La Profecia Delos Dioses-Multiverse
by AckMan-Multiverse
Summary: Universos. Un lazo pendiente separados por la eternidad del tiempo. En donde las casualidades no existen y solo lo inevitable. Un panteon divino y El heredero del mundo de las tinieblas. Una Profecia. Una venganza y herencia genocida, Un destino y valores que depende de cada acción presente. Nuestras decisiones nos definen. El y Ella aun serian la Esperanza de la Humanidad.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball Z Ins. Fans /Manga "Multiverse " "**La Profecia de los Dioses" Fanfiction**

**N.A********:Hola lectores, ¿Como estais ?.Me presento pueden llamarme Ackman-Multiverse , Seshu o como os sea de su agrado .Este fic es mi Nueva version de mi primer fic anterior sin finalizar ,por mi antiguamente cuenta fallida , historia casi completamente renovada de hace mucho en otra pagina "Dragon ball Z La profecia de los dioses " .**

Bueno toda escusa y planteo de esta historia la encontraran al final del capitulo ya que es muy estenza y les resolvera muchas preguntas con respecto ala cronologia, Titulo. y trama, de esta historia, antes de que no le encontreis sentido en absoluto jeje al igual del por que de la ortografia jeje, pero ojala os sea de su agrado.

Un abrazo y a leer se ha dicho dejen comentarios , de todo tipo no hay problema como dice:

"Quien Quiere cambiar el Mundo, Debe Aceptar las Críticas".Fausto VIII. Saber-J jaja ...

_**Espero que os guste.**_

_**Un saludo**_

_**Ackman-Multiverse**_

**...**

_**Para todas las Partes**_

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z, Dragon ball Z Sagas , Dragon ball Online y Dragon ball Multiverse, Sus secuelas y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra del genial Akira Toriyama Y autores legitimos del Fans Manga/Anime Multiverse Salagir...

**...**

**Capitulo I **

**"Cicatrices de Guerra" **

_Honor alos victoriosos caidos , mis memorias son la unica prueba de que mi propia raza fue juzgada ante un juramento de sangre , Nuestra sociedad no admitía la menor transgresión a las jerarquías. En las jerarquías se asentaba nuestro poder y nuestra fuerza , pero asi como fue nuestra dicha tambien fue nuestra destruccion ._

"

**Prologo I "Primera parte **

**"El tormento delos Condenados" **

"A menudo son los detalles mas pequeños que nos ayudan a resolver los mas grandes enigmas .Pero La verdad se conoce después de haber reunido todos los datos"...

"Antes del inicio de los tiempos existía la esencia de vida poderosa .No sabemos de dónde procede, si no es por la boca de los dioses e falsos profetas o al mas indigno de los ciegos ignorantes .Creacion y destruccion las dos caras de la misma moneda pero si algo nos dejaron claro en el mundo , nuestro unico mundo es que No hay nada tan raro que no pueda existir he no es imposible que existan cosas imposibles"

" En la hera ,Nuestra hera ,que solo contiene he sedieron ante el poder de crear mundos y dotarlos de vida. Así es como creemos que nació el mundo asi creiamos que nacio nuestra raza**.**

"Todas las criaturas necesitan creer en algo que sea superior a ellos. Para escapar de la presion de esa confianza, aquellos en los que han puesto su fe necesitan poner la suya en alguien mas fuerte que ellos, y estos a su vez buscan tambien a alguien mas poderoso. Asi es como nacieron los reyes, asi es como nacen los dioses."

"No es mas sensato que eso ,¿Por qué los Dioses poseen un poder infinito y vida eterna? Es porque los Dioses existen para servir a los humanos, no los humanos a los Dioses y ese el pago de poseer la inmortalidad ..."

Y asi Durante un tiempo vivimos en armonía, pero como ocurre siempre con el poder y el mal conocimiento , algunos deseaban el Bien, y otros el Mal... y así empezó la guerra, que para la vista de un mundo de fantasia podria ser la verdadera génesis de todas las atrocidades bélicas vividas despues del pasado escritas para el futuro e ahora leidas en el presente .

Una guerra profetizada por un solo dios de la guerra he destruccion .La mismisima atrocidad que asoló nuestro planeta hasta que quedó consumido por la muerte, y la vida casi se termino e la paz y el amor se perdió en lo más recóndito del espacio como un regalo para muchos otros que lo merecian e anelaban y asi nacio .Nacio nuestra propia naturaleza obsequio por el que decide que nuestras raizes comienzan por los instintos mas relegados e bajos de la tortura ...

Por que el leon joven , si es rebelde y astuto , al mas viejo que se vuelve insabio y ciego vencerá. El campo bélico, En las fuerzas de combate uno quedará, y sin embargo ¿El otro , por sus manos morirá ?, "o ", ¿pedira y aceptara la paz ?.

"P_ues mi corazon puede decir a contra de mi conciencia que no fue de ninguna de las dos maneras por que Su voz fue el viento que se llevo los años, los recuerdos y el temor ..._

_Ese animal agazapado y esclavo que tengo dentro, intentando olvidar mi venganza" mas yo se que_

_La vida no es un libro y puede acabarse en un segundo y no ver como un solo hombre, mi hombre _

_el unico que a mi pesar e soledad represento el espiritu de los hombres mas digno como su nombre _

_... Un guerrero y un padre apesar de todo que perdió y entrego la vida por todos los que estaban atras y delante de el , delante de mi y sus espaldas ..._

_Me hizo creer y pensé "el habia elegido que todo acabara asi por el honor o por sobre todas sus ambisiones e desconsuelos -¿acaso creia que aun no habria nadie , en vida que lo esperara despues de la muerte aun en el infierno ? acaso ¿ Todos estan solos ? acaso ¿Todos están vacios.? ¿Un alma ya no tiene ninguna necesidad de otros?. ¿Siempre se puede encontrar un sustituto de algún talento?. ¿Cualquier relación puede ser reemplazada?. Ese es el mundo del que me cansé. _

_**Yo creo que quiero vivir conservando todos mis recuerdos, por muy dolorosos que sean. Aunque sean recuerdos que me hagan daño. Aunque en ocasiones llegue a desear olvidarlos. Creo que si los conservo, si soy valiente, llegará el día en que seré más fuerte que ellos."Así que fui y lo que encontré y me lleve de todo .Fue un recuerdo mas , un consuelo que me dejo llevar por esa hermosa fantasía en la que el tiempo se había detenido, pero almenos fue y es real la verdad es que aquella llave se habia perdido hace mucho e la habia olvidado por el que realmente , debia llevarsela con sigo ...**_

_La llave de aquel corazon frio y encadenado sin poder hecharse a volar con las alas de la decision e vuelo de mi libertad de todas mis aspiraciones ...aprendiendo a vivir la vida que tengo , sola , por eso permíteme que ati te deje libre y a todos ellos ...les evite la respuesta de el peso y el dolor ..._

_...Y decirles para aquellos que la buscaron sin retorno resignandose finalmente al silencio ...Pues de que servia Buscar una respuesta a tanta muerte ,a tanto dolor he soledad ,cuando la vida seguia su curso , les diria que ..._

_La respuesta jamas llego de la boca del diablo ni nigun otro falluto demonio ,por que siempre lo habian sabido y solo las manos logran ser lavadas de la sangre derramada en el pasado pero la mente una conciencia poderosa , el alma , el peso mas grande que nos muestra la verdad de uno y lo poco de otros ,jamas olvidara , jamas perdonara si no es despues de la muerte e la extincion de su esencia ,_

_Fuera del bosque,siempre en el mundo real... sigue la lucha. Las chispas de lucha se convierten en llamas y la maldad alimenta esas llamas. Poco a poco, esas llamas se propagarán como una fogata. ¿Por qué no puede un saiyans ? ¿por que mi raza no pudo dejar de luchar? simple por que aun estamos parados dentro y en medio de la guerra ._

_... _

_he siempre es inútil... y solo pocos lo comprenderian en un mundo de fantasia ...los humanos somos débiles por naturaleza y los saiyans tienen una debilidad pequeña para todos pero muy grande para ellos mismos , los inmortales no pueden salvarse asi mismos por eso los humanos no pueden ser Dioses pero los saiyajins siempre los asemejaron .Aun en la inmortalidad ,su alma sin paso de tiempo ._

_No se perdona asi misma en vida , ni olvidara los rostros que continuaban vivos en su memoria e muertos en su gloria por que ellos poseian como todos los saiyans que lo ignoracen , Un alma ,Un corazon y eso es una pesada carga _

_Celladas como las marcas e fuerza de su voluntad que a duras mantenia en pie la respuesta es que tenia razones para quererlo de esa manera he ser asi ...las inmundicias inclusive las propias por mas contradictorias sean siempre atizaran los motivos de mi venganza ..._

_Ackman-Multiverse ..."Todavia me encuentro esperando y cruzando el Armagedon"_

_Para Dragon word ...De la voz de Hanasia , Rey vegeta ,Son Goku y Bardock , broly he broly jr ..._

**"ESTALLA EL DUELO "**

**CRUZANDO LAS BARRERAS DEL TIEMPO Y BURLANDO LOS HILARES DEL DESTINO "**

(Dia 74 )

Region: Galactica, cuadrante norte

Hora 09:00 AM...

Los dias se hacen oscuros ¿cuantos años habian pasado ?, definitivamente decadas y sin embargo, las inmundicias de sus enemigos se ivan con el agua y sus recuerdos ...

En el espacio y el mundo todo siempre es variado. No hay quien respire el mismo aire, no hay quien piense, crea o coma y beba lo mismo que otros e sobre todo luego de aquel punto de poder, he control alcanzado con satisfaccion y resentimiento con los años ...

Mucho menos hubo quien pueda controlar aquel sector galactico plagado de escombros que flotan en el espacio, aun con su pesada historia y guerra que cargan infinidad de almas muertas ...

La guerrera destinada a poseer una alma inmortal los observaba con cahobas de verde intenso e esperanza perdida en sus ensoñaciones por una ventanilla desde su aposento clavado en una nave de las tantas que poseyo y manejo con desden en su vida sin vida. Los observaba un tanto perdida y hundida en un recuerdo que jamas debio vivir y guardar, recuerdos tan oscuros como las redes largas de cabello azabache Y alborotado. Que solo acepto por aquel que debia llegar asus manos y corazon despues de un largo camino de tormentos ...

Las luces de los engranes en el espacio solo iluminaban aquella figura cargada de un blanco que casi cautiva he pierde, suave y demas sensuales labios de petalos rojos sin paso de tiempo, no por su sangre pura y herencia sino por que las arenas del tiempo se habian detenido para siempre ...

Los años en su vida, la habian vuelto desconfiada con aquellos que se presentaban sin rostro cuando no podia, ni queria ver mas haya de sus conocido infinidad de historias recordadas por quienes amaron y conocieron alos añorados gloriosos en el mundo de los vivos y reconocidos en el mundo de los muertos pero solo eran palabras y figuras que con el tiempo se marchitaron.

Al igual que las lenguas y voces que algunas vez las profetaron como las leyendas y nobles del universo. Tal vez ahora se planteaba y cuestionaba por que los recordaba con mas cuadro y honor que cualquiera que los haya conocido: La razon era simple por que mientras ella recordara aquellos cantos de heroe, y astucia el recuerdo de aquellos que eran olvidados despues de la muerte, ella compartia y les permitia mantenerlos convida asu lado en la inmortalidad que nadie fue tan estupido de alcanzar ...

Pueden querer creerlo o no, pero lo real es tan cierto como la noche sigue al dia. La guerrera saiyajins hanasia habia elegido y renunciado al descanso eterno. Aquel que jamas ubiera tolerado por mucho en su sabia naturaleza guerrera, ubiera querido he muchos le decian que solo habia buscado e pidido la inmortalidad por ser alguien que huye del fin. Pero eso no era mas que otra mentira lo que la guerrera buscaba era sobrevivir lo suficiente y solo renunciar al fin para darle fin a otro maldito...

No solo por ella si no por todo lo que la atormentaba en vida ...

No paso mucho antes de que sintiera una presencia acercarse asu puerta que la serenaba con su aura tan blanca y casi pura, que se volvia mas hermosa con cada milagroso dia sobrevivido o almenos para ella lo era y lo seguiria siendo, aquel que le dio la oportunidad y vida que nadie le dio con facilidad y una oportunidad que la guerrera se atrevio a cuestionar y rechazar solo para si con los años ...

— _¿Madre ? _—La llamo su pequeño de 8 años abriendo lentamente la puerta metalizada y sin seguro dejando ver aquella mirada que buscaba aprobacion, preocupacion, consuelo, y con miedo que solo su madre se encargaba de reacomodar en la cabeza de el pequeño, dejandose ver envuelto en una figura mayor de 14 años mas digna de un saiyajins con toda esa etapa de pubertad y ferocidad ,pero la realidad es que ese no era el motivo de su apariencia y esa era su pena.

Era repentino y extraño de ver como aquel pequeño parecia haber alcanzado una madurez que no poseia.Y que no parecia alcanzar aquel instinito destructor que toleraria cuando el destino alcanzara al tiempo. Una batalla que se cuestionaria y pelearia por ambos atercando a una herencia que no era su sangre si no la de otra cicatriz y apuñalada que el destino le induljo como tambien lo era poseer un rostro que no le pertenecia al crio saiyajins

_¡Bastardos! penso su madre al recordar hechos de su pasado _...

—¿Que sucede ?—Le pregunto serena olvidandose de ese martirio. Pero no hacia falta preguntar la guerrera lo sabia antes de que el uno pasara al dos, su habilidad y casi vinculo telepatico desarrollado con los años habia sido una barrera dificil de afrontar para ambos pues no habia secretos que el pudiera guardarle, no habia rencor que ella no quisiera reparar sin que el le exigiera primero y no habia miedo y valor que ella no pudiera sentir en el.

Por que era su hijo y asi lo habia aceptado e querido, auque el susodicho aun no se hiciera ala idea y mucho menos entendiera la razon de su indiferencia y su odio al saber y conocer la procedencia de esa sangre condenada, Y solo lo aceptada por una seguridad que ya no era facil para una guerrera y mas de parte de aquel crio poderoso, su madre que habia vivido con la mentira ...

—Queria decirte que llegaremos en 5 horas pero se que ya lo sabes asi que no te molestes en preguntarme lo otro por que ya no quiero saberlo — le dijo un tanto fastidiado mientras suspiraba y se cruzaba en un gesto altivo, su madre sonrio altanera ...

—Si no quisieras hacer la pregunta no dejarias que escuchara ese anelo de respuesta en tu cabeza—Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado mirando la ventanilla, su hijo dejo salir un suspiro de resignacion y se adientro ala habitacion con desgano...

—¿Dime que piensas de ellos madre ?—Le pregunto mientras se acercaba asu deleite y necesidad de soledad. Cruzandose de brazos bloqueando la tension en su figura impaciente ...

—No se casi nada de ellos por eso no pienso, pero pienso que deberiamos pensar bien en ello —Concluyo con desgano ahogando un suspiro de tension ...

—¿Hasta ahora te arrepientes de haber venido ? ¿Puedes explicarme por que ?—le pregunto contrariado ...

—Por lo mismo que tu hijo, la distancia era mucha para sentir sus presencias pero cuando esta se acorto apuñando el mapa del transitorio mas lento que un grano de arena, equivalio a un segundo de razonamiento —Le dijo mientras se acomodaba sus muñequeras ocultando la verdad de su nerviosismo o mas bien anciedad. La cual su hijo la examino sin necesidad de conocer y abrir aquel libro con una llave que no tenia ...

—¿Desde cuando sabes que tambien son saiyajins ?—Le pregunto calculador, esta lo miro con ternura por que la inocencia ya no era propia de aquel niño robada por su imagen ...

—En menos tiempo del que tu te tardas en ahogarte con la comida —le dijo burlona y este sonrio exageradamente, la distraccion, manipulacion y rapido convencimiento emocional habia sido aquella debilidad de su hijo pero ala misma vez una dicha que cualquiera que se atormenta con el llanto de su pasado aceptaria el privilegio de tener .

Lo malo es que aquellos que creian que era un regalo no sabian que inclusive la mas dura de las puñaladas y el mas fuertes de los golpes lo llegaban a detener y lo desequilibraban por completo ...

—Hmp. Almenos no son tan fuertes —le dijo secandose un lagrima con el dedo indice .Su madre sonrio por la ironia ...

—Fuertes o no, podrian ser un problema y yo no estoy dispuesta a mancharme las manos con ellos, si mi porte implacable y cuidado me impide cruzarmelos sera mi dicha y tu paz —Le dijo mientras se dirigia a su cama e se recostaba para alivianar la tension en su cuerpo. Su hijo suspiro he se dirigio a paso lento fuera de la habitacion .Pero se detuvo en el soporte de la puerta metalizada y miro asu madre con preocupacion ...

—Mi paz solo sera cuando tu estes dispuesta a aceptar que ademas de morir tambien te mereces vivir—Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada dejandola en esa posicion estatica e sin palabra, no habia podido oir eso en sus pensamientos y eso le produjo una sensacion extraña pero no preocupante. Por que entonces se estaba dando cuenta que su hijo ya no era tan vulnerable asu poder como tambien lo seria para sus enemigos lo miro y le correspondio con una sonrisa orgullosa pero el era ageno aque se debia ...

Tan distraido habia sido algunas veces su pequeño que no se daba cuenta del poder que poseia. Este se retiro de su cuarto. Un tanto preocupado y perplejo, Se dirigio ala sala de controles. La joven madre se quedo alli sola nuevamente con sus recuerdos y cavilaciones, se recosto en su lecho y acomodo sus brazos en su nuca mirando el techo.

No sabia por que exactamente tenia esa necesidad de hacerlo, quizas por que ultimamente se comezo a plantear cosas que penso ya habia olvidado y de las que se habia negado a hacerlo pues solo era el pasado y lo mejor para el optimista era dejarlo atras pero hanasia era una saiyajins y esa palabra y sentir era la que luchaba en contra de todas sus aspiraciones, luchaba en contra de su meta, luchaba por desaparecer el odio.

_¿El tiempo cura todas las heridas?, Realmente no siempre, pero es cierto que es posible solo para el destino de la gente afable. _

_Pues ella nunca encontrara la paz, por que la venganza y el rechazo no deja que el odio se marche, asi como lo __peculiar siempre puede serlo, asi inolvidable tambien lo son las puñaladas que la vida nos indulgen ._

El peso de aquel dios de los sueños jamas lo habia tolerado. No le hacia gracia ser vencida por alguien a quien no podia enfrentar y ver. Con los años aquel deseo fatalista, guardado y de venganza se retenia. La razon era simple ese era su hijo por el que lo habia cambiado todo en su vida. Y sin embargo jamas se olvidaria de aquel rostro que jamas conocio pero que con el que se fue con un honor que no queria recuperar, Y solo añoraba recuperarlo a el , pero para su desgracia no podia ni debia hacerlo ...

Cerro la realidad de su conciencia para entrar aun mundo en donde no habia sueños, solo recuerdos, paginas de una vida de pesadilla triunfo y con ellas mas, mas desgracias

(...)

**Flash Back dreams Hanasia despues de la victoria contra los tsufurs año 732 Mision Planeta "Delfos Athlas" Periodo de Guerra primera parte **...

Habia pasado un año desde la victoria contra los tsufurs marcada en el "731" .Los heridos saiyajins habian sido escasos al igual que los sobrevivientes tsufurs ya que la raza cientifica y humanoide, momentaneamente fuerte, habia sido completamente exterminada para dar lugar ala nueva generacion de guerreros mercenarios.

O almenos eso pensaban ante una ciudad e civilizacion cientifica con la que habian contado por años, ahora destruida por su osadia y traicion, dejandolos con mucho trabajo por delante. Como el tambien evitar la expancion he dominio de los reptilianos y alianigenas humanoides hibridos mutantes de todas razas. Como tambien aquellas razas con poder considerable que ahora servian al clan del lord cold.

Demas estaba decir esos repugnantes seres que los saiyajins repudiaban con su tan conocido tirano el lord freezer hijo del lord cold, su familia y su organizacion poderosa que amenazaba, con dominar asu clan y todas las masas mercenarias de ese sector galactico.

Si estos no aumentaban pronto su productividad como el tambien el numero de aliados, al igual que la apoderacion de ese sector galactico con planetas purgados de alto valor, como lo hacia cualquier raza despíadada comforme asu ley en contra de ser dominados por la supremacia del los clanes enemigos en una guerra.

Hanasia se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de la fortaleza real. Se dirigia a paso rapido con su semblante serio y frio como feroz. Era una saiyans nacida, clasificada y perteneciente a la clase baja, pero por asares del destino y un pasado casi nulo he perfil bajo en la comunidad de la cual fue rechazada, habia ido a parar ala familia real y eso era un gran martirio, y un misterio fuera de aquellos muros de tan digna fortaleza .

Pero no para las memorias vividas del presente y sobre todo para las del supremo soberano al que consideraba como su padre, protector y rey.

Había nacido segun su rey siendo una saiyajin débil por boca de su padre biologico le habia hecho saber al soberano. Padre el cual la rechazo en su nacimiento y en medio del completo abandono en donde pasó sus primeros años de vida al cuidado del rey junto con su hermanastro.

Jamás le interesó saber siquiera los nombres de quien le había dado la existencia solo el de su madre por puro orgullo y honor de saber que murio consediendola, quien fue la razon por la que el rey la considero como su soldado de confianza y mano derecha al haber tenido cierta relacion de camaraderia en sus años de servicio y infancia en el pasado.

De su padre biologico nunca supo mas de lo que su rey le confirmo años atras antes de cumplir los diesiseis años. A su juicio, no valía la pena conocer a un ser pusilánime y bastardo aun perteneciendo ala clase media y su madre de clase alta. Si seguía vivo o muerto, sencillamente no era de su incumbencia.

Era irremediable que el resto de la familia, en otras palabras el heredero al trono la mirara con desprecio y hasta cierto punto, tenía razón: no era agradable saber que una saiyajin de tan deplorable naturaleza fuese soldado y protegida de su padre, cuando seguramente merecía la muerte desde el primer día de su vida .

Y precisamente de ese mismo destino la habia salvado su rey sin saber verdaderamente las razones y mucho menos se atrevia a cuestionarlo ya se habia ganado su respeto y reconocimiento.

Solo por el hecho de no despreciarla como parte de su linaje y imperio que no estaba formado por ninguna hembra que siguiera la cadena de sangre Real Luego de la muerte de la reyna Tasharle madre del principe y no era desconocida las razones para ella mas que el ego de los mismos dominantes quienes se negaban a compartir o mezclarse con algun carcaman mediocre de la baja o simplemente evitar que su sangre sea mezclada y utilizadas por sus enemigos. Demas estaba decir que esa seria una deshonrra provocada por transmutaciones repugnantes con otras especies.

Auque al fin de cuentas lo mejor era ignorarlo y cumplir sus aspiraciones derrocando las demas barreras opresoras que por lo visto no solo era el palacio real al que servia sino tambien su mismo hermanastro.

Pese a su bajo nivel, el instinto de pelea de Hanasia siempre fue grande. Trataba de menguar aquella humillación de su origen en el campo de batalla, dejando la vida si era sea sola o Al lado de su hermanastro y su rey ya que no se le permitia trabajar con guerreros/ras de su misma condición.

Sin entender las razones poniendo como una desagradable escusa su relacion y la humillacion que seria para la realeza que eso se supiera, en otras palabras su resguardo, algo que nadie debia saber, y desde muy temprana edad, su entrenamiento solitario empezó.

Para cuando cumplió los trece incluso desde los cuatro años, con gran esfuerzo demostró a todos esos carcamanes pertenecientes al consejo quienes eran conciente de su existencia. Que su nivel de pelea no era del todo bajo y que su furia era tan inmensa como un soldado de Clase Alta. Tuvo la oportunidad de ser reclutada por su Rey supremo Vegeta, padre del principe, para ser incorporada a su mismo Escuadrón de Asalto. Era notable como la gran mayoría de los saiyajines de su edad y otras clases, incluyendo la baja

Habían muerto tan solo en los rigurosos entrenamientos fuera del Planeta Vegeta-sei.

En lugares remotos donde la gravedad estaba aumentada más de quince a veinte veces que la de su planeta natal. La supervivencia era extrema, pero Hanasia jamás se daba por vencida. Por muy grande que fuera la agonía, en su interior fluía siempre esa sensación de superarse a toda costa. Hubíese dicho que, si no fuera por esa mentalidad, probablemente ya estaría muerta.

Aunque su rey y sus maestros alienigenos encargados de formarla que no pertenecian al linaje saiyajins y que solo su protector y ella conocian o almenos su rey creia conocerlos a todos ellos pero incluso ella le ocultaba verdades demas en misiones solitarias en las que estuvo al borde de la muerte, siempre le advertían que ese mismo ímpetu podría terminar matándola.

Hanasia aprendió a controlar el estado de Ozaru y su ki, hasta el punto de ocultarlo, habilidad que solo ella tenia y nisiquiera soltaba asu propio rey y tenia sus razones .

Al desarrollar el estado Ozaru sin perder la razón por su tan grata inteligencia y astucia, además de perfeccionar y crear ataques, en su mayoría destructores. Forzosamente y ha voluntad propia, tenia un ataque de destrucción definitiva, es decir, que fuera capaz de exterminar a uno o varios adversarios a la vez y que le representaran un problema mayor; como una bala que atravesara mortalmente, por lo menos, a un grupo de enemigos específicos o incluso, destruyera un planeta entero pero aun su poder de pelea no le bastaba y continuaba entrenando dia a dia superandose asi misma , en cada mision solitaria de las que volvia casi al borde de su mutismo .

Estaba convencida de que lo lograría cuando fuera una guerrera independiente. No creía lo mismo un entrenamiento a una invasión seria con adversarios reales.

La joven guerrera, era de carácter algo huraño. Si bien los saiyajin era una raza muy orgullosa y despiadada, entre ellos podían crearse lazos de camaradería ,con la ya concebida competición entre los de la misma Clase, pero Hanasia habia sido alejada de su pueblo y cualquier otro civil cualquiera .

Ella solo habia aceptado aquella norma de su rey con la esperanza de que se le consediera la oportunidad de ascender y trabajar de manera independiente con un mismo escuadron o incluso trabajar en la maquinaria, auque los saiyans lo consideraban indigno y de vulgares esclavos como los tsufurs hacerlo.

Ella y en parte su rey, lo consideraban por sobre cualquier cosa para el imperio y por esa razon confiaba en que su rey se lo consideraria algun que creia que este la estaba preparando para eso. Si bien era verdad que los saiyajins eran muy numerosos, debían estar aptos para cualquier eventualidad. No debía haber riesgos ni bajas por una mala organización.

De otra manera no entendia por que se tomaba tantas molestias con una tercera que facilmente podia haber entregado alas barracas para ser entrenada y formada y a futuro pertenecer aun escuadron, como capitana o subordinada cualquiera y en su defecto haberla matado desde un principio y ella era una experta en manejar misiones tanto solitarias como en grupo, habia apredido bien de su rey y maestros .

Les era muy leal, hasta el punto de apreciarle y quizas por eso nunca reculaba en sus ordenes, Asu pedido siempre, Evitaba ese tipo de vínculo. Tan sólo dirigía la palabra alas subordinadas/os del rey o demas asu hermanastro el principe vegeta, un joven y tambien soldado y comandante de la elite Real.

Mayor que élla y de iguales circunstancias que las suyas ya que ambos aun continuaban en periodo productivo. Durante los entrenamientos, ambos competían en peleas donde el azar le sonreía a cualquiera de los dos incluso en el desprecio que ambos se tenian .

Aun era demasiado pequeña cuando comenzaron las controversias, aun le faltaba madurar, pero tenia mejor entendimiento que cualquier otra saiyans de su misma categoria y la guerra contra los tsufuruin encabezada por su hermanastro y su rey luego de la traicion de los tsufurus asu clan.

La cual había durado cerca de 7 años despues de centurias de paz . Victoriosos y guiados por su indiscutible Rey supremo Vegeta,incluso antes de que la era de los saiyajin prometía ser larga y prolongada.

Ella no podia haber hecho nada en su momento contra su hermanastro aun cuando la fuerza era vergonzosamente relativa en ambos. Para el principe no era mucha la diferencia de niveles alcanzado con los años y ya era demasiado humillante que fuera una hembra de tercera quien se atreviera a alcanzarlo.

Pero sabia Al tiempo le da igual quienes lo midan o quienes creen disponer de él. Depende de cada hombre saberlo manipular y dejar su huella. A ese tipo de hombres, el tiempo los recuerda constantemente. Cuando su marcha ya es milenaria, el tiempo convierte a esos hombres en leyendas pero su principe no era mas que un incompetente astuto y solo ella sabia por que tras esa oscura mascara soberbia y falsas espectativas .

—"La leyenda del Súper Saiyajin" El dios saiyajins "¡MIERDA! —Dijo con una voz meditativa Y irritada no supo por que se le paso por la cabeza, en medio de los pasillos. Quizas habia reculado que con la situacion que se presentaba seria un buen merito para el imperio Y la familia real —¡Maldicion! ¿Y ése planteo? ¿Cuántos años tengo, cinco? que estupidez —Se dijo contrariada aun cuando en sus tradiciones no hacian la esepcion alas leyendas de hace centurias y hace mas de un milenio desde principio de la Era .

Mil años habían pasado desde la última aparición del temible guerrero legendario y el mito del ser supremo en su raza que fue capaz de detenerlo. Un saiyajin, proveniente de un desconocido planeta en medio del Universo, lograría de entre todos obtener unos poderes increíbles, ilimitados… y peligrosos. Para toda una especie. Para todo un Imperio.

La situacion de su planeta actual no habia de haber pasado desapercibida por los rectilianos pues ni bien habian optenido la victoria algunas sede de la federacion y organizacion interplanetaria de comercio, sospechosamente. Habian querido adquirir del mismo Rey Vegeta el motin embaucado, no fue la excepción para la conquista mas grande del aquel sector.

En poco tiempo, y estando todavía entusiasmado por la reciente victoria ante los Tsufuruin. La tecnología que adquirieron de aquella raza extinguida: los rastreadores, los saibaiman, que habían pertenecido a los saiyajin desde su llegada al Planeta Plant y las cámaras de recuperación, las cuales, contenían un líquido capaz de recuperar a los heridos en días, horas o simples minutos. Los científicos y ejercito del tal Gran Freezer se habian presentado en la federacion con la idea de que se encargarían de perfeccionar los aparatos y máquinas en cuanto estuvieran en sus manos o almenos esa era la oferta si se ponian asu servicio, no sabian que tan peligroso podia ser formar una alianza contra esos rectilianos con los que estaban en guerra .

Y segun su protector el cual se habia negado atal humillante oferta, algo que querian conseguir por merito propio. La cual consistia en conquistar de planetas para su posterior venta, el genocidio total de la raza que lo habitara, la recompensa y el incremento de poder eran los elementos suficientes para que el Gran Freezer creia y tuviera a sus pies a los saiyajins.

Y no se equivocó respecto a la efectividad del desempeño de los monos. Pues a pesar de que eran débiles por separado, juntos, y gracias a su transformación a Ozaru, podrían arrasar con cualquier forma de vida. Pero aun así, no eran considerados aun peligrosos para el Gran Freezer. Zarbón o Dodoria, sus fieles guardaespaldas y todo el clan cold por esa razon el tirano habia optado por ser paciente y divertirse un poco antes de apoderarse de ese planeta.

Hanasia, Se dirigia al centro de la fortaleza, Se encontraba inquieta, Ademas de la absoluta desepcion para con su hermanastro, intentaba actuar de la mejor manera ante la crisis que se aproximaba amenazando con acabar con ese imperio que los ancestros de su protector he rey habian logrado formar y equilibrar por decadas.

Se habia dirigido a alos centros sanitarios mas laboratorios para serciorarse de si la tegnologia de la que disponian de hace un año se encontraba estable, aquella que los cientificos tsufurus y esclavos no igual de eficientes de otros planetas conquistados, habian construido para la fortaleza delos saiyajins.

Habia estado meditando los ultimos hechos, desde la localizacion de los archivos. Su hermanastro habia cometido el peor herror de su vida, apesar de que esta no tuvo otra opcion mas que aceptarlo en su momento dada su posicion y sus sospechas que ahora eran claras, luego de un año de investigacion, al iniciar esa guerra absurda como injusta que los perjudicaba mas de lo que podia veneficiarlos .

Al finalizar los entrenamientos y la guerra, y con una licencia de un año a la orden de su rey y pudiera rehubicar las nuevas filas de los reclutas junto con el clan primitivo fuera de su periodo productivo, fue reubicada en la Base 45 de los tsufurus, situada en medio de los numerosos y áridos desiertos del Planeta Vegeta-sei .

Los nuevos guerreros fueron incorporados en nuevos escuadrones que eran cambiados cada cierto tiempo con el fin de analizar las habilidades de cada guerrero durante un año. Había invasiones a planetas, pero no tan peligrosas ni serias como los soldados habrían querido, y la razon no solo se debia aun conflicto civil, sino tambien ala escaces de tegnologia la cual los estaba llevando auna crisis demas peligrosa. Ciertamente, la paciencia no cabía en el lenguaje de los saiyajin nisiquiera en el de la clase baja .

Y fue justo ahi en donde pudo dar fruto son tan grato instinto y dotes cientificos. El tiempo seguía corriendo y después de más reorganizaciones y un año, la Base fue puesta a cargo de uno de los soldados mas antiguos de la Clase Alta llamado Thara quien durante la guerra contra los tsufuruin y al final de esta, había hecho valiosos aportes para la rápida conquista del planeta al lado del principe vegeta y su rey .

Durante un tiempo había pertenecido a las Fuerzas de Élite y según se decía, había sido mano derecha del Rey supremo Vegeta y habia conocido asu madre quien se llamaba kyo y por ende le tenia cierto trato con el de camaradas al encontrar similitudes incluso en su caracter a esa misma edad, algo que preferia no comentar asu reservado rey .

Él mismo había pedido su traslado a costa de degradar su puesto sin dar mayores explicaciones al resto. El Rey aceptó la petición del soldado sin miramientos, pero era común que Su Majestad le mandara llamar cada vez que reunía a la Fuerza de Élite o crear los Informes de invasiones interplanetarios de su misma sede. Aun tenía cierta influencia en el consejo delos guerreros antiguos y para los jóvenes guerreros, representaba un ejemplo a seguir o un objetivo a superar.

Aun asi y luego de ese desepcionante resultado habia pretendio llevar nuevas cartas al asunto y ayudar al principe por unica vez en su vida, no por el sino por su rey. Los tsufurs apesar de su alto y avanzado circuito tegnologico mas la posecion de armamento mas territorio.

No eran rivales para los saiyajins con su enorme poder desde un principio, auque habia secuelas de las cuales no podian confiarse menos ahora con su descubrimiento de aquella raza traicionera quien amenazaba con convertirlos en sus esclavos, ese era el martirio pero dados sus calculos les tomaria años poder llevarlo a cabo, entonces descubrio la cruda verdad detras de los tsufurs.

Ademas de que las sospechas por parte del principe asu supuesta pacifica sociedad cientifica no eran del todo acertadas para su rey, pero alas que ahora ella podia hacer vigentes ante su protector corraborando sin remedio en la causa con esas pruebas faltantes. Sin embargo y dado los resultados ahora estaba segura de que debieron de actuar de otra manera frente al problema, es decir estaba claro que su lealtad para con su clan no seria eterna ya que tampoco, los tsufurs se dignarian a ser los esclavos de monos involucionados que practicamente dependian de su naturaleza pensante, razonable, conocimiento avanzado para su buen despreocupado funcionamiento en sus vidas diarias, mas su carente conocimiento y desarrollo cientifico. Asi como los saiyans podian considerarlos esclavos tambien estaba en la mente del conocedor hacerlo .

Las consecuencias serian extremas, no podia contar apesar de que aun disponian con algunos cientificos esclavos de otras razas. Que con su destruccion, la tegnologia no escaciara tarde o temprano, impidiendoles la salida Y expansion nuevamente del planeta en vegeta-sei para futuras misiones de conquistas.

Quedarian varados Y expuestos en su mismo planeta que tampoco privilegiaba de recursos, ni mucho menos de un ambiente que sirviera para resguardar reservas para las malas epocas por las que habrian tenido que pasar años atras. Por su suelo vuelto ahora extrañamente inservible y muy poco productivo en las distintas regiones del planeta ahora llamado vegeta-sei .

El Planeta era, en su mayoría, nada más que desierto, terreno árido y algunos tristes y pequeños bosques que amenazaban con desaparecer, todo ello a causa de los violentos enfrentamientos durante la guerra contra los tsufuruin. Había mares y ríos salados, incluso bástos mantos acuíferos, pero el agua del lugar se había vuelto tan inestable por la radiación de las bombas y armas que usaron los tsufurujin que la única agua confiable para servicio y uso era la de las Bases. No es que a los saiyajin les resultara un problema, pero no querian correr ese tipo de riesgos tontos como morir envenenados.

Ya eran muy escasas las especies de animales que habitaban el planeta en general, pero los que llegó a haber, eran mamíferos de tres metros de altura, como especie más significativa. Debido a la gravedad tan fuerte del Planeta Vegeta-sei, los animales también habían sido de gran fortaleza. Aunque los tsufuruin carecieran de fuerza, su cuerpo era resistente y por tal no les presentaba un problema habitar su antes adorado Planeta Plant.

Ahora Vegeta-sei como la familia real de generacion en generacion a sus descendientes Y sediendole ese nombre en reconocimiento ante su triunfo al planeta en si ese mismo años pero incluso el que ya tenia ganado incluso decadas atras.

Por esas razones, necesitaban otra fuente que los proveha de reservas como tambien de tegnologia para su clan mas su nueva mas remoderada organizacion mercenaria .

Sin embargo no solo ese era el problema con la union de los antiguos clanes de hace un año, mas poderosos a diferencia de otros clanes de bajo nivel como primitivos , y tirania del principe en el planeta. La masa mercenaria estaba creciendo a montones compuesta por infinidad de escuadrones comformados y divididos segun su clase y castas, demas escoria.

Justo como lo habia decretado el principe en un principio asu acuerdo con esos guerreros primitivos y familias destacables de su misma fila, que abrian luchado en su bando en contra de los tsufuruin, con la aprobacion de su protector y rey he el mismo monarca .

Eso significaba que su pueblo crecia al igual que el poder del principe ante su soberano mas la responsabilidades de mantenerlos convidas, y el poderio con la productividad que provehia su tan conocida actividad mercenaria. Auque no estaba segura de como llegaria a tomar su hermanastro el siguiente paso, es decir, la superioridad era evidente, pero no lo creia capaz de traicionarlo para suplantarlo tan pronto.

_Sin embargo sabia que de ser lo contrario este seria reservado almenos hasta tener asegurado su reinado _.

Ella no lo juzgaba ese era el protocolo y ley por la que se regian incluso su rey lo asia , ya sea en esta o en diferentes galaxia, no importa lo constantemente bien que se lleve una labor, la memoria de una mente cerrada siempre recuerda lo negativo de una sola ocasión que se ha fallado y su reynado era uno de ellos y la influencia era base en su formacion .

Sin embargo no podia permitir que su soberano muriera, por la misma mano de su hijo ademas de que cierta parte de ella no lo creia capaz. Puede que este fuera despiadado en su tan grata naturaleza. Pero aun asi estaba segura que no cometeria una estupidez como esa, no lo creia tan vulgar como para hacerlo, a diferencia de los demas clanes de guerreros antiguos .

El principe habia sido formado para que actuara de la manera mas civilizada y apta para continuar con su estirpe de guerreros sobresalientes, poderosos, unicos capacitados para continuar con la causa y hacer presente mas reconocida asu estirpe como la unica capaz de liderar alas futuras civilizaciones mercenarias saiyajins y mas alienigenas de fuertes intergalacticos en el universo entero .Asi habia sido siempre, auque su rey he protector se habia guiado por ese pacto con los tsufurs desde que tomo el reinado, esa vez prefirio apoyar la peticion de su hijo , en cuanto ala extincion de los tsufurs aun conociendo sus consecuencias y poca indeferencia he incredubilidad que tenia en ese periodo de guerra.

Sin embargo luego de la victoria , los saiyajins no encontraron nada que puediera , confirmar las sospechas del principe las cuales condeno a esa raza humanoide. Nisiquiera en la base de datos que habia quedado de sus actividades en los laboratorios de las distintas bases conocidas en el planeta, sin embargo ese disquet de memoria encontrado en el cual deberia de estar archivado todo movimiento de mercado en su planeta se encontraba inconcluso. No habia ni una sola nota o archivo en referente a los tsufurs, por lo que hanasia al igual que el rey supremo se encontraban un tanto contrariados con ese resultado, hasta ese dia en que esta descubrio que se encontraba bloquedo he alterado por una serie de siglas en el idioma tsufuruin y demas proyectos inconclusos de esos cientificos.

Hanasia, sabia que practicamente los estaban llevando asu ruina, y la intromision del principe, futuro rey, solo habia adelantado la crisis pero almenos habia despertado ciertas verdades. Sin embargo ella tampoco podia permitir que su pueblo decallera de esa manera tan facil y humillante. Ella no se rendiria ante la posible caida del imperio de su protector, apesar de su posicion en ese tiempo era lo unico que valia en su vida al igual que su meta, la familia real habia sido su conforte de la terrible soledad sin embargo eso no importaba, no le impotaba como se sintiera ella ¿sentir ? solo perdia el tiempo con eso, para si en su momento la situacion era grave.

Debia preparar un pequeño escuadron para salir en busca de alianzas, Un proyecto comercial-belico, conseguir subordinados esclavos en otra sociedad que cumpliera el mismo nivel y altura que los tsufururs: Quienes les puedieran proveher nueva tegnologia y extrañamente una esperanza para su raza .

Auque Hanasia era inteligente, no podia contar con tan poco equipo para asegurar buena productividad para con sus ganancias y victoria que sean duraderas y verdaderas sin perder mas soldados. Por lo menos hasta el siguiente ciclo, es decir, las naves construidas por esa organizacion cientifica tsufuruin. Eran completamente avanzadas y no habian hecho mucho conocimiento alos demas saiyajins incluyendola que aprendio muy pocas cosas de esa raza la cual restringia sus laboratorios sediendoles tegnologia con recelo Y contrariados por servirles .

Inclusive los mismos tsufurs ademas de su fuerte conociemiento mecanico, conseguian la mayoria de los repuestos o materiales restantes y carentes en el planeta acudiendo al mercado de tegnologia mas comercio o mas conocida aun como la federacion de comercio dirigida como protegidas por distintas razas alienigenas, poderosas y mercenarias.

Al igual de despiadadas que competian en el mercado frente alos reptilianos y los mismos que se habian apoderado de miles de regiones en la galaxia ; Mas la apoderacion del territorio he sectores en las distintas galaxias con tendencia y privilegio alas riquezas, planetas de purgas con alto grado mineral de valor sumamente adquisitivo y demas de otros con escosistemas variados para venderlos por dadivas y poblarlos de rectiles incluso aquellos sistemas solares de donde obtenian el combustible .

Practicamente en esos planetas de alienigenos esclavos como los mismos dirigentes y razas con las cuales se encontraban en guerra,

La raza saiyajins llego a hacer la mas temida en un corto lapzo de tiempo, no era para menos, los poderes de su raza guerrera eran insospechados para el que no queria ver mas haya de su semblante primitivo. Las ganancias aumentaban, Pero simplemente no podian congeniar con otras razas sin comenzar disputas que terminaban en tragedias.

Con la completa apoderacion y destruccion de quienes osaban plantearsele como enemigos. Ellos eran los mas aptos para el trabajo, sin embargo no podian mejorar su productividad sin contar con bases y aliados en las distintas galaxias. Demas planetas sin tener que comformar en el consejo interplanetario dominado por los reptilianos y otras razas casi extintas pero poderosas del universo entero. No podian continuar en esa misma posicion, era humillante y la pregunta era ¿Cuanto durarian en esa crisis sin ser atacados ?. O Mas bien ¿No era esa una forma de mantener el poderio delos demonios del frio en el universo nombrandose los mismos emperadores?.

Hanasia debia de plantearsele por simples razones pero solo una que importaba en ese momento y por eso estaba decidida a sacarlos de todo aquello. Fue por eso que decidio primero ir en busca de su rey supremo y protector, sin embargo no podia estar segura de que este la apoyara con esa actitud.

Pues mucho menos si contradecia asu heredero, pero debia de intentarlo. No estaban usando la cabeza, se estaban confiando de su poder. Algo comun por su naturaleza orgullosa pero no podian continuar igual de ciegos, el problema era simple pero encontrar la solucion era casi imposible sin salir pagando en el intento .

Al llegar al interior de la fortaleza diviso el paraje de multiples guerreros alos que no le tomo ninguna importancia solo se figuro en el trono mas su protector quien parecia extrañamente tan sereno. Ese dia los soberanos darian la bienvenida por decir, alos nuevos clanes asu tan respetable organizacion despues de un año de trabajo en el cual debian demostrar servir para la causa o morir .

Desvio su mirada figurandose en su hermanastro. Este solo se figuraba de mantener a la elitte de guerreros saiyajins en equilibrio y absoluto mas perfecto dominio para que pudieran cumplir con las espectativas de conquista y proteger el limite mas mantener su liderazgo e soberania ante su pueblo y el nuevo clan primitivo .

Esa vez queria ditaminar las nuevas leyes que ya eran vigentes para su clan en el clan primitivo y rehajustar el dominio en la clase baja. Algo alo que no habia deseado hacer presencia siendo una tercera criada por la realeza, pero ciertamente era necesario en esa presentacion ala que acudiria asu rey una vez terminara.

Se coloco a una distancia cauteloza del lugar los demas parecian no notar su presencia desde esa posicion lo que la hizo tranquilizarse, no queria tener que lidear con los guerreros mas primitivos provocando una revuelta.

Se diviso en el paraje por un momento con un poco de desconcierto extrañamente el clan primitivo tambien incluso se habia dispuesto aun corriendo riesgos a traer asus crias ala fortaleza. Quizas se debia aque no les habian proporcionado un puesto fijo incluyendo asus hijos y mucho menos le abrian consedido algun lugar digno en donde vivir ya que incluso algunos tenian un aspecto deplorable, tanto que ablandarian y despertaria la lastima de un frio caracter saiyajins y las crias no eran la esepcion .

Ninguna alcanzaba la mayoria de edad, ni eran tan fuertes como para considerarlos partices de la clase y casta baja, aparentaban tener de entre ocho años por lo bajo seguramente las ultimas generaciones consedidas antes de la guerra. Algunas se encontraban solas seguramente huerfanos abandonados, y rechazados, por guerreras egocentricas, desaparecidas, o de seguro mutiladas por sus mismos compañeros y demas guerreras sometidas y otras extrañamente para hanasia permanecian en un perfil de mas protector hacia su familia y hijos que eran notorias dados los razgos de los guerreros y prole aspirantes a soldados .

Pero aun asi, figuraban y posaban una fiereza que aun parecia fingida pues los saiyans y por mas caracter que tuvieran las crias eran crias y podian sentir miedo. Pero aprendian facil a manejarlo o almenos disimularlo, quizas era por pura seguridad propia, pero hanasia sabia que en ese enorme panteon no habia rincon seguro.

Y de seguro abria una que otra vida perdida en cualquier momento y sin embargo ninguna reaccionaba de ninguna manera por mas sea el salvajismo y la ferocidad que supuestamente tenia ese clan. La cosa parecia mas bien, calma o almenos, incluso mas que los demas guerreros de la baja o elite. Eso si las miradas mayores podian persivirse infinidad de sentimientos bedados por la sociedad del imperio y contradictorios por haberse prestado a ese infeliz que tenian en frente y al que llamaban principe y muy pronto su rey, esperando lo que sea que les aguardara pero con sutil intension de atacar si algo estaba mas fuera de lugar. Puso su atencion nuevamente en el entarimado saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

Su protector el rey se encontraba divisando el movimiento de las tropas de la elite en el centro de su fortaleza, se figuraba con desden, desde su trono ubicado en un paraje alto, figurandose en el manejo de su heredero para con su futuro clan e imperio .El soberano ya habia alcanzado cierta edad complicada mas para un saiyans de su estatus, auque no lo aparentaba del todo dada su sangre pura y tendencia a envejecer un 50 % mas lento que cualquier otra raza asus casi en el calendario imperial unos 92 años aparentando unos cuarenta.

El era conciente que debia de sederle el mandato asu primogenito tarde o temprano, sin embargo aun continuaba con el mismo espiritu de lucha y visionario por lo que estaba dispuesto a continuar con su reinado almenos hasta que pudiera morir en su gloria .

Sin importarle el mañana o el por quien seria su fin.

Lucharia hasta la muerte por su causa, auque con lo unico que sederia. Seria con la llegada de su siguiente heredero por parte de su primogenito. Quien le aseguraria una futura generacion con su linaje puro y poderoso junto ala futura reina ala que tuvo que seder por el momento ante su indisiplinado heredero. Si le ubiera hecho ese tipo de falta años atras de seguro lo ubiera liquidado sin chistar por tal desacato y falta de respeto asu autoridad, pero ahora la cosa era diferente, delicada y se habia serciorado de la importancia de su descendencia para su futuro imperio.

Ya que el principe habia escogido a otra guerrera no igual de poderosa pero si aceptable para ser la progenitora de su prole, o por lo menos de la primera ya que la realeza tenia el privilegio de tener alas mujeres que se les igual que otros guerreros que sobresaliesen pero solo la descendencia producto de su union con la reyna era considerada digna. He la cual deberia de ser respetada para el pueblo o cualquier otro y alo demas solo serian considerados como obejas negras, unos bastardos que de seguro serian exiliados sino cumplian con un poder considerable y sin el mas miramiento y ignorancia pues nunca podrian tomar el trono .

Pero el rey siempre habia optado con la unica posible reyna de vegeta-sei que esa seria su protegida quien estaba alcanzando poderes insospechados para su pueblo a la cual resguardaba de los demas guerreros mediocres, que solo la tomarian para poder escalar de posicion por su alto poder e privilegio con la realeza.

Si bien su subordinada sin su proteccion y casta, no era un objetivo provechoso. Se habia dado cuenta con los años que cualquier guerrero incluso su hijo, una union con ella, podia asegurarse una prole prometodora. Dado el nivel adquirido a tan corta edad definitivamente haber alcanzado un poder de mas de 13.000 Z"kai, siendo y habiendo nacido como una tercera debil segun su padre un guerrero de clase alta llamado Platt, al sedersela hace mas de diesiseis años, quien aun se encontraba en periodo productivo en la galaxia. Era demas la esepcion tambien encontrandose al servicio para su heredero.

Por esa misma razon contando con su lealtad para su clan, no era muy comun ese delirio, pues nunca habia visto semejante aumento de poder en una clase baja, aun con el entrenamiento especial que le habia sedido. Podia decirse que la apreciaba como parte de su linaje por una camaraderia de hace años o algo mas de todo aquello, que nunca admitiria semejantes ideas extrañas y sentimentalismos que sólo consideran baratos en su sociedad ante nadie nisiquiera por su heredero seria algo imperdonable .

Por esa misma razon, no se permitia tener herederas legitimas, si bien la razon era mantener su linaje puro sin traer visitantes peligrosos que quisieran apoderarse de sus poderes y mezclarse con su sangre pura usandola de incubadora de razas insignificantes incluyendo la baja y debil saiyajins. La cuestion se venia a una moral y civilizacion moderada, una reformacion con los años que se daba de una nefasta cadena de crimenes tabues en su familia. Hasta la aparicion de la generacion de hembras poderosas de la cual el rey no fue participe de ninguna de ellas en la ultima. Ya que eso se habia dado mucho antes de que el naciera compartiendo ese poderio de generacion en generacion en su misma sangre de la cual descendia .

Sin embargo el principe habia rechazado su oferta con la escusa de que seria mas conveniente una union con una guerrera que sea reconocida ante los clanes y el consejo como digna, por esa razon opto por una guerrera apta en una de las familias mas fuertes asu servicio y de poder considerable para que conseda asu primogenito.

_Los saiyajin no eran una raza de índole estructurada en lo general, excepto cuando se trataba de su organización para las cuestiones bélicas.e muchas veces el asunto de elegir pareja era algo accesorio para cualquiera. Pero el la realeza era algo primordial, la lider politica no era elegida solo por su indice y poder sino tambien por su capacidad para sobrellevar un reynado he ser consegera, productiva y de gran ferocidad. Caracter y astucia mas respeto al lado del rey asi debia ser una digna reyna delos saiyajins ._

El principe Vegeta**( Padre del principe vegeta en el futuro ) **subió a la plataforma para colocarse en frente de su padre construida en el centro de la fortaleza e Imperio rodeada de sus fieles, específicamente para ese dia Con su porte, su soberbio caminar por el entarimado en un gesto implacable.

Impuso un enorme respeto y admiración en todos sus súbditos apesar de que algunos no estaban del todo deacuerdo, sobre todo aquellos que fueron sometidos por la realeza, los demas ya daban por asegurado y perdida alguna reforma y se chasqueaban ante lo que venia para ellos y ese clan de monos involucionados y mediocres .

Los fieles alzaron un grito y puño al cielo a modo de saludo, para luego hacer silencio al verlo alzar los brazos.

Observó a su futuro imperio por algunos segundos, antes de tomar la palabra, miro asu rey y padre quien lo observaba extrañamente con un gesto de total orgullo algo que agiganto mas su confianza gruñendo por lo bajo al perscatarse de esa nueva emocion estupida. Antes de dirigirse alos futuros escuadrones de conquista. Hizo una leve reverencia, mostrandole su respeto y aun reconocimiento como su soberano padre .Los demas hicieron lo mismo, inclusive Hanasia apartada de los grupos sonrio satisfecha al hacerlo, el soberano sonrio complacido, para que luego el principe se dirigiera asus fieles.

—¡Este momento sera descrito en nuestra historia como el comienzo de un futuro prometedor para toda nuestra estirpe guerrera, Esta será la última vez en una larga temporada que reorganizaremos las tropas. En base a sus habilidades y méritos, crearemos nuevos escuadrones e incorporaremos a los nuevos elementos. Algunos ya cuentan con experiencia, pero el verdadero valor de cada soldado se mide en el campo de batalla.

Quizá un soldado sea muy fuerte, pero otro es más astuto y sobre eso precisamente será basado nuestros escuadrones. No sirve de mucho si un guerrero es fuerte pero carece de inteligencia. Deben ganar tiempo, soldados. Deben acelerar la misión con una buena estrategia y no entorpecerla con estúpidos ataques sin sentido. Exijo lo mejor de ustedes. Morirá quien no sepa actuar adecuadamente.

Tales fueron las primeras palabras que el futuro Rey pronunció a los guerreros.

Morir o vivir a favor del Rey, de la raza entera o de su propio orgullo era el móvil de cada guerrero.

—Sin embargo—Agrego altruista con una sonrisa maliciosa , el supremo soberano frucio el entrecejo al escucharlo — Los privilegios para cada clase seran limitados, todos seran clasificados segun su nivel y respetados segun el destino les otorge su dicha mas poder de pertenecer ala clase alta o las otras. No podemos permitir que nuestro imperio se vea como una blanco insignificante ante nuestros enemigos por la incompetencia de guerreros mediocres o ratas salidas de las alcantarillas —Dijo figurando la posicion de los guerreros, mas refiriendose ala clase baja y el clan primitivo .

Algunos fruncieron y temblaron contrariados, pero sedieron ante una revuelta al encontrarse las miradas retadoras Y amenazantes de la media he elite resguardando por sus soberanos, dejandoles claro que no se perdonaria motin alguno .

Sin embargo, el principe consciente de que la raza de orgullosos guerreros incrementaría su fuerza y número, le aconsejo asu rey tomar carta al asunto. El futuro Rey Vegeta creó un nuevo y novedoso sistema para la conquista de planetas: enviar guerreros recién nacidos a planetas con habitantes débiles en un proyecto a futuro pero del que aun debian analizarse las opciones pues. Tales guerreros serían los saiyajin pertenecientes ala casta de clase baja. Por su poderosa naturaleza –Aunque débil desarrollo– Le tomaría al saiyajin completar su misión en pocos años. Luego, cuando alcanzara un nivel suficientemente alto y desarrollo, regresaría al Planeta Vegeta-sei por su cuenta o un escuadrón iría en su búsqueda para incorporarlo a las nuevas filas saiyajin sin embargo eso aun no habia sido decretado pero estaba seguro y su padre lo haria muy pronto comforme ala situacion .

El guerrero recién nacido sería analizado para probar todas sus aptitudes. Si el neonato moría, simplemente sería remplazado por otro que completara la misión. Con los otros guerreros de clase baja que ya fuesen adultos, formarían escuadrones de asalto, donde quien tuviese más unidades de poder, sería Capitán, aunque muy rara vez encontraban a alguien digno de serlo. Por otra parte, los soldados de clase alta eran, en su mayoría, capitanes de escuadrones. Sus equipos podían estar conformados con elementos de soldados de clase baja.

Era una humillación para ellos tener que guiar a unos "perdedores bastardos", sin embargo, obedecían las órdenes superiores, tratando con desprecio los inferiores soldados he incluso muy debes en cuando los Eliminaban por su imcompetencia al no cumplir las espectativas o en alguna riña o mision morian sin remedio y ayuda. Era tanta la degradacion y desprecio por el ser debil y la supervivencia que los llevaron a ser la raza mas barbara del universo. Los de clase alta también tenían los grados de Teniente, Coronel y General. Estos últimos eran quienes llevaban el control de las Bases divididas por regimientos y llevaban los progresos de las conquistas, informándole de inmediato al supremo Rey Vegeta de todos los movimientos de los soldados.

Luego estaba la Guardia Real La cual Hanasia pertenecia pero no trabajaba en ese ambito sino uno mas reservado .Un grupo de docientos soldados que desde un principio habia estado comformado solo por la casta de clase alta que se encargaban de la seguridad del Palacio y orden del mismo.

Podría decirse también que eran como las Fuerzas Especiales del Rey la cual podia tener conocimieno cientifico, pero eso se habia moderado sin inmutarse ante la guerrera la cual tenian de invisible sin cuestionar asu rey por que auque no quisieran admitirlo hanasia era digna de permanecer asu lado y servicio.

Por último, estaban los de Élite. Ellos no habitaban el Palacio Real, pero si pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo alli y llevaban las órdenes directas e incuestionables del Rey. Si bien eran aptos para la pelea por ser de clase alta, estos cinco soldados eran en realidad los guardaespaldas del Rey, además de que podían oír y presenciar cosas que sólo al Rey le competieran, ya fuesen mandatos, pactos o secretos.

Podían aconsejar al Rey, pero aquel, debido a su fuerte y despótico carácter el cual tambien su mismo hijo pero menos comprensivo, muy pocas veces les tomaba en cuenta en las decisiones reales y solo se figuraba en el consejo de guerreros de los clanes mas poderosos y antiguos, sin embargo, les escuchaba, ya fuera para probar posibilidades o por simple diversión, en ese aspecto no pasaba desapercibida la opinion de su subordinada y heredero el principe en las que siempre terminaban en disputas de ambos mocosos asu mirada sabia .

Es bien la muchacha y su hijo siempre recularon el funcionamiento del imperio por que les importaba y se molestaban en hacer el trabajo de una manera itelectual y astuta como feroz pues no se rendian facilmente, eran tercos, soberbios, arrogantes, decididos poderosos y esa era la actitud que deseaba para la reyna y rey de su imperio, no de su generacion, en otras palabras, no tenia la intencion de hacerla su mujer pero si su legado junto asu hijo en donde llevarian ambos guerreros dignos, su imperio hasta la gloria.

El principe sonrio de manera perversa he continuo –¡Aquellos guerreros dignos seran recompensados al aumentar la productividad y conquistas como resultado de la sangre que han de derramar por la gloria de ser la unica raza capaz de manejar e dominar las rutas de el universo entero!–Expresó remarcando algunas de las ideas que quería inculcar alos guerreros que la mayor parte dificilmente comprendian .

Pero ciertamente, el solo plantearles su instinto asesino para el trabajo fue suficiente para que estos accedieran, quizas por eso la mayoria no tomo en cuenta las restricciones y las penurias que abrian de pasar. A diferencia de la clase baja que se encontraban a regañadientes y reteniendo su falta de sorpresa para con su clan, la realeza no se equivocaba cuando decia que las clases mas relegadas podian aveces ser demasiado ingenuas .

–¡Ustedes deberan aprovechar cada oportunidad para batirse a duelo con un enemigo más poderoso que ustedes para ganarle a éste y superarse asi mismos como los guerreros poderosos que somos y seremos mañana al igual que nuestras guerreras y progenitoras, esclavizaremos dominando alas razas demas insignificantes, todos en el universo temblaran ante nosotros! ¡los saiyajins !—la muchedumbre lanzó un grito de aprobación .

Hanasia sonrio altanera con los brazos cruzados y mirada penetrante, estaba preocupada pero almenos podia ver que su hermanastro podia manejar las masas, todos estaban de acuerdo con eso. El soberano sonrio ante ese acto digno de su futuro sucesor, como lo era su primogenito.

El sistema fucionaria perfectamente para los guerreros. Auque era en su totalidad un sistema de degradacion como un tanto barbaro al que tambien las hembras tendrian el derecho de participar para conseguir la misma gloria los veneficiaba y mucho.

Las guerreras saiyajin eran, en su mayoría, mujeres de clase baja. Si bien no sobresalían demasiado en los combates por ser los saiyajin una sociedad estrictamente machista y jerarca a esepcion de la clase alta que disponia en variedad de guerreras notabes, había algunas pocas guerreras que habían logrado hacerse de una notable reputación por su valentía y destreza.

En una de las principales bases del planeta, la fortaleza real había una guerrera de esa naturaleza que habia crecido dentro y fuera de esos muros . Seria Admirada desconocia por su habilidad, inteligencia, fuerza, además de ser poseedora de una gran soberbia a la hora de desafiar a sus enemigos y una gran belleza que su rey pretendia ocultar de ojos curiosos y bien sabia aque se debia ese martirio por su protegida princesa Hanasia.

Sin embargo el rey era conciente que desde principios de la era, la jerarquia seria la base en el proceso y funcionamiento de multiplicacion para los habitantes del planeta vegeta-sei en todas las clases. Pero no fue esto lo que llamó la atención del Rey en su persona atal muchacha .

Según tenia entendido por boca de sus ancestros en su raza y demas cientificos en el pasado quienes lo habian confirmado. Habían sido reportados varios casos de guerreros especiales: guerreros jóvenes al igual que las hembras y en su mayoría de clase baja que, a pesar de haber nacido con un nivel de pelea bajo, con un arduo entrenamiento y durante las pelas –Especialmente cuando su vida estaba en peligro–un poder muy elevado –de casi 2.000 a 3.000 unidades más– brotaba de ellos a cierta edad.

Un poder oculto, quizas mistico, del que disponían libremente de manera instintiva y si bien era sabido que los saiyajins incrementaban su fuerza al recuperarse al estar a pocos pasos de la muerte,un caso parecido al de su protegida despues de que cumplio los cuatro años y esa era otra razon de resguardarla y entrenarla auque no estaba seguro de que lo posea Pero podia asegurarse algo mas que un heredero de poder considerable .

Estos guerreros no tenían necesidad de estar moribundos para obtener esa ventaja. Sin embargo, cuando la pelea terminaba, que extrañamente no era el caso de hanasia .

Su poder base era todavía menor y el de la princesa saiyajins crecia con cada pelea a montones, en los demas casos de otros guerreros su poder permanecia muy por debajo de los guerreros de clase alta. Por tal, seguían siendo considerados soldados de clase baja. Su transformación a Ozaru no era afectada por esa habilidad, por lo que estos guerreros peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, obteniendo una segura victoria.

Tal era la condición de Hanasia. Y tal fue la razón por la que el Rey dispuso de ella para su hijo creyendo que al aceptarlo de esa manera de parte de ambos o obligandolos .

El futuro príncipe nacería con un alto nivel de pelea y con esa extraña pero valiosa habilidad. Dos elementos a su favor para convertirlo en el legendario Súper Saiyajin

Seria la unica forma de comvertirlos en los seres y guerreros perfectos en su totalidad sin la necesidad de depender en ese aspecto de otras razas que ensuciaran su linaje puro.

Por eso otra razon seria que tampoco podian arriesgarse a perder el apoyo de las guerreras saiyajins. Si estas no estaban deacuerdo con su tarea, como las antiguas saiyanas en el planeta no podian contar con su poder y por lo tanto ariesgarian el aumento de las tazas en la poblacion. Actuando indiferente asus bajos instintos tanto del los machos como de las hembras, por lo tanto aquellas que sobresalieran en batalla serian tratadas como iguales. Sin embargo las otras solo servirian como progenitoras y tomadas por guerreros con un indice intachable, los cuales le darían el apoyo necesario para lograr una futura prole leal y prometedora o demas de guerreros insignificantes.

Las guerras serian gloriosas, interminables, las ganancias infinitas, la supremacia seria reconocida en el universo entero finalmente. La gloria seria alcanzada, el rey sonrio ocultando su frustracion el conocia mejor que nadie las consecuencia por su decision pero debia de confiar en su primogenito, debia de confiarle su imperio .

Pero un guerrero en particular perteneciente ala clase baja se encontraba un tanto contrariado con su futuro soberano .

—_Hmp, no me importa cuanto me lleve no dejare que me consideren plato de sobra, servire al maldito como hasta ahora, alcanzare la gloria pero no sera por ellos solo sera por mi y los mios, El principe es mas listo de lo que pensaba al aceptar nuevamente al clan primitivo en la civilizacion agiganta mas sus espectativas de conquistas, No solo en las misiones sino tambien al convertirlos en sus fieles su supremacia es mayor ante el rey y lo seguira siendo hasta llevar a cabo su cometido _—_Se dijo el guerrero en pos recta con el seño fruncido y penetrante mirada, en conjunto con los otros clanes de los guerreros mas antiguos de clase baja, pertenecientes al servicio del rey supremo, asu lado se encontraba su camarada de toda la vida un guerrero de clase baja llamado Toma ._

Quien no se extraño en ver a su amigo de mal humor, desde hace años conformaban como compañeros en un pequeño escuadron comandado por un guerrero de clase baja llamado Thora que habia fallecido en una mision de conquista en ese periodo de guerra, algo que los veneficiaba en su semblante frio y en su aumento de poder lo cual los llevo a ascender facilmente de rango. Puesto que Bardock y Toma, juntos habian llevado a su rey a grandes victorias en planetas lejanos otorgandoles pronto un puesto como sus propios dirigentes y jefes en las misiones por lo tanto bardock ahora jefe de escuadron de clase baja. No tardo en hacer lugar asus posibles compañeros con los que llegaria a cumplir su meta.

Ademas que pronto su futura descendencia producto de su union con su compañera saiyajins de clase baja Sharotto, tendria lugar en el sistema y estaba mas que ancioso en su momento con esa labor, claro, eso era antes de que el rey haya decidido acabar con los tsufurs liberando alos clanes mas primitivos de ese exilio exponiendo asu clan ala humillacion por asemejarlos con esos guerreros mediocres.

Toma sonrio altanero, ante la mirada fulminane de su jefe y camarada. El comandante bardock Aun se consideraba un soldado débil de los de entre su clase. Aunque ya estuviese en un escuadrón de asalto como comandante, tal y como quería, las misiones no le representaban un verdadero reto. Salvo una pelea de meses atrás en su periodo de prueba, donde duró un par de días en la cámara de recuperación inconsciente, no podía contar otra más significativa. Sólo ataques vacíos y heridas menores era lo más que los enemigos podían hacer en él. A ese paso, jamás lograría avanzar. Era notorio ese malestar ante su compañero, quien se limitaba a aconsejarle paciencia.

—¿A que se viene ese mal humor bardock ?, ¿No estas comforme de que al fin el rey nos de mas posibilidades ? ademas ahora de seguro verá el desempeño de nuestro escuadrón y considerará darnos trabajo más complicado—Le murmuro intentando no llamar la atencion de los demas guerreros.

—¡Espera! ¿Que ?¿Mas posibilidades toma?, ¿Hablas encerio ?, no seas ingenuo, tu sabes muy bien que nosotros como guerreros de la clase baja deberemos de aceptar en la mediocridad Y inferioridad de nuestra clase que los demas clanes superiores comformados "por la elitte" —Dijo sarcastico —Tengan mas privilegios que nosotros, la escoria de clase baja, aquella a la que dejaran de lado cuando todo esto se vuelva un caos, ala que desecharan como basura cuando la supremasia del rey llegue a extremos insospechados en el universo. ¿crees acaso que nos dejara pertenecer a su clan de guerreros cuando haya cumplido su meta ?—dijo el implacable, Toma sonrio altanero

Habia formado a bardock desde que era un cachorro en los centros de entrenamiento de clase baja consiguiendo que se destacara como uno de los mejores y futuros jefes de escuadron, bardock por su parte se habia quedado solo desde que era un crio. Su padre habia muerto al igual que su madre en misiones de guerras perdidas y purgas de planetas con nivel considerable de la que no salieron vivos, y solo muertos en su gloria .

Al igual que otros en su misma posicion con otros planetas con muchas perdidas incluso pocos en la guerra contra los tsufuruin se habian quedado solos. Eso no le habia afectado del todo ya que era un guerrero dedicado asu causa dejando ese tipo de sentimentalismo reservado.

Desde que habia sido reclutado se habia vuelto mas duro y menos severo aun era joven pero la vida lo habia hecho madurar o almenos en el hambito de la batalla mateniendo su caracteristica ferocidad y soberbia .Su camarada Toma lo habia aceptado y cuidado la espalda desde que se conocieron, guiandolo, formandolo para que pudiera cumplir su meta y llegar a ser jefe de escuadron como tambien algun dia, llegar a ser el lider de la clase baja.

Este fruncio el seño —Por supuesto que comprendo, pero escucha y piensa lo que te diré: quizá nuestro general de la base y lider también esté al tanto de esta situación y aunque el Supremo rey vegeta sea quien manda las misiones al principe Vegeta, en realidad es nuestro general y los otros Generales quien las asigna a cada escuadrón…

Bardock lo miro con recelo, pero pronto sedio ante su sabiduria, sabia que por mas contrariado que se encontrara con el sistema, su insignificancia seria mayor, sin poder hacer nada al respecto o almenos de momento, no queria seguir quejandose como una feminia.

—Esta bien, piensa lo que quieras toma, quizas tengas razon, ¿pero que hay del principe ?, el pronto tomara el reinado y estoy seguro que sera un inutil a quien permanecera encerrado en su fortaleza y ageno a todo su pueblo o cualquier lagarto inmundo que quiera venir a poner sus narices aqui, ¡bah! ¿pero que demonios importa quien este al mando ahora?, lo unico que me interesa es conseguir una mision que valga la pena, pero con estos idiotas y debiles sin cerebro sera algo dificil para nosotros y que nos tomen enserio —Dijo gruñendo y desconfiado apretando los puños mirando con recelo al nuevo clan vigente .

Toma lo miro un tanto fastidiado —Tu solo preocupate por alcanzar el nivel, ¿acaso no has entrenado sin descanso por años para conseguirlo ?, ¿donde esta ese guerrero que juro luchar por su causa e orgullo ?_Aquel que quiere que se nos respete a la Clase Baja y se nos dé nuestro lugar como a las otras dos. te convertiras en nuestro lider bardock, te prometi seguirte hasta la muerte amigo, ¿pero acaso ahora vas dejar que todo tu trabajo y empeño se vaya ala basura solo por tu terquedad ? ¿acaso te rendiras ?_—_Le dijo con su semblante seria, bardock sonrio altanero volviendo asu pose arrogante._

—hmp, eso ni pensarlo inutil, no me dejare intimidar cumplire mi meta y hare de nuestro futuro prometedor —le dijo chocando los puños en señal de promesa sin ningun recelo, Esperaba de él un discurso como ése, lleno de ambición sin rastro de conformismo en eso se parecian y mucho .

Toma sonrio ante su por decir discipulo e correspondio al rito. Pronto sharotto Panpukin, Toteppo y fasha se acercaron. Bardock continuo igual de serio con los brazos cruzados, pero sonrio altanero cuando su compañera se la hacerco con su semblante orgulloso.

—¡Demonios, parece que alguien esta de mal humor por tan poca cosa, quisiera ver que alguno de ustedes sabandijas, estuviera en mi estado teniendo que soportar la poca actividad que me esperara de aqui aun unos meses, sin poder salir a batallar sere una fracasada —Dijo sharotto una guerrera de clase baja de cabellera castaña propensa alos cambios de humor ...

—Hmp, cof ¿todavia lo seremos mas? —Solto panpukin con Burla consiguiendo una sonrisa de parte delos otros por la ironia .

_**Sharotto fulmino al guerrero, **__Con su semblante serio he irritado estaba realmente colerica y es que no tenia ni dos semanas desde que se entero que seria madre._

_Bien sabia su compañero y jefe de escuadron, que su mujer se encontraria con ese humor de perro por meses hasta poder nuevamente salir a batallar asu lado. Algo que en el momento no lo veneficiaba en ningun sentido puesto que eso significaba que disponeria de menos guerreros y de salir de mision en su estado pondria en riesgo asu descendencia de la que esperaba un primogenito poderoso._

_Sin embargo no podia demostrar debilidad frente asus subordinados por su falta de respeto asu autoridad, sin embargo eso era lo de menos en ese momento, tenia puesta su atencion en el discurso, preferio no darle importancia, dejando ala mujer con sus cavilaciones ._

Sharotto fruncio el entrecejo pero actuo igual de indiferente, bien sabia que su compañero le daba mas importancia asu causa. No seria el primer saiyajins en actuar asi de desconsiderado con su mujer, sin embargo podia entenderlo. Ella tambien era una guerrera formidable, aquella guerra en la que habian salido triunfales junto con los nuevos clanes de monos primitivos presentes _Miserables_. Solo traia malas noticias para su clan y por ende eso significaba que su compañero estaria cabreando ante su impotencia, no era estupida para no verlo auque poco le importase, era el orgullo la que no la dejaba serenarse y poner en orden sus ideas .

Pues bien ella sabia no era algo conveniente su estado fuera del periodo productivo por el que empezaria almenos un par de meses adelante, en ese periodo de prueba podia ser sustituida de inmediato por algun otro o otra quien buscara rehubicarse en algun escuadron, incluso algun guerrero primitivo podia reemplazarla si este demostraba tener lucidez en el campo de batalla durante ese año de prueba.

Sin embargo con una primera descendencia en camino no podia actuar indiferente ante el problema debia de asegurarse que su pequeño nazca conforme alas espectativas para que consiga un rango mayor en el sistema Y honrrar a ambos sediendoles otros privilegios y por ende entrenaria en ese periodo sin descanso para aumentar su poder y sederle a este un primogenito con todas las leyes. Si el neonato salia debil o almenos lo suficientemente fuerte no podria hacer nada por este seria rehubicado en algun centro de preparacion, alejado de sus padre y eso si estos no lo entregaban y quizas enviado asu propia muerte en el algun planeta lejano .Si bien para ella era lo mismo, no le interesaba como se debia, al igual que asu compañero debia admitir que pensarlo solo le provocaba pena siendo su primer hijo,Y tambien se puso a cuestionar como reacionarian aquel clan de guerreros torpes cuando lo supieran.

—¿Por que discuten ahora fracasados ? ¡Maldicion!—Solto la mujer de cabello corto y azabache he ojos violacios exasperada cruzandose de brazos y mirando asu alrededor con expresion despectiva , auque solo lo asi cuando algo realmente la desconcertaba —¿Por que hay tantos niñatos aqui?, estos monos idiotas son unos inconcientes de seguro han de creer que podran obtener algo si los entregan para ser reclutados, malditos retrasados —Se Pregunto fasha contrariada, un tanto indiferente asus compañeros de escuadron. Sobre todo asu comandante quien la fulmino por su insolencia sin provocarle ni una mueca o tension ala ojilila que lo conocia desde que eran unos cachorros.

Si bien Fasha y los demas no habian sido rehubicados hasta hace mas de un año, al escuadron del guerrero y comandante de cabellos alborotados. La clase baja por lo general eran una fila bastante pequeña, solo en algunos de los centros de entrenamiento y bases dela ciudad, regiones del planeta el numero era mayor tanto como tambien lo eran.

Guerreros que no llegaban a aconseguir entrar en las tropas o en ser reclutados para algun escuadron. Pero alli la calidad de guerreros era variada y bardock,Toma, Fasha y Sharotto, estas dos ultimas las mas jovenes venian de las mismas bases de entrenamiento, y categoria a esepion del saiyans mayor toma quien representaba una categoria mayor en su momento antes de que bardock lo superara en poder y tuviera el privilegio de comandar el escuadron sin recelo alguno ya que eran un equipo esencialmente muy unido a diferencia de otros en las filas bajas del rey .

Por lo que fue algo normal que bardock las convocara al obtener ese privilegio luego de la muerte de su comandante tras una dificil mision en la que el salio participe y salvador en donde el" junto con toma y su capitan, este ultimo fallecido, casi mueren. Pero ala cual pudieron completar, Y auque desde un principio se habia negado su general, le habia advertido que era preferible no oponerse ala desicion y su oferta de la misma mano dela realeza al considerarlo un caso especial por la crecida de su poder .

Que no tenia otra opcion mas que aseptarlo, que de oponerse solo le esperaria la muerte, y sin mas luego de eso y sabiendo que auque era algo indigno asu poca edad y para nada honorable sin ser conseguido por merito propio. Habia pensado que al fin seria el primer paso en sus aspiraciones y ambos guerreros estaban deacuerdo con ello en cuanto a los dos saiyans mayores del grupo Panpukin, Toteppo. Habian sido escogidos por el general y lider de su clase, a favor con sus participes en la guerra tsufuruin en un escuadron de seis para que pudieran aconsejar al comandante saiyans mas joven dada su experiencia si era requerido, ademas que los saiyans trabajaban mejor en grupo que solitarios o pequeños. Pero con el tiempo y misiones dificiles en la que mostraron ser confiables se habian entendido bastante bien con el grupo .

Fasha si bien era mas fuerte que la mujer de su jefe, era una joven guerrera que también era parte del equipo, había sido incorporada no hacía mucho y casi al mismo tiempo que ella por su camarada y jefe de escuadron. Sin embargo, pese a haber pasado su preparación adecuadamente, en el campo de batalla la situación era diferente, pues Fasha tenía el gran defecto de imitar a su capitan y aunque al principio pensara que lograría el mismo objetivo que aquel de destruir a múltiples enemigos a la vez, de pronto se bloqueaba su estrategia y caía en peligro. Era como si quisiera liberar más potencial del que contaba pero bien en muchas otras misiones les habia cerrado la boca a varios de sus compañeros de escuadron al mostrar sus habilidades en el campo. Sharotto por otro lado, era buena peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella sabia como expulsar su fuerza al máximo en los momentos más oportunos, eso la convierte en un elemento valioso ante los enemigos que no esperan eso de una mujer y se confíaban.

Pero era evidente que lo suyo se enfocaba más a todo lo relacionado con su escaso conocimiento de tegnologia pero aun asi le interesaba lo suficiente para considerarse una especie de operaria, como el manejo de naves, programación de coordenadas y manipulación de equipos, tanto los dejados por los tsufuruin, los encontrados en otros planetas y los entregados por la realeza pues bien auque era una guerrera de mas feroz siempre habia creido que la realeza podia considerarlo como algo provechoso he asi poder avanzar en un puesto mayor al igual que agigantar su poder lo demas le importaba, pero debia ser sincera con sigo misma al decirse que lo que buscaba su compañero era algo absurdo, pues bien ella era una tercera leal y a sabiendas en el sistema por el que se regian estaba segura que bardock romperia vientos y mareas para cambiarlo aun cuando las posibilidades eran nulas .

Por ser uno de los pocos equipos en el que todos sus elementos eran de clase baja, el teniente y general raramente los llamaban a la hora de unir fuerzas con otros escuadrones y el General, les reservaba misiones complejas, pero en su mayoría, demasiado lejanas del Planeta Vegeta-sei.

Para ese entonces las masas se encontraban un tanto mas exparcidas en la fortaleza, ante el soberano quien parecia no tomarle importancia al desorden en que se estaba volviendo esa presentacion .

—Tranquilizate preciosura, no querras que tu jefe te acabe en este instante ¿no es cierto ?—Le dijo Panpukin mientras se le acercaba y sonreia arrogante, fasha fruncio y se alejo altanera del guerrero robusto. Su ceño fruncido y su figura tensa mostraban mas que su descontento solo que ninguno se enmuto en mirarla. Sabia que estaba en falta pero no aceptaba su inferioridad por ser una de las pocas hembras en el grupo ademas de que no podia actuar de otra manera frente asu jefe y camarada .Con quien se encontraba resentida.

Por no haberla escogido como su compañera en vez de asu sobordinada sharotto. Inclusive siendo mas poderosa que la misma guerrera, con quien jamas habia podido relacionarse apesar de las apariencias para los demas de buena manera, apesar de haberla conocido durante años. Cuando apenas eran unas cachorras en las ciudades bajas y los centros de entrenamiento del imperio. Podia decirse que se toleraban Y entendian entre si solo en el campo de batalla y ambas lo sabian he intentaban ignorarlo apoyando la causa que todos ellos tenian, pues bien sharotto conocia las razones de su odio y el orgullo no dejaba que esta le tomara importancia pues bien su union ya estaba hecha y de traicionarla su compañero aceptaria las consecuencias al igual que la aludida.

Pero Fasha que aun no sedia podia entender las razones, su instinto de hembra se lo decia, no era ajena al interes de su compañero de escuadron Toma por hacerla su mujer y madre de su futura prole. Por que si bien bardock parecia sobrellevar bien con su compañera ella podia estar segura que no le amaba de esa manera si es que podian alguna vez justificar el deseo y confianza con el amor sentimentalismo el cual ellos mismos rechazaban. Pero bien sabian que podian sentirlos, no eran seres frios despues de todo, pero su orgullo era inpenetrable haciendo incluso imposible romper las barreras del mutismo inconsolable y respeto que ambos se tenian haciendo oidos sordos y ciegos a todo lo demas que no fuese de su interes .

Sin embargo almenos en ese aspecto le era indiferente a que no queria pertenecer aun guerrero por el que no sentia ningun afecto mas de un fiel camarada apesar de que este habia demostrado incluso un interes mas fuerte por ella .

Toma y toteppo sonrieron de manera perversa sabian que eso la pondria como perra rabiosa y esa era una de las cosas que le fascinaba al subordinado toma, mas ahora que la hembra tenia el camino libre para poder tomarla como suya. Algo alo que agradecia que su compañero y jefe bardock haya elegido a su camarada sharotto como compañera de lecho sin tener que haber batallado con este por la guerrera ala cual, este se mostraba indiferente Y poder hacerla su mujer descartando un posible no, de la guerrera .

—¡Cierren la boca sabandijas !–Les dijo colerica, bardock fruncio el entrecejo ante la bochornosa y desepcionante escena de las que habia actuado indiferente y ciertamente le habian hecho perder la poca paciencia que tenia ese dia .

—¡Presten atencion inutiles almenos demuestrenme que no son un monton de incompetentes y ineptos !—Les dijo con su semblante intimidante, su equipo se sorprendio pero aun asi no reprocharon nada, cuando este continuo furioso acusandolos sin compasion. Sharotto le fue indiferente, poco le importaba que le pudiera decir ahora, cuando tenia que tolerar la falta de actividad que le esperaba, sin embargo prefirio no interferir.

—Sera mejor que se comporten no les permitire que me dejen como el hazmerreir de todo el planeta, mantengan algo de dignidad, de ahora en adelante no tolerare herrores ni faltas, menos ahora que el rey nos ha expuesto a un rango menor, asi que si no estan dispuestos a ser capaces de sacrificarse en alguna misión para pasar meses en los pocos tanques de recuperación que esas cucarachas y los tsufurs nos proporcionaron de muy mala gana.

—Para poder aumentar sus poderes en las purgas, no se aparezcan ante mi vista el día del nuestra proxima mision ¡Prefiero que deserte o de ser lo contrario lo aniquilaré con mis propias manos!, figurense que ahora no contaremos con la misma cantidad de guerreros, sin embargo cumplire con nuestra causa a toda costa, no podemos dejar que se nos trate como la basura podrida de clase baja que se encuentra de sobra. somos guerreros formidables, somos saiyajins tomaremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcanze para poder sobresalir ante esos inutiles que salieron del exilio volviendose una carga para nosotros, alcanzaremos nuestra gloria —Expreso decidido .

Auque enrealidad para el no solo eso era lo importante sino lo que en verdad le valia eran las batallas que habia dado, las victorias que habia recibido y el poder de pelea que ahora poseia. Con todo esa productividad y futuro su poder aumentaba inclusive alcanzando niveles insospechados. Siendo un tercera ya era mucho para un guerrero de su clase, algo que los veneficiaba y mucho frente alos demas clanes, lamentaba tener que referirse a ese clan estupido Y ingenuo de mala manera al que por ende pertenecian y sobre todo bardock que se habia criado con la ideologia antigua de su raza. Pero ciertamente habian caido como idiotas ante las promesas de su rey que a duras cumplia con ellos.

Su grupo le dedicó una mirada general de aprobación, incluso fasha quien parecio seder de la nada, lo que el decia tenia sentido y no podia permitir ser rebajados ala mediocridad frente asu escuadron y las demas clases pertenecientes ala elite de la alta Y media ellos eran tan dignos como cualquiera de esos carcamanes sobervios.

—Esta bien, me retracto bardock, no se volvera a repetir, desde ahora cuentas con mi absuluta eficiencia —dijo decidida.

Bardock no le presto atencion y se figuro en el discurso de sus soberanos. Bien conocia ala guerrera para saber que era demasiado temperamental cuando algo realmente le molestaba, incluso a sabiendas de que y auque lo ignorase, no queria perder ese lazo de camaraderia que habia tenido con la hembra desde siempre.

Era con una de las pocas en el grupo con la se entendia mejor incluso que con su misma compañera, si bien solo apreciaba ese lecho sea por que lo fuera que habian formado con los años, Y que lo llevo a unirse a sharotto y no a fasha. Preferia ignorar hechos, o por lo menos actuar indiferente, Era una cuestion de confianza y desintereses mutuos, Si bien fasha le podia parecer una guerrera atractiva, no era el tipo de guerrero que se figase solo en ese aspecto casi superficial, Su camarada toma estaba interesado en ella, Y bardock pordia admitir querer incluso que su buena camarada pudiera formar incluso una vida al lado de su mejor amigo al reconocia como un guerrero dedicado y de confianza. Si bien no queria darle demasiados rodeos al asunto su vida se basaba en solo en ese circulo, su subordinados, Su compañera y su causa, no habia nada fuera de eso y esa situacion los complicaba de alguna manera debia tomar rienda al asunto, Y no perder aquel lazo por un acto y estupidos sentimentalismos tan insignificantes pero que incluso a conciencia se volvian algo perturbadores.

Hasta un tanto auque su determinacion y respeto era el requerido para poder llevar cabo su cometido. Al igual que sus compañeros, sharotto sonrio arrogante y orgullosa no esperaba menos de su compañero Y jefe, fasha se figuro indiferente asu comandante, Siempre preferia seder ante un corta disputa con el aludido saiyajins, y eso se debia aque lo conocia lo suficiente, para saber que no era bueno discutirle o buscarle las castañas cuando no habia lugar en su cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera la causa, No le vehia un final futuro a ello, cuando bardock presto su atencion al discurso ...

El principe miro asu padre y sonrio arrogante ante su aparente aprobacion – ¡Durante los próximos días estaran a prueba se les consedera equipo mas armamento los cuales se les indicara su breve funcionamiento al igual que el de las naves, de tales artefactos, tambien se les consedera un escuadron alos guerreros mas capacitados para ser su Capitan, Comandante Y Jefes para guiarlos en las misiones. Asi ha sido siempre nuestro sistema, si permanecen convida despues de sus misiones sin haber logrado el objetivo principal que se les asignaran segun el planeta, cualidades y su nivel, esa sera su deshonrra, ¿¡Ahora Jurarán que sólo seran leales asu rey, mi padre y su soberano para honrar el Honor de nuestra estirpe guerrera por el final de sus dias !? ¡Por nuestra causa!–Decreto el principe.

—¡Lo juramos, por el Rey Vegeta! —Respondieron todos al unísono, al igual que Bardock y su escuadron sin remedio alguno, como lo habian hecho desde un principio, manteniendo la posición de firmes al igual que hanasia que sonrio altanera, eso no lo pensaria dos veces, su lealtad estaba con su rey mas que su rey su padre y protector. El soberano sonrio complacido, el principe levanto un puño en señal ancestral.

—¡Han de cumplir su palabra o de lo contrario maldita estará su descendencia! y ¡ maldita estara su vida !–Grito con desden antes sus subditos cerrando un pacto de sangre, el de su infinita raza pura y guerrera saiyajins. toda la elite y guardia real correspondio al unisono, y los demas permanecieron sin inmutarse.

—¡Larga vida al rey vegeta ! , ¡larga vida al principe vegeta! —Gritaron los nuevos grupos, el principe sonrio en su semblante orgulloso .

—¡Espero ver crecer apartir de ahora, los números de nuestra productividad en las conquistas planetarias en nuestra nueva Organizacion. ¡Vamos a enseñarle a esos reptiles y repugnantes aliniegenas sin cola con los que hemos luchado por siglos que somos la mejor, no, la única raza de guerreros apta para hacer negocios en el Universo!.

El público elevó los puños al cielo gritando de júbilo, totalmente motivados todos querían alcanzar esa gloria. Hanasia se figuro en el rey, parecia algo diferente, no habia hablado en todo el discurso y solo permanecia ahi, vigente con su aire carente de inferioridad. Bardock tambien lo noto y su especulaciones mas reservadas le indicaban la posible razon.

El principe siguió hablando.

—Pero no os pongan esa cara de muerte, Su productividad sera bien pagada, la construccion de ciudades se las dejaremos a nuestros primeros esclavos apartir de hoy esa sera su primera mision. Los nuevos reclutas seran enviados a planetas de nivel considerable he eficientes reconocidos por su productividad y riquezas en sus planetas afiliados ala federacion —Lo suficiente como para que nos sirvan como nuestros arquitectos y subordinados podran saciarse de sus riquezas tanto como tambien de las bellas esclavas y las mas fuertes bebidas de distintos planetas que nos traeran en las naves de mayor carga de importacion. Luego de las conquistas.

Los escuadrones se dividiran segun sus clases comformados con sus guerreros mas sobresalientes al igual que solo uno llegara a ser el lider politico o representante de esa clase, no conoceran mejor vida que esta —Decreto el principe a los susodichos sonrieron Y aplaudieron asu principe con esa promesa y privilegio las hembras saiyajin rodaron sus ojos señal de fastidio .

Hanasia rodeo sus ojos un tanto contrariada —No puedo creerlo, ¿solo eso les interesa ?que idiotas y primitivos—Se decia la joven al ver que las masa de guerreros no eran mas que otros hombres debiles ala carne .

Bardock solo sonrio el no tenia problema con eso, sin embargo siempre fue lo que se llama respetuoso en cuanto asu compañera Y en casi todos los sentido se consideraba un guerrero de honor y leal aun con sus controversias y ambisiones.

No era tan vulgar como para traicionarla teniendola a ella para satisfacer esa necesidad correspondida. Ademas de que la apreciaba de una manera reservada, mas teniendo asu hijo en su vientre. No le veia el sentido, teniendo aquien le conseda su futura prole mas que por diversion. Las esclavas, no le parecian atractivas apesar de que podia tomar cuanta mujer se le plazca de su planeta para continuar su linaje aun en su rango bajo. Sin embargo siempre fue indiferente a ese derecho y prefirio serciorarse de que su descendencia pudiera ser consedida con alguien de confianza, o almenos asi fue en su momento...

El principe sonrio arrogante y satisfecho sin embargo su rostro se torno serio al encontrarse con la mirada un tanto retadora y sonrisa arrogante de su hermanastra a quien observo tal cual haciendo justicia asu desconfianza y profunda mirada azabache cruzandose con aquellas gemas que llego a tensarsele cada musculo de su cuerpo intentando por todos los medios que no se hiciera notar ante nadie y odiandose asi mismo por reaccionar atal presencia repugnante. No entendia por que se habia presentado a urtadillas, eso solo parecia un insulto sin estar conforme asu mandatos en esas mismas filas, sin embargo pronto sonrio altanero.

Nisiquiera sabia por que se tomaba esas molestias pero se tomaria el tiempo de castigarla Y ponerla en su lugar una vez terminada la presentacion. Su respiracion se agito levemente, pero su semblante no cambiaba por nada del mundo. Hasta que finalmente una voz irritada y contrariada como feroz ala vez se escucho tronar y decir entre sus filas.—Su alteza ¿Que hay para nosotros? ¿Que hay para nuestros hijos?—.

El principe entrecerro sus ojos frustrado obteniendo al fin un reproche de aquellos guerreros idiotas y debiles, de haberse encontrado en otra situacion no ubiera reculado en burocracias y la ubiera eliminado alli mismo. Pero el principe tenia en cuenta que el objetivo seria la fortaleza al armar una revuelta, por eso decidio ser paciente y escuchar ala guerrera del clan primitivo solo por curiosidad y conveniencia que avanzo por sobre los demas guerreros con porte acusador y para nada conforme con lo que alli se habia dicho Y decretado.

Y estrañamente para los demas guerreros aquel reclamo se debia nada mas y nada menos que alas crias presentes en aquella presentacion. Algo contradictorio para el soberano era tener ese tipo de guerreras o incluso guerreros en sus filas, aquel clan era de mas meloso con sus familias estropiandose o almenos una parte lo era y los demas se mostraban igual que el de indiferentes al asunto pensando solo en veneficios individuales dandoles por el codo lo que hicieran con sus demas crias o almenos el era bastante reservado en mostrar siquiera algun verdadero interes por alguien.

Una guerrera de larga cabellera castaña, mirada parda, feroz y cubierta con un traje de cuero de algun animal. Se acerco por debajo al entarimado en gesto energico y contradictorio, pues bien algunas guerreras, no les importaba a quien tuvieran que reconocer como el mas fuerte, solo les incumbia que sucederia con sus crias o en veneficio asus civiles, otras solo eran igual de egoistas y ambisiosas.

Pero las guerreras primitivas y atiguas ademas de buenas luchadoras, eran muy protectoras con su descendencia y no eran del todo un clan de monos ignorantes. Ademas despues de un año de labor, dependiendo solo de sus instintos y poder en la que habian pasado demas batallas en planetas cercanos, en el cual fueron adquiriendo conocimiento. Aceptando como los dominantes a ese clan antiguo y civilizado proveniente de algun otro planeta en el que su raza, La saiyajins, habian evolucionado, mas que los mismos clanes en el antiguo planeta plant ahora Vegeta-sei primero en donde fueron expandiendose, fuera de un circulo galactico o su sistema solar, Alos que ahora vinieron a liberarlos para considerarlos mas que solo unos esclavos y convertirlos en un imperio y soldados.

Sin embargo aquella madre de mas estaba presente solo por su hijo, Si bien todos los saiyans habian nacido para pelear y ser una raza poderosa y dominante adaptandose al ecosistema de su planeta. Al igual de como se las influenciaba alas crias para saber defenderse, incluso matar. La mayoria de sus vidas habian sido esclavos resistentes y feroces sometidos por ambas razas.

Aquella guerrera de nombre y procedencia dudosa sin corresponder a ninguna casta estaba alli para exigirle la seguridad y los mismos privilegios para sus crias. Que ellos no hacian ala diferencia de ninguno. La muchacha se acerco y se dirigio al rey y principe con sorna, El Rey quien la observaba con un deje despectivo y seriedad pues bien no habia sido facil sobrellevar a ese clan nisiquiera cuando eran sus esclavos y de los mismos tsufurs antes de aliarze en la temporada con luna .

Pero el sabia que no eran unos ineptos ignorantes solo podian ser un poco ingenuos por su escaso conocimientos fuera de ser esclavos y luchadores. La muchacha se dirigio con voz monotona intentando no demostrar miedo o nerviosismo mientras los demas la observaban con curisiodad y sorpresa, antes de dirigirse al rey que parecia seder ante algun planteo absurdo y insignificante de la unica guerrera que fue capaz de decir algo en contra de la realeza.

Incluso Hanasia se figuro con seriedad, sorpresa, orgullo por tal valentia de esa hembra, pero tambien estaba preocupada ante un posible asesinato en medio de la presentacion. Si bien no le debia importar que sucediera con esa insolente, cabeza dura por pedir algo que nunca se les sederia por su insignificancia le molestaba encontrarla en su casi misma posicion de años atras.

Por que incluso Hanasia aun siendo una guerrera poderosa. Sabia que no debia caerse de falsas promesas y mucho menos compararse con los guerreros mas fuertes de ese planeta ya que ella era una de las pocas de ellas, Y a conciencia incluso mas digna que cualquiera. Pero aun asi, tuvo remordimientos cuando se encontro en la misma posicion que la suya.

Años atras por darse a respetar en un titulo o almenos en una posicion igual de digna que la de su madre y rechazada por su padre, Auque estos eran de la casta y clase media Y alta, ella al haber nacido con un nivel debil de pequeña seria tachada siempre de tercera sin importar a que mundo o familia perteneciera, sin importar su nivel ahora, incluso ante la realeza por mas veneficios tuviera.

Seguiria siendolo fuera delos ojos de su protector, otro soldado mas, y otra esclava intentando ganar una posicion que alos ojos de otros guerreros seria indigno y su hermanastro se lo dejaba bien en claro, desde siempre aun cuando sus fuerzas eran relativas en ambos. El estaba aun nivel un tanto mas que ella y vio el desprecio en la mirada que el principe le dedicaba a esa hembra que se atrevia a colarse en la misma posicion que la suya.

Si la hembra se pasaba de lista con su rey o el principe estaba claro que lo que le esperaba era la muerte.Y ella no podia hacer nada por ello, aun cuando lo ignorase, una parte de si comenzo a dudar y contradecirse al ver algo en particular y poco peculiar.

Hanasia miro un tanto perpleja. La actitud que la cria de aquella guerrera quien permanecia algo temeroso detras de su madre intentando no parecer asustado, algo que podia ser contradictorio de ver en un guerrero saiyano y por primera era el miedo reflejado en su rostro.

Ver eso le trajo sensaciones contradictorias, incluso para una guerrera implacable como ella, No podia comprenderlo ¿Que era nuevamente esa sensacion? Ya la habia experimentado antes en sus entrenamientos con sus maestros, si era verdad que eran esclavos y demas ningun saiyans demostraba demasiado sus emociones, o almenos el miedo, los machos eran demas muy testarudos, las hembras eran tenazes y por lo general siempre terminaban ganando las disputas. Pero los guerreros tal y como sucedia ahora no eran capaces de demostrar sentimiento alguno mas que su orgullo ante todo.

Y eso era lo que los diferenciaba de ellas, los machos eran mas dificiles de estropifiar y ablandarse, que una hembra testaruda y sobervia, aun cuando muchos de ellos apreciaran asu descendencia y muchos no, o incluso asu manera. Eran las hembras saiyajins las que experimentaban aquella etapa como algo mas fuerte en si tanto por que luchaban por proteger algo verdaderamente mas que su orgullo por unica vez en sus vidas, si bien eso dejaba de importarles conforme siguieran luchando y sud de pelea. No podian evitar no sentir lastima por sus crias, O incluso las defendian cuando la situacion se volvia de mas peliaguda y desepcionante despreciando solo la debilidad.

La muchacha, una guerrera y madre mas en las filas, Pero la unica con agallas para oponerse, a sabiendas de las consecuencias sin inmutarse ante los guerreros que la rodeaban Y los otros que se ubicaban en una fila rodeando el entarimado, protegiendo las distancias alos soberanos y demas clanes, entrecerro la mirada retadora.

—Ustedes son de mas una sociedad organizada, con mas conocimientos. Nosotros hemos cumplido con sus demandas, y le hemos ayudado a conseguir la gloria frente a esos desgraciados enanos y humanoides, aun despues de haber sido sus esclavos. Les hemos ayudado, lo unico que pedimos a cambio es el mismo trato tanto nosotros como para nuestras crias—Dijo con seriedad mirando asus soberanos, sin inmutarse en las reacciones agenas, pero la mayoria incluso, el escuadron de la baja de bardock, se sorprendieron al escucharla. El principe sonrio arrogante.

—Si hemos de darle algo a guerreros mediocres como ustedes seria solo la muerte por tal inprodencia, mujer estupida ¿desde cuando tu y tus debiles filas creen que pueden compararse con nosotros ?—Concluyo el principe con sorna.

Dejando ala guerrera y alos demas guerreros del clan primitivo perplejos. El rey no se enmuto y permanecio con expresion inplacable en su trono, si bien no iva a dejar que una revuelta sea provocada por el inconciente de su hijo, debia admitir que estaba deacuerdo con el.

—Eso es basura—Concluyo la guerrera sin reservas dejando salir carcajadas de los demas guerreros de la elite y guardia real al igual que las mirada respectivas de la clase baja y algunos de la media. Asu alrededor y espaldas quien mantenian alos demas clanes apartados del entarimado lo suficiente como para mantener algo de reservacion y respeto al espacio personal y privacidad alos sobernos.

El principe sonrio con malicia ante su rey quien lo miraba con dureza a sabiendas lo que se proponia y Hanasia tambien con una sensacion demasiado contradictoria alo que estaba a punto de suceder, si bien era una saiyans y no debia importarle debia admitir que ver esa situacion a todo ese clan no le agradaba para nada. Sorpresivamente el principe parecia tolerable y prosigio a responder con cierta verdad. Y es que sin importar que prometiera la clase baja seria igual de insignificante.

—jaja, Tienes razon es pura mierda—Solto con gracia el futuro rey sorprendiendo alos presentes—. Pero tranquilizate las crias ya sean debiles o destacables, tendran algun puesto como soldados en las bases que estamos rehubicando en las distintas regiones del planeta con generales a cargo de tales filas, consiguiendo que alguno se destaque para un puesto en algun escuadron, Sin embargo no nos haremos responsables si esas basuras mueren en el intento hasta que se nos de nuevas reformas al respecto, claro que estamos a cargo y al tanto del trabajo por lo tanto ustedes mal agradecidos en vez de estar celebrando que les permitamos vivir, ahora venis a reclamar como los malditos arrogantes que son, realmente no se lo merecen—Concluyo con desden.

Eso sorprendio alas demas filas ya a sabiendas de aquello pero no de su misericordia. Por lo tanto hanasia permanecio inmutable y calculando al principe quien miraba ala esclava y su hijo con una expresion monotona y intimidante.

La mujer no muy satisfecha miro asu clan y leyendo las expresiones duras de estos sabia que ya estaba atravezando el limite de la extraña y repentina paciencia del principe ante una esclava como ella y su cria. Pero solo asintio intentando empujar asu cria y retirarse en silencio nuevamente alas filas. Pero entonces nuevamente su voz sarastica la detuvo y alerto a todos en aquella presentacion obteniendo las remoderadas sonrisas de algunos guerreros de la elitte impidiendoles todavia el paso. Obteniendo una mirada de rencor de la madre.

Sobre todo ala cria saiyajins de aquella guerrera quien se atrevio a mirar al principe con una clara expresion de terror de parte de ambos madre y hijo solo que la guerrera intentaba permanecer inmutable. Esto hizo sonreir al principe con malicia.

—Sin embargo —dijo con expresion altanera—Me habeis faltado al respeto ami y sobre todo a nuestro rey y eso es una falta inperdonable soldado—y diciendo esto levanto su brazo izquierdo en un gesto implacable apuntandolos y alertando nuevamente ala guerrera y su clan, quien no se atrevieron a dar un paso mas que sus conciencias en sus lugares. El principe comenzo a formar una Esfera de energia lo suficientemente grande y poderosa para matarlos a ambos.—Y el pago aun desacato ala realeza es la muerte—Declaro con perversidad frente alos guerreros que admiraron al soberano y el poder del que era capaz sobre todo los que se atrevian a medir su ki con los rastreadores. El guerrero bardock permanecio inmutable frente al asesinato que presenciarian al igual que su escuadron.

El principe, No tardo mucho en aumentarla y por fin lanzarla alos saiyajins madre he hijo intentaron manterener la cordura y detener el impacto desprevenidos sin que los otros soldados de la guardia se movieran ni rompieran la barrera, pero su instinto les dijo que seria en vano uir a donde podian sin la tonta esperanza de que los ayudaran, por que nisiquiera habian tenido la preparacion adecada como para poder volar y escapar y eso si no los acabavan en pleno vuelo.

La guerrera sin tener ningun miramiento y sin importarle la presencia de los demas y su dignidad de guerrera ante la mirada de horror de su hijo, Se abalanzo para protegerlo quedando inertes en el suelo bloqueando aquella bola de energia y el niño quien ya de por si shockeado ya sin un deje de orgullo y solo terror permanecio abrazado a la guerrera, mientras esperaban el impacto, segundos interminables, El dolor recorriendo seguramente todo su cuerpo, el sadico instinto de su raza adoptado ante una raza completamente influenciable, con un corazon que apesar de matar y llevarse por sus intintos mas relegados por el universo yalienigenas ingenuos y debiles nunca podrian ser frios asus ojos y pesar por que siempre serian pura pasion Aun ante el barbaro acto del futuro soberano. Siempre serian reconocidos como los saiyajins y su tan despiadado poder y naturaleza.

Miradas perplejas y demas despectivas fueron las obtenidas ante tal acontecimiento insual y otras ademas de desconcierto agradecian asus adentros por tal favor. El niño saiyano y su madre permanecieron en el suelo.

Al abrir los ojos extrañados aun ante no resivir su sentencia a muerte. Por un momento pensando tontamente que habia sido una broma de parte de su soberno al levantar la mirada y aun abrazados pudieron distingir una figura cubierta con una capa roja y armadura dorada y plateada poniendose como una barrera y deteniendo el ataque del prinicipe con un solo brazo empujandolo en dieccion al cielo que no disponia de un techo mas que solo una tribuna alumbrada por las fuertes ondas de poder obtenidas y ejecutadas con desden permaneciendo inerte y dura ante su posicion .

Ambas miradas una de parte del principe y otra de la mujer, se cruzaron con resentimiento y perplejidad del otro pero ningun presente, A esepcion del escuadron de bardock se atrevio a muermurar algo ante el absoluto mutismo de sus compañeros inclusive en la cara de perplejidad de su jefe de escuadron.

(...)

—Pero que mujer estupida—Dijo sharotto casi en un susurro mientras se figuraba en la guerrera mas parecida aun neonata adolescente cubierta con una armadura real.

—Pero si es...si es una maldita niñata—Dijo perplejo Panpukin quien habia sido el mas sorprendido de momento— ¿ Co ...Como demonios pudo detener el golpe del principe sin ningun miramento?—Les pregunto asus compañeros de escuadron .

—Debe ser de la elite tonto, mira su armadura real , pero que idiota van a matarla por eso—Solto fasha sin mucho interes desviando la mirada pero asus adentros estaba agradecida por tal acto de favor y un tanto contrariada ante la situacion. Toma y bardock permanecieron imutables.

— Bardock, ¿habias visto a esa niñata antes en tus reuniones con los generales?, seguramente debe ser capitana de la elite mira su armadura auque no puedo verle el rostro—El aludido permanecio en silencio pronto con su ceño fruncido haciendo evidente que no tenia idea de quien se trataba, encontrandose igual de perplejo ante el poder de la guerrera.

—Vale no lo sabes —¡Ostia vaya golpe y defensa ¿ No crees? es extraño asu tan corta edad—Solto al no optener respuesta de su amigo.

—Que extraño...—Solto el guerrero en un susurro al fin, ante la extranez de sus subordinados.—¿A que te refieres bardock?—Le pregunto su mujer con curiosidad. ,Bardock permanecio en silencio pero no respondio ante sus especulaciones. Con respecto ala realeza. Y sobre todo asu descontento por tal acto degradante en una saiyajins y ala vez tan leal y honorable, pero el jefe de escuadron solo se permitio bagar solo en sus especulaciones y generales ocultando a una guerrera de tan fino linaje y nivel en un perfil bajo ¿Por que? solo eso llego a cuestionar.

Los demas al ser ante su silencio egoscentrico miraron nuevamente ala guerrera pero rapidamente las filas de la elite ante la colmocion se atrevieron a retener alas masas mas alejadas del entarimado por orden del rey supremo.

El principe alzo vuelo ala posicion de la guerrera. Hanasia no se movio nisiquiera ante la pesada mirada de descontento y ala vez alivio de su soberano. Al aterrizar, Vegeta el principe se hacerco con sobervia, altaneria y seriedad a paso lento hasta su posicion y de los otros saiyans que aun permanecian en el suelo, su rey tambien lo hizo auna distancia extrañamente precavida. Y la mayoria no entendia su mutismo. Simplemente el rey queria que ambos resolvieran solos sus disputas ya que el no estaria simpre para frenarlas y que aprendieran de una vez por todas a tener algo de orgullo.

Hanasia miro fijamente asus superiores con seriedad mas de la que estaba acostumbrada. El principe al figurarse de una posicion mas reservada se dirigio asu hermanastra indignado.

—¿Qué Demonios has venido a hacer aquí, soldado ? Acaso ¿Os pretendeis salvar a esa guerrera y su niñato? ¿Acaso estais en contra del rey y su ley? ¿Acaso osaras traicionarnos?— Solto furioso. El saiyajin habia quedado perplejo por verla dejarse ver en aquella presentacion en su contra, fue incapaz de responder ante su insolencia al detener su ataque sin mas miramentos, los dientes le rechinaban por la rabia y no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer.

Que no cambiaba de parecer por nada del mundo, Mirando asu hermanastro con cinismo sin inmutarse ante el presente rey y pueblo en su momento, quien no cambiaba su semblante indiferente en ambos.

—Largo de aqui soldado y llevate atu cria—Le ordeno ala guerrera y su hijo quienes la miraban con expresiones tetricas; mientras la guerrera azabache reculaba en lo que estaba haciendo. La castaña y su cria quien la miraba sorprendido, no tardaron en levantarse con un asentamiento Y alejarse de alli a resguardarse en las filas a riendas de que nadie tuviera la intension de atacarlos, al igual que los demas guerreros tanto de la elite como primitivos que con un gesto y asentacion del rey supremo abrieron la barrera quienes les permitieron el paso.

El clan primitivo contrariados con el trato que su futuro rey les indulgaba sin que el soberano mayor hiciera nada para impedirlo y fue alli en donde supieron la cruda verdad y el futuro y degradacion que les esperaba, ellos alos ojos de cualquiera en esas filas, a esepcion de esa guerrera sin nombre seguirian siendo insectos debiles que merecian ser aplastados.

—No es eso, Alteza —saltó Hanasia al fin en su defensa para que este despertara de su arranque de inconciencia.Y al decir esto a sabiendas de que él le siguiera la corriente asu conveniencia o sería volatilizado en ese mismo instante, por las demas masas primitivas que continuaban sin poder reaccionar Y no saber como hacerlo exactamente con todas sus crias alli _Estupido error de su parte _.

Reteniendo la rabia y otros que no le tomaron tanta importancia al crimen que su futuro rey estaba a punto de cometer, los demas incluyendo la baja, permanecieron inmutables ya que lo veian muy comun que el principe acabara con aquellos que osaban faltarle el respeto, algo a favor de hanasia almenos de momento.

—No me vengas con tonterias ahora gusano ¿No tenías intención de ayudar a esa inutil guerrera?, ¿no es así? solo quieres fastidiar, consentida—sonrió el saiyajin, con sorna hablandole en un tono que parecian mas aun susurro y reproche—No debiste enfrentarme, No Debiste desafiarme, ahora ya no tienes escapatoria hoy te dare muerte—Le sentencio con una sonrisa maliciosa sin mirar la expresion dura de su padre asus espaldas.

—Lo se, y no te preocupes, lo sabia desde un principio, pero ya dejate de estupideces, Ahora todos tendrán la obligación de bajar la cabeza ante _ti, ya deja de seguir rebajandolos_—Le expreso con fingida indiferencia, nisiquiera ella creyendose en esa posicion dejando caer su capa y ver un poco su rostro, cabello y corriendola un poco dejando sus atributos con tan presiada armadura dorada, obteniendo claramente miradas lascivas y perplejas de guerreros de la elite mas jovenes y tetricas y despectivas de parte de los mas antiguas castas saiyanas y familias respetables de la guardia real que se habian presentado atal reclutamiento.

Bardock y su escuadron se sorprendieron al ver la juventud mas clara de esta y mas fue su descontento de ambas mujeres mayores en el escuadron. Al ver que la neonata podia inclusive poner por el rabo asu rey y principe.

Bardock permanecio inmutable, Le importaba un cuerno quien fuera, pero al no poder oir nada de lo que alli se hablaba no podia sacarse una idea d ela cabeza.

—"¿Acaso fue poder mistico?" No debe ser imposible que esa niñata ...—Se pregunto para si con su misma y propia incredubilidad a leyendas paganas y inconclusas hacera de su raza hace centurias y esa extraña habilidad en guerreros jovenes y pequeños con tal incremento de poder y la apuballante capacidad de moldearlo sin mucho esfuerzo.

El principe quedo perplejo. Y los demas guerreros Pero pronto hanasia reculo en su posicion nuevamente sin darle credito ala cara de descontento de su hermanastro Y solo en su rey.

—¿Ahora reconoceras ser igual de escoria que ellos?—Le pregunto con cinismo de pronto el principe acto que ella ignoro y respondio con severidad o almenos lo bastante bajo para que otros no la escucharan.

—Deja de torturar alos tuyos inutil ambisioso, ya has obtenido lo que querias, tienes el control de todo. El de las demas hembras de mi clase, de sus crias, de sus hombres, de su honor. Sólo seran entregadas a un idiota guerrero aspirante a la Clase Media o moriran en alguna mediocre mision o por la mano de cualquier carcaman invecil incluyendo alos inutiles de la guardia real. Conseguíste lo que te propusias.

—Llegar a ser considerado el mejor de todos, un sujeto admirado y odiado como temido, Seras nombrado por esos ingenuos como el futuro rey del que pudo cambiar su historia y sacarlos de las cuevas inmundas en las que vivían relegados por los Tsufurs aun ante la tirania de la que seras capaz vegeta y nosotros mismos para convertirnos en un verdadero imperio.—Le sentencio con osadia ante la mirada contrariada de su rey por tal descato pero no interferiria aun ante sus niñerias y descontentos bien conocia su caracter y podia ver que la muchacha no estaba siendo sincera del todo mas bien solo insolente divulgandole cosas que el ya sabia no se inmutaba ante lo cierto.

—Sin embargo supongo ¿que cumpliras con tu palabra y le consederas esa oportunidad nuevamente a ese clan? es decir, si sabes lo que te conviene, por eso el dia de mañana te aseguro que yo misma me encargare de llevar a esos neonatos a ser guerreros de verdad, No faltara algun periodo inproductivo sin la necesidad de algun idiota para ello— el principe solto una carcajada cinica ante la princesa que no cambio de expresion mas parecida ala altivez.

—Eso es lo mas ridiculo que te he oido decir estupida, Si continuas con esa posicion entonces no llegaras ni aun minuto mas entre mis filas—le dijo con cinismo y sarcasmo, Hanasia sonrio de lado. —O las filas de tu padre—Le finalizo obteniendo una mirada fulminante de vegeta Y sonrisa triunfal de parte de ella y al aludido soberano.

—No puedes hacer eso –le respondió de inmediato el principe mas bajo pero igual de indignado.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿lo mereces mas que yo? .

—Sería tomado como traición. El castigo por acusación de traición es la muerte soldado Y eso es lo qe has hecho ahora interfiriendo en los asuntos de la realeza.

—No estoy traicionando a nadie vegeta, hasta donde yo se usted esta ileso alteza.

—No lo permitire, Prefiero verte muerta a que vengas a aqui a querer poner orden isecto inutil—Le sentencio en tono amenazante. Hanasia sonrio.

—Hmp ...Pues entonces pelea principe...

—Hmp, ¡No voy a pelear contra una mujer entrometida ! ¡No contra una imbécil que cree que es de clase alta!

—Yo no soy de clase alta. Soy una soldado de clase baja principe igual que ellos . Sólo que nuestras perspectivas son diferentes y siempre lo han sido .

—Esto es intolerable ¡No te burles de mí gusano !

—¡Ni tú me hagas perder el tiempo! No vengo a verte a ti alteza, eso es mas que evidente, pero no permitire que rebajes mas guerreros por hoy ubicate un poco y figurate en donde te encuentras, Y que filas te rodean la cual y fue la unica que te salvo el trasero en aquella estupida guerra... Eso fue el ultimo deje de su paciencia.

—¿Qué rayos es más importante para ti gusano ?¿Tu causa? o ¿esa escoria detras de tu espalda ? —dijo con la peor cara que fue capaz de poner— Y no culpes a mi padre, sé que la de las ideas extrañas eres tú, Hanasia siempre has sido tu, pudriendole la mente con falsos versos sentimentaloides, Eres una invecil solo te atrofiaras si vas por ese rumbo estupida .

—No. No se puede saber —Respondió ella con desden, para luego cambiar el gesto por uno más serio—. Confórmate y cierra la boca, figurate en donde estas parado inutil —Expresó en un susurro a modo de punto final del tema y pasó a su lado, para ubicarse enfrente del soberano que la miro con mas seriedad de la que estaba acostumbrado voltiando a ver asu hijo de igual forma. Mientras los demas guerreros en toda la fortaleza no podian creer que la guerrera continuara con vida pero ninguno se atrevia a decir nada.

—Larguenzen ya, ala sala de audiencias en unos minutos ire a verlos, dejen de perder el tiempo y tengan un poco de dignidad—Les sentencio el soberano sin sorprenderle alos guerreros su actitud.

Él principe supo que no conseguiría nada si seguía insistiendo, bien conocía esa expresión de piedra en la cara de su padre desde que era un simple crio. Además del orgullo **(extremo incluso para una saiyajin como el ) **que lo caracterizaba, Vegeta tenía muy en claro que la terquedad era otro de los grandes defectos suyo y de Hanasia. Una vez que algo se les ponía en mente, se convertían en un perro de presa incapaz de soltar a su objetivo.

Por otro lado, el principe no quiso quedar como un idiota frente asu rey y filas demostrando más interés del normal en los asuntos y opinion de una subordinada peor aun de una tercera, la estupida protregida de su padre, cuando lo unico que buscaba era humillarlo, por lo que decidió dejar pasar el incidente y la falta de respeto a su autoridad, sentencia difinitiva a muerte que ella acababa de cometer y merecia. Carraspeó y se puso frente a ella antes de que se marchara dejandola perpleja, con gesto serio.

—¡Perfecto!, principe —Le dijo con desden antes de terminar su reverencia su rey.

—"Protégete a ti mismo y protege a tus semejantes una puta vez en tu vida " —Penso y Se adelantó Hanasia dejandolo atras, que hasta ese momento había estado un poco prendido en sus cavilaciones .

Esas palabras salidas de aquella cabeza dura, lo dejaron duditativo, si podia leer muy de vez en cuando lo que la invecil mujer, pensaba no sabia cuando se habia dado ese negado lazo y vinculo telepatico, ni tampoco ella lo sabia con seguridad, pero solo podia hacerlo cuando cierta parte de ella queria que la escuchara.

¿"Protégete a ti mismo y protege a tus semejantes" ? Penso perplejo el principe.

Escuacharla decirselo,Y El simple hecho de pensarlo le hacía sentirse enfermo de verdad, con nauseas y fastidio. No. Ella podía ser lo que quisiera independientemente si esto le impresionaba o no jamás lo aceptaría públicamente. No quería hacerlo y no podía hacerlo. Imaginárselo era casi bizarro y esa mocosa solo seria más bien una enemiga desde el principio. Pero era despreciable el poder que ella ejercia en el, casi al igual que su padre vulnerabilidad que se habia encargado con exito en ocultar de todos, de su rey, de sus filas, de su madre antes de morir, de todo el mundo en ese condenado planeta ...

Pero debia admitirlo auque eso muchas veces importaba un carajo, Hanasia, Era y le parecia una guerrera demas bella, feroz, astuta, justa realmente era el tipo de mujer la cual valia la pena, auque eso no hiciera meritos en su raza guerrera debian admitir que los pocos guerreros que la habian visto alguna vez en su vida no faltaban a darle y dedicarle una mirada lacsiva a tal criatura perfecta, algo que siempre le desagrado que demas guerreros indignos se atrevieran a mirarla siquiera. No hace poco se habia perscatado que Comenzaban a aparecer otros guerreros en sus filas dispuestos a hacerle competencia por la única a la que él deseaba. Y auque No podía seguir soportando esa situacion jamas se rebajaria a cuestionarlo o considerarlo para el mismo siquiera viendose en esa situación por mucho que lo tentara.

Y ella era un digno ejemplar de esa raza: su estatura era perfecta para una guerrera de su clase, esvelta, de figura memorable para cualquiera.

Su cabello negro, salvaje le llegaba a las rodillas. Su nariz repilgona, fina y su boca eran arrogantes y solo sus ojos esmeralda eran una verdadera verguenza convirtiendola en un engendro para su estirpe, menos para sus ojos, que de cierta manera, disfrutaba verlos almenos una vez en el dia de regreso de sus misiones o ante la fiereza destellante, de alguna disputa de ambos. Digna Guerrera del mundo que para aquellos que no lo ignoraban, _**malditos narcisitas. **_

Pero inclusive a ella le desconcertaban, no era comun que en su raza las hembras tuvieran ese tipo de color de ojos pero inclusive su rey le habia confirmado que su misma madre los poseia. La herencia y su razon eran desconocidas para el y ella, pero incluso todo su linaje de hembras en la familia de su madre los habian poseido desde centurias.

Grandes, orlados por largas pestañas, finas cejas; lucían una mirada permanentemente altiva, mirada que nunca cedía ante nada ni ante nadie con un orgullo y barrera inpenetrable solo por el, pero fragil por su rey. Porque además de saiyana orgullosa aun siendo de la baja, inconcientemente incluso asus ojos. Hanasia era La princesa y la verdadera heredera al trono de la reyna de su planeta vegeta-sei ;La sangre pura de su raza corria en cada vena de su cuerpo .

Hanasia lo saco de sus ensoñaciones cuando. Se giro hacia su rey hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro de la presentacion para encararlo. El principe estaba escolarizado llendo segundo asu encuentro y se le hizo dificil contenerse bien sabia que el motivo de su presencia no era para nada bueno y con ese acto le habia declarado mas bien su humor al respecto, mas que una guerra y posible traicion. Los subordinados se sorprendieron pero aun asi se posaron serios cuando su rey supremo se presento ante ellos dejando ir alos dos guerreros de la guardia y elite Real.

Menos bardock quien observo su semblante y se sorprendio como su mayoria al verlos entablar siquiera una disputa, Aun sin ver con claridad alos guerreros desde su posicion, cuando debia de haberla matado solo por el atrevimiento. Si era una guerrera de porte espectacular, que se encontraba haciendole frente sin inmutarse. Ni parecerle tener miedo como todo arrogante y fanfarrona guerrera de la elite, Pero habia algo en la mirada del principe.

Si bien bardock en una situacion limite se ariesgaria a enfrentarlo y defender su vida muriendo con honor, en ese periodo jamas se ubiera atrevido a hacerle frente almenos hasta que hayase igualado su nivel y si es que alguna vez lograba hacerlo. El deje de desprecio en la mirada del principe era el mismo que habia puesto demas en aquella saiyana del clan primitivo y su hijo o incluso dirigiendose alos de su misma clase.

La sola idea de pensarlo lo escolarizo a punto de destrozar sus puños. Almenos el maldito habia sido humillado por una neonata estupida...Penso sonriendo con malicia para sus adentros. Pero al recordarlo lo unico que podia perscatarse de aquello era lo verdaderamente irraciva que habia sido esa presentacion y la forma en la que actuaban los demas guerreros mas bien se les hacia algo humillante y absurda ¿Es que acaso no tenian un poco de dignidad y orgullo?. Definitivamente aquellos idiotas carcamanes no eran dignos nisiquiera de pertenecer asu raza.

—Estupida mocosa, Acaba de salvar a ese inutil crio y su estupida madre en vano, cuando nisiquiera y sus niveles podrian sobrevivir de aqui a futuro.

Su armadura habia sido peculiar y su semblante era el mismo que una guerrera de la realeza o almenos de las pocas que habia oido siquiera hablar en su vida armadura con encajes plateados y dorados, no podia distinguirla perfectamente a esa distancia y mucho menos con todos los soldados armando alboroto obstruyendo su vision.

Enrealidad no le daba tanta importancia y mucho menos si se tratase de la insolente hembra de su superior, quien se le abria subido pronto su titulo de soberana o en otro la zorra del principe reclamando lo imposible divulgando demas lo que no debia y los tenia bien por el rabo aun interviniendo por insectos le parecia demas una inepta dela que no se enmutaria.

Sin embargo de ser asi entonces eso solo significaba una cosa, su planeta pronto tendria una nueva reyna que suplante ala fallecida madre del principe y por ende traeria un heredero, cosa que presionaria asu rey a sederle el trono al principe conforme al enfrentamiento de muerte .

Algo que no podia ser bueno para su clan y mucho menos con una descendencia tan poderosa como la del mismo vegeta. Pronto su atencion fue puesta asu rey supremo una vez estos retirados .

En ese momento el soberano exijio la presencia de los lideres elegidos para los clanes de las tres clases guerreras cuand todo habia volvido ala escasa calma: Arias , soldado de Clase Baja y general de la base 32 de vegeta-sei, Heritos, soldado de Clase Media y Bozart , soldado de Clase Alta**( eran lideres politicos **para reconocerlos ante todos como tales .Los aludidos dieron varios pasos hacia delante en posición de firmes para terminar con una reverencia ante su rey.

Bardock observo con cierto anelo algun dia alcanzaria ese titulo y por ende conseguiria la gloria junto con los suyos, sin volverse a inmutar ni arrodillar ante nadie, auque tuviera que seder por el momento ante el futuro rey ...

(...)

Caminó hacia sus subordinados guardias en la entrada de la fortaleza para sus adentros y con un gesto que fue imposible de definir para ninguno de ellos. Cuando lo vieron acercarse pensaron que le daría una buena golpiza a ambos, pero cuál fue su enorme sorpresa cuando lo vieron pasar de largo, llevando con sigo a Hanasia del brazo y llevársela de allí.

El porte de futuro rey implacable que imponía respeto en sus súbditos. Simplemente avanzó con la joven en brazo y se adientro con fiereza ala fortaleza.

Él estaba tironeando de su brazo derecho y caminaba bastante rápido, al parecer la llevaba a una zona apartada de todo el bullicio, ya que estaban atravesando los pasillos sin detenerse. La joven no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo con el, pero no se enmuto ante el guerrero y no dejo de quejarse en todo el camino gritando incoherencias y insultos tantas cosas salian de su boca dirigidas asu hermanastro que en parte la hicieron avergonzarse.

él avanzaba delante de ella en silencio y sin mirarla hasta llegar al centro de la fortaleza y una puerta metalizada que se abrio cuando este con su mano libre introdujo un codigo de seguridad y esta se abrio. Hanasia seguia insultandolo hasta que sintio que le presionaban los hombros.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —Gritó tomándola por los hombros con gesto bruto arrojandola con brusquedad Hacia adentro, una vez llegado aun centro de entrenamiento en la fortaleza.

En realidad ella nunca había sido fácil de tratar y él lo sabía. Demas siempre las riñas terminaban de esta manera, al borde de la muerte y el odio mas resentimiento de parte de ambos. Pero simplemente no podia pasar tal desacato que debia ser condenado con su muerte, o almenos un bien merecido castigo, sabia que las cosas no debian asu conveniencia teminar asi .Pero que ella se haya atrevido atal insolencia frente a su futuro imperio entero, frente asu padre, le escondiera falsas acusaciones y encima lo insultara a él. Lo ponía de muy mal humor casi al limite de su paciencia con aquella mocosa. Decidió que de una vez por todas se empeñaría en hacerla madurar, en varios sentidos incluso sacandole el poco orgullo y dignidad de roca que le quedaban …

—Créeme Mocosa . Si no te tranquilizas _ya_ te volaré en pedazos —Contestó él con un gesto feroz. La respuesta a eso no tardo en venir.

—¿Intentas amenazarme para callarme? tipico de ti principe—Le dijo con sarcasmo sin desviar su mirada retadora obteniendo una mirada despectiva departe del el.

—¿Que fue toda esa mierda de haya afuera mocosa? ¿Que intentabas conseguir con todo eso?¿Que te mate sin honor en frente de todos estupida?—Le exigo con dureza el hipocrita saiyajins. Hanasia hizo un gesto de desagrado antes de dirigirse con sorna.

—Como si de repente te temblara la mano para no haberlo hecho principe, no seas hipocrita. Estabas a punto de matar a esa familia,Y de hacerlo ubieras desatado una misma revuelta por tu inprudencia aun en la insignificancia de esa muchacha y su hijo. Pero no me des las gracias por salvarte el trasero, no las necesito —Le reprocho con cinismo cruzandose de brazos en un gesto altanero.

Ante el principe quien la fulmino con una mirada tan penetrante y un tanto deconcertado. Si bien era verdad y posible aquel reclamo tambien era cierto que le importaba una mierda lo que hayan o podian haber hecho, de no ser por su padre y posicion en su imperio ubiera actuado por merito propio. El era un guerrero poderoso y demas sus filas saldrian asu favor, por otra parte le extrañaba el hecho de que la guerrera admitiera que pretendia ayudarlo demas estaba decir que la conocia lo suficiente como para saber cuando le era sincera y cuando no del todo no le creia nada de lo que le decia .Pues bien sabia habia otra razon y estaba por dado que no se lo diria facilmente.

—No me vengas con estupideces gusano, todo eso me importa una mierda. No soy un cobarde para que me asusten esas escorias de guerreros igual de debiles y mucho menos te creo nada de lo que me dices, lo que quiero saber ¿es que buscabas alli? si fuiste a ver al rey ¿por algo es? —Le exigio acercandose amenazante, esta permanecio por un segundo en silencio, sin apartarle la mirada de resentimiento y molestia al igual que este. El estaba a punto de tomar nuevamente la palabra pero esta solto.

—Lo se todo, asi que ya deja de hacerte el desentendido —Le dijo con arrogancia y seriedad ala vez .

—¿De que demonios hablas? —Se detuvo en seco un tanto perplejo.

—Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo supiera vegeta. Además, a sugerencia casi inconciente mía, no le dijiste al rey cuántos soldados éramos ni cómo se realizaron los ataques. Aun así, muy bien sabes que en la guerra no participamos todos los saiyajins y que en realidad, hubo muy pocas bajas de nuestro lado y solo el clan primitivo nos ayudo en esta guerra .

"Sin embargo, es seguro que todo esto nos llevará a que los saiyajin desaparezcan; Los rectilianos no correrán riesgos cuando se perscaten de que nos encontramos vulnerables y sin muchas opciones. Vegeta debes entender que es más importante mantenernos unidos y atacarlos si nos declaran la guerra de una buena vez. Pero lo que mas me desconcierta es que no puedo decir con seguridad si eres un maldito bastardo que solo quiere derrocar a nuestro rey y matarlo a cuestas cumpliendo ese absurdo protocolo o solo un bastardo debil que su ambición no le deja ver más allá de ocupar el puesto de su padre y la supremacia hacia todos." ¿Solo quieres ser el rey no es cierto?—Le pregunto con seriedad reculando y desviando la mirada desepcionada para luego mirarlo de igual forma.

—"Nunca entendi ¿por que ?; nunca te ocupaste siquiera en sacar de la ignorancia a toda la raza de esos monos primitivos, preferiste que sólo los saiyajin con casta aprendiéran a pelear sin sentido cuando nuestro potencial puede ir más allá. Prueba de ello eres tu mismo, con años de conocimiento en las peleas que fueron pasadas de generación a generación y tu padre que al compartir el conocimiento con migo, ati y a otros tantos, logramos vencer a los tsufurs sin problemas al lado del clan primitivo"

—¿Entiendes lo que significa eso? ¿Entiendes lo que puedes hacer al ser el nuevo soberano sin cometer estupideces? Y contar con esas filas ¡Aún puedes seguir tu camino como un guerrero de honor ! —. ¡Puedes hacer algo mucho más grande, no sólo buscar tu gloria, sino también la de tu pueblo entero!

La respuesta a eso no se hizo esperar. Una risa socarrona surgió desde lo más profundo del saiyajin, para desagrado de ella, y rápidamente se convirtió en una carcajada. Él estaba burlándose de la muchacha, lisa y llanamente.

La saiyajin aún frente a él, lo miró sorprendida y pronto su entrecejo se frucio intentando retener la rabia.

—¿Vegeta? —Lo llamó temblando impotente ante su sarcasmo. Sin apartarle la mirada retadora y apretando los dientes. El principe al perscatarse de aquello su descontento aumento aun mas, Era la ultima de las insolencias por parte de esa mujer ahora pretendiendo compararlo con aquellos guerreros insinificantes, insinuarle siquiera el considerarlos como su padre lo hizo con ella, dejarlos en buena posicion, lo hizo parecer mas ingenua y transparente de lo que sabia que era. Pues hanasia desde un principio sabia que el reaccionaria de esa manera pues lo tenia bien sabido desde la cuna pero queria tener una minima esperanza de que las cosas cambiarian para ella y todo su pueblo queria creer que el cambiaria.

Y asi con todo el desden y orgullo tomo ala mujer de los hombros y la choco contra una de las paredes metalizadas y los controles en una de ellas activaron el sistema por accidente. Hanasia aun gruñendole maldiciones y manteniendose firme. No dejo que el la viera asustada seria la ultima de las humillaciones como el hecho de ponerse a llorar como cuando eran unos crios.

El principe la miro de una manera intensa, su mirada amenazante estaba envuelta en una lucha interna y con varias contradiciones peleando por decidir y poner en orden sus ideas. La tenia acorralada pero ella no mostraba el menor miramiento, ni tampoco parecia tenerle miedo.

Eso aumento su colera pero permanecio inmutable frente a esas gemas que no mostraban mas que resentimiento, mientras que el se encontraba cargado de sentimientos y sensaciones reprimidas que ella jamas podria, corresponder y el tampoco iniciar, ni confesar, ni mucho menos sentirlas de igual, porque lo odiaba y el se habia encargado de aqui si fuera con el desprecio que incluso el le tenia ala mujer, oh si claro que si, ella no tenia idea de cuanto la odiaba pero tampoco tenia idea de cuando queria tenerla para el. Se hacerco ala guerrera y se detuvo en seco muy cerca de su oido y le hablo con el mayor desprecio del que fue capaz aun teniendola cerca.

—Di lo que quieras insecto ¡Nada de eso sirvió de una maldita mierda!, Aun eres una maldita rata de tercera —gritó enfurecido distrayendose de su reaccion al sentir su aroma tan peculiar, y ella estuvo segura de que en ese momento lo mataria, apreto los puños conteniendose. Intentando nuevamente sacarselo de encima si bien no le importaba lo que el pensara al respecto tambien era humillante que se atreviera a rebajarla de esa manera cuando ambos sabian que su poder no hacia mucho ala diferencia. Intento como ultimo recurso humillante patearlo entre los bajos pero al levantar la mirada pudo encontrarse con un deje de interes pero no tenia idea de que era lo que buscaba mas que torturarla.

El principe la miro entrecerrando los ojos, un recorrer electrico le recorrio todo el cuerpo al perscatarse y sentir en sus manos la piel descubierta, figurandose de su vestimenta, un tanto subjerente que llevaba puesta **(o almenos desde su punto de vista)**.

Podia ver y sentir en las yemas de sus manos, su piel tan suave y calida era perfecta. aun un tanto herida. sin inmutarse ante su dolor o eso queria pensar pero un deje de remordimiento lo invadio y Lo enbelezo al instante como el tambien el dejarlo paralizado con la mirada un tanto lasciva. Encontrandose con sus raras gemas esmeraldas en donde podia ver todo el sentido de la vida en aquellos ojos que le enfundaban una tristeza mas parecido al Odio que solo el para su molestia, podia persivir, luego de haberle dicho eso. Y quizas por esas pequeñas curiosidades que le despertaba no se inmutaba en apartarle la mirada.

Pero ala que ella misma negaba con su semblante feroz y carente de debilidad sino era para con aquellos que tenian importancia para si. Quedo anonadado con su hermosa figura digna de una princesa. Pero el no podia quitar la fuerza ejercida adoraba tenerla a su merced aun en esa manera, Sus rostros seguian enfrentandose y ella ejercia cada vez mas resistencia y el aumentaba la fuerza al retenerla. Muy pocas veces la habia tenido asi de cerca como para adorarla aun en la fiereza dirigida a el que espresaba su rostro en ese momento.

—"¡Maldicion, Maldicion podia ser toda una reyna ", Podia ser mi reyna —Penso para si reprimiendo todo aquello, pero este se turbo al darse cuenta de los pensamientos inpropios y vulgares que lo invadian.

La miro desconcertado, perturbado pero pronto reacciono ante su indiferencia. Y ella no entendia que demonios sucedia, apenas si queria dirigirle la palabra solo lo insultaba exigiendole que la soltara. Pero mayor fue su desconcierto al sentirlo temblar. Entonces lo miro de una manera indefinida mas bien extrañada, mientras este no le apartaba la mirada de odio o almenos para ella lo era y no se equivocaba el en ese preciso momento la odiaba mas que a nada en ese mundo. Lo estaba rebajando y era capaz de terminar prendido por ella quizas ya lo estaba sin haberle tocado un puto pelo en su vida, mas que para golpearla en algun enfrentamiento del que casi siempre terminaba ganando el. Pero pronto reacciono al verse humillado por esta o pudo mas que ver el orgullo y desden frente ala guerrera de tercera que se atrevia a estrofiarlo.

—¡Grrr tu maldita cucaracha te pondre en tu lugar !—Le amenazo mientras la tomaba de uno de sus hombros , y le proporcionaba una llave doblando su brazo poniendola de espaldas.—¡Sueltame desgraciado!—Le exigio intentando safarse sin exito alguno era tanta la colmocion y tension del momento que no habia podido reacionar a tiempo.

El Principe la arrojo con brusquedad ala arena de combate cayendo al perder el equilibrio en el rasposo suelo intentando ponerse en alerta ante un posible ataque. Mientras este figuraba un codigo en las puertas que la cerraban por completo y activaba correctamente el funcionamiento de la habitacion. Las luces se encendieron dejando ver que estaban sobre una especie de plataforma arenosa seguida y rodeada de una especie de artefactos de entrenamiento reforzado y demas maquinas y robot para entrenar .

Este se despojaba de su armadura real. La miro con seriedad y en silencio, quedandose solo con sus botas, guantes y parte inferior mas parecida a un traje de goma mas una maya color negra de su traje, dejando ver su mas escultural cuerpo que ejercian una enorme superioridad. Esta se sorprendio, Pero no fue eso precisamente lo que logro hacerla reaccionar aun asus dieciseis años la guerrera solo tenia tres cosas en su cabeza o almenos que le eran importantes , su familia, sus dotes de cientifica pero solo una que era siempre importante, solo una que pertenecia asu instinto y ese era el deseo por las peleas, se levanto lentamente del suelo, mientras este, la penetraba con la mirada. Se figuro recta entendiendo a que queria llegar, lo miro fijo y sonrio altanera.

—hmp.¿quieres pelear vegeta ?, ¿de eso se trata no ?—Le dijo arrogante la muchacha con cierta esperanza de que asi fuera y no otra cosa en particular dada su reaccion entendia por que actuaba de esa manera tan salvaje, pero no el por que ella sedia ante el principe, pero su intencion no era quedarse de brazos cruzados ni mucho menos ante su posible asesinato. Sin embargo pasaron segundos antes de que uno de los dos reaccionara ante la impaciencia.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Ataca de una vez! —Dijo ella, aun manteniendo la guardia.

—No te desesperes Mocosa. Puede que te mande de vuelta a la cámara de recuperación por más tiempo que la última vez…—Solto al fin el principe con burla dejandola colerica pero sin hacer apise de aquella ultima humillacion.

—Hablas demasiado…

El principe sonrió. El silencio era total.

Hanasia, sin esperar a su rebeldia que fuera el otro a que diera el primer paso, voló a dirección de su oponente con el puño cerrado. Vegeta esquivó el golpe y aun estando cerca dela guerrera, dirigió su codo a la espalda de Hanasia. Aquella recibió el golpe y usando su velocidad, se alejó unos cuantos pasos, para luego lanzarse de lleno contra vegeta. Cada cual daba y recibía golpes por igual, moviéndose por toda la cámara, por aire y por tierra.

Las máquinas que lanzaban energía se activaron. Los guerreros, usando sus reflejos, no les presento gran problema esquivar los ataques, pero en cierto momento de la palea, Hanasia se apartó.

—¿Acaso estás huyendo princesa?—Pregunto sarcastico

—De ningún modo Y no me digas princesa idiota —Le dijo altenera y con furia. Mientras este sonreia arrogante.

—Eso fue para calentar. La pelea seria viene ahora.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—Dijo la saiyans sin inmutarse...

Vegeta cayó al suelo herido por un ataque de Hanasia, además, por un serio descuido y aturdimiento, había recibido también la energía que las máquinas lanzaron en ese momento. Hanasia miró a su oponente, satisfecho.

—Esperaba más de ti, ya deja de ontenerte idiota —dijo mientras tocaba tierra.

—¿Y quién dijo que habíamos acabado niñata ? —le respondió aquel, intentando ponerse de pie de nuevo.

—Atácame entonces… si puedes ponerte de pie.

La risa de Hanasia enfureció a el principe.

—¡Demonios! —pensó—Estaba casi seguro de que era más débil que yo. ¿Tanto fue el incremento de sus poderes? Y… si es así… debe de estar al mismo nivel que mi padre. Pero ella es una estúpida. También le ganaría fácilmente.

—¿Qué pasa? —la voz de Hanasia lo interrumpió—creí que querías continuar…

—¡Cállate Estupida!

La pelea se reanudó. Si bien la velocidad de los movimientos del principe aun era buena, la desesperación se fue apoderando de él poco a poco. Su oponente ya esquivaba los golpes y ataques. Que los movimientos fueran tan predecibles y fáciles de leer era lo más humillante que le podía pasar a un guerrero en una pelea.

De nuevo se fueron los oponentes el uno contra el otro. La lluvia de golpes y sangre departe de los guerreros era sorprendente. Conforme los minutos pasaban, la brutalidad y el peligro iban aumentando. Aun así, Hanasia no comparaba la situación como lo fue contra sus antiguos oponentes, pero le agradaba: sólo una distracción bastaba para que cualquiera de los dos rivales tomara la ventaja. El principe también lo sabía, pero de lo que no estaba seguro era de cómo lograr ese lapsus definitivo a su favor.

—¡Estas perdida neonata, por que ya no te lo perdonare!...Le dijo intentando levantarse y la otra respiraba agitadamente y se acercaba para retener al principe en el suelo .

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que no me perdonarás vegeta? ¿Que te acabo de humillar ?¿o que alli afuera incluso me tuvieron en cuanta?, Ellos escucharon mi palabra antes que ati y tu poder aun siendo una tercera . Aquella pregunta o mas bien afirmacion colo al guerrero.

Pero En cuanto Hanasia lo soltó, el contratacó. Lanzó un ataque de energía directo a élla. lo esquivó, pero cuando se disponía a atacar a su oponente, el apareció justo detrás de hanasia. La tomó del cuello con un brazo y con una fuerza que ala guerrera le pareció muy igual a la suya, comenzó a golpearla en la espalda con las rodillas. Cada golpe era una enorme punzada que comenzaba a debilitarla. Sintió cómo se le entumecia de apoco ...

En un descuido de vegeta, hanasia reaccionó y logró zafarse. Alejándose un par de metros quedó frente a el. No le importaba lo que pudiera pasar después. Estaba decidida a matarlo como siempre terminaban deseand en sus enfrentamientos.

—Te liquidaré… —dijo ella, aun en el suelo recupernado el aliento, como si hubiera leído la mente de su oponente y el también se empapara de la misma rabia.

El principe la fulmino utilizo su velocidad y cuando esta se levanto rapidamente aparecio a espaldas de la guerrera, tomandola del cabello y amarrando sus brazos con una mano, para dejarla inmovil, pronto tironeo de su cabello atrayendola asu rostro,

Esta retenia las lagrimas no queria llorar, Seria la ultima de las humillaciones y ya habia caido en cuenta de que esa era la intension del principe. El maldito buscaba humillarla nuevamente despues de años y la tosudez no se lo permitia. Podia sentir la respiracion entrecortada del principe entrechocar en su nuca, mas el acelerado palpitar de su pecho, el principe acerco sus labios asu oido izquierdo y le hablo en son extrañamente con una aire perverso pero suave y manipulador ala vez.

—Ahora me responderas sin rodeos ¿Que es lo que buscabas mujer ?, ¿Por que razon fuiste ala presentacion? ¿ he? ¡dime ! ¿por que ? ¿que planeas ahora ?—Le pregunto mientras, tironiaba de su cabello de manera brusca y se enbriagaba con su aroma y vehia su sangre roja colarse entre sus manos y el sudor de la hembra despelia inconcientemente y tomaba un aroma que lo estaba realmente exitando, intentando reprimirse al inpulso ante esa neonata, Pero admitia para sus adentros que la guerrera lo volvia loco .

—¡Sueltame ahora maldito!—Le ordeno, la joven se puso colerica y se esforzaba por safarse y quitarselo de encima, al igual que el principe reforzaba su amarre, su ki aumentaba ya no pensaba tolerarlo mas, a ese punto ya no estaba segura si su hermanastro solo queria retarla para humillarla en una pelea o solo liquidarla de una vez.

Entonces esta le daria el privilegio de matarlo auque no quisiera hacerlo, ni tampoco la idea la hiciera feliz. Pero el orgullo era mas fuerte y no podia creer que habia puesto todo para poder salir a su favor buscando pruebas y respuestas que corroboren con sus sospechas ante los tsufurs, se sentia traicionada no solo el hecho de que tambien el fuera capaz de traicionar asu rey y sin inmutarse con ella sino tambien con el pueblo entero y su padre.

—¡Miserable Sueltame!—Le dijo mientras dejaba salir una fuerte onda de energia expansiva, que golpeo y lanzo el cuerpo del principe a una velocidad tremenda haciendolo chocar a un estremo de la plataforma del campo arenoso, este se levanto confundido encontrandose con la mirada retadora de la supuesta princesa.

—"Digna "—pensaba el principe aun conmocionado, sin embargo nunca se lo haria saber, Pero almenos ahoracomprovaba a que se referia su padre, estaba apunto de lanzarse asu ataque por su insolencia, pero entonces su rostro se torno de sorpresa al ver ala princesa despojarse de su armadura real y su capa, quedando con la parte inferior de su traje real ajustado al cuerpo.

El cual le despertaba sus mas reservados deseos, pero alos que intento actuar indiferente, no solo tenia que lidear, con una estupida he intolerable atraccion fisica sino con otro tipo de atraccion y aprecio que lo volvia debil al punto de dejarlo vulnerable, su mirada se volvio nuevamente lasciva. Casi sin poder evitarlo desbordaba lujuria ala cual la guerrera no fue conciente que lo provocaba y no tenia idea que ya tenia ganada esa pelea desde el principio .

—¡Vegeta, ahora estamos de igual !, ¡Ya veraz bastardo miserable hoy te hare pagar por todo !—Le amenazo con todo el desden retador y rencor del que fue capaz mientras lo penetraba con la mirada de resentimiento, el principe sonrio altanero si habia algo que agradecia ese dia era esa batalla y tenerla casi asu merced y apunto de caer.

—¿Tu y yo rata de igual ? No me hagas reir, solo tuviste suerte, pero ahora mismo te dare tu merecido !—dijo mientras formaba una esfera de energia en su mano izquierda

—¡Ya veras estupida, deten esto si puedes ¡"**cañon master " !**—Grito mientras le lanzaba la esfera de energia lo suficientemente estable he medida para no matar, ala supuesta princesa que no se movio del lugar apesar de que resiviria uno de los ataques mas poderosos de su hermanastro, se poso recta y Para frenar el choque que disponia de mas energia que la anterior lanzada al niño saiyano y su madre .

Pero entonces una figura que logro interferir en los controles de la entrada, se poso enfrente y detuvo el choque de energia asu cuerpo. Provocando una explosion de la que salieron ilesos. El principe se turbo al encontrarse con la figura recta de su padre el rey. Luego de despejarse el humo por completo, quien lo miraba con una expresion casi hueca estaba desepcionado. Cubriendo a su protegida quien se sorprendio al ver asu rey actuando de esa manera casi irraciva.

Habia dejado alos clanes para que sean informados por comandantes experimentados y guiados con los nuevos artefactos tegnologicos los cuales tendrian que saber usar para sus misiones.

Este se torno serio —¡Vegeta, no vuelvas a cometer esa estupidez!, ¡¿Acaso tu tambien osaras tracionarme ?!, ¡De ser asi te hare pagar !—Le dijo mientras el principe lo miraba atonito, mas receloso, no podia creer que su propio padre. Le diera mas importancia a una tercera que asu propia descendencia o mas bien si lo podia creer aun haciendoseala diferencia con la que los crio a ambos, aquel al que consideraba, el mejor guerrero del planeta, un hombre en su madurez plena he admirable poder era el rey mas digno que podia haber considerado en su vida.

Aquel unico guerrero, al que le permitiria en su sano juicio ser su única autoridad por la que sederia por sobre cualquiera, su rey, su padre, protegia a una rata y gusano repugnante, no podia creer que le apreciara, sabia que no habia mas que eso gracias asu instinto, Y la palabra recelosa de su made retendida en su memoria que siempre habia hablado de hanasia con desprecio y rencor aun cuando sabia perfectamene que su padre no tenia ese tipo de relacion con ella, despues todo tasharle era la reyna, era su madre y no habia nada que ella no supiera o conociera de su padre para confirmarselo ella misma, pero aun asi le repugnaba.

Intento tranquilizarse y no actuar de la peor manera, y mucho menos demostrar su descontento casi infantil — Padre, esa mujer es mala hierba, solo me estralimite un poco, no tienes que exagerar, realmente se lo merecia y admito ser un poco severo por que despues de aquello solo se merecia la muerte —Le dijo mientras se acercaba cautelozo con la mirada calculadora de su soberano en un gesto implacable .

—¿Realmente desconfia de mi y mi lealtad su alteza ? ¿Me creeria capaz de traicionarlo de esa forma tan baja mi rey ? No me subestime, recuerde que soy su heredero no solo tengo su poder por igual sino su tan apreciada inteligencia y sobre todo tengo honor —Le pregunto con su semblante arrogante mientras miraba con deje de perversidad y interes ala guerrera.

Quien se poso de manera retadora no queria que su hermanastro y rey comenzaran una estupida disputa que a buenas ella sabia no era su culpa. Mucho menos cuando habia una guerra de por medio. No habia momento de pensar estupideces no era dificil ver una desconfianza mutua entre padre e hijo mas la enorme falta que eso presentaria ante el rey si osara traicionarlo .

—Su alteza. Soy una guerrera capaz de cuidarme sola, por eso lamento decirle que no le agradezco su intromision —Le dijo un tanto nerviosa de la manera mas respetuosa que pudo sin tener que insultar al principe.

El soberano fruncio el Entrecejo y se voltio a su lado dandole la espalda asu heredero, mirando ala guerrera con un gesto feroz, hanasia no pudo mas que voltiar el rostro cuando este le proporciono una abofetada mas parecida aun puñetazo, que no le dolio como esperaba pero que el mismo impacto entre sus mejillas se undio tanto como su dignidad en ese momento. No habia nada mas humillante para una guerrera ser abofetiada auque este fuera su rey por alguna razon, ellos podian hacer lo que quisieran con sus subordinados, matarlos a golpes, de hambre si quisieran y el rey no era la esepcion, pero ese acto degradante, era por alguna razon la accion mas humillante por que se le podia hacer pasar auna guerrera. El rey continuo indignado sin inmutarse en la reaccion de su hijo y hijastra quien no podian creer su reaccion o quizas si .

—¡**Ya cierren la boca sabandijas **!—dijo mientras tomaba a Hanasia aun un tanto shockeada del brazo y la arrojaba con brusquedad hacia su heredero, provocando que ambos se chocacen fuertemente entre si y calleran al suelo presipitadamente a una distancia de dos metros. El principe la tomo por reflejo y esta se poso por encima de su torso pudo sentir el calido y abrazador cuerpo de la muchacha entrechocar en su pecho que casi sin poder resistirse asu calor, tuvo que alejarla a fuerza mayor por no demostrar su interes ante su padre. Al reaccionar intento desesperadamente quitarsela de encima —¡Vamos levantate y alejate de mi gusano !—Le exigio rojo de la colera .

Al igual que esta, pero no tardo mucho en separarse de su hermanastro extrañamente avergonzada otra humillacion, encontrandose con la mirada asesina de su rey, al igual que el principe.

—¡Malditas cucarachas, por años solo me han desepcionado,les he dado todo ¿y asi es como me lo pagan? ¡con su incompetencia ! ¿con su traicion ?, ¡Sobre todo tu vegeta, mi heredero, ¿no puedes manejar tus malditos impulsos?!—Y agrego con seriedad en tono queriendose volver mas pasivo. O almenos un poco.

—¡Te he dicho siempre que no tenias que luchar, por algo que ya era tuyo desde un principio como lo es tu reinado!, ¡La incompetencia de tus actos como futuro soberano nos han llevado ala ruina !, e accedido en tu controversia con los tsufurs por que te crei capaz de solucionar este problema cuando ya no este, por que confio en ti maldita sea, como sea me da igual si me tienes en contra por el protocolo—Le dijo a modo de reproche en el estado de desasociego del principe Y hanasia sin darle importancia a aquel golpe insignificante ya que habia resivido peor mano dura que esa en su vida, y del mismo soberano, pero que ala vez representaba la desepcion de su protector al llamarla traidora junto con su hermanastro.

—Confie en que sabrias salir de esta crisis, ¡Con un demonio que lo sabes!, sabes muy bien que todas esas absurdas promesas a esos malditos clanes no podran ser cumplidas .Hasta tener una solucion a nuestra falta de tegnologia, a este paso, nos encontraremos en la absoluta miseria y humillante derrota !—y se encamino de un lado a otro .

—Ante el universo entero, regido por esas malditas lagartijas, mas la revuelta que el imperio se te vendra encima en tu contra por no cumplir con tu palabra, ¿crees que les interesaras luego de tu traicion, mas viviendo en la miseria, que estos no atentaran contra el principe y la realeza? ¿Acaso no lo has visto haya afuera ? si uno ataca son insignificantes, pero si otros individuos en aquella fila poderosa ubieran provocado una pelea la revuelta te ubieran metido en serios problemas invecil!—Le dijo colerico mientras los penetraba con la mirada ambos con expresion tetrica.

—_**Mi rey somos poderosos no tiene que preocuparse por eso ademas yo siempre he actuado con una visi...**_—_**Dijo el principe intentando defenderse**_.

Pero su rey lo interrumpio indignado alo que estaba por oir decir asu primogenito ¿Una vision ?, ¡Cierra la boca no estas pensando, estas perdiendo la cabeza estupido !, todos ellos actuaran por instinto como toda nuestra raza, se comeran y mataran entre si contad de salir convida, No importa cuantos niñatos protegan aquellas estupidas hembras, nuestro instinto siempre actua primero ante todo por la supervivencia sin embargo tu en vez de pensar en una solucion, ahora te veo aqui, discutiendo como una sabandija inutil...

—Ante esta virgen he inprudente guerrera de la que no tienes derecho, nisiquiera en tu sano titulo, nunca lo tendras por que no te la sedere como mujer, tu ya has escogido como la progenitora de un heredero digno de pura sangre para tu descendencia, para que el tambien al momento en que esta te acompañe en tu reinado y te sirva como todas las otras. Como una guerrera fiel ala causa, lo has hecho a contra de mi voluntad sediendo ante la idea que te plantie por años desde un principio y sin embargo ahora luego de ponerte en mi contra, tambien osas poner en duda mi autoridad—dijo el soberano contrariado al limite de la indignacion .

—¡Yo no quiero a esta hembra como mia! —Mintio nervioso el principe —¡Este gusano nos ha deshonrrado, ¿Mi rey como puede darle su proteccion ?. Es una tercera maldita sea !—Le dijo intentando hacerle entender que eso era una deshonrra para la realeza. Hanasia se encontraba firme intentando no hacer caso estaban discutiendo en vano, pero no podia defenderse esa era la pura verdad a riesgo de evitar una tragedia decidio no intervenir por respeto a ambos ella conocia su posicion por eso cuando actuo por si sola en el centro no estaba pensando las cosas como era debido y eso era algo que no toleraba sediendo ante el principe. El rey permanecio firme he imutable hasta que le repondio con altaneria.

—Hmp, cabeza hueca, ahora tambien contradices la autoridad que tengo por sobre mis propias leyes, no me vengas tu a nombrar mi decreto yo escribi esa ley antes de que tu cucaracha nacieras, por el que me he guiado por años —Dijo señalando para luego señalar a hanasia .

—¡Mirala !, yo forme a esa guerrera que ves ahi, ya no es mas una tercera es digna de pertenecer a nuestro linaje, pero tu no eres digno ni de mirarla, no quiero que vuelvas a hacercartele, ella sera enviada a una mision fundamental y significativa para nuestro planeta en donde intentara solucionar al igual que yo, lo que has iniciado por tu terquedad —Ejecuto el soberano. Hanasia Al fin intervino por que auque sabia que su hermanastro era completamente culpable por no haber conseguido pruebas desde un principio Y actuado de otra manera por sobre sus ambisiones y traicion, no queria hechar mas leña al fuego cuando su objetivo era precisamente ese, conseguir un apoyo, una esperanza.

Se arrodillo ante su rey en forma de reverencia, el principe la miro en su completa frustracion —Mi rey lo entiendo y lo acepto, no voy a contradecirlo en su sabiduria y autoridad, sin embargo, esa era la razon por la que lo he estado esperando, sabia que usted era conciente del problema, pero no podemos actuar de la manera mas primitiva.

—Debemos de lograr conseguir una alianza y un planeta que nos proveha de tegnologia segura para nuestra organizacion, el principe es digno yo lo se y lo seguiria Y respetaria como a usted por igual como siempre lo he hecho, solo como la guerrera que usted formo, contando con su aprobacion mas infinita confianza, sin embargo debo decirle que puedo entender la razon de su controversia, los tsufurs, nos ivan a traicionar, ahora lo entiendo, he descubierto de que manera mi rey ¿No es verdad vegeta?—Le dijo auque en su momento no era conciente, ahora lo entendia.

—¡Espera! ¿que? ! ¿como lo sabes ?, ¡explicate Hanasia!—Le ordeno el soberano igual de sorprendido que el principe quien la miraba desconcertado.

—Si es verdad—Le expreso de igual forma asu padre entendiendo a que queria llegar su hermnastra, el tenia sus razones pero no podia asegurar que congeniaran con las de la guerrera aun en un vinculo telepatico. De lo que si estaba seguro es de que ella no diria nada de lo que alli se hablo, si esto lo perjudicaba a el tambien lo asi a ella, Y al pueblo no le importaba el hecho de que nombrara la relacion de los tsufurs con los rectilianos o alos rectilianos en su defecto solo le bastaba con que pudieran hacer algo y tomar otra opcion que no lo llevase a cumplir su propia paranoia, pues apesar de su orgullo en sus adentros estaba deacuerdo que seria un gran error siquiera pensarlo.

—Asi es mi rey,Tu no tenias pruebas pero yo las encontre ocultas en una base de datos —Le dijo mientras le posaba un disquet de su ropa inferior de su pecho que milagrosamente no se rompio en su por decir, ligera caiday enfrentamiento, luego se lo entrego asu rey algo avergonzada por su estado casi deplorable pero al que al mismo timpo representaban la gloria para cualquier guerrera que se respetara en una batalla, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se dirigio con sorna.

—La base de datos del mercado estaba alterada mi rey, hoy mismo puede catalizar los antiguos archivos en los computadores en donde se figuraba las compras de repuestos para la construccion de naves y Ingeniería Pesada —y Agrero reteniendo una sonrisa. Ante el mutismo de su hermanastro. _Idiota _penso para si.

—De hasta la venta de tegnologia para distintos planetas en el mercado interplanetario como hasta las ganancias que estas le proporcionaban, ellos eran los provehedores de la tegnologia de los reptilianos y demas razas alienigenas, no conozco las razones, quizas eran esclavos o aliados eso no podemos saberlo y mucho menos si sus lideres no sean hecho vigentes en nuestro planeta hasta ahora — Concluyo con seriedad.

—Partian de vegeta-sei, con escusas y al no tener el suficiente control sobre ellos. Sobre todo en sus bien restringidos laboratorios ubicados en diferentes bases del planeta, podian exportar la tegnologia que se les venga en gana por meses de viaje tomando rutas desconocidas para nosotros, con artefactos sumamente avanzados figurados en esa lista. Mucho mas de los que nos han provehido hasta ahora —Contaban con nuestra proteccion desde un principio sin ser concientes de su traicion eso puedo saberlo.

—Al igual que de seguro contaban con el posible apoyo de nuestros enemigos—Concluyo el soberano meditativo .

—Exacto por eso he de advertirle mi rey que ahora podemos estar en mas peligro que antes —Le dijo con seriedad. El soberano no se sorprendio del todo, auque su especulaciones podian ser acertadas eso no queria decir que fueran completamente ciertas. El principe sonrio arrogante totalmente satisfecho, el lo sabia de antemano, y al ver que su padre con esa expresion de piedra en el rostro, podia ver que estaba sediendo Y asimilando que el herror habia sido suyo, por permitir que eso pasara en sus narices, su orgullo se agiganto a millones ante su triunfo.

—¡Quita esa sonrisa quieres !—Murmuro la joven saiyans al principe irritada, mientras se levantaba de su reverencia y miraba asu rey con suma seriedad, este la miro de igual forma. El principe quedo colerico pero prefirio no reprochar su posicion ahora era delicada ante su rey.

—Mi rey ahora no importa de quien es la culpa si continuamos en esta posicion no solo tendremos la deshonrra de la derrota, podemos inclusive caer de mal en peor exponiendonos ante nuestros enemigos ala peor de las maldiciones, he oido rumores de que los reptilianos estan acaparanado territorio en la galaxia este, inclusive en este sector galactico —

—La competencia en el mercado a aumentado desde que los esos reptiles e asquerosos insectos alienigenos han tomado Y conseguido tegnologia a una velocidad admirable ademas de la provehida por los tsufurus, con su alta tegnologia disponen de muchas tropas y superioridad ante nuestro clan ahora comformado por guerreros mas primitivos. Si las medidas no son lo suficientemente efectivas ante el manejo de la poca tegnologia que disponemos ahora y la eficiencia de los escuadrones Y guerreros no es la mejor, no podremos salir ganando en esta guerra —dijo para luego mirar al heredero .

—Principe tu lo sabias de un principio, sin embargo es cierto actuaste con una vision, pero si buscabas una solucion precisamente era esta, por esa razon debemos de tomar las medidas exactas ante el problema de lo contrario lo pagaremos duro no podemos solo contar con nuestra fuerza debemos de usar nuestra cabeza—Le indico en su semblante extrañamente sereno.

El principe se turbo pero ciertamente tenia mas que la razon y desde un principio lo supo pero no sedia ante la realidad habia estado dispuesto a ariesgar su supremacia ante los clanes, necesitaba aumentar la productividad pero sobre todo adelantar su reinado con la llegada de su primogenito, sin la necesidad de cumplir con el protocolo Y asesinar asu padre, por mas debil que se sintiera dadas sus enseñanzas desde la cuna, No se creia capaz de hacerlo .

—¡Perfecto!—ejecuto el rey, Hanasia y vegeta quedaron firmes sin cuestionarse entre si, ahora deberian de actuar segun sus planes, sin embargo el rey ya habia tomado una decision.

—¡Escuchenme bien sabandijas por que no lo repetire dos veces ya he tomado una decision, la situacion es esta !—dijo en su semblante serio y intimidante que usaba con ambos desde que tenian memoria en sus primeras riñas como cachorros, ambos solo asintieron .

—¡Vegeta apartir de hoy te nombrare como el nuevo soberano de vegeta-sei !, ¡dentro de dos dias, cumpliremos con el protocolo en su mayoria a esepcion de nuestro enfrentamiento con la escusa de que tu rey te lo ha sedido en su ley por un periodo de ausencia programada !, ¡Te quedaras, resguardaras aqui nuestra raza controlando las masas como te plazca ahora eres el rey ejerce tu poder como tal !, ¡sin embargo debes de pasar desaparcibido ante la crisis Y los clanes mas antiguos y los primitivos !, ¡solo actuaras como si nada sucediera hasta que encuentre una solucion que te ayude!, ¡por eso no me importa que tan conveniente suene tu union con tu futura reina bra para el pueblo !, ¡ llevaremos a cabo el rito de union, por eso mismo he mandado a buscar a esa guerrera de poder considerable, tu union oficial con ella, mantendra la lealtad de lo guerreros mas conservadores Y antiguos de la alta atus pies o almenos todo estara bien si esto no se llega a saberse por nadie !—Ejecuto el rey, vegeta quedo atonito al igual que Hanasia.

—Padre, mi union con esa guerrera estaba fijada desde un principio, lo que es mas tengo que darle la noticia de que mis subordinados mas reservados y fieles en los centros sanitarios, me han informado que esta esperando a mi primogenito, el cual le prometo sera un pura sangre poderoso, por lo que he de decirle que el rito debe ser llevado ahora mismo antes de que se la acuse de indigna por conseder a un bastardo —Dijo el principe sorprendiendo al soberano y a Hanasia a quien todavia no conocia ala guerrera, pero extrañamente se sintio anciosa por la noticia apesar de lo serio de la situacion.

Entonces algo se desperto, no solo estaba en riesgo la autoridad de la realeza, tambien estaba en peligro su futura descendencia, si esos no lograban su cometido y todo llegara a saberse entonces las masas caerian por sobre la familia provocando una controversia. poniendo en riesgo su soberania en el futuro como asu futuro sobrino aun si naciera con un poder considerable, corriendo el riesgo de ser asesinado con su progenitora, era inexplicable como todo tomaba importancia para si. la mirada del soberano se torno seria y molesta.

—¡Eres un inconciente estupido !, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora inutil ?!, ¡para conservar seguro tu linaje!, ¡ tu hembra tendra que marcharse y resguardarse hasta que todo sea seguro y conseda al bastardo ! —le dijo colerico, el principe lo miro contrariado.

—Ese no es mi problema, lo unico que queria era que el pueblo la respetara como reyna con eso solo aumenta mi supremacia ante ese clan igual de mediocre que los otros, no la necesito para procrear mi descendencia, lo que pase con el chiquillo no sera importante si este no nace con un poder considerable y digno de un principe, de ser asi estara condenado al exilio de cualquier manera, esa es tu ley padre recuerdalo—Le dijo arrogante, Hanasia fruncio el seño desepcionada. El soberano lo miro receloso.

—¡Idiota deberia matarte por tu estupidez!—Le dijo colerico, Hanasia decidio intervenir.

—Principe, sino puedes darle la importancia que se merece tu propia semilla y sangre, como esperas poder convertir a tu futuro clan y Imperio en el mas temido y digno del universo eres una sabandija inutil !—le dijo sarcastica, su rey sonrio altanero, el principe la fulmino con la mirada.

—¡Como te atrevez gusano te hare pagar ahora mismo maldita!—Le dijo colerico mientras se acercaba tal cual depredador, Hanasia lo fulmino con la mirada retadora, al igual que este se poso en su frente intentando intimidarla , su rey por alguna razon no se lo impidio .

Hanasia lo fulmino con sus gemas esmeralda, el principe la penetro tal cual mirada asesina —No me intimida su alteza, y no tiene nada que ver que nuestro rey este presente estoy segura de que nuestro soberano seria incapaz de intervenir nuevamente y poner a duda mi honor —se defendio la joven saiyans .

El principe hizo un gesto de desagrado pero aun asi hablo sarcastico —¿honor? , ¿tu rata de tercera?—Le dijo en son de repugnancia .

Hanasia fruncio el entrecejo sin inmutarse ante su hermanastro, apretando los puños intentando contenerse —Almenos esta rata, fue mas lista que tu mono idiota, nisiquiera me reconoces que te haya ayudado inutil, ¿no es cierto maldito bastardo ?—continuo osada, el principe estaba rojo de la colera y la fulmino sin despegarle su semblante asesino, queria matarla estaba seguro de eso, pero no podia. ¿Por que ?

¿El por que no podia ?, No supo desde que momento habia sucedido con los años y sin embargo ahora no podia hacerlo sediendo como un cobarde y debil al igual que con su padre. Pero esa atraccion era tan diferente, acelaraba su corazon aun ritmo tan fuerte que quemaba y dolia hasta el punto de consumirlo por completo en las llamas de su propio deseo o ¿"amor" ?, pronto su mirada se fijo serena.

¿Acaso era sentimentalismo?, ahora podia saberlo quizas mas de lo que ubiera querido , no entendia como habia caido en las malditas redes de la debilidad y eso que los seres debiles de otros planetas llamaban el "amor" tan ajeno asu raza pero no completamente desconocido, pero ciertamente lo sentia, es mas lo mataba lo habia sentido por años, inclusive desde la primera vez quese habia topado con ella cuando era tan solo una cria y menor que el otra razon para sentirse despreciable por lo que esa maldita hembra lo hacia sentir aun ante su desprecio y indiferencia que se encargaria de hacerle pagar por tal maldita egoista de tercera.

Pero nunca haria vigente a nadie de su absurdo sentimentalismo, preferia quedar como un cobarde ante su rey y su supremacia que caer alos pies de la guerrera que consideraba su enemiga. El orgullo, sobre todo el digno soberano que el seria, era tan fuerte y inpenetrable que podia incluso dejar y ignorar todo lo que le importaba solo y que ella, habia logrado cambiar, por conseder sus ambisiones como futuro soberano y eso nisiquiera su futura mujer y ahora madre de su primogenito lo sabia pero estaba dejando tesoros presiados en el camino a su gloria.

Sin embargo todos esos pensamientos se fueron al ver que sus subordiandos se presentaban en la sala sin anunciarse al campo. Este se torno serio, los guerreros de clase media y alta— sirvientes al principe y al rey dieron una pequeña reverencia a los presentes, para luego dirigirse ante sus soberanos .

—Mi rey la guerrera de clase alta "Bra Bura", perteneciente ala region del oeste de los clanes mas antiguos y poderosos de la alta perteneciente ala familia bura treik, ha llegado ala fortaleza, para ser presentada he anunciada ante usted, en el salon de audiencias —Le informo un guerrero llamado kotoc de cabello largo y alborotado e tez bronceada de mirada feroz. El rey sin bien no estaba conforme y contento con esa visita sabia que ahora no tenia muchas opciones, salio de la sala no sin antes ordenarle a Hanasia —¡ Ve atus aposentos arregla tu ropa , limpia tus raspones y presentate en unos minutos en la sala !—Le ordeno antes de marcharse con los demas guerreros. El principe miro a Hanasia y sonrio arrogante por el estado deplorable de ambos para luego tomar su ropa hacercarsele asu hermanastra con desden estirar su mano y tomar un poco del hilo de sangre que caia en su mejilla, Hanasia se extraño y le aparto el rostro con desprecio al solo sentir su mano sin inmutar al guerrero quien sonrio al mirar y frotar la sangre en su pulgar y dedo indice —Almenos demostraste ser mas lista de lo que pensaba gusano, tu sangre es roja y pura apesar de ser un rata de tercera, La proxima vez no tendre compasion — Dijo ante la mirada de descontento de ella, antes de girarse he salir de la sala de entrenamientos detras de su rey.

Hanasia suspiro intentando tranquilizarse, no le importaba que tan furioso pudiera estar el principe o ella misma ahora debia de colocarse en su posicion y tomar rienda por cuenta propia con la aprobacion de su todavia soberano.

Se dirigio rapido asus aposentos, no tardo mucho en arreglar su armadura Y vestimenta real, una de las pocas cosas de las que no se sentia mal al poseer e indigna, ya que auque su sangre no pertenecia en conjunto asu soberano, su orgullo aumentaba como su honor al servirle ...

Al poco tiempo llego al auditorio de la fortaleza, Al entrar con su semblante feroz y recto mas reservado o almenos lo suficiente se figuro en los pocos presentes alli, al llegar ala posicion de su hermanastro y la futura reina solo ellos se figuraban, e encontraban arrodillados y cabisbajos ,frente al rey supremo posado en su trono prefirio no parecer demasiado interesada ante la futura progenitora de su sobrino,esta se arodillo en forma de reverencia .

—Mi rey aqui Hanasia, guerrera de la baja Y la realeza reportandome ante usted y asu servicio, ¿digame por favor por que de mi presencia en esta reunion ?—le pregunto cabisbaja en su semblante serio, el principe aun cabisbajo sonrio altanero, al igual que la futura reina bra **(esta era una mezcla de la guerrera videl con el pelo un tanto largo e alborotado solo que aparentaba tener unos 25 años a diferencia de hanasia que aun tenia 16 y el principe unos 27, de mirada penetrante e oscura como la de vegeta con un porte de superioridad e figura feroz. Figura esbelta Y musculosa ala vez, con su actitud orgullosa podia decirse que era una guerrera bella, en comparacion con las demas, pero digna de la realeza ).**

—No necesitas saberlo todavia princesa —dijo en son perverso con doble intencion para los presentes, claramente estaba marcando la posicion de la guerrera como igual de digna Y igual de superior que la del principe, cosa que sorprendio asu heredero al punto de dejarlo colerico. Pero sobre todo a bra, hanasia se extraño, sobre todo por lo ocurrido anteriormente, no pensaba que siquiera la consideraria, pero no emitio expresion alguna, el rey sonrio arrogante.

—Sin embargo presten atencion alo que les dire sabandijas por que ya no tolerare mas herrores, tu vegeta tendras atu heredero y te aseguraras de que sea al igual que tu, mas su progenitora digno y poderoso o ten por seguro que solo seran insignificantes para nuestra estirpe, ya no tendre consideracion con nadie esa sera tu deshonrra !—le exigio intimidante, el principe apreto los puños señal de su rabia y impotencia pero ciertamente eso era lo de menos de todas formas pronto tomaria el reinado y por ende se manejaria asu antojo, como tambien guiandose por su orgullo de guerrero Y ley .

El rey sonrio arrogante al notar su cabreo—Como te dije te encargaras de nuestro imperio en mi ausencia, en cuanto ami me marchare por dos años al espacio a manejar y serciorarme en el mercado interplanetario. Para poder ver si puedo conseguir apoyo frente alas masas lideres, eso sera muy dificil ya que no somos considerados con la mejor moral al sociavilizar con esas razas de viejos repugnates, sin embargo he de intentar formar una alianza pero no a costa de nuestra libertad, de nuestras ilusiones, no lo haremos, no serviremos a nadie —dijo serio para luego dirigirse asu protegida .

—Al igual que tu Hanasia, te ocuparas de la seguridad de la futura reyna y su prole hasta que este a punto de consederlo resguardandose en el espacio hasta su regreso de aqui a nueve meses, disponeras de dos naves una de menor y mayor carga para poder moverte con libertad dejando la seguridad ante guerreros de confianza ala futura reyna y luego conseguir demas tegnologia u otros esclavos cientificos a nuestro planeta, tomaras otra ruta para pasar desapercibida ante las demas razas mercenarias y rectilianas, te doy ese tiempo para que lo logres intentar tambien conseguir aliados, infiltrarse a una nueva civilizacion cientifica no seria facil pero aun asi debes de intentarlo se que con tu capacidad e inteligencia heredada de tus padres podras sobresalir, mas conseguir facilmente aliados con las razas mas pacificas que podamos manipular para provehernos de su tegnologia —le decreto el rey. Pero la futura reyna hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Hanasia se sorprendio por aquella oportunidad no creyo que se lo sediera tan facil pero aun asi no reprocho nada, actuaria fiel asus ordenes —Asi sera mi rey cumplire con esta mision a toda costa mantendre ala reyna Y su heredero seguros. Le prometo conseguir subordinados capacitados para esta mision Y traer con nosotros a esclavos aptos para el trabajo —le dijo aun en su reverencia, el rey sonrio orgulloso al igual que el principe quien no objeto nada.

Cosa que puso colerica a la futura reyna, que consideraba indigna ala guerrera recogida, por lo que no tardo en intervenir como toda guerrera orgullosa, mas una futura reyna ala que se deserta de esa manera de algo tan importante como lo era el futuro de su pueblo, esta levanto la mirada contrariada. El rey la fulmino .

—Su alteza quiero esa mision, ¿No cree que me corresponde el comando siendo la de mayor rango Y poder ?—le dijo con su semblante orgulloso Y demandante. Hanasia permanecio en la misma posicion no quizo tener que empezar una discusion en vano con la futura reyna ni mucho menos cuando su rey accedio a una busqueda de aliados en otros planetas, el rey y el principe fulminaron ala futura reyna con la mirada , ella conocia mejor que nadie su posicion en su embarazo no programado y no podian creer de su insolencia, era algo imperdonable .

—¡Cierra la boca!, !Sera mejor que recuerdes tu lugar ante tu rey, mujer, mas en tu estado que ya de por si es lamentable para una futura reyna de tu clase, figurate a quien te diriges, y ten cuidado como te diriges ami subordinada ya que nisiquiera en el mas profundo y grato de tus sueños, superarias en poder Y astucia a esta guerrera —dijo el soberano rompiendo por completo el orgullo de bra, esta fulmino a Hanasia con la mirada retadora y desconfiada.

Cosa que no le provoco ni un pizca de tension, Ni miedo a hanasia, su presencia le era tan intimidante como un insecto peludo Y alienigeno de bajo nivel, su caracter le recordaba tanto asu hermanastro. Que los considero el uno para el otro, apesar del respeto que sabia debia de tenerle por ser su futura reyna ademas de que consederia asu futuro sobrino Y principe de vegeta-sei y no estaba segura de poder relacionarse de buena manera con ella cuando ya de por si estaba ejerciendo su superioridad Y respeto, cosa que no le negaria siendo la reyna pero no por eso se dejaria intimidar, sin embargo de ser la futura reyna. El rey tambien deberia de darle la oportunidad almenos para que demuestre ser apta.

Bra bajo su mirada señal de su frustracion, impotencia ante su soberano con el que se encontraba recelosa. Pero sobretodo ante su futuro rey Y compañero, por no salir asu favor consediendole el respeto que se merecia ante ser la progenitora de su heredero, sin embargo desconfiaba de la guerrera es mas le aborrecia por su existencia e presencia mas la importancia.

Y que tenia por sobre todo ante su futuro compañero el cual se mostraba indiferente, pero no era estupida, podia oler el deseo, la lujuria que emanaba el principe ante la llegada de la mocosa guerrera incluso antes de que ella y el se reunieran en su estado deplorable. No necesitaba tener un vinulo telepatico para darse cuenta de esas cosas. Cosa que podia ser peligrosa para su futura prole y reynado. Un deseo no correspondido ante aquella virgen guerrera que la confundia con su indiferencia, aquella que parecia una maldita mocosa asus ojos apesar de sus atributos Y inexplicable poder.

Cosa que la puso mas colerica despertando aquel instinto bedado para una guerrera que eran unos insoportables celos, pero no por el principe sino por la posicion Y poder de aquella maldita infeliz. Que con mover un dedo podria desertarla o aniquilarla si quisiera, era realmente humillante para Bra que esa guerrera tuviera esa posicion siendo de la baja.

Hanasia se levanto de su reverencia, cosa que extraño a su soberano, Y la miro un tanto contrariado y perplejo, pero aun asi no le reprocho nada Y auque luego de aquellos incidentes actuando de manera inconciente por la rabia pretendia no mostrarse demasiado sumiso, precisamente por eso decidio escucharla.

—Su alteza, lamento tener que intervenir sin su permiso, pero ciertamente la reyna por derecho sera la futura encargada del manejo de las masas mercenarias e **líder política para las clases altas y su pueblo **junto con su futuro rey, es por eso que le pedire por favor seder ante su peticion para que esta pueda influir en su sabiduria Y experiencia en esta mision prometo guiarla en sus desiciones, mas nuestra absoluta eficiencia, Y proteccion ante el futuro heredero de vegeta-sei, de ser atacados dare mi vida por ellos lo juro mi rey—dijo para despues arrodillarse, cosa que sorprendio al principe pero sobretodo a bra quien la miraba desconcertada y un tanto contrariada.

—¡Hanasia, de fallar en esta mision lo pagaras con tu vida ´¿ me oiste?!—le dijo con seriedad Y mirada un tanto compasiva. Hanasia no levanto la vista pero aun asi apreto los puños señal de su frustacion aunque ahora no le importarba su destino. Entregaria todo de si para salvar asu raza, Ala realeza y por ende protegeria ala futura descendencia del principe y la futura reyna no luchari solo por ella no despues del sacrifico de sus maestros "Protege atus semejantes" Lo juro una vez Y asi seria .

—¡Acepto mi castigo mi rey, tambien dejaré en claro que no pienso huir a ningún lado.! soy una guerrera...Expreso monotona.

—Y el deber de una guerrera es pelear hasta el final—le dijo levantando su mirada un tanto triste pero decidida asu protector pero al que tambien consideraba su padre .

Este la miro de igual forma encontrandose con esa mirada tan familiar e imponente que la misma madre de esta le dedicaba cada con su forte decidido. Capaz de enfrentar todo a quien se interponga frente asu causa Y los suyos, Realmente era casi su viva imagen —"kyo"—penso al recordar asu subordinada aquel amor no correspondido y olvidado por el cual habia aceptado en su memoria al convertir asu pequeña en una guerrera formidable, aun sin ser su padre.

Algo que de cierta forma agradecia por que no creia poder haber soportado tener que matarla segun el protocolo real de su estirpe, pero en si lo admitia le apreciaba Y mucho jurando mantenerla viva para que se hiciera valer Y honrrara su memoria .

Habia tantas cosas que queria decirle pero no lo haria ¿Que clase de guerrero Y soberano seria si se rebajase a ese tragico sentimentalismo? peor que el de hace años con la madre de la aludida, pero ciertamente lo hacia es mas estaba deacuerdo en cierto aspecto, sabia que esa seria la utima vez que quizas se verian Y inclusive asu hijo, su heredero .

Habia cometido el herror de callarse por su orgullo en el pasado con su madre Y actuar indiferente ante la union con su camarada Platt que nisiquiera las habia apreciado como las guerreras que eran Y, que podian ser entregandola luego de la muerte de kyo, asu hija a manos del destino de la baja mercenaria por aquel pasado bajo nivel que el se puso a cuestionar y cambiar volviendola una guerrera poderosa .

Para que platt su ex camarada. Aquel guerrero que no asesino por respeto a kyo, al fin y al cabo habia abandonando, sus dotes de cientifico undiendose en amargura Y el instinto sadico y el exeso, otra manzana que se hecho a perder Y caer ante aquellas redes bedadas Y inperdonables para su raza asesina, el deshonor, y auque tenia claro que los saiyajins sufrian mucho la perdida de sus compañeras con quien compartian rara vez un vinculo de confianza Y lealtad.

La debilidad en aquel clan habia sido un blanco fuerte al que tenian que enfrentarse dia a dia, ¿Pero que tanto le habian importado ?, el rey dudaba que este siquiera recordara que su hija se encontraba viva en la realeza. No lo habia visto mucho en todos esos años en los que solo se digno a seguir con su trabajo en las purgas sin preguntar siquiera por ella pero de la que se hizo vigente años atras.

Al que Hanasia se mostro indiferente, al igual que el rey actuando indiferente al guerrero, por que no le permitiaria acercarsele denuevo y auque lo unico que valia para todos era su causa, de por medio, razon por la que ningun saiyans se dejaba dominar por sus emociones . El lo habia hecho ¿El por que y como ? ¿Siendo el rey de una raza asesina y despiadada?

Por que nadie perdia mas que el aun despues dela muerte. El soberano que podia mover cielo y tierra contad de obtener lo que quisiera, aquel ser que habia sido el guerrero mas poderoso Y temido de su planeta no pudo obtener alo que mas amaba en el mundo "kyo ", asi es la amaba. Aun siendo un despiadado, aun siendo un maldito asesino Y granuja habia sedido ante ellas.

La hija de la mujer que amaba, aquella que lo habia convertido aun actuando de la manera mas egoista en un debil. Si sentia debilidad por la pequeña que tendria que haber sido su hija apesar de todo, el deshonor, la debilidad lo volvian vulnerable odiandose asi mismo por haber caido de esa manera no podia creer en lo que se habia convertido con los años, aun siendo el soberano ante su descendencia que habia jurado proteger ante todo .

Pero aquel que habia jurado protegerlos Y protegerla a ella, le estaba ejecutando el dia de su muerte. Entrecerro los ojos un tanto contrariado, ante aquellas gemas esmeralda, que no cambiaban de parecer por nada del mundo. Una guerrera leal capaz de entregar su vida por su causa, si que era digna y esa era una de las cosas que lo hacian olvidarse que se estaba undiendo en la debilidad, sin embargo debia reaccionar no podia dejarse dominar por aquel sentimiento paternal. No cuando su imperio aquel que les legaria a ella y sobre todo asu hijo el nuevo rey vegeta. Estaba al borde de la decadencia Y dominio de asquerosas ratas del espacio .

Los demas permanecieron en la misma posicion el lugar se undio en un profundo silencio Y mirada penetrante de ambos hasta que el rey reacciono.

—¡Levantensen !—Les ordeno, sin dejar de mirar a Hanasia "su pequeña princesa"—penso para si, los susodichos se levantaron extrañados pero firmes.

—No es un desafío demasiado difícil, almenos no para ustedes futuras guerreras e reyna de vegeta-sei, en dos dias estara todo listo. Hanasia debes figurarte en la nave y el armamento, toma la nave Vetta 1LK. El mecanico del taller en la base les explicara el manejo, dentro de 6 horas convocaremos a tres subordinados de confianza y aptos que han de jurar mantener esto en secreto o yo mismo los matare —Ejecuto el rey para luego retirarse de la sala asus aposentos un tanto angustiado.

Hanasia lo miro marcharse con tristeza que a duras intentaba ocultar, hasta casi perderlo de su vista, si ubiera sabido que esa seria la ultima vez que lo veria, no le ubiera hecho pasar ese mal sabor de tarde. Bra la fulmino con la mirada.

Hanasia reacciono. Le dedico una mirada calculadora ala reyna de la cual estaria dispuesta a dar su vida, por lealtad pero sobre todo por aquel principe heredero que yacia en su vientre, no sabia por que pero algo le decia que sediera ante la actitud amenazante de su futura reyna.

Le consediera su lealtad y por extraño su confianza. Quizas solo por que estaba enpeñada en cumplir su mision para su protector. El principe miro ambas guerreras, el lugar se torno tenso. Observo ala espectaviva de una disputa ante aquellas ferozes mujeres, pero en el estado de la futura reyna dudaba que Hanasia se atreviera a tocarla si quiera, gruño ante ese pensamiento tan debil si su hembra era digna entonces deberia de enfrentarse y defenderse aun en su estado.

Pero habria Otro martirio tendria que confiar en su hermanastra y en su futura reyna, sabia que esas mujeres orgullosas traerian a su heredero a salvo cuando la crisis haya terminado. Por otro lado no le daria tanta importancia a ese crio. Si es que podia salir bien y no en fracazo, no queria tomarle la importancia que se merecia, ese problema. Auque ciertamente parte de el lo hacia, ante su futuro heredero.

Apesar de no tener aprecio por bra y de haber negado su interes ante su padre por Hanasia —"Mierda "—se dijo contrariado. El era el futuro rey ¿Que clase de soberano sedia ante su hijo, y una mocosa saiyajins de tercera ? Era algo imperdonable. Esa maldita debilidad, era humillante y ciertamente molesto ¿Que podia hacer?, si bien era una figura poderosa y despiadada ante sus enemigos, incluso ante los que los rodeaban, no podia ser tan vulgar de asesinarlos, no cuando sabia que se arrepentiria el resto de su vida.

Observo a Hanasia con detenimiento, jamas habia visto esa expresion en su rostro Apesar de considerarla una maldita mocosa arrogante, Se vehia tan decidida, tan penetrante. Mujer capaz de romper barreras ante sus enemigos.

Tanto que habia sido capaz de romper y acabar con su orgullo sediendo ante esa mujer que no se merecia, tenerlo en ese estado lamentable en el que estaba. Sediendo ante otra guerrera por orgullo y conveniencia por que si bien la union con Bra no le satisfacia por no ser la mujer escogida verdaderamente los intereses mas bien eran individuales incluso departe de bra. Su presencia en la realeza con su alto poder mantenia vigente la lealtad del clan de la elite y el apoyo del consejo.

—"¡Maldita cria de tercera que viniste a parar y cruzarte ami maldita y desgraciada vida" —Se dijo apretando los puños mirando con rencor a Hanasia esa mujer iva a ser su perdicion y nisiquiera su fuerte orgullo era capaz de borrar esas ideas de su cabeza, ni mucho seder ante las absurdas posibilidades sin tener que tomarla ala fuerza cuando madurara lo suficiente.

La futura reyna observo con detenimiento ala mocosa que consideraba su rival, ¿Por que su rey accedia ante una guerrera indigna como ella?, dudaba que una relacion marital estuviera de por medio. Si habia algo muy transparente en las hembras y que no la engañaba era su instinto y olfato para casos como esos, sin embargo no perderia la oportunidad de humillarla, aun con su futuro compañero presente .

Bra rompio el silencio —Al fin conozco a la cucaracha traida de los basureros mas podridos de la baja, ¿Como estas querida ?,al parecer el rey no pierde el tiempo, ni repudia a gusanos verdes carentes de honor y indignos de la realeza como tu —Le dijo con su semblante arrogante.

Hanasia apreto los puños al igual que el principe apesar de que entendia las intenciones de su mujer al humillarla decidio dejar pasar su falta de respeto ante su padre, auque ciertamente inclusive el no lo entendia de la misma manera.

Hanasia fruncio el seño por esa acusacion y difamacion de la que se atrevia a poner en contra de su protector, sin embargo apesar de que le debia su lealtad y respeto por ser la futura reyna. No se dejaria intimidar y mucho menos humillar. No se quebraba facilmente, nisiquiera con el principe, No lo haria ahora con la reyna, por supuesto que no, y precisamente con su semblante orgulloso tan parecido al de su hermanastro desarrollado gracias al aludido sabia donde podia darle duro .

—Pero que ingenio tan agudo tiene su alteza, debo felicitarla de poseer, una lengua tan filoza como la suya. Deja en claro que es digna de la futura realeza dirigida por la vulgaridad de un futuro mono sin cerebro. Ten por seguro que a ese paso tu sabiduria sera reconocida ante tu futuro pueblo auque carezcas incluso de un digno poder —Le dijo altanera.

Bra apreto los puños, señal de su rabia. El principe apreto los dientes pero pronto se dirigio altruista no se quedaria como un idiota posicionado alli escuchando estupideces de hembras y cachorras. No queria perder la poca paciencia que tenia ante la crisis asi que solo salio de la sala siendo indiferente alos dos hembras.

—Hmp, Estupidas Mujeres —Murmuro antes de marcharse. Su reyna se extraño pero no objeto nada ahora tendria las de aclarar.

—¿Que te atrevez a insinuar maldita mocosa? no me importa que tanto te alave el cerdo del rey ¿acaso crees que eres mas fuerte que yo ? — Le pregunto con su forte amenazante. Hanasia sonrio altanera ese posiciono con una mano en la cadera , cerro sus ojos sin romper guardia y froto su dedo en la punta de su nariz tal cual gesto altruista Y presumido **(Como goku, con vegeta en la saga de cell y con taikuhan).**

—_"Si soy mas fuerte que tu "—_Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mirada penetrante y posicion serena pero alerta y retadora ala vez, mas su pose altanera ante su actitud solo queria conocer su caracter,Ya que nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de conocer a otra guerrera de alto nivel mas que la reyna fallecida, madre del principe y futuro rey vegeta. Bra estaba roja de la colera.

—¡¿Que dijiste insecto?!, ¡Maldita bruja desertora, no eres mas que una mancha negra en la realeza, una basura podrida !. Sera mejor que midas tu posicion ante tu futura reyna, y le cosedas el respeto que se merece a tu futuro principe y rey, ¡mi hijo! ¡¿Entendiste?!, ya que yo sere reconocida ante todos como la esposa del rey, asi que no importa si planeas ser la maldita concuvina de aquel cerdo del rey supremo—Y agrego altruista.

—Vegeta el principe ahora tomara el reinado y yo sere reconocida como digna ante mi pueblo y tu chiquilla solo quedaras como la perra vulgar que quizo intercalarse acostandose, con el rey supremo vegeta. Asi que ten por seguro que te matare si osas faltarme el respeto ami y ami hijo —Le amenazo apretando los puños roja por la colera. La maldita se atrevia a desafiarla y reirsele en la cara, una tercera, a ella pertenenciente ala elite mas poderosa de todo vegeta-sei, queria matarla, queria matar a ese insecto. Hanasia sonrio de lado, pero pronto reacciono ante esa absurda acusacion.

No debia ser llevada por su inmadurez, no podia creer que pensara asi auque lo entendia en su posicion si embargo no podia permitir que su futura reyna pusiera en duda su honor, ni ella en su sano juicio dejaria pasar semejante acusacion auque esta fuera la futura reyna .

—Solo atrevete —Le advirtio Hanasia severa posicionandose en modo de defensa la reyna sonrio arrogante. Pero pronto fruncio contrariada al ver que la posicion de hanasia se volvio un poco meditativa, al verla observar su vientre definidamente sediendo por alguna razon que se hizo mas visible cuando esta la miro con la intension de apasiguarse con ella.

—¡¿Esa es tu idea de mi ?!—¿Solo eso tienes para decirme ?—Le pregunto demandante.

—¡Exactamente insecto! ¿Que creias?—Le confirmo arrogante, Hanasia suavizo su mirada y dejo salir un suspiro de tension. Si bien podia haberla hecho barrer el piso sin ningun poblema ni miramientos, No queria ser considerada la culpable de que esa mujer haya perdido asu cria y sobre todo al principe por su imprudencia.—"¿ Matarme Bra " sin pelear primero ?"Eso se te sera muy dificil, hmp. Sin embargo no puedo ariesgar ala reyna, maldita cabeza dura esta mujer terminara matandose asi misma como una estupida si no le cuido la espalda —Se dijo meditativa .

—Vale —Dijo sin mucho interes arta de molestarse en burocracias por un dia—Supongo que puedes opinar lo que quieras auque estes equivocada por completo recuerda que la condena si esta mision falla y pierdes atu hijo por mi descuido, es mi muerte, Pero eso no me importa solo quiero cumplir mi mision y que ambas incluso ese crio salgamos bien de esta, sin rencores —Le recordo sin miramientos. Por lo que la reyna sonrio arrogante por tal estupidez .

—Jajajaja. No me hagas reir mocosa, no necesito de tu proteccion para salir de esta puedo defenderme sola, tampoco quieras convencerme con tus estupideces, lo unico que te intereza es que la sabandija de tu soberano no te reviente y liquide por tu inconpetencia, auque dudo que lo haga con su tan querida princesita —Le dijo sarcastica con una expresion de repugnancia.

—Eso no es verdad, Naci para esto,Y auque suene absurdo para ti, Almenos yo si prefiero morir por algo en lo que confio, demas esta decirte que si fallo en esta mision—Le dijo con seriedad —Solo demostrare que no valgo de ser reconocida como una guerrera de honor. Que solo deseo cumplir con mi mision Y meta de ser el dia de mañana una guerrera independiente. Crei que lo entenderias, Pero creo que en ese aspecto la equivocada fui yo. La otra guerrera la miro con desconfianza.

—¿Por que no me creo nada de lo que me dices neonata? Y ¿Por que interferiste ante rey y mi posicion?—Le pregunto extrañada. Provocandole una sonrisa ironica a hanasia.

—Eso es simple su alteza, Mi intromision ante el rey fue tambien por que reconozco mi posicion ante ti, Despues de todo eres la futura reyna. pero sobre todo — Agrego Dandose media vuelta para retirarse y dedicarle una mirada por sobre el hombro—Lo hago, por el pueblo que tu y mi hermanastro se encargaran de llevar ala gloria—Le dijo retirandose lentamente sin romper guardia asus aposentos fuera de aquella sala dejando ala futura soberna en un estado de desasociego inmutable .

Bra la observo alejarse, quedo desconcertada por semejante planteo, enrealidad cierta parte de ella queria creerle pero no podia su orgullo Y desconfianza ante la proteccion de su futuro hijo Y principe estaba primero.

La guerrera mayor, suavizo su mirada meditativa Y dejo salir una sonrisa de satisfacion por que bien sabia que la mocosa no le estaba mintiendo y desde un principio lo supo. Sin embargo el interes del principe era evidente ante la guerrera.

Queria ver y creer en su palabra la cual estaba dispuesta a negarle por su tan maldita suerte de esa infeliz, esa maldita guerrera de tercera podia tenerlo todo si quisiera y sin embargo actuaba indiferente, no podia caer en eso, otra controversia asu favor, una esepcion Y martirio se volvia su rey supremo que aun la confundia con su actitud que estaba lejos de ser una posible union de esta con aquel viejo guerrero.

Por eso no se confiaria de esta tan facilmente. Queria ver si verdaderamente la mocosa saiyajins era tan indiferente a ese poder , aun con todo ese conocimiento que segun su rey decia, poseia no caeria en eso. Auque toda la descendencia de la realeza habian sido formados para la batalla en si ademas de esepcion de ponerse a manejar algo de tegnologia, auque sonara convincente aun dudaba que ignore el interes del principe ante ella.

Habia decidido que La tendria a prueba antes de matarla y si esta no podia asegurarle su lealtad entonces le daria la muerte Tarde o temprano .

Asi seria.

_E__**sa semana alas 00:06 am...**_

Todo estaba siendo preparado. Esa misma semana la reyna habia sido anunciada ante el pueblo como digna al igual que el principe. Ahora convertido en el soberano, el rey se habia marchado sin haber cumplido con el protocolo, eso habia confundido a su pueblo y los clanes de guerrero mas antiguos y poderosos conformando el consejo.

Ancianos despotas que no tenian ni un pelo de tontos mucho menos cuando el principe podia ejercer su supremacia ante ellos; y lo clanes mas conservadores .

El rito de union y seleccion se habia llevado a cabo de otra manera no tan esclusiva como debia haber sido, ya que la reyna de Vegeta-sei habitualmente siempre se escogia por medio de una seleccion y batalla de entre todas las guerreras mas destacadas feroces, y poderosas del reyno para asi la ganadora ser la escogida como la digna. Por lo que aquella union con aquella guerrera escogida "Al azar ", de alto rango habia sido mal vista por los clanes mas antiguos, pero aun asi una revuelta no se hizo vigente y la reyna fue aceptada, sin que nadie supiera que la aludida y ahora respetada guerrera por sobre las demas, se encontraba en cinta.

Hanasia no habia vuelto a ver al rey,Y el habia evitado hacerlo, ella solo se habia dedicado a prepararse pero su curiosidad por saber que pasaba en la cabeza de su protector la tenia un tanto descolocada. Sobre todo luego de que resiviera algo dirigido del mismo ex soberano, por mano de otro subordinado de su confianza. Lo cual restaba mantenerlo fuera del alcanze de sus compañeros durante esos dos años hasta poder ver de que se trataba aquel mensaje oculto en esos objetos.

Antes de eso y de partir su rey habia convocado alos acompañantes de la reyna y su escuadron quienes habian jurado por su cabeza que mantendrian esa mision en secreto . Eran tres guerreros destacables conformados por una guerrera de la alta llamada Orika, de tez bronceada, ojos violaceos cabello corto como el de fasha, y feroz de figura musculosa y esvelta ala vez. Su poder era considerable y destacable, no tanto como la reyna y hanasia pero aun asi muy respetable .

Ella habia sido escogida por su gran manejo y conocimiento hervorista, la joven tenia conocimiento medico mas supervicion en el escuadron era una guerrera con experiencia pero sus tacticas en el medio operandi eran demasiados simplistas. Otro guerrero de la alta perteneciente ala familia de nappa ,subordinado de su hermanastro. Conformo en su escuadron llamado itakar, Enrealidad este guerrero no tenia ni el blanco de los ojos parecido al tipo casi calvo perteneciente al escuadron del nuevo rey Vegeta .

Este era de tez bronceada y ojos pardos. Su rostro tenia razgos definidos fuertes y apuestos y feroz ala vez. Ademas de que su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura era negro y alborotado. Su cuerpo tenia proporciones y una figura formidable y escultural pero eso no era lo que lo destacaba era un exelente rastreador y cazador ademas de que conocia muy bien las rutas de ventaja y seguras mas la manera de batalla de las fuerzas de otros Clanes alienigenos .

El ultimo era otro guerrero de la alta. Hermano de orika llamado Gorato. Quien habia sido escogido por su alto poder. Estaba casi al nivel de la reyna Bra, era de tez oliva ojos violaceos al igual que orika de cabello alborotado que llegaba hasta por encima de los hombros. Razgos finos y apuestos de cuerpo escultural y mirada feroz , realmente era un caramelito para cualquier hembra esepto para la reyna y Hanasia por que era un guerrero demasiado arrogante.

Pero almenos eficiente ante la causa, y no podian culparlo por considerarse un orgullo. Pero solo habia sido escogido por su fuerte conocimiento y manejo de armamento en la nave. Enrealidad muy pocos saiyajins se destacaban por alguna habilidad o conocimiento cientifico.

Alguna Habilidad en que ellos o la mayoria solo se dedicaban a formar su cuerpo para la batalla. Cualquier acto o conocimiento que se viera mas halla de una campo de batalla era mal visto por guerreros destacables. Por que creian que eso era trabajo de esclavos y ellos solo necesitaban de su poder para sobresalir.

Pero en ese aspecto la realeza se habia mostrado tolerante. Puesto que nunca faltaba y mucho menos en ese periodo de crisis, Algun que otro erudito saiyajins pero ninguno se atrevia a dejar el campo por nada del mundo rechazando al fin de cuentas el debil conocimiento, como lo habia sido y hecho el mismo y supuesto padre biologico de Hanasia en el pasado .Al que no habia visto por años. Pero que sabia que aun continuaba con vida ignorandola al igual que esta al susodicho .

Todos vestian con la habitual armadura de Vegeta-Sei en ese tiempo, en donde solo figuraba con el simbolo de la realeza Y demas vestimenta un tanto extravagante y adornados sutilmente con poca joyeria.

Ya habia llegado el dia y el escuadron Real se habia dirigido ala base central de la region. Mas los centros sanitarios Y A urtadillas de otros ese dia se marcharian asu mision. El antiguo principe habia decidido hacer presencia solo para advertirles e dejar clara su mision, ya que desde que habia tomado el poder se habia tomado muy enserio su mandato y obligaciones. Sobre la partida de la reyna que consederia asu primogenito pero muy en el fondo sobre todo por que sabia que quizas seria la ultima vez que veria

A cierta persona si esta _fallaba_ en su mision **...**

_**En la Base ...Alas 00:06 am**_

—¡Ya dejate de estupideces mujer!, ¿No te basto con el escandalo de ayer y asi y todo ? ¿que ahora os atrevez a dirigirte de esa manera ante mi tu nuevo rey ?. Realmente no tienes remedio estupida — Le exigio su hermanastro indignado. El Nuevo rey Vegeta casi riendo sarcastico. La saiyajins no se enmuto, antes las miradas gelidas y el peligro, en ser reservada estaba realmente fuera de lugar.

—¡Cierra la boca Vegeta, puedes ser el soberano. Pero Bra es la reyna y si ella me ha escogido como la segunda comandante tu no tienes por que interferir en sus decisiones. A demas te recuerdo que ese es mi trabajo —Le dijo Hanasia contrariada asu hermanastro. Como si ambos estuvieran discutiendo tal cual unos niños por un capricho recien salidos de su etapa de desarrollo.

Haciendo de esa reunion y disputa una verdadera escena bochornosa y humillante para el soberano y su reyna en frente de sus subordinados que los observaban con expresiones tetricas y agenas a esas escenas inusuales. En las que no creian en su sano juicio encontrar asu rey con una subordinada, al parecer y vergonzosamente de tercera clase, Que habia alcanzado un poder realmente y peligrosamente considerable.

La misma que lo habia amenazado casi a muerte en la presentacion dias atras, continuaba en las filas del rey, haciendo evidente que la guerrera ocupaba un puesto mayor, como para considerar que continuara convida ya sea por su poder o otros intereses que no se atrevian a divulgar de ninguna manera por sus vidas .

No faltaba mucho para el unico cientifico capacitado .alienigeno humanoide que habia quedado en su planeta tuviera listo el programa de las naves para poder marcharse, sin embargo vegeta estaba contrariado con las decisiones de su compañera...

Ellas habian elegido _Por sobre sus caprichos , _a esos subordinados para que se hicieran cargo de ese asunto. Mientras este se confiaba de que bra solo tuviera que cuidarse en su estado aun con su terquedad y Hanasia lo sabia. Pero no tenian por que rendirles ese tipo de cuentas al sus misiones desde pequeña junto con el mismo hecho lo que quizo. Sin la necesidad de depender de nadie, sin la necesidad de depender de el. Asi que no tenia por que interferir en las decisiones de la reyna,Y sobre todo en las deciones que su mismo padre habia tomado desde un principio —¡Mierda! —Maldijo para sus adentros, ¿Que mas querian de ella ? Ya habia ofrecido su vida a cambio, si llegara a fallar en esa mision ¿Que no podian dejarla en paz por lo menos en ese periodo?.

Pero Bra con su caracter mas duro y orgulloso que un titan de hielo no tardo, en interferir en la disputa. Por suerte los subordinados eran reservados en ese aspecto, al igual que leales Y no se atrevian a opinar nada por presenciar esa escena lamentable en la aquella guerrera seria considerada por muerta por interferir ante las decisiones y autoridad del rey. Ypor sobre su reyna realmente aun la consideraban en ese aspecto una mocosa y cabeza dura .

—¿Y desde cuando yo necesito que una estupida de tercera interfiera por sobre mis decisiones ?—Se dirigio, con seriedad penetrando ala mocosa con la mirada azabache. Hanasia no le desvio la mirada se cruzo de brazos y apreto los puños y la quijada. No era su intension, pero ciertamente no toleraba esa posicion en que su hermanastro y ella la ponian frente al escuadron con el que tendria que sobrellevar por dos años, Ella no sedia ante nadie, cuando bien se sabia y tenia la razon aun en su posicion los equivocados eran ellos.

—Tranquila gusano, No voy a matarte por tu estupidez y tosudez de no ser por que eres necesaria para esta mision te acabaria ahora mismo —Solto vegeta con una sonrisa socarrona. La reyna sonrio altanera ante la joven saiyajins .

—Pues qué lástima mi rey, porque yo no seria tan amable con usted — Respondió ella con rabia y lo miro retadoramente, a sabiendas que el no dejaria pasar su falta de respeto y para su sorpresa este no reacciono. El rey fruncio el entrecejo y bra la miro extrañada y calculadora ante su estado sereno.

Al igual que su escuadron pero pronto Hanasia curiosamente sedio sin remedio no por que se sintiera intimidada sino descolocada, _¿De que valía mantener un espíritu de batalla donde no valia la pena batallar ? ni mucho menos el contrincante ,pues era verdad auque no lo admitiera que su orgullo a veces no la dejaban actuar a conciencia de nadie ... _

A Hanasia no le interesaba ser la reyna Y mucho menos tenia animos de continuar con aquella discusion en vano. Pero sobre todo no queria tener que tolerar con aquel estupido circulo de desconfianza. Que aduras se definia con quien se podia contar para que se cuidaran la espalda. Eso no se aseguraba por que si y menos siendo unos saiyans, sin embargo ese vinculo deberia ser lo esencial. Hanasia y como tambien la reyna bra lo sabian. Fue por eso que no lo penso mucho cuando sedio por completo sin darle importancia al asunto. Dejaria que su reyna actuara como quisiera y no interferiria si la situacion no lo ameritaba .El rey fruncio, contrariado pero no hizo caso de su insolencia y bra se dirigio asu subordinados ...

—_Bueno ya dejemos esta estupida "conversacion"_—_Dijo sarcastica para luego bajar los humos de la patetica escena, con una sonrisa casi altanera se presento sin necesidad _—_Mi Nombre es Bra , soldados esta demas decir que sere la autoridad aqui, pero les aconsejo que se cuiden de llamarme por ese nombre. _

—_Las personas que se dirigen a mi lo hacen con respeto o pagan las consecuencias. Soy la reyna de Vegeta-sei y ustedes mi subordinados. Asi que mantengansen al margen y no pretendan querer pasarse de listos con migo, yo sere su unica autoridad ¿Les quedo claro ?_—_Les ditamino autoritaria. Estos hicieron una reverencia a ambos al igual que Hanasia sin remedio alguno Y Aun un tanto cabrera por esa discusion dejando complacido al soberano..._

—_De todas maneras esta mision es una perdida de tiempo, somos un ejercito poderoso. No necesitamos de estupidos eunucos del espacio para que nos sirvan._— dijo con expresion burlona.

El rey fruncio el entrecejo ante la insolencia de su reyna.

— Un ejército que no disponga de armamento, vehículos y naves no sirve de nada mujer —Le replico, recto señal de su desaprobacion.

—Si quizas sea verdad, pero eso no quita el hecho de que si no estuvieramos en esta situacion seria inecesario—Le dijo contrariada, reprochandole a su solo entendimiento que eso era su culpa. El fruncio el entrecejo completamente irritado, fulminadola pero al final sediendo ante la mujer de igual sobervio caracter y se alejo de la sala sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie despues de todo era la misma personificacion del orgullo.

Se encontraban en La base de naves numero 55Vega-Tsur de la region sur del planeta, uno de los viejos almacenes y talleres de los tsufurs .

Haber desafiado asu rey junto con la incompetencia de su soburdinada y princesa habia sido una mala idea pero no valia pensarlo ahora por que .

Y si, fue mala idea porque su esposo, el Rey Vegeta, podria castigarla de la peor manera, pero eso nunca le importó: Ella bien sabia que ahora aceptada por los clanes mas destacados y su familia .

Su rey corria el riesgo de ser distituido, si se atrevia a traicionarlos y matarla todo el pueblo iria por sobre la realeza. Aun cuando su soburdinada tenia razon auque no quisiera admitirlo y no tomarle importancia tomandole la palabra a una insignificante tercera . Pero ciertamente si bien el Rey era la máxima autoridad del planeta y la única autoridad sobre ella podía castigarla pero nunca matarla.

Ella no le temía, en sus misiones siempre hizo lo que quiso desde que fue comandante en la elitte de las filas del antiguo rey y principe razon por la que lo conocio, y su misma subordinada alguna vez antes de ser ascendida de rango por el mismo padre del aludido.

—Su alteza —La llamo temeroso un cientifico Y mecanico de las naves sacandola de sus cavilaciones—Al reaccionar irritada. Bra lo miro con algo de altruismo —¡¿Que quieres? ¡habla insecto ! — le Exigio en tono amenazante .

Este hablaba tenso y hizo visible su nerviosismo algo que provoco risas divertidas de parte de los soldados incluyendo la reyna —Con ...con ... Seguimos un transporte de tropas que actuase en primera línea donde el fuego enemigo es contundente y los ingenieros que trabajaban antes en la fortaleza centraron sus esfuerzos en conseguir una nave que estuviese fuertemente armada y que fuese veloz y muy maniobrable—Concluyo temeroso y serio ala vez. Los demas solo se limitaban a observar las naves de transporte y carga ...

Hanasia sonrio espectante La velocidad y la maniobra serían fundamentales para evitar el fuego constante de la primera línea y el fuerte armamento le permitiría contrarrestar las amenazas aéreas y terrestres que encontrase durante el viaje y protegería a su escuadron e la reyna en el momento más comprometido de la misión, el desalojo de la nave, sin emabargo eso habia sido una sorpresa pues no creia quelos tsufurs habian alcanzado ese nivel de tegnologia en tan poco tiempo antes de la guerra.

Combinar armamento abundante y pesado con velocidad y gran agilidad resultó complicado pero al final, y gracias a una configuración muy particular, se consiguió. Dicha configuración precisaba una tripulación de 5 miembros y colocar defensas en todos los planos de la nave

Hanasia salio de su trance al escuchar nuevamente ala reyna —El piloto de las naves de batalla sera itakar y el copilo la guerrera Orika —Les dijo mientras estos asintieron— Ustedes protegeran he seran las defensas de mi nave en caso de peligro —Les ordeno la soberana primera al mando .Hanasia no le reprocho nada, al concordar con la misma decision, almenos en algunas cosas podian estar deacuerdo y era que no cometerian errores en donde podrian salir pagando. Mirandola de reojo de cuando en cuando, con toda la sobervia desbordando en la soberana, Una parte de ella empezaba a dudar en acabarla dado el interes que tenia la muchacha, por protegerla a ella y asu primogenito.

Si bien la desconfianza era mutua en ambas guerreras cuidandose siempre las espaldas de la otra. Estaba deacuerdo en que, Su lealtad con la realeza parecia ser sincera .Sin embargo no podia permitir que una guerrera de tercera pusiera en riesgo el reynado de su futuro hijo y principe ,ni su posicion como La reyna legitima, tenia que ponerla en su lugar a ella y asu rey .

Aun no podia matarla, pero ya tendria esa oportunidad para darse el respeto que se merecia .Y auque sus especulaciones no eran del todo acertadas sobre todo por que Hanasia se demostraba indiferente ante su ahora rey vegeta.

No se confiaria de esta y mucho menos y por sobre todo de su rey. No estaba segura de si solo era una perra que queria meterse con ella y su bastago o solo una ingenua que creia en ambiones y sueños baratos para su raza en un mundo fantasioso y patetico ,simplemente una parte de ella la vehia como una niña estupida y que a malas fue a parar a cruzarse en su vida y un lugar que no le correspondia .

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron al centro de la nave junto con su escuadron en donde podian conocer los controles y el armamento del que disponian en la base de datos. Estában situados en el curso programado, dentro de sendas cabinas blindadas que destacan del resto del fuselaje. Hasta ahora su indice habia sido intachable, he la tegnologia era la apropiada. Almenos de momento lo que era lo complicado seria conseguir apoyo en cuanto al combustible y repuestos durante el viaje pero sabrian arreglarselas ...

El cientifico se dirigio alas lideres de escuadron, mostrandoles las instalaciones en una pantalla que se figuraba un pequeño mapa de los planos de aquella nave y donde se ubicaban cada armamento y sectores —Su actividad es frenética cuando las cosas se ponen duras pero su labor se ve apoyada por tres cañones láser antipersonales. Dos de los cuales están situados en el morro y otro en la cola e superficie superior—Concluyo cambiando la imagen electronica en el tablero Señalando las armas .

—A este poder de fuego hay que añadirle dos torretas burbuja que están insertadas en las alas que si bien son similares a las de los artilleros de los tsufurs, estos están controladas de modo remoto .—Les indico lo primordial en cuanto al manejo del sistema en el armamento y ubicacion de cada uno he acciones.

Para luego entregarselos mientras recogia los antiguos pero igual de eficientes rastreadores, los guerreros los tomaron y colocaron ajustandolos a sus oidos izquierdos. La reyna fue la primera en examinar el poder de pelea de la guerrera de tercera Hanasia, sin embargo este le señalo un poder de pelea insignificante, algo contradictorio que la dejo desconcertada. Pero su rey le habia advertido que la guerrera podia controlar su poder de pelea Y aumentarlo moderadamene asu antojo y desconocia por completo de donde lo habia aprendido, hanasia la miro de reojo y sonrio arrogante al perscatarse de su interes.

La reyna, la fulmino pero pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el cientifico de tez azul y arrugado rostro, bastante entrado en años, alienigena del planeta bluebiano, una raza humanoide bastante pequeña y un tanto resistente ala gravedad del planeta.

— Presten atencion por favor, Su alteza y soldados, esto es de suma se que son una raza muy poderosa y practicamente entiendo que no les importe la tegnologia en si, Pero entiendan que de estar en el espacio se encontraran expuesto aun posible ataque, asi que por favor presten atencion, miren —Les indico señalando el armamento compuesto en la nave. Los saiyans, observaron un tanto indiferentes pero al resivir las miradas de desaprobacion de la reyna y hanasia, fijaron su vista en el armamento con nerviosismo.

—¡Ya habla, de una vez viejo estupido! —Bufo la reyna inpaciente. El inconpetente cientifico/mecanico se tenso y hablo rapido producto del miedo que ejercia poniendolo cada vez mas inquieto y nervioso.

—La nave cuenta con 8 mísiles Aire que se sitúan bajo las alas, 4 en cada una de ellas, y con dos lanzaderas múltiples que se ubican en la parte superior de la aeronave y son alimentadas por unas cadenas internas que conducen los mísiles hasta ellas. El tipo de mísiles aire tierra que pueden lanzar es muy variado y van desde la lluvia corrosiva de antimateria hasta los impulsos electromagnéticos pasando por los chorros de calor concentrado y las explosiones en racimo y abanico —Concluyo el cientifico dejando alos guerreros mareados pero no del todo .Conocian el manejo de una nave y eso era suficiente al igual que ala reyna a esepcion de Hanasia que entendia el manejo militar y mecanico perfectamente sin embargo le resto importancia y se dirigio alos guerreros con seriedad .

Habia seguido el consejo de su protector y habia escogido esta voluminosa pero esbelta nave con forma de cuña y puente de mando elevado que servia como transporte de tropas y naves para un grupo mayor del que disponian para traer incluso esclavos. Pero su diseño no era el de un simple carguero y estaba concebido para superar enfrentamientos directos con otras naves de las fuerzas de los clanes alienigenas de todo tipo o razas enemigas, Ademas de las comodidades he salas de estar y entrenamiento y medico que disponian para el bienestar de la reyna he su escuadron en ese largo periodo de 9 meses que tendrian que tolerar en el espacio mas la labor que debia de llevar de ahora en mas durante dos años .

Fue por eso que Hanasia prefirio aportarle mas armamento Y naves de ataque en caso de enfrentamientos a quemarropa con las naves y fuerzas enemigas, estaria exponiendo ala reyna por esa razon prefirio serciorarse de cada detalle.

Tomando una de las mejores naves de las que disponian. Su aspecto le parecio el de una nave pesada y lenta su poderoso motor sublumínico y su diseño acuñado le proporcionan la velocidad suficiente para dar clase a naves de bloqueo y pequeños cazas de combate y si es preciso abordaje usando los 6 rayos tractores de que dispone Su capacidad de fuego es muy amplia y además de las 12 torretas láser cuádruples, los 24 cañones láser y los cuatro lanzatorpedos .

Hanasia les dio una sonrisa de lado satisfecha, si eran capaces de llevar a cabo esa mision muy pronto no dependerian de nadie mas y disponerian de tegnologia incluso mejor que esa —Muy bien esto no es dificil de entender en conclusion disponemos de 8 cañones turbolaser pesados 2 cañones turbolaser dobles 52 cañones láser 4 lanza torpedos/misiles 6 rayos tractores, para que nos salven el trasero en un enfrentamiento no deseado con esas lagartijas y alienigenas comedores de gusanos del espacio. Asi que no deserten esta mision depende de nuestra absoluta eficiencia si todo sale bien seran bien recompensados—Les dijo decidida, con gesto energico, los integrantes sonrieron en señal de aprovacion.

—¡Si mi capitan !—Respondieron al unisono, cosa que no le hizo gracia ala reyna pero sabiendo que a duras podria con el manejo de la nave en su estado, prefirio dejarlo pasar por alto habia recordado ese trato y las dos estarian a cargo, sin embargo no dejaria que la guerrera de tercera se pase de lista .

—Muy bien inutiles muevanse es hora de partir, mocosa tu seras el piloto de mi nave ,al parecer este escuadron a pesar de tener experiencia siguen siendo unos cabezas huecas no quiero a un inepto e incompetente guerrero conducir mi nave ariesgandonos aun posible choque con un meteorito o agujero de gusano, ¿ Entendido? —Dijo altanera mientras se dirigia en un gesto altanero al centro de la nave .

Hanasia fruncio el entrecejo sediendo ante su sobervia soberana, pero pronto sonrio ironica, al igual que los guerreros para luego dirigirse ala nave una vez ubicados ambos grupos se incorporaron ala nave no hubo una despida de nadie puesto que su partida del planeta era clandestina.

Pero lo que las guerreras no sabian es que ese viaje que parecia y seria el comienzo al camino de una verdadera libertad, amenzaba con undirlas a una oscuridad que podria ser sin retorno Alguno.

_**Fin Flash Back Hanasia primera parte continuara...**_

**(Dia 74 de partida)**

**Region galactica :Norte**

**Hora :10:00am**

**Localizacion: cuadrante 65XY 239Y XYZ2."f.c 500.000**

**Destino :tiempo aproximado de llegada 3 Horas ...**

**Hanasia **Despertó desorientada, con cada músculo entumecido por el tiempo que había permanecido recostada en la misma posición en su inconsciencia. Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras trataba de ajustarse trabajosamente a la transición del sueño a la vigilia, pero sin embargo nada habia evitado que no se planteara aquel sueño, ni esos hechos tan complejos he estupidos de su pasado envuelto en la inmadurez y egoismo, nisiquiera el hecho de que no faltara nucho para llegar asu destino ...

Mires a donde mires, hay gente sin la cual el mundo estaría mejor si no existieran. La prueba de que una parte de su raza aun continuaba en el mundo era la evidencia de lo mal y la mierda que este se habia vuelto por permitirlo, podia decir que ellos no eran culpables se cansaria de hacerlo pero al fin de cuentas nisiquira ella podia creerselo .

Por que ningun saiyans sacando a duras asu hijo o tsufurs lo habian sido, he solo guiados por una unica enseñanza que abria cruzado los limites de la galaxia como lo era el honor de su raza guerrera, mercenaria Y asesina destinada a vivir en la guerra pero no ella no podia cambiarlo si no era con su insignificante vida por que bien sabia

Las reglas solo pueden ser creadas por un solo Dios supremo, de todos los que habian segun sus maestros y eso no lo sabria decir por que.

No importa cuán capacitado estés o cuanto poder poseas, tú solo no puedes cambiar el mundo. Pero eso es lo maravilloso de este y eso descubrio hanasia con los años he los diferentes rostros que conocio en su vida...

**Continuara ...**

Dragon Ball Z

Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama, Salagir/Gogetto Fans/Manga Anime multiverse Y Ackman-Multiverse Fanfic 2013.

**Notas finales del capítulo **

**Detras de Camara "las preguntas de Goten y Trunks** "

Goku:—Hola amigos, ¡ soy goku!...

Goten :—y yo goten jiji...hola mami ¿que haces aqui?, pense que estarias en una reunion en la escuela ...

Milk se acerca y mira acusadora a goku...

milk:—¿Goku en donde estan gohan y videl?, tengo que hablar con ellos, tienen que casarse pronto y conseder a un bebe lo antes posible, bulma me llamo y me dijo que su hijo del futuro le advirtio que otro enemigo se apareceria y que ellos deberian tener un bebe para ayudarnos.

En eso justo entraron gohan y videl ¡¿que? ¿que? !—Gritaron aterrados y rojos

Goku:—¿que ?¿un enemigo ? pe...pero ... Oye, Milk, dales mas tiempo, los chicos aún no han pensado en casarse y tú ya les estás pidiendo nietos , ademas de seguro podremos con ese enemigo no es necesario que consedan a un bebe – salió a defenderlos se acerca tal cual depredador

Milk :—¡Es por el bien de la tierra goku asi que no tienen escusa para mi ademas si son el uno para el otro! , si esperan demasiado tendré nietos cuando ya esté demasiado vieja para disfrutarlos y si ese mounstro destruye la tierra entonces ...

Goten :—Oyer mami ¿Y es necesario estar casados para tener bebés? Porque los papás de Trunks no están casados – se decidió a preguntar, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Por un momento todos se quedaron mudos e inmóviles.

Goten —¿Y cómo se tienen los bebés? – siguió preguntando – ¿Y...?

videl: — ¡Ay, pero qué tarde es! – exclamó mirando el reloj – ¿Me llevas a mi casa, Gohan? Mi papá debe estar muy preocupado.

gohan —¡Claro! –dijo nervioso

milk —¡ha no eso si que no!¡ ustedes no se van a ningun lado!...los dos se quedaron paralizados mientras milk los tomaba del brazo ...

goten :—haiiii si quedensen aun no me han respondido "¡Pero qué par de cobardes para una explicación tan simple! "penso el pequeño ...

milk :—Goten esas son cosas de adultos , yo no te eduque para que seas un insolente entrometido

goten: —Pero mamá, yo...

milk:- Sin peros, Goten. Ya es muy tarde y mañana debes levantarte temprano para ir a casa de Trunks¿o ya olvidaste que nos pediste permiso para pasar el fin de semana allá?

goten —No, pero...

goku:—oye milk espera que aun no hemos comentado nada del fic ademas goten quiere quedarse ¿no es cierto goten ?

goten —Sí, papásito pero Antes quiero que me digas una cosa. ¿Por qué nadie me quiere contar lo de los bebés?

goku—Yo te lo puedo explicar, pero será mejor que lo haga después, porque debemos hablar del fic

goten: —¡No, yo quiero saber ahora! –exclamó Goten mientras todos lo miraban apenados sin saber a donde disparar .

goku:— ¿Seguro? –preguntó Goku, que veía a su hijo practicamente emocionado .

goten —¡Sí, sí, sí! –afirmó Goten tratando de mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

goku:—Esta bien bueno veras todo empieza cuando... cuando... la mujer ...milk intervino agarrando a goku del brazo y tapandole la boca llevandoselo lejos ...

milk —Goku mira la hora tu y yo teniamos un asunto pendiente del cual hablar debemos irnos ...gohan , videl luego hablaremos del asunto , gohan¿ podrias cuidar a goten por un momento? ...

gohan —sis sis ...mama ...-dijo nervioso...

En eso aparece trunks ...

trunks —hola muchachos , hola goten ...le dijo acercandose

goten :—hola trunks , ¿quieres jugar ?...

trunks —No lose goten ahora se supone que debemos hablar del fic ...

goten —jiji si pero la jefesita nos da toda la libertad para jugar lo que queramos ademas aun tenemos que preguntarle algo a gohan ...-le dijo en susurro ...

trunks :—ha por supuesto espera yo me encargo ¿oye Gohan te vas a quedar a jugar con nosotros? – preguntó Trunks con picardia .

goten :—No, ahora a él sólo le interesa jugar con Videl – se quejó Goten – Yo los he visto, se toman de las manos y se besan en los labios y se ponen sobrenombres como mi algodón de dulce, mi terroncito de azúcar, mi...

gohan —¡YA BASTA, GOTEN! – gritó Gohan irritado rojo de la colera y verguenza – Ahora tengo que irme asi que portate bien hasta que llegue papa mientras la jefesita los vigila ...¡pero tú y yo hablaremos luego!

Gohan se retiró avergonzado y molesto; no tenía la más mínima idea de que el travieso de su hermano había estado espiándolo durante sus citas amorosas.

goten —Yo insisto en que no sé qué le ven de entretenido a estar mirándose todo el tiempo y darse besos en la boca... ¡Guac! –dijo Goten con un gesto de asco.

trunks :—Mi mamá dice que tu mamá quiere que se casen luego.

goten — Sí y que tengan hijos lo antes posible mas ahora que llegara un enemigo , pero ¿ es cierto que no se necesita estar casados para tener hijos? Porque tus papás no se han casado.

trunks —Pues supongo que no – respondió Trunks con cara de duda.

goten —A propósito, Trunks¿no me habías dicho que tu papá prometió explicarte todo eso de los bebés?

trunks :—Sí, y siempre cumple sus promesas,como la vez que dijo que me llevaria al parque de diversiones pero es que ha estado tan ocupado que no ha tenido tiempo y no quiero molestarlo. ¿Y tu papá?

goten —Bueno... él me lo quizo explicar pero sólo que... – hablaba Goten con las manos en la espalda, la mirada en el suelo y raspando el suelo con el pie.

trunks —¡Dime¿Qué dijo¿Qué dijo? – preguntó, Trunks, entusiasmado.

goten —Dijo que todo empezaba ...

trunks —¿Qué¿Qué?

goten — cuando la mujer ... – dijo Goten rascándose la cabeza.

TRUNKS —¿Y luego? – preguntó Trunks expectante.

GOTEN —Eeeeh... no lo se mi mamita se lo llevo antes de que me contara lo demas ... ¡ja ja! —rió Goten con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

TRUNKS —¿QUÉ SE LO LLEVO ?¡¿Tu papá te iva a explicar lo que hemos querido saber todo este tiempo Y TÚ DEJASTE QUE SE LO LLEVARA ?!

GOTEN —Es que tenía muchA PRISA TRUNKS ..dijo haciendo un puchero ... Lo malo es que ahora no me atrevo a preguntarle otra vez porque se puede enojar.

TRUNKS —Lá bueno creo que ya debemos despedirnos ¿no?...

Goten .—¡NO ESPERA HAI VIENE MI PAPASITO !...

trunks .—¡ah! ...y tambien mis papas ...

GOKU.—hOLA NIÑOS LOGRE ESCAPARME DE MILK antes de que me mandara a vestir para una entrevista de trabajo ..FIU POR SUERTE ...JEJE...DIJO rascandose la cabeza...

trunks y goten .- papasito ,Señor goku por favor ¿diganos de donde viene los bebes?...preguntaron con mirada de cachorro ...en eso vegeta interviene al ver el escandalo ...

vegeta :-"BUENO A VER!"- gritó -¿ "QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ insectos ? TRUNKS, CAMBIA ESA CARA, PARECES IDIOTA. -le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo trunks obedecio ...

bulma .-"NO LE GRITES ASÍ VEGETA! PARECES UN MONO INCIVILIZADO GRITANDO DE ESA MANERA !

VEGETA: .-"NO HACE FALTA QUE GRITES MUJER, TE ESCUCHO PERFECTAMENTE!" ASI QUE "Muy bien, explícame qué sucede mocoso" exigió Vegeta.

TRUNKS: .-BUENO PAPA ES QUE GOTEN Y YO QUERIAMOS SABER DE DONDE VIENEN LOS BEBEs , y NADIE NOS QUIERE CONTESTAR , lo tienen como si fuera el peor secreto del mundo ...dijo el niño fastidiado ...

goten :-si señor vegeta ...¿no nos quiere explicar usted ...?-pregunto el hijo menor de goku mientras este se rascaba la cabeza ...

vegeta :-Por eso tanto escandalo , esta bien yo se los dire , les explicare el metodo de los terricolas ...-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa recibiendo una mirada de desaprobacion de parte de goku y bulma

bulma .- ¡Oye, Vegeta¿qué crees que estás haciendo?¡Esos niños apenas se saben abrochar las agujetas y tú quieres darles esa clase de explicaciones! –le dijo en un murmullo

vegeta:-hmp...- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? A mí me enseñaron todo eso cuando era menor que ellos y aquí me tienes... ¿Acaso te he dado motivo de queja mujer ?

bulma - No, pero...

vegeta - ¿Ves?, no es nada malo. Lo mejor es explicarles bien las cosas ahora para que dejen de estar fastidiando ...y no te preocupes mujer . Si quieres, esta noche te enseño, recuerda que soy un gran maestro –le dijo Vegeta abandonando la discusion sin mucho interes dejando a su mujer con la palabra en la boca quien lo miro escolarizada ...

bulma .huiii vegeta ya veras niños no quiero que esten preguntando tonterias , adios goku vigila que no se le pase la lengua con los niños ...

goku:-si bulma lo tendre en mente no te preocupes ...-dijo goku rascandose la cabeza y sonriendo

vegeta - Esta bien mujer no les dire nada ¡Olvídenlo! mocosos no les dire nada –dijo Vegeta moviendo negativamente la cabeza fijandose que su mujer aun no se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de alli ...

trunks y goten - Pero señor...

vegeta :- No –dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos aun mirando a bulma .

trunks.- Pero papá...

vegeta:- mientras vehia que aun estaba cerca alo que trunks capto ...

trunks - Te prometemos que no le diremos nada a mama. ¿Verdad, Goten?

goten - Sí , por favor señor vegeta papasito , no le diremos nada a nuestras mamitas estos sonrieron he vegeta cuando vio que bulma se encontraba lejos sonrio malicioso .

vegeta- Bien, ustedes tenían preguntas que hacer, así que háganlas, soy todo oídos.-dijo sonriendo mienras goku se acercaba curioso pero un tanto contrariado...

goku . vegeta , si goten sabe esas cosas milk me matara ...-le dijo un tanto miedoso ...

vegeta -cierra la boca kakarotto ...me extraña que tu mujer se haga la recatada , cuando de seguro ella misma debio explicarte todo insecto , cuando nisiquiera sabias que era esa ceremonia ridicula de los terricolas de casamiento , asi que callate y dejame en paz no tienes idea , ¿todavia me sigo preguntando quien violo al otro ?jajaja -rio malicioso goku se rasco la cabeza ...

goku-abueno pues si quieres saberlo , milk y yo pues bueno yo no sabia con esa actitud que hacer pero cuando senti que ella me empezo ...

vegeta .-callate kakarotto tampoco te pedi detalles especificos ,

trunks- ¿Qué están cuchichiando! –los regañó trunks impaciente ...

goten .-¿bien no los diran o no?-pregunto haciendo un puchero ...

vegeta -esta bien insectos ...veran cuando las hembras terricolas empiezan en un periodo de...

Vegeta terminó su explicación y dejó que los niños hicieran todas las preguntas que quisieran, las cuales no fueron muchas, dada la edad de los pequeñ goku quedo con los ojos abiertos puesto que habia muchas cosas que el no sabia del todo ,pero sonrio inocente al asunto , rascandose la nuca

goku.-¿por eso era tanto escandalo? ...pregunto goku inocentemente , -yo les iva a explicar algo similar con obejitas y algo asi como milk me dijo que lo hiciera en unos años mas adelante -intento hacerse el desentendido ...pero los niños parecian menos sorprendidos que el mayor de los son ...

vegeta.- ¡Qué raro! la sabandija de Gohan me llenó de preguntas cuando empezo a tener dudas con la debil terricola - reflexionó Vegeta en voz alta al ver que no tenian ninguna duda ...

goku -¿que ? ¿GOHAN? , ¿acaso el tambien te pregunto ati vegeta?-le pregunto sorprendido ...

vegeta .-callate kakarotto , no es mi culpa que no te interese ese tipo de cosas olo que sea , y ya es muy tarde y no has hablado como un idiota del fic de esa bruja asi que yo mismo me despedire ...

seshu.-¿con que bruja he?...ni se te ocurra decir una palabra mas ...eres un mono pevertido que te has atrevido a manchar las mentes de estos pobres niños vete despidiendo de ese protagonico , el unico aqui sera goku y si quieres aparecer en el cuarto capitulo sera mejor que te comportes ...le dije escolarizada ...

vegeta.-grrr¿ que dijiste insecta ? lo unico que te molesta es que no deje que esos mocosos sean igual de idiotas que ese retardado de kakarotto ¿no es asi ?...

sehu.-cierra la boca ...¡goku despidete por favor !...y me fui ami oficina

goku:claro jefesita disculpa a vegeta el no es tan malo como parece ...

vegeta.-bah cierra la boca kakarotto ...

goku.-Bueno amigos nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de esta historia para que podamos decir juntos kame ha !-¿verdad muchachos ?

todos.-si papasito ...si señor goku "hui que tonto -penso el niño ...

vegeta :-nose por que lo soporto " -se dijo cruzado de brazo ...

hasta luego amigos "

...

**Hola de nuevo**, ya se adiestra y siniestra ¿VERDAD ?, jaja Pero Espero os haya gustado, Sé que el tema de la relación entre los saiyajin puros es bastante controversial, y por es agradezco a akira tambien con su ultima obra que nos haya dado aquel dato de los diferentes caracteres de saiyans que existieron, y cada autora de fanfic tiene su propia versión.

He leido solo esas que mencione y realmente son las unicas que me han gustando hasta ahora Eso lo se muy bien. Bueno, Vergonzosamente jaja ésta es la mía un tanto influenciada, no solo en dragon ball, sino tambien en otras series que vi incluso lo estara en varios Mangas de AKIRA.

Pero con mucho mas a futuro y sobre todo como el titulo lo delata el panteon divino tendra un papel fundamental y sobre todo un pequeño personaje en la portada Sera participe de muchos problemas y comedia Auque aqui ya hubo mucho Drama jaja. Bueno enrealidad el protagonista es Son goku pero me parecio mas conveniente para la historia poner a Hanasia y el oc en este primer capitulo.

Aclaraciones: Con respecto ala cronologia ,Al final de este capítulo el Príncipe Vegeta /el futuro rey, tiene unos 27 años o mas, Bardock también. Sí, lo siento, sé que en algunas páginas no oficiales como la Wikia de Dragon Ball y los libros que mencione, dice que él es mucho mayor a bardock, pero por la conveniencia de esta historia, le di la misma edad a ambos. Además, como dije, no figura oficialmente su edad, ni nada por el estilo. La Reyna Bra Bura Vegeta"(Que fue puesta aproposito justificando a bulma y a vegeta el nombre de la princesita de nuestro principe en la tierra).

Es tambien para crear una diferencia en los fic mas recientes al respecto ya que en la historieta creo que el autor habia puesto al personaje Paprika como la reyna o una soldado mas de la baja, eso realmente no lo se con seguridad.

La historia de Hanasia y Bardock aqui si ocupara una parte pero por mucho y gran parte difiere en otra historia entrelazada con Son goku, por eso mismo, comienza con hanasia en otras circunsancias y como veran si, sobrevivio ala destruccion de Vegeta-sei, por que Vamos si bardock lo hizo, puede haber la posibilidad de que ella tambien ¿no? jeje.

"Mi Ocs de Bra tiene creo que puse unos 25 o mas años y supongamos que Hanasia tiene 16 años la razon es que queria justificar sus inconcientes actitudes con la edad, una etapa de rebeldia y arrogancia por llamarlo de alguna manera he un tanto ingenua justificando aquel lado de su hijo que luego de haberse golpeado la cabeza habia perdido demas su instinto destructor.

Quize pensar que esa parte la heredo de alguno de sus padres o almenos lo que quedaria de ellos si les pasara jaja.

Bueno no les robo mas tiempo y Muchas gracias por leer, Ojala les haya gustado y puedan dejar algun comentario con gusto les respondere si tienen preguntas, nuevamente me disculpo por la ortografia, no esta en condiciones de ser una dedicatoria por tan vergonzosa falta pero ojala os den una oportunidad al fic y si entrontrais una que otras frases sin terminar se debe ala pagina, por que ya me ha pasado antes jeje.

He de confesar que "Este" es mi primer fanfic de Dragon Ball Z .ya habia escrito unos seis capitulos de la antigua version en otra cuenta, en otra pagina ,pero me la cerraron ,Solia escribir poemas en otra pagina tambien ,pero Me entró la nostalgia por esta serie de mi infancia, asi que bueno he decidido hacer y renovar este fic de manera que os recomiendo ya no se queden con la version anterior tambien de mi propiedad por la fallida cuenta .aqui sera casi o completamente diferente con mucho drama pero tambien comedia jeje

El fic es de una pareja crack,y Son Goku o quizas no del todo pero no muy tocada jaja **Hanasia y Bardock tomados de la historieta y Fans/Manga Anime Dragon Ball Multiverse "La Rebelion de los saiyans " pero no es plagio en ninguna forma de la trama solo es una version mas, diferente y de esta escritora y tambien quiero dedicarselo a la autora" jaz "del fic " La primera y la ultima " y superbrave , del fic "la madre de vegeta" ,ya que sus fics me inspiraron mucho a crearme una version de la madre de Son goku y bardock ,y otros demas en la trama que como veran el titulo lo delata me gustaria poder ser mas profunda en el tema para hacerles justicia a ambos/as grandes autoras/es , incluyendo a Salagir y Gogetto creadores y editores de "Dragon ball Z multiverse" como tambien a michiru creadora de fic "Instinto animal" ,pero espero y puedan comprender que es mi primer y unico fic en esta pagina apesar de ser una fans de Dragon ball desde siempre y es el primero que escribo A**demas que tendran que disculpar mi ortografia ya que no dispongo de una pagina correctora jeje**.**

Pero tambien, El fic contiene muchísimas parejas más, como Vegeta x Bulma, Goku x Chichí, Videl x Gohan y también de la nueva generación que empieza a agrandarse, sin embargo, son tocadas como secundarias en momentos ocasionales, ya que la historia se centra en la pareja central claro ademas de Goku y su madre tambien y en otros temas y demas personajes como al igual que Goku Y Vegeta, un pasado que enlaza a estos guerreros, antes de que lo piensen, no no son hermanos en el fic jaja pero tal y como el titulo y mi extenso resumen por decirlo de alguna manera Todo tiene un razon para mi jaja y por eso le puse la menos absurda que se me ocurrio tal y como el titulo lo delata "la Profecia de los dioses " ¿cuales ?y ¿cual ? Eso abra que verlo ...

Tambien, Es multigenero, es decir, toca diversos géneros, y el amor es solo uno de ellos: la comedia es recurrente, en los detras de camara que son como mi firma en mis futuros fic y apartir de la aparicion de los guerreros Z que sera en el cuarto capitulo y prologo, también puede ser dramático o aveces demasiado ya que el fin atiza mucho la guerra con conflictos belicos , tanto como que los capitulos y flash back estaran dividos muchas veces en partes y, por supuesto, porque por algo está en atencion al menor pero por ahora es apto para esta escala K, tiene escenas subiditas de tono en algun momento por eso cuando el capitulo llegue lo subire a rated M(Para mayores de edad ) jaja .

La historia se sitúa en el universo de Dragon Ball Z sin tener en cuenta mucho GT o almenos hasta que nuesro heroe akira os traiga otra sorpresita con su bien restrigido trabajo, que supuestamente nos esta preparando. Pero si tendra secuelas, Comenzando como una linea alterna numero 1 y el septimo universo, un poco opuesta en algunas cosas por lo que Goku sigue en el planeta Tierra, con su familia . Han pasado un año desde la última batalla, contra magin Bu por lo que Puede que encontréis algunos desajustes cronológicos debido a los recientes cambios en la cronología, pero intentaré corregirlos conforme vaya reeditando la historia despues de publicar almenos unos diez capitulos ademas es un futuro un tanto diferente al igual que los objetivos hasta incluso el segundo milenio y ciclo de Dragon ball z tocando secuelas de dragon ball Online y dragon ball z sagas, para el que oyo hablar de ellos entonces tendra una idea de para donde tira el fic pero alos que no ojala tengan un tiempito extra he los busquen se las recomiendo estan muy buenas y por supuesto me ha encantado tanto esa cronologia, juego y historia de aquel juego de dragon ball tambien como otros mangas de akira y el juego de Dragon ball Z SAGAS que me he decidido adaptarlos de alguna manera al fic .

Antes de empezar a leer, os hago advertencias. La primera es que he tenido que romper las reglas de las Dragon Balls para poder llevar a cabo esta historia, como la cronologia de cierta forma ,tambien la regla de que nadie puede ser revivido si pasa un año de su muerte, y también la regla de los 130 días de recarga ademas de que las personas no pueden ser revividas si mueren naturalmente aqui si se podra .y otra es que he adelantado algo inperdonable que seran el patron por el cual se llevan los torneos de artes marciales.

Además de eso, no os dejéis engañar por la primera persona en algunas partes del fic, porque a partir de mucho todo está narrado en tercera persona. Pero ademas de eso lamento la ortografia pues no podre corregirla sin contar con una pagina para hacerlo pero ojala la disfruten descartando ese detalle otra cosa los guerreros z apareceran en el prolog pero son goku hara presencia en el segundo prologo casi al final de la segunda parte por eso sean pacientes con los prologos y el relleno esta historia creanme tendra de todo .

Antes que nada gracias por los comentarios De GohanxVidel y mi colega Dr .Goku en la otra cuenta que han seguido el fic desde siempre (amigo Alias li yang ... jajaja...si vos sos doctor yo soy la hija perdida de akira jajaja nah mentira vos sabes que te quiero buen amigo y se que vas a llegar muy lejos con lo que te propongas "no confies en el que te dice que creas en ti mismo pero confia en el que te lo dice por que confia en ti he te quiere " (no voy a llorar ... no voy a llorar ...un abrazo nos vemos prontito "te amo " goku y bardock "jaja ).

Bueno me dejo de sentimentalismo y ataque de emocion por parte de esta fans jaja...por un ratito, quisiera aclarar unas cositas con este futuro alterno que no clasifica mucho en las lineas temporales antes de que os deje mareados en el primer capitulo y no le encuentren sentido en absoluto.

Por eso quiero aclarar algo del capitulo,con respecto ala cronologia enrealidad el comflicto belico empieza mucho antes pero aqui es muy diferente inclusive las razones que se detallan en la "**Cronología oficial en los libros "Daizenshū nº7" y "Chōzenshū 4". Estos se basaron tanto en el manga como en algunas partes del anime. Por ejemplo en la cronologia enlazada con Gt auque no sea completamente de akira ... **

Entre los años 720-730 Los Saiyajin se unen, clan primitivo y real y comienzan la guerra contra los Tsufuruin por el control del planeta por eso aqui veran una secuela de lo que fue y el producto de lo que fue esa guerra despues de la masacre que sera tocada mas profundamente en algun capitulo a futuro. Los tsufurujin son abrumados por los Saiyajin. Muere el eminente científico Tsufur Dr. Raichi **(procedencia dudosa en la red jaja ) **En este año se supone que en otra linea alternativa .

Este cientifico crea,Una máquina de guerra de su propia invención llamada Hatchhyacku creada para exterminar a los Saiyajins se envía a algún lugar del universo. Los Tsufurujin son completamente destruidos por los Saiyajin. Luego de tomar el control, cambian el nombre del Planeta Plant a planeta vegeta-sei tomando la tecnología de la raza que exterminan, como la de detectar la energía de un ser vivo mediante un dispositivo .

Esto en mi fic comienza como una alianza de decadas atras pongamosle que en esos años o mucho antes ... y en el 731 termina desatando la verdadera guerra por parte de una traicion de los tsufurs al clan de los saiyajins ...

Cronologia original Año 731 Los sayajins comienzan su alianza con freezer y comienzan a conquistar planetas

.En este fic es en el 732 y ya eran una organizacion mercenaria año tambien en el que ...**El rey vegeta contrae nupcias con bra la que aqui es el Oc de la madre de vegeta . y en lo unico que concuerda es en el Año 732 que Nace el principe vegeta al igual que la alianza con los retilianos se dara ese mismo año pero la realidad es que el rey supremo en este fic otro Ocs , el cual ocupa el papel de abuelo del principe ,mantenia cierta relacion con aquella federacion de comercio y la oic de freezer he el clan cold ...razon por la que hanasia posee informacion de los lagartos atravez del fic y el nacimiento de kakarotto aqui sera en el año en que vegeta-sei es destruido supuestamente en la cronologia es en a fines del 736 pero aqui es en el 737 meses antes de la destruccion ...en la cronologia original **

Año 736 Nace krilin Nace Kakarotto son goku Las fuerzas de Vegeta (planeta) conquistan los planetas Kanassa y Meat. La rebelión del Rey Vegeta causa un enfrentamiento con Freeza, pero este termina derrotándolo. Freeza comienza una guerra contra los Saiyajin, entre estos Saiyajin se encuentra el padre de Gokū, Bardock el cual logra salvarse viajando accidentalmente al pasado. El planeta Vegeta es destruido por Freeza. Gokū escapa del planeta Vegeta y llega a la Tierra...bueno en el fic y en esta linea alterna suceden pero por distintas razones y maneras digamos muy diferentes ...

Y eso se hace mas visible en el proximo Flash back .Bueno la razon tambien es que estos seran los primeros prologos que disponen de unos cuatro precisamente por eso relatan primero algo de la historia de vegeta-sei en los primeros capitulos y recien ahi apareceran los guerreros z y alrededor de la historia se presentaran otras secuelas importantes de Flash back y los enemigos que seran muchos ya que como les habia comentado habia intentado hacer una saga ...

Bueno queridos lectores tengo que decir y lo lamento mucho pero posiblemente este o el segundo capitulo y la segunda parte me ocupen muchas paginas siendo recien un segundo capitulo y tiene diferentes etapas por eso hoy bajare la primera parte y mañana en la noche preparare y bajare las siguientes es promesa , espero poder cumplirla ya que son palabras importantes , asi que ojala les guste mucho y respondere preguntas ,**_ si una dice ¿por que la falta de ortografia? bueno es mi primer fic y he perdido la clave del microsoft Office word , ya se soy patetica pero ojala les guste y no me llenen de tantos insultos jaja, _**algunas cosas quizas sean muy repentinas en el capitulo que bajare mañana cuando lo ordene , apareceran recuerdos de las batallas por ahora mas memorables y conocidas pero no estaran tan completas recuerden que son recuerdos y bueno ya veran la situacion en la que se presentan ,al igual que la segunda parte se presentaran o mejor dicho se nombraran personajes de dragon ball Online otra increible creacion de nuestro genio akira he genios programadores de animacion y games o almenos tengo entendido que akira participo en el guion dejandola coma la presecuela he continuacion de dragon ball z despues del año 2000...bueno la mayoria lo conoce he tiene su opinion al respecto sobre todo en lo incierto pero bue no seamos tan estrictos ademas la historia es muy buena jeje...

Gohanxvidel

vos sabes que me encanta tu fic , al que lea esto ...bueno al que me tenga paciencia con mis largos he absurdos planteos y lo haga jajaja...lealo lo recomiendo mucho esta genial "El contraataque del guerrero legendario " te agradezco semejante obra realmente sobre todo por que es muy entretenida , tambien gracias por responder mis largos comentarios jaja pero eres muy malo me dejaste con la intriga **...(por favor que bardock no se meta con la mujer de su hijo jajaja**)...jaja dejare mi comentario al finalizar la publicacion , bueno se que querias la continuacion del flash back vegeta-sei segunda parte que ya esta terminada esta segunda parte al igual que muchos otros hechos repentinos por eso lo prometido y pedido es deuda y lo publicare mañana en la otra pagina si puedo pero necesito sus comentarios para saber que opinan jeje

Como les habia dicho los guerreros z apareceran en el cuarto capitulo... hanasia es un personaje que pertenece**_ a dragon ball multiverse _**y quizas la odien un poquito pero bue ojala que que es la mama de mi querido goku, un tantito arrogante en su caracterizacion en la verdadera historieta jaja .Original pero aqui tiene muchas facetas conforme alas circunstancias y hanasia me gusta mas que sharotto otro personaje creado por fans Asi que no me odien por los gustos por favor jaja otra cosita lo hize aun año de la pelea con buu por que quize plantear los hechos antes de la llegada de tarble y por supuesto años antes de la llegada de bills el dios de la destruccion y ahora se plantearan quien es este personaje igual de destructivo que aparecera nombrado aqui bueno es una inspiracion de dragon ball online ...con aquel proposito de crear un g"? y otras demas ...el guerrero aqui sera esa verdadera creacion la cual miira e la organizacion quisieron hacer una imitacion de este fenomeno . Pero para eso hay que leer y auque a partir de aqui se sepa algo de la historia aun falta mucho mas por descubrir y muchas peleas , comedia y romance por delante ¡creanme jajaja!... ...

Ojala tambien espero que la caracterizacion de los personajes les guste ,sobre todo la de Hanasia , Bardock y Broly jr . como explique es variada por que representan como explique en mi otra cuenta ,un antes y un despues , de los personajes y universos , en lo que yo vi conforme ala serie y el manga sobre todo en aquello nuevo , auquel dato y secuela que salio hacerca de la verdad delos saiyajins hace centurias en la ultima obra de akira Batle of gods ,el cual afirma haber distintos tipos de caracteres de saiyajins en el antiguo planeta vegeta-sei centurias antes de haber sido destruido por freezer , bueno me pondre a plantear un póco de eso en el capitulo jeje pero ya veran aque se debe .

En cuanto al caracter de bardock aqui , se me asemejaba a un poco de arrogancia valiente ,algo reservado algunas veces brutalidad , ingenuidad segun su amigo toma , testarudo y con desepcion vaya a saber uno ¿por que en realidad descartando lo obio? ¿ no ? en su porte de guerrero inplacable he insignificante por su rango ,en un principio antes de la batalla y rebelion suya y del rey contra freezer en esos años en los que fue un soldado ¿mas? no creo que os haya sido si fue capaz de formar parte de la elite de la baja.

Que decirles intente poner y encontrar las profundas razones y esto solo sera un principio ya que el personaje en si es un enigma para mi y estoy intentando profundizarlo como se lo merece , pensar que un guerrero saiyanjis se habia sacrificado de esa forma me hizo crear una figura memorable en mi infancia y hasta hoy en dia asi que no es solo por que amo el personaje en si , ademas de lo atractivo en aquel saiyans moreno que me encanta jaja ,sino que tambien respeto mucho su parte en toda la historia , ademas de ,que decirles para disculparme con todo aun despues de eso lamento dejarlo en esta posicion pero realmente estos capitulos justificaran mucho las acciones de ambos padres en cuanto asus hijos y ellos mismos ,de aqui a futuros capitulos .

Abra personajes Ocs y quizas este capitulo los desconcierte un poco pero es el inicio no solo de la secuela del primer encuentro de Bardock y Hanasia sino tambien una presecuela de encuentro de Son goku y su madre por eso les prometo que sera dramatico , comico y un tanto misterioso ya veran por que.

Posdata: Ojala les guste el detras de camara, otra cosita para los antiguos lectores ,la primera pelea de Son Goku y Vegeta no aparece por que queria adelantar hechos ,auque para mi es una de las mejores peleas y no queria aruinarla todavia jeje pero pronto la pondre en algun momento .Al igual que algunos hechos solo apareceran por fechas .Seguramente si la historia es de su agrado supongo que me tendran preguntas ,les digo que puedan dejar el comentario que quieren son libres de hacerlos y estare contenta en responder cuando el tiempo lo amerite ,ademas me apoyarian mucho en continuar la historia .

**Un saludo!.**

**Ackman-Multiverse**

**Dragon ball Z. Fanfic /Manga Anime. Akira Toriyama y Salagir** .


	2. Chapter 2 Sacrificio Saiyajins

**"hOla DeNuEvo Espero Que LeS GusTe"**

**N/A(Notas de autora y respuestas al final del capitulo)**

**Declainer:**

Dragon Ball Z

Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Fuji Tv Salagir/Gogetto Fans Comics/Manga Anime Multiverse Y Ackman-Multiverse Fanfiction/Fanfic Es 2013/2014.

**Prologo I**

Segunda Parte

**"**

**Capitulo I**

**Capitulo II**

**"**

**"Cicatrices de Guerra"**

**Año 775**

**A 38-Años de la Destruccion de Vegeta-sei**

**"**

**"El tormento delos Condenados "**

**"**

**Segunda y Ultima Parte**

**Seguido del Capitulo Anterior **

**"**

**Año 775**

**A 38 años de la destruccion de Vegeta-sei**

**"**

**"Sacrificio Saiyajins" **

**"La última misión; **

**"Sangre Roja en el Nilo de mis recuerdos" **

_Algunas veces, cuando ves el dolor de otros, lo único que puedes ver es el tuyo, Hay tantas similitudes y verdades como tambien lo hay personas que logran encerrarlas, pero admitirlas he encontrar la obstinada verdad, es tan dificil como entender la razon de la misma mentira y el sufrimiento pues. En cuestión de orgullo, no hay nada mas que orgullo! y en la venganza no hay nada mas que odio . _

_No es dificil comprender ¿ El por que las personas por instinto la adoptan como parte de su naturaleza?, Nadie puede entender perfectamente a otra persona, ya es bastante difícil entenderse a uno mismo, tal vez por eso la vida es tan interesante, tal vez por eso, el" era tan interesante para un corazon ingenuo._

_A veces, para nosotras, las personas incluso un hombre se encuentran en la otra orilla, y la corriente que nos separa es más grande que el mismo océano. Pero la verdad personal es tan frágil, que muchos la ignoran para buscar verdades mas profundas_

_Aquellos que nos odian, como la misma fiebre maldita, Y atormentaron no encuentran una razón mas que el odio antes de poder iniciar el amor, pero si encuentran miles de ellas para terminarlo, cometiendo solo estupideses y tal vez me equivoque, por que las personas no puede entenderse a sí mismas, y actuan por impulso, la mayoria odia sin razon, por eso mucho menos entienden a los demás, es imposible._

_Pero es verdad que cuando poseemos voluntad nos obstinamos por comprender las motivaciones de los demás, eso es lo que hace la vida en si más emocionante tanto como lo convierten en algo dificil. _

_Pero buscar una verdadera razon para el odio, el sufrimiento, Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar pues ._

_La mayoría de los seres humanos, son como hojas que caen de los árboles, que vuelan y revolotean por el aire, vacilan y por último se precipitan en el suelo. _

_Otros, por el contrario, casi son como estrellas; siguen su camino fijo, ningún viento los alcanza, pues llevan en su interior su ley y su meta , y las frecuentes adversidades solo las y te detienen, cuando no estas dispuesto, seguro de dar el siguiente paso, solo intentas hacer el esfuerzo cuando una razon que vale para ti mas que cualquier otra cosa te impulsan a hacerlo. _

_Quizas algunas personas lo consideren como aquello A lo que llamas mala suerte.._

_Aveces es y se convierte en parte de tu destino, asi tanto como es natural encontrarse con la inmundicia del ser humano en todas las razas con el instinto de razonar y sentir, para aquellos que los rechazaron, como fue para su raza guerrera, Pero, Cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso, siempre que se tenga la voluntad de vivir, de cualquier forma en esta vida siempre hacemos lo que podemos._

_La oportunidad de alcanzar la felicidad puede ser encontrada en cualquier parte, Pero muchos que la buscan y solo la encuentran despues de cruzar en un camino cargado de sufrimiento la primera verdad del por que vivimos y el por que ._

_Tal vez por eso ellos decidieron ignorarla incluso despues de la muerte tal vez y solo asi tal vez por eso, "el abandono sus incoherencias y aquello que lo ataba para poder tomar la decision correcta . _

_Despues de todo Sí, solo podian ser mortales esclavos, asemejando alos dioses en ese planeta., Mientras el Sol, La Luna y La Tierra existan...solo asi Todo estariá bien despues de morir con honor . _

_Pues el mayor enemigo del hombre, es y siempre sera el hombre con un corazon frio _

_Solo La ciencia hizo poderoso al hombre, a ellos lo hicieron la naturaleza misma de su raza guerrera, por eso el poderio de su sangre en su propia mano fue su misma traicion . _

_Pues habian rechazado el instinto que podia ser recuperado en el absurdo y bedado cambio divino la primera decision del hombre saiyajins..._

_Y por eso mismo existe el genero en casi la mayoria de ellas en el universo, solo la mujer tenaz con astucia ante el mundo logra bloquear, o incluso superar he sanar el dolor y poder del hombre sin haber nacido para ser su enemigo, sino un aliado que lo aleje de su destruccion. _

_Pero el ser humano olvida cosas para sobrevivir, Los saiyajins ellos solo las provocaban en la accion ciega y satisfactoria de sadica matanza, pero al igual que un saiyans, hay ciertas cosas que no deben ser olvidadas_

_Y solo el hecho de que Todo esta en el corazón...y eso habia de ser suficiente_

_Pues... _

_La venganza y La muerte simplemente llevan a la nada, pero para dos guerreros de honor cuya alma es un mar oscuro, profundo lleno de secretos como su historia y final, solo cargan las equivocaciones y corazones de agenos alos que alguna vez amaron y protegieron sacrificando finalmente el orgullo . _

_Es por eso que para ella, no hay un sólo hombre que haya muerto sin haber cometido errores en su vida. Pero mediante la muerte, y el sacrificio, tus errores se purifican._

_"Kakarotto" _

_Fuertes murallas en punta azabache, comparadas con las fuentes de creacion en su tierra, la pureza de una sola alma Consiguieron completar la vision y la anciedad de la inmadurez y la precocidad del tiempo, el amor de un solo deseo advergado en el fertil interior de un corazon._

_"vive como mi hijo." _  
_El asi lo decidio, Y antes de creer verlo pasar al otro mundo con su elite _  
_Lograste morir con honor, la sonrisa de orgullo de un Saiyajin y la sonrisa de un padre..._

_Ahora, el Paraíso donde habitan los dioses te aguarda. No hay nada que temer a la muerte: los dioses no castigan a los muertos. Descansa en paz bardock ... en paz..._

Ackman-Multiverse

Cta .Para, Bardock, Raditz y kakarotto de Hanasia

(...)

**Segunda Parte**

**"Estalla el Duelo"**

**"Cruzando las barreras del tiempo y Burlando los hilares del Destino"**

**Fin flash back Vegeta-sei continuara...**

**(Dia 74 de partida)**

**Region galactica :Norte**

**Hora :10:00am**

**Localizacion: cuadrante 65XY 239Y XYZ2."f.c 500.000**

**Destino :tiempo aproximado de llegada 3 Horas ...**

**Hanasia, **Despertó desorientada, con cada músculo entumecido por el tiempo que había permanecido recostada en la misma posición en su inconsciencia. Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras trataba de ajustarse trabajosamente a la transición del sueño a la vigilia, logrando alcanzar la vista se figuro que aun se encontraba en su habitacion. Los ruidos crepitozos de la nave se oian tras sonoros choques y ecos de los engranes de los motores tras la brisa de las aeroventilas, y un profundo silencio que estimulaba aquel acostumbrado concierto.

Se rasco la nuca y suspiro, La tension nuevamente la invadia, Pero sin embargo nada habia evitado que no se planteara aquel sueño, ni esos hechos tan complejos he estupidos de su pasado envuelto en la inmadurez y egoismo, nisiquiera el hecho de que no faltara nucho para llegar asu destino ...

Mires a donde mires, hay gente sin la cual el mundo estaría mejor si no existieran. La prueba de que una parte de su raza aun continuaba en el mundo, luego de centurias y mas paginas manchadas, era la evidencia de lo mal y la mierda que este se habia vuelto por permitirlo, podia decir que ellos no eran culpables se cansaria de hacerlo pero al fin de cuentas nisiquira ella podia creerselo.

Por que ningun saiyajins sacando a duras asu hijo o en su defecto alos tsufurs lo habian sido, he solo guiados por una unica enseñanza que abria cruzado los limites de la galaxia, como lo era el honor de su raza guerrera, mercenaria Y asesina destinada a vivir en la guerra pero no, ella no podia cambiarlo si no era con su insignificante vida por que bien sabia.

Las reglas solo pueden ser creadas por un solo Dios supremo, de todos los que habian segun sus maestros y eso no lo sabria decir por que.

No importa cuán capacitado estés o cuanto poder poseas, tú sola no puedes cambiar el mundo Aun siendo poderoso aun siendo un dios. Pero eso es lo maravilloso y estupido de este y eso descubrio hanasia con los años he los diferentes rostros y demas destruccion que conocio en su vida...

**Aun en las desdichas **Y por mas que su espiritu le pedia pelear, en su eterna inmortalidad he naturaleza guerrera. Ella sabia que nada podia acabar en ese momento o al menos aun no, aun tenia una pagina que se rehusaba a pasar y olvidar por mas no sea la unica opcion en el mundo. Ella habia elegido la venganza que la consumia dia a dia aun en el consuelo de tener asu pequeño, aun en el fatal genocidio que eso implicaba, Aun ante la muerte.

Pero Morir tontamente y morir en valentia son dos cosas muy diferentes para una o un saiyajins. Sobre todo morir sin honor y sin haber pagados cuentas pendientes no solo las propias, aquellas que nos han desepcionado y solo convertido en lo que no queremos en el presente. Pero quedar endeudado con una persona, Aun incluso en el otro mundo, el mas alla, es la peor de las desdichas para su raza guerrera sobre todo cuando una misma o uno mismo sabe que aun no cumplimos muchas promesas. Perdiendo el valor de nuestra palabra y la confianza de la otra, aquellas que se fueron con esa persona al igual que el viento.

Y aun asi, haber elegido ese camino por mas contradictorio sea ante cualquier otro que no sea un saiyans, con el corazon herido no lo entenderia como uno/a. Si quizas no importaban las razones para muchos por que el asesinato es siempre un error, aun cuando su raza nacio con el instinto.

Pero nadie sabe qué es lo correcto y qué no lo es, qué es justicia o iniquidad. Si hay un dios, aunque ese dios se lo dijera, Lo mas seguro que lo harian segun sus maestros, pero ella por naturaleza reflexionaría...

Y ella misma decidiría si lo que le dice es correcto o no, pues se creia con ese derecho despues de todos los tormentos que les relagaron con los años ...

Las matanzas engendraban matanzas, el odio engendrada odio. Una gran energia ulcerante hecha raices en esta tierra he espacio colosal y talla una corona de sangre y su rey, un verdadero enigma como muchos de otros enigmas de su raza tambien. Ella era la supuesta princesa y heredera al trono de la reyna de vegeta-sei.

—hmp... "princesa" ¿REYNA?—Se dijo sarcastica recriminandose asi misma por referirse de esa forma, enrealidad no sabia si era merecedora de ese titulo Y mucho menos si estaba verdaderamente deacuerdo en nombrarse como la sede de la patetica he devastadora vision de su hermanastro.

—Vegeta...Susurro con un deje de melancolia y dolor.

Bien sea por amor o por tonta curiosidad, las Transmutaciones de seres de todas razas son intentadas.Y cuando esos intentos fallan una vida diferente es creada. Un individuo tiene cuerpo y mente pero no alma. Así nacen los malditos ¡asi nacieron los lagartos !...los rectilianos sin corazon, los demonios del hielo, como tambien existio, Y aun existe su frio poder, aun incluso en la oscuridad y el infierno, no abria segundas oportunidades para ellos y su diabolico poder, Tampoco la abria para su hermanastro, el rey que como muchos fallo, el primero en caer por la mano del demonio de hielo menor.

Poder por el que todos se hicieron cobardes. Pero era comprensible en ese periodo de guerra y mal organizacion como el tambien los errores llevados por malas decisiones de su mismos monarcas, los hayan llevado atal resignacion por parte de su especie. Pero ahora sentir alivio al saber que las personas no siempre son forzadas a pagar un precio para obtener algo de valor a cambio, porque incluso si ella en su inmortalidad viviese mil vidas nunca podría hacer lo suficiente para merecer el regalo de sus hijos ni la vida que por poco le es arrebatada y devuelta. Para poder volverse a perder en lo, ¿Que fue una verdadera guerra? en lo, ¿Que es ser fuerte ? Y ¿Su rey? ¿verdaderamente ante todo lo habia sido ?.

Habia Sospechado por años, ante las palabras de sus maestros, que ser fuerte no solo es una cuestion de poder, es fuerte la persona que encuentra un motivo para luchar, y se dedica en cuerpo y alma a ello aun en la cobardia y equivocacion de su rey. He la locura infinita de su compañero que habia luchado y tenido un motivo para continuar, No podia juzgarlo verdaderamente y llamarlo loco aun cuando las mejores personas lo estaban, como lo habia sido para aquellos que presenciaron su paranoia, y sacrificio, algo en lo que no estuvo presente en la inconciencia de su limbo y perdicion enmascarada en una figura vegetativa por mas de cuatro años. ¿Pero y ella? ¿Que habia obtenido en esos años de falsa gloria? ...

Pues los problemas siempre seguiran ahí, así que preocúparse solamente cuando llegue el momento no era una sola opcion y condicion sin antes cruzar las barreras del miedo.

Aun ante la pureza y rencor de un corazon, aun ante sus desconsuelos, Aun ante la verdad de una misma. ¿Como justificarse cuando todo habia sido en vano?, cuando los demonios del frio ya no estaban para ser juzgados Y condenados por otra sombra desconocida, sin miramentos luego de decadas de esperar esas batallas.

Aun sin honor, sin alivio ni recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado de sus brazos por la mano de la justicia y traicion de su sangre o aquellos alos que consideraba sus unicos tesoros.

Habia sido juzgada Y no, simplemente las razones no eran justificadas, Aun Cuando Ella era lo que en el planeta se llamaba y se habia convertido en una virgen guerrera real saiyajins, algo mas encerrado he vano que una esclava, cuando su rey decidio convertirse en su protector al morir su madre y abandonada por su supuesto padre, aun asi luego de decadas no consideraba que un hecho de la vida, de su vida, como hembra, alo que ellos llamaron traicion. No definitivamente no, Nisiquiera por la boca de su rey.

Aun cuando estos habian predestinado su mision en el mundo, en ese mundo injusto.

Fue la elegida de su protector, fue ala que le dio, le dio la primera y la ultima oportunidad y herramientas para superarse, no habia muchas opciones, La habia convertido y marcado en lo que era, en una asesina como toda su raza, Su fuerza aumentaba dia a dia.

Y por consiguiente con los años se habia convertido en la más fuerte al servicio de la realeza. Un destino mas que el de un soldado, almenos para su protector lo era.

Y como todas las guerreras independientes Y las familias guerreras de clase alta estaban bajo la autoridad del Rey, en ella era la esepcion por mil y un razones, por sobre las mas opresoras leyes de su planeta jerarca, pero solo su rey las valorizaba y defendia, Sin descartar el hecho de que aun asi para su comunidad ella seguiria siendo una mujer y una tercera .

Así que ella podia y era el tipo de mujer que podía ser tomada por el Rey, como su reina desinteresadamente aun cuando habia nacido como una tercera dadas sus raizes bien reconocias por su rey supremo, protector, y además era la obligación entregarse si este la reclamaba.

De mas estaba decir que esa sociedad no admitía la menor transgresión a las jerarquías. y en las jerarquías se asentaba su gran poder y su gran fuerza. Sin embargo al haber nacido como una tercera rechazada por su padre, el unico progenitor convida, habia sido una guerrera sin casta (Aquellos pequeños saiyanos que no son reconocidos y no tienen un puesto fijo en el sistema al ser rechazados o abandonados por su familia, por lo tanto no estan afiliados a la division y degradacion de clases ni mucho menos rinden cuentas si no es como soldado al igual que el clan primitivo o la clase baja )...

Apreto los puños al recordar aquellas leyes que dictaminaron su vida ¿Que demonios asia ahora recordandolo y darle tributo de esa forma?, hanasia suspiro cansada.

—_"Bah ya no importa que hayan existido, el unico que importaba era el que las utilizo para someterme y retenerme en un destino indigno y sin honor... _Se dijo con un deje de leve desprecio al igual que involuntariamente dejo escapar una sonrisa nostalgica.

De no haber sido por ello, seguramente su vida abria sido diferente o quizas no abria llegado a poder conservarla...

Habia permanecido asu lado por voluntad, podia decir que no era el tipo de guerrera que le rindiera cuentas ala realeza o al consejo, corte y demas clanes antiguos, ni mucho menos habia ido a parar en buena ley al palacio y fortaleza real.

Pero se habia vuelto parte de la familia real y el rey la habia preparado por años para convertirla en la reina sin que ella lo supiera, Se sintio una estupida por no haberlo visto desde un principio, sin embargo esa era una idea agena que se le cruzaba en su cabeza con cierta tolerancia pues jamas habia sedido verdaderamente atal humillacion.

Habia rechazado aquel destino de una incuvadora de su raza, mas bien si era asu voluntad no abria de seder y solo habia querido dedicarse ala lucha como una guerrera y soldado por sobre sus aspiraciones. Todo y al parecer con la aparente Y extraña aprovacion de su protector en su momento su rey vegeta quien ocultaba intereses propios para con su heredero .

Pero al caer sola en ese destino desconocido y luego de haberse contradecido pasado los años en la peor traicion hacia su palabra, se habia dado cuenta que pues solo era una guerrera de tercera recogida deshonrrada y olvidada como desconocida y inexistente para todo su pueblo. Dejo escapar un gruñido al solo pensarlo.

Pero jamas se habia dignado, rendido o autoequitado verdaderamente ante nadie mas que ante su rey supremo, ante la figura de un padre.

Ella era una guerrera. He asi seria hasta morir con honor. Una de las primeras decisiones o almenos el comienzo de un camino de obstaculos y herrores del cual se llevo Una lección, que para colmo de este diablo mundo, sin sufrimiento no tiene sentido. Eso es porque no puedes obtener algo sin sacrificar otra cosa a cambio.

Pero una vez que has soportado el dolor y lo has superado, almenos ella podria decirte que obtendrás un corazón que es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, quizas un corazón de frio acero y hielo pero eso fue imposible para hanasia por que su corazon era pura pasion.

Pues si habia sido casi insignificante para muchos, pero la cruda realidad era otra. He inclusive ante la mayoria de esos repugnantes lagartos a esepcion de uno que se habia presentado como la muerte, en su pasado frente al imperio mas poderoso y mutante de los rectilianos y no precisamente habia sido freezer en su momento.

A un con toda aquella falsa gloria de muchos guerreros. De años aun teniendo ala familia real, Y por futuro negandose ala familia cold despues de batallas ganadas he perdidas he vuelto a ganar, que aun siendo asi siempre se sintio esclava y sola.

—"Una rata de laboratorio"—Como la llamaba su hermanastro por su tan querida he desdichada herencia y inteligencia,"si una rata, quizas menos que una. Una rata la cual parecia estar a prueva de las desgracias en este mundo, en que alos ojos de una parecia demasiado grande y lleno de sombras —Se dijo sarcastica mirando el techo de aquella habitacion oscura miro gruñendo maldiciones por autocompadecerse de esa manera pues ella sabia que no ganaba nada con recriminarselo al vacio.

Miro hacia el ventanal de su habitacion se figuraba en el espacio ahora se vehia tan cargado de la nada, tan vacio donde antes habia habido infinidad de vida, cerro un momento sus ojos Y medito aquel sueño.

_Tiempo y espacio mudando en cortinas de luz, trasportando firmamento estrellado a cielos verdes dominados por tres soles o bloques de hielo de una raza fria y mutante , sedientos de sangre y poder..._

No había como medir el tiempo, su cuerpo no sentía el paso del tiempo pero en su alma habían pasado varias eternidades.

Como su memoria y vision dejaba verlo. Sobre todo desde mucho antes y luego de aquella alianza formulada hace mas de dos centurias y antes de decadas convertirse en un imperio. Con los tsufurs y los ancestros del rey su protector supremo vegeta.

Y sin embargo luego de ese baño de sangre habian podido aprender mas de la avanzada tecnología existente que en su momento se habia encontrado restringida para la realeza dejando solo el falso conocimiento. Pero sobre todo en ese periodo de crisis faltante y escasa a esepcion de viejos modelos preparados Y poco duraderos si no se resolvia pronto el problema causado por la ambision y debilidad de el heredero de la arma y imperio mas mortal del universo.

¿Todo habia sido tan necesario ?. Desgraciadamente para su instinto si lo habia sido, la escases de alimentos, la sed de sangre Y poder, otra roca que perdia la vida ...otro fracaso...

La historia de su raza en el pasado Y planeta natal perdido, otra estrella que se apagaba Y sucumbia era destruida por sus ancestros y la leyenda de aquel Guerrero legendario, Y aquel dios sobre dioses que oso destruir, morir con aquella roca plagada de asesinos.

No habia sido mas que otra desgracia, dejando la inmundicia y naturaleza de ese grano de esperanza y llegada de la muerte para otros, su blasfema existencias en el mundo, como lo habian sido sus ancestros en el pasado al llegar al planeta, en su momento habitado por los tsufuruins un nuevo comienzo pero tambien, la sede de otra mentira cargada de muerte, egoismo y ambision.

Pero lo peor nisiquiera ellos habian sido el verdadero demonio que atormentaba el universo, un poder casi imposible de alcanzar por un poder al que los demas aseguraban como inmortal capaz de convertirlos en los amos del universo o como ellos se hacian llamar los "emperadores " "Los piratas espaciales " Los demonios del frio.

Antes De esta guerra, Antes de que el primer saiyans pusiera sus pies en ese planeta, habria existido, vida digna y dueña de esa historia que se llamaba planeta plant, Ningun saiyans lo sabia con seguridad, pero los tsufurs tras esa mascara de comprension y civilizado craneo formado por redes de conocimiento innato y evolucionado como esclavizador.

Habian cometido sus mismos crimenes descartando ser una descendencia o simple etapa evolutiva de aquella raza cientifica hace centurias. Y sin embargo, nada habia sido reconocido o lamentado lo hecho, hecho estaba Y las muertes de aquellos primeros pasos en ese mundo cargado de huellas, pruebas, habia quedado olvidado al igual que su destino y historia...

Pero sin embargo para los saiyajins los únicos datos que supieron, valian y tenian claros hace mas de un año en ese periodo de guerra luego del 731, es que las dos razas.

—"_**Nosotros los saiyajins y los tsufurs estabamos iguales, ki contra armas"**__—_He una alianza entre la realeza proveniente de otro sector al igual que primitiva pero con cierto deje conciente, convertida en elite con los años, mientras otros de bajo nivel permanecieron esclavos hasta que el ahora rey vegeta, anteriormente el principe, su hermanastro vencieron por la transformación Ozaru en la temporada con luna despues de ocho o menos años de volver a ver su luz y poder.

El potencial de nuestra gran fuerza se dice que permanece dentro de la línea de sangre, pero sus límites son desconocidos. Algo alo que los saiyans incluyendo al nuevo rey querian aparentar antes los tsufurs como desconocido y esa habia sido la brecha de su poder infernal al momento de la batalla sobre todo porque si no tenian de lado al clan primitivo con las transformaciones. En esa temporada de la que los mantenian apartados de la luna. Podian tener otra revuelta en su contra por las masas y el aumento de poder de esos guerreros alos que luego le daban importancia.

Y otra de la verdadera razon de haber ganado esa guerra aun ante la falta de organizacion, aquella transformacion era potencialmente poderosa. Inclusive para ella al aumentar diez veces la cadena de su poder pero no desconocida por que hace mucho habia podido manejar y controlar esa transformacion ala perfeccion de la palabra Y otra opcion he peligro tambien era que adquirieran el conocimiento de la Luna artifical practicada por la elite y baja saiyajins.

Antes de la temporada con luna. He sin embargo haberla utilizado para destruir aquella civilizacion por la cual habian podido civilizarse o almenos lo suficiente durante decadas atras, que mas que traicionera era una pobre especie condenada a hacer esclavos eternamente culpables Y perversos, aun con todo ese conocimiento, al igual que ellos en sus manos regidas de un poder inalcanzable para aquellos humanoides pequeños y momentaneamente fuertes.

Le provoco cierta lastima y remordimientos. Mas de la que se permitiria tener hacia los suyos de todas maneras no eran inocentes ¿Pero quien era ella para juzgar? solo una saiyanjins, que utilizo la hipocrecia como algo irracivo y por poco y mucho razonable despues de decadas, Alguien que tomo la palabra en vano. Luego de que todo solo se encontraba undido y prevelacio en su mente y conciencia.

Y eso podia saberlo perfectamente por que no era ajena ni queria serlo, a que ahora su planeta natal y destruido vegeta-sei, Aun en el pasado, estaba habitado por otra raza esa raza diminuta, Otra conquista pero que solo ella al haberse cruzado con aquella crisis.

Lo habia podido armar, el rompecabezas y todo gracias ala mezquina electrizante infinitamente cargada de informacion, tachada de aquellos laboratorios. La prueba de que todo habia comenzado de la misma manera que con la extencion y completa extincion de los tsufurs y Plantianos y esos eran "ARCHIVOS rigidos de conquista ".

En donde cuenta que antes de que habitaran los Saiyajin y los Tsufurs existía otra raza que creo la medicina ancestral del Planeta Plant, medicina que provoco mas daño irreparable del que curaba. Medicina la cual habia desatado esa primera guerra incluso centurias antes de la llegada de los saiyajins y demas junto con el clan primitivo evolucionando en ese mismo planeta.

Luego de esto y para muchos no se sabia si desaparecieron, se fueron a otro planeta, pero la verdadera razon habia sido de la misma mano de los Tsufurs, los conquistaron por su tecnología encabezada ahora y a conciencia por los rectilianos y aquella organizacion que amenazaba con conquistarlos y demas intereses individuales, pero lo que "aun" no habia sido el comienzo de esa historia seria el comienzo de la verdadera leyenda cargada de tormento escrita por las inmundicias de viejos piratas del espacio.

Lo peor de todo es que lo reconocia, incluso su hermanastro vegeta y tambien su protector. Habian cometido una estupidez y ese viaje en la memoria de su pasado le habia hecho abrir los ojos en primera estancia, no solo por la terrible desgracia que tuvo que soportar sino por que fue una marca en su tan enfermo, eterno y viejo corazon, solo lamentaba no haber actuado diferente en su momento ante aquellos sueños, aquellas palabras y verdades, las palabras de "_**el**_ " aquel que se presentaba en sus sueños de ahnelo.

Ubiera deciado haber actuado diferente sobre todo en su mision o inclusive ante la fechoria de su hermanastro contra los tsufurs auque sabia que no valia lamentarlo, no cuando, necesariamente el camino debia continuar, no ahora cuando inclusive viajar y intervenir en una linea formada y protegida por una capa de tiempo que maneja, cambia el destino y la muerte de aquellos que nacieron con los tormentos de ser condenados era cada vez mas fragil como se habia vuelto su alma guerrera.

Pero esos sueños tan inusuales, tan extraños que la atormentaban y la confundian sin razon a grado sumo. En ese periodo de un viaje convertido en infierno guiandolos ala mas de las memorables y terribles batallas, e sin embargo algo la obstruia, Esa imagen manchada de sangre y el recuerdo de su propia y fria muerte, la muerte de un corazon y un alma desaparecia en un pesar tan calido que la reconfortaba .

Entonces lo vio, despues de mucho creyendo que lo habia olvidado, Una sonrisa nostalgica, brillante y calida mirada como nunca lo hacia desde asia mucho tiempo, se formo en su rostro.

Lo vehia y jamas lo olvidaria, luego de conocerlo, nunca se habia ido se habia prendido de manera platonica con los años, Aun ante las traiciones y el abandono de ambos, por lo que podia haber sido he nunca fue. Pero no de resignacion aun despues de su muerte, lo recordaba con desden, no habia nada que no recordara como la estupida neonata pero ingenua solo asu apariencia, al igual que como feroz adolescente que aparentaba y se sentia en ese momento.

Recordaba, los aromas,"su aroma ","su cinica voz " sus ojos cubiertos de los variadas sombras azabaches y chocolate ala vez carentes de brillo y luz penetrante, profunda y altiva como desconfiada y telas de noche alborotado en puntas zanahorias, extremadamente extraño en toda su raza que los caracterizaba inflexible incluso ante la gravedad de su planeta, su piel morena, y esa alma tan arrogante y valiente como oscura egoista, ambiciosa y blanca ala vez aun entre el rechazado de ambos, el odio Y la traicion.

Jamas se olvido de ese hombre con una cicatriz en su mejilla, cicatriz que lo marco de por vida, recordandole dia a dia lo que pudo haber conseguido, aun ante el mutismo, aun ante sus ambiciones, una meta que decidio aun frente al rechazo pero al cual jamas podria olvidar y se lo recordaria dia a dia, Por que el le habia jurado recordarselo incluso despues de la muerte. Una meta casi inalcanzable para un guerrero de clase baja almenos a uno que no se dejo indulgar como escoria ante las clases lideres, una meta que decidio dejar pasar, una meta que se convirtio en casi un fracaso Y nunca supo las verdaderas razones de la cual induljo culpabilidad...

Para colmo y su molestia ante el patetico sentimentalismo que se planteaba incluso recordaba, que almenos no todo habia sido un infierno, recordaba los paisajes tan serenos, superficiales para el ojo agrio. Que conocio en su gracia de aquel infeliz, detalles. Las peleas. Oh si las controversias no hacian falta en sus discusiones, peleas que realmente los hacian mas fuertes en aquel lazo condenado que ambos compartian, al igual que las similitudes, demas, misiones, que en su momento no le habian dado el valor que se merecian en este mundo y ese mundo catastrofico almenos para una saiyans con la voluntad suficiente de escapar de todo aquello que la perturbaba.

Era Tan particular, incluso molesto asu escasa edad, tan inusual en su momento.

La guerrera se avergonzo y casi para su molestia se sonrrojo cuando imagenes no propias de ella y su intimidad con el, en aquel periodo se apoderaron de su ensoñacion y todo razonamiento. Quedo algo anonadada pero pronto sacudio la cabeza para evitar poner en orden sus ideas y tener un poco de decoro he orgullo.

Antes de ello incluso los recordaba a todos, ellos y ellas, recordaba aquella vida que vivia en sus sueños, recordaba aquel guerrero convertido en demonio, pero sobre todo lo recordaba a "_**el"**_ y "_**el"**_ jamas se habia ido de su mente encontrandose como ultimo en sus prioridades.

Nisiquiera luego de por decir casi unirse aun ante la negacion con su proclamado compañero saiyajins con el que compartio y incluso el mismo le provoco desgracias y castigos desde su infancia, la cual tambien compartieron o almenos para ella lo eran aun despues de sus lazos y traiciones.

Amaba aquel hombre eso podia saberlo, Auque por orgullo nunca llego a decirselo y no queria hacerlo, al igual que el susodicho o almenos nunca podria decir lo que realmente podria haber sentido ese hombre por ella nisiquiera ante un maldito vinculo telepatico, ni mucho menos ante su rechazo por parte de ambos pero no lo necesitaba para saber que toda su vida se basaba ante una mision, responsabilidad, diversion y poder, todo por sobre sus ambiciones. Pero definitivamente, cuando dejas asuntos pendientes y demas endeudada con alguien en el otro mundo estos pueden quemarte incluso despues de cruzar el infierno. Despues de su muerte ella le respetaba en el luto hasta que la desgracia habia llegado para si con el padre de su segundo hijo de 8 años. Pero no queria recordar eso...

No en ese momento, no queria recordar a ese bastardo.

Los años pasaban pero su mente aun los recordaba dia a dia, No los habia olvidado y sus sueños tampoco eran el consuelo y el empuje para hacerlo. El se habia quedado prendido con los años en su memoria, he corazon de una manera pesada y hermosa como contradictoria y molesta ala vez que hacia ablandar su desprecio al genero y enemigos contrario por sobre su venganza.

Y eso habia sido su paranoia, su locura por que nada de eso habia sido cierto, despues de decadas, aun lo seguiria creyendo, era de verdad tan falso como real, que habia sido con su elegido al que amaba mas que por sobre ese cariño y aprecio que se habia formado en su adolecencia por aquel desgraciado que la alejo del guerrero, antes incluso de que ella decidiera alejarse de su hombre, sobre todo luego de que todo aquel mundo la abandono dejandola con la oscuridad de sus sueños preguntandose si ella misma como una hipocrita no los habia abandonado primero ante la guerra, parecia imposible pues siempre estuvo en frente de ella.

La duda y el rencor ante todos esos sucesos inusuales y perturbadores de su pasado, habian casi desaparecido dejandole solo ahnelos, tan fuertes, tan calidos tan repugnantemente hermosos al igual que tormentosos, pero solo era mentira, nada era real solo sueños en un mundo sin sueños y demas dolor solo un grano de arena ante el universo.

Haciendose ala idea por años de que habia sido una estupida por haberse permitido como saiyans siquiera soñar, por poco convencerse y sobre todo crearse esa necesidad de cerrar los ojos y hacerse ala idea de volver a verlos cuando ya lo habia perdido todo. Podia decirse que esos cambios los sufrio y padecio desde su infancia incluso mucho antes de perderlos a todos ellos. En la quebrada de aquella roca envuelta en sangre como lo habia sido los cielos cargado de muerte en Vegeta-sei.

—_¡Fui y fuimos unos Bastardos!, Si, Unos bastardos sin gloria—Se _Dijo con una mueca de disgusto, al levantarse de la cama con desgano, en un susurro con un deje de rencor, remordimientos Y con mal sabor de boca chasqueo la lengua. Se levanto de su alcohoba,

Tras un carraspeo saco algo oculto entre sus ropas y cuello la cuerda estirada apretada por sus finas manos y al final un collar con una roca ahora oscura envuelto en metal dorado y plateado, Se volvio hacia adelante su mirada se entrecerro, un vano recuerdo se apodero de si pero no quiso meditarlo, fruncio el seño...

_Vegeta_...fue lo que unico que dijo antes de que su mano se apretara envolviendo la roca, la volvio esconder bajo sus ropas colgando en su pecho y corazon una pesada carga para un alma tan pequeña. Sus pasos eran monotonos antes de proseguir

Y se dirigio a paso lento hacia la salida luego de colocar el codigo de abertura. Abrió las compuertas metálicas Y al salir recorrio los pasillos de su nave, con su tipica pose altiva, meditaba en silencio y en brazos cruzados. Las luces se ivan encendiendo de manera automatica con cada paso avanzado.

Tenia pensado dirigirse a una de las salas en funcionamiento un entrenamiento de almenos un par de horas antes de su llegada al planeta azul no le vendria mal, se encontraba tensa y penso seria mejor descargar esa tension en su espalda y cabeza que no la dejaba en paz luego de aquel sueño No seria nisiquiera un minimo derroche de energia para ella.

Al llegar al Sector 6 se detuvo en seco ante la entrada del centro, sala de control y demas otro laboratorio y centros de entrenamientos de los cuales disponia de dos salas en ese sector por el que acostumbraba a entrenar, ya sea por costumbre o para sus adentros y negado por el orgullo. Muy asu apesar por que lo queria y lo preferia, apesar de disponer de seis salas en la nave. Preferia estar en la que estuviera mas proxima asus protegidos, por cualquier emergencia dada las circunstancias de ambos.

En la inmensa y resistente nave de acero Datio, forjada, cubierta, escudo de mas y reconstruida incluso con un material casi imposible de encontrar en el universo El Acero kacchin, aquel al que llamaban el escudero delos mismos dioses supremos kaioshin, Demas otra aventura para el recuerdo, demas perdidas al igual que las palabras de su ultimo maestro piel roja.

Habia querido ingresar ala sala, para figurarse de que su residente, casi su hijo y si su pequeño hijo se encontraran cumpliendo sus obligaciones y mas bien la cual les habia encomendado a modo de castigo muchas semanas antes de su casi por decir partida asu viaje oh si habian metido jodidamente la pata. Eso era algo nuevo para ella tomar ese tipo de disciplina tan diferente asu raza sin mucha violencia pero pudo decir con los años que tuvo ayuda en ese aspecto.

Sin embargo las opciones que habia tenido eran pocas, Y las consecuencias eran muchas ademas ella tambien tenia sus razones.

_Una guerra global sacudía a la Galaxia, el universo, pero aún esto palidecía ante la amenaza de una invasión proveniente del espacio exterior o demas que afectara el equilibrio de otra galaxia y sistema solar. Se le aconsejo por sus camaradas y el consejo un cese al fuego y controversias, que lo mejor era alejarse o almenos un tiempo del negocio hasta que las demas sedes se olvidaran del asunto y se asi se organizo, La corte interplanetaria unida_. _Ala cual ella misma ayudaba pero no estaba asu servicio como otra guerrera ella andaba por su cuenta tambien era comerciante y elegia interferir solo si lo creia correcto y necesario ._

_Aquellas sedes enemistas y Neo2 Vegeta-sei Trabajaron por decadas para desentrañar los secretos de una tecnología increíblemente compleja que ella misma habia creado con fines de una etica inmoral en donde habian pretendido ser dios, O almenos eso es lo que ellos creian y demas lo que buscaban de si para llevar a cabo vaya a saber cual plan retorcido nuevamente en su contra y vaya a saber para que la querian a ella que incluso los habian condenado a obtener su cabeza y perseguidos por caza recompensas alos cuales tuvo que darles fin o demas mandarlos al demonio demas esa tegnologia y proyecto inconcluso, no solo del interes de aquellos monos narcisistas ahora en el presente sino tambien de muchas otras sedes de malditos carcamanes ambiciones y demas cabrones de los que no se enmutaria ni viva ni muerta. _

_Pero las verdaderas razones de aquel acoso de parte de aquellas fuerzas se debia a que ella conocia la nueva ubicacion de sus camaradas de Neon Namekusein y por consecuencia incluso sabia en donde podia encontrar y depender de mas esferas del dragon, de las cuales se hicieron vigentes por años, luego de que una camarada de la guerrera, hace cuatro años atras la traicionara, era normal que incluso no confiara en nadie incluso en mismo genero. _

_Demas las leyendas y demas guerreros en la galaxia norte que fueron reconocidos ante los demas sectores con la intencion de dominar mas haya de un mundo, mas haya de un planeta o por la estrañeza, he el mismo espiritu de pelea casi imitado por demas escoria interplanetaria en busca de un adversario mas fuerte solo por superioridad y reconcimiento como los amos en el universo._

Pero para sus hijos, Las razones, unicas y absurdas habian sido Por desobedientes y demas problemas he intereses en otro sector galactico, razon por la que ahora se encontraban viajando.

_A esos par de chiquillos insolentes era increible el atrevimiento que habian tenido al enfrentarse atal bullicio en aquella base. _

Apesar de que su hijo era un poco mas maduro que el otro pequeño genio, aun asi no hacia falta aque aquel niño de cabello pelilila en forma de flama y tez anaranjada que tanto se le asemejaba a alguien no lo indulgera a llevar a cabo una que otra travesura y eso era amable de referirse a todas las bromas y demas fechorias del susodicho niño genio y demas cabron pero almenos leal, su otro discipulo, que sin embargo siempre terminaba sediendo ante ambos mocosos.

Sonrio para si de haber sido decadas atras, seguramente nisiquiera ubiera dejado pasar por alto ninguna insolencia sobre todo en la que casi desataran una nueva guerra interplanetaria. Nisiquiera Por parte de su cria, pero los tiempos eran otros y ella tambien era otra o almenos su corazon y actitudes eran otras. Ya no era la misma, reconocia que el maldito tiempo la habia ablandado mas de lo que ubiera querido fuera de la guerra y se preguntaba si eso era bueno o podia ser malo, aun en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban almenos nadie de su comunidad o familia mas que su querido hijo estaba vivo para verla .

Su cola comenzaba a sufrir irregulares espasmos debido a todo su enfado y tension acumulado pero eso ya no era un gran problema ante el autocontrol con el que ahora contaba...

_La unica forma de vivir en este mundo es con reglas y auque no quieras este dia tu no romperas ninguna de ellas saiyajins. _Se dijo con una sonrisa altanera, sonrio para sus adentros, al solo plantearselo la hizo sonreir con hipocrecia antes de tomar una pose altanera se dirigio ala sala 2 y abrio alas compuertas lista para la rutina.

_**Laboratorio sector 6...**_

—_Los Saiyans no son un ejército al que se lo pueda sorprender fácilmente Ya lo sabes asi que ni te molestes otra vez ACK _. El guerrero azabache sonrio con burla pero el otro en discordia permanecio inmutable.

—_Vamos es puro cuento Broly jr Volamos en círculos a su alrededor, ¡Sino fíjate como cayeron estos tipos!_. Se mofo el mayor que aparentaba menos años que el saiyajins.

Broly jr sonrio con sorna, el cotilleo tras sus peleas pasadas y demas en donde mas de un Semi-saiyans habian salido con las pelotas pateadas eran la ultima sonrisa, sobre todo ante su madre. La que les habia jodido el ultimo triunfo.

No habian podido salir de ese laboratorio era la consecuencia por lo que habian hecho meses atras. Al parecer el niño no era tan inocente como hanasia pensaba pero si era muy correcto sin mas su caracter moral no cambiaba por mas invecil se cruzaba en su camino insitandolo a luchar incluso ante la muerte. La guerra no era para tomarsela de broma. He mucho menos para sonreir pero ellos creian asu corta edad que de tomarlo de esa manera y llenarse de un completo odio asia esos carcamanes. Solo esos monos eran al final los que ganaban. Demas en aquella ocasion decidieron devolverles algunas cuentas pendientes sobre todo para ackman. Ademas era una de las pocas cosas que compartia con su amigo quien era un obsecivo y un tanto psicopata amante de la tegnologia, armas incluso nucleares su madre lo habia reprendido por semejante fechoria pero al parecer era la fascinacion del siglo del crio.

De alli la insistencia de Broly jr habia sido por puro protocolo al captar las coordenadas y el tiempo desde el monitor del laboratorio o enrealidad solo por que queria saber como se encontraba, no le agradaba que se distanciara sin mas no lo creia bueno para ella, quien demas era una persona muy cerrada por eso era evidente que su madre habia sido tolerable quizas por la misma razon horas antes de haberla frecuentado. Sin embargo el otro crio permanecia inmutable y auque broly jr pretendia burlarse tambien estaba el hecho que ellos no debieron de haber interferido asi sin mas la organizacion unida los tenia agarrados del rabo y puestos en corbata en el mercado interplanetario.

—_Eso fue por que tu nave Aterrizó en ciudad Oeste base Bozart 32 esos eran debiles y estábas causando más daños que el enemigo cuando sabias que no debias atacar ala ciudad esta vez te habeis pasado..._

Un tic se formo en el ojo del pequeño pelilila mayor dejando de mover las dos pinsas en su proyecto y trabajo... Mas una sonrisa cinica fue su respuesta.

—_Ja, Ja, Ja. Fue tan, tan obvio, que idiotas debimos haberlo sospechado. ¡Un señuelo, eso fue todo!_. _Atacar con una fuerza tan débil es completamente ilógico, no tienen idea de cómo se maneja una guerra, ¡es absoluta y totalmente ilógico!_

—_Pero Sólo estabamos practicando las nuevas naves de ataque y tu te desviaste a otra zona que no deberias de haber frecuentado de no ser por esa gilipolles ahora no estariamos aqui con estas malditas maquinas...Se cruzo de brazos, En un amague el golpeo y mando a volar por la sala unos delos robots de entrenamiento de una patada. El otro solo sonrio. Lo apunto con las pinsas._

—_Oh vamos, ya deja el parloteo y si nos encontramos con el enemigo a la mitad de la práctica, pues lo siento por ellos pero les pateamos el trasero_. _Y que me agradezcan que no lleve mis armas por que prodia haberles volatizado el culo...Sonrio altanero broly jr fruncio el ceño fingiendo molestia._

—_Tu siempres construyes ese tipo de cosas ¿ Estas tocado o que ?Le cuestiono con burla. El niño sonrio con malicia._

—_No es eso solo me gustan las cosas que explotan ademas Tu tampoco parecias despcionado hasta te orinaste encima de la cabeza de Karo en la base 32 el coño verde ese, que persigue atu mami jaja. El pequeño sonrio de buena gana volviendo asu trabajo con aquel robot postrado en una camilla pero broly jr no podia sentirlo de igual, _

_**Maldito mono viejo libidinoso... Gruño por lo bajo. Pero habia algo pendiente para ackman en cobrar entre ambos niños desde aquella vez...**_

—_Por cierto Broly jr, Tal como lo supuse nos estrellamos con cuatro naves en total y tú dijiste que sólo serían contra tres...¡ yo gané la apuesta!._ _El otro se puso rojo y nervioso no estaba conforme y ademas y el mentiroso se lo decia en la cara._

—_¡No mientas te dije que serian cuatro ackman!..._

—_Si como no, mira no te cobrare ahora pero en un futuro espera Y tengas el dinero ademas sabes que soy un comerciante y no estoy para que me fien los huevos—Se burlo con insolencia..._

—_Si si claro,—" vaya boca la del invecil" " penso"— Que caro me ha salido hacerte caso...fue lo unico que dijo tras acomodarse en uno delos asientos meditando en silencio. Ackman aun y todo satisfecho continuo con su proyecto, tras el inmutable silencio el niño de orejas puntiagudas gruño por lo bajo. El robots tenia demasiados desajustes ya se habia perscatado cuando junto con la maestre fueron a recogerlos. Pero era el colmo. La cabina eran poco más que basura y de que el armazón estaba oxidado y con un que otro agujero, el no tuvo problemas en cambiarla pero se preguntaba para que demonios los habia utilizado el rey de Aquash sin mas eran robots operandi pero su programacion se basaba solo para cargas, no tardo mucho en figurarse que esas fallas mas bien mutilacion cibernetica eran de balas y quemarropas._

_Su maestre se la había regalado como primer proyecto a terminar años atras, ya que ella no disponia de todo el tiempo con las misiones, cuando empezó a trabajar con élla y el le había hecho varias modificaciones a su querida máquina incluso fabricando varios modelos a vender. Había resultado bastante dañada en la batalla que seguramente se habia dado quizas nisiquiera las habian utilizado en ese planeta. Cuando las recogieron. A simple vista podian verse que estaban completamente obsoletos. _

—_Parece que este robots te esta dando pelea..._

_Se burlo broly jr tras inspecionar como estaba quedando el laboratorio de su madre y su obsecivo amigo..._

Piezas de metal, cable, herramientas, un soldador y otras cosas más podían verse aquí y allá_..._Ackman frucio el seño en molestia intentando abrir cierta parte del chasis para mirar el motor del robots y los mecanismos que conyeban demas otro disco he engranaje se encontraban quemados al parecer una energia los habia quemado y casi machacado, pero tanto el asa y el panel que reemplaza una pequeña cabina artificial en donde la programacion de los robots era inmutable y servicial estaban tan oxidados que para el era casi imposible poder recuperar alguna piesa defintivamente debia remodelar y reemplazar todo.

—Quizas, pero estos idiotas lo habeis estropiado todo tendre que reemplazar todo asi que ni creeas que me dejare vencer asi no mas por esos gilipollas...Le reto, pero broly jr le fue indiferente. Ackman, sentado sobre en un banco debido al cansancio de horas parado, tomo nuevamente sus pinzas levantando su mascara protectora de las fuertes luces del soldador, en una mano mientras se limpiaba el sudor con la otra, comenzó a preguntarse si no había intentado morder más de lo que en verdad podía masticar. Claro que no el mismo la habia fabricado casi en su totalidad. Pero algo En particular lo desconcertaba porque el sistema eléctrico le estaba causando muchos problemas, especialmente remplazar el cableado y la fuente de poder. Claro, podría pedirle ayuda a asu maestre, pero al parecer estaba más ocupada en usar sus otras creaciones y las mismas de ella habia creado como un lugar de entrenamiento y en explotar todas y cada unas de ella claro a favor de no darle mas trabajo habia contruido estas maquinas con algunas funciones especiales y sobre todo de reconstrucion estaba tan empeñado en reparar la maquina y solo por ´puro orgullo.

Fue Por lo que Ackman simplemente decidió no pedirle ayuda a menos de que fuera totalmente necesario.

En cuanto a Broly jr, en ese momento estaba ocupado con la maravillosa tarea de distraerse con un pequeño ovillo llamado el ack-Yo"yo, un disco de dos dimensiones que ackman habia inventado por diversion atado auna cuerda bastante delgada que le permitia tener mayor velocidad al extraerlo y lazarlo tras un movimiento oblicuo de su mano, mirando de cuando en cuando a Ackman trabajar en esa máquina antigua que había insistido en reparar el mismo y tambien a sabiendas de su madre que los habia castigado. El niño estaba bastante familiarizado con máquinas incluso con los videojuegos de contrabando que su madre le habia arrebatado y confiscado por un tiempo indefinido, bueno ademas de todo tipo gracias al trabajo de su madre y de el susodicho, por lo que se mantenía a distancia y dado el aburrimiento ¿Por que no a ayudarlo?, por muy aburrido que fuera claro, el si lo haria si su amigo no fuera tan vanidoso y cabron cuando queria.

Pero Pensandolo bien decidio no hacerlo le resultaba molesto, Broly jr aún seguía sorprendido de que el rey les haya devolvido un encargue como ese mas vuelto ahora chatarra pero prefirio no indagar nada sencillamente no era su asunto.

—_Hace cuatro años todo era más fácil... ¿No lo crees broly jr? Su amigo lo saco de su ensoñacion y pequeño entretenimiento. Tras meditar le miro extrañado dandole una expresion perpleja y de reproche como diciendole¿Hablas encerio?, _

—_Nunca lo fue, ¿De que estas hablando? Le pregunto irritado tras el aburrimiento._

—_Claro que si esos años fueron dorados. Los Saiyans estaban obsesionados por capturar el HBK-01. de tu madre Pero ahora solo quieren tu trasero y el suyo devuelta asu planeta...Aun no comprendo como esos estupidos lograron escapar de tu planeta, En cuanto a la guerra… ¿Entonces era cierto lo de tu madre, ellos pelearon junto con todos los saiyajin?... Otra de las historias favoritas de ackman era los pequeños relatos de su amigo hacerca de la guerra hace mas de 60 decadas de en su planeta natal de la cual no fue participe "Stufuruins contra Saiyajins", era de mas su postre luego de la cena la sola curiosidad por conocer todos los detalles le fascinaba pero ultimamente el crio la sacaba a flote con otras intenciones por hacerlo hablar mas de la cuenta disputas en las que broly jr llegaba a odiarle..._

—_Hummm bueno _Es probable, pero no todas las filas participaron . El otro hizo un chillido corto con el soldador, sorprendiendo al menor, quien no se enmuto ante su fechoria por llamar su atencion.

—Bueno, como ya me haz contado lo de la guerra, cuéntame sobre esa leyenda. Me habias dicho algo de tu posible padre o escuche de decirte algo de un "guerrero legendario" ¿De ese ser se refiere el mito?, el niño le desvio la mirada intentando aparentar seriedad he indiferencia.

—En realidad, la leyenda es muy simple ackman y tu mismo la conoces cada mil años, un saiyajin nace para destruir y matar a todos sin que nadie lo pueda detener. Se dice que es extremadamente poderoso pero nadie sabe como fue fisicamente. Mi madre y yo tendriamos un nivel parecido, incluso mas y nuestra transformacion equivaleria ala misma cadena pero no es lo mismo el legendario super saiyajins es un demonio homicida y su poder es ilimitado al igual que el de nosotros pero seria imposible moldearlo ala misma liga. Concluyo recto aparantando desinteres sin mas y ackman a sabiendas de la fragil barrera tras su descubrimiento en una pequeña urtadilla en la cabeza de su madre casi nula. Porla cual el crio saiyajins se encontraba arrepentido pero no habia podido ver algo que realmente le interesara.

— ¿Y no piensas que Quizás por eso se reúsan a deshacerse de su cola?…

—_¿Aque te refieres?...El otro se hizo el desentendido._

—A nada importante pero como ya le dije ati y atu madre, quitahosla incrementaría más vuestra fuerza pero como no saben que aspecto y en que estado se pudiera presentar aquel saiyans prefieren conservarla al igual que en Neo vegeta-sei ...dijo sarcastico y burlon broly jr fruncio el entrecejo.

—_No es que pensemos que solo nosotros tenemos la capacidad de llegar a ese nivel o incluso superarlo es desconocido para mi. _Pero de hacerlo tambien nos comvertiriamos en unos renegados y no solo eso incluso no podemos saber hasta que punto es necesaria...

—_¿Como puedes saber eso? tu no sabes nada—Se burlo ackman haciendo exaltar en una sonrisa impecable sus colmillitos blancos mas su mirada altiva y perversa, una mirada fulminante es lo que broly jr le dedico._

—_Mi madre me dijo que no abria tal inpedimento, que tus teorias son inciertas y tu lo sabes que nuestra cola incluso podria traernos un veneficio bastante favorecedor. El niño hizo un puchero pero no volvio a discutirle pues tenia razon pero aun asi no tendria que preocuparse por que estos se transformaran en mono gigante, el tal Ozaru apesar de que ellos no perdian la conciencia cuando lo hacian y muy rara vez lo habian hecho. Y Auque no quisiera admitirlo desde la primera vez que los vio le aterraba aquel mounstro terrible. _

_De pronto, broly jr se sorprendió al envolverse en sus propias cavilaciones. Ackman aun curioso proseguio no se daba cuenta que el otro crio no tenia ese mismo interes._

—_¡¿Y no sabes si ya es tiempo de que nazca un nuevo?... bueno ¿"otro fracaso legendario"?!—El otro le desvio la mirada ante su atrevimiento._

—No lo sé, pero por otra parte...y agrego serio...

_Aun no sabemos que paso con el ultimo_.

_Susurro con un deje de melancolia que ackman detono en su tono de voz ..._

—¿Por qué? ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?_—El lo miro sorprendido de que llegara a oirlo... _

_**Maldito orejon agudo ...**_

_Gruño por lo bajo y chasqueo la lengua al recordarlo y siquiera plantearselo de cualquier forma no debia ser de su interes._

—_Bah ya no importa, No hay otra alternativa más que luchar, eso ya lo sabia desde un principio no interesan esas miniedades. _

_Se cuestiono para sorpresa del otro quien instintivamente movio sus orejas largas de un lado a otro sintiendo las frecuencias que ya estaba acostumbrado en ese ambiente sobre todo ante el guerrero y las reaciones que incluso el mismo toleraba pero pues ante todo era su amigo. Para ackman todavia era difícil creer que esas formas de vida, en si los saiyans que estaba viendo puedan ofrecer alguna resistencia, Y ofrezcan resistencia tras otras especies y incluso mostrarse un tanto fiables._

_Tan jóvenes y no carentes de experiencia en combate, pero sobre todo que su misma especie se encontrara en guerra contra quizas los mas fuertes del universo que incluso hace mucha abria sabido por una diminuta bosecilla que no era tan asi pero debia permanecer solo para si mismo giro su mirada en cierta area del laboratorio figurandose que su amiguito colmilludo permaneciera bien oculto._

—_Saves Ya te oyes como tu madre...Le solto tras un carraspeo tomo unos cuantos tornilos antes de ajustarlo ala tuerca. Volviendo asu trabajo disimulando ante broly jr —Y Desde que nos conocimos has estado hablando de ese tipo como si fuera lo más importante del universo—Le cuestino ackman tras teminar de presionar._

—_Cierra la boca ¡Al diablo con esa mierda!, olvidalo de una vez, Y termina ya, esa porqueria ¡no funcionara!...La colera era evidente pero ackman no se intimido en la rigidez del muchacho._

—_Claro que si ...le cuestiono. El otro intento tranquilizarse._

—_Mejor me voy a entrenar ¿Vienes?. Ackman se encogio de hombros sin apartar la vista del robots a sabiendas de que habia tocado un terreno bedado pero eso no le importaba por que sabia que al otro crio tambien tenia sus preguntas y desconsuelos demas el era el unico que las entendia y demas al parecer al unico que se las decia. Pero no estaba en su mente ser un luchador poderoso, la rigidez de esos entrenamientos lo afizciaban. Sin mas solo le fue indiferentes a sabiendas de que entrenar con el seria la muerte y un fuerte golpe asus amiguitos. _

—_Vete si quieres Y si tu madre no te mata. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que termine mi batalla con esta chatarra...—El otro saiyans achico los ojos en desconfianza sobre el soporte de las puertas y sabiendo de su cobardia casi innata para la verdadera lucha su mirada se torno acusadora..._

—_Sera mejor que no conectes la señal de la nave con la Decox hacia esas programaciones extrañas de mujeres bailando casi como vinieron al mundo que encuentras vagando por ahi, mi madre pensaria mal de nosotros y eso que aun no lo sabe incluso los de la Wii U4 asi que ni te molestes en conectarla es la unica que nos quedo..._

_El otro niño se sonrrojo y exaspero al instante gruñendo—Y no tiene que saberlo, asi que cierra la boca. ademas...—Y agrego limando sus dedos con las uñas en una pose arrogante—Estoy muy ocupado, no estoy para esas vulgaridades figurate en la edad que tengo no soy una sabandija desesperada, mas bien es otro el que no tendra tantas oportunidades con las mujeres—Se defendio tras un gesto altivo, broly jr rodo sus ojos antes de marcharse pero quedo algo pensativo..._

Ahora que lo pensaba eso era imposible, no quedaban más hembras puras y machos saiyans vivos que ellos dos y un que otro anciano sobreviviente, Freezer se había cuidado bien de que así fuera y no tuvieran la posibilidad de procrear más saiyans. Y aunque existía la posibilidad de la hibridación con alguna otra especie al igual que en neo vegeta-sei, a el se le ponían de punta todos los pelos de la cola con solo pensar en acostarse con una mujer de otra especie cuando sea mayor ¡Eso era asqueroso, casi zoofílico!, Esos pensamientos eran culpa de ackman por haberle explicado como llegaban los bebes al mundo hasta el mismo se sorprendio de que el lo supiera. Pero el interes del crio mayor por las feminias y sobre todo por unas buenas parde piernas y demas formas curvosas de estas era demasiado oviado pero solo era curiosidad por parte del pequeño anaranjado y colmilludo al parecer por alguna razon ackman se sentia mayor de lo que era, almenos ante la edad en ala que todos lo tachaban.

¡Para broly jr Valía mucho más un buen combate!, ¡La lucha no se podía comparar con ninguna otra cosa!...

Pero el ambiente en el que se manejaban en el mercadeo estaba repleto de infelices sabandijas y su madre solo los ignoraba y le exigia en su mayoria que el lo hiciera tambien por que incluso y a molestia de ella algunos centros de relax en el mercadeo se debia mas auna labor para muchas mujeres que vivian de aquello incluso a algunas aparentaban agradarles su oficio sin embargo para su madre era la vulgaridad maxima pero no hacia falta de otra chica por querer salir de todo aquello y su madre no habia podido mirar para otro lado cuando incluso el mercado sin mas comenzaron a comerciar para demas escoria a pequeñas crias alienigenas humanoides era el colmo.

Y quizas ahora que lo pensaba Para el No era de extrañar que ese tal Freezer prefiriera no tener mujeres entre sus filas, no quería que aquello se convirtiera en una fiesta y por ende, en una guardería segun algunos esclavos que habian podido escapar delos tiranos he incluso cuando estos mismos o otros mercaderes años atras habian comprado varias de sus esclavas por ese motivo en las filas y purgas de la lagartija espacial.

Tras marcharse de alli y cerrar las compuertas asu espalda una sensacion extraña lo invadio sus instintos y sentidos estaban a flote ante un aroma asqueroso y peculiar en la nave...

_**En la sala de entrenamiento sector 6...**_

_**"No te tengo lástima. Nadie jamás debe sentirla por otro guerrero. Tú has demostrado lo que vales cientos de veces y es ahora cuando debes mostrar esa fortaleza"**__._

Su mirada fija y entrecerrada tan profunda por la concentracion. Esos ojos gélidos parecían haber visto demasiadas atrocidades.

Y demas decir tormentosos recuerdos la invadian, su pelo oscuro y alborotado con mechones en su frente se aglomeraban en su cara junto con pequeñas gotas de un salado sudor sobre su frente, así que se lo echó hacia atrás con un movimiento de manos, pero los mechones continuaron orgullosamente intactos mientras su cabello largo era hechado como una cascada tormentoza y un rayo hacia atras. Suspiro antes de continuar con la convinacion y rutina de golpes. Activando las placas artificiales de energia ulcerante, y demas invisible. En ello uno delos robot pequeño y artificial se avalanzo hacia su direccion junto con una de las placas.

La guerrera al oirlo asus espaldas no tardo en reaccionar se giro y provoco una barrera con sus puños y luego de una precisa patada y sin mucho esfuerzo mando al robot a la zona izquierda de la sala provocando que se chocara contra una de las paredes de acero, las cuales al impacto y explosion no tuvieron el mas minimo rasguño dado que la guerrera calculo la precision del golpe y de mas se abstuvo de provocar la misma destruccion de su nave aun cuando su acero era casi indestructible.

Quedo cavilativa en sus ensoñaciones cada golpe que ejercia era un golpe mas que la vida le indulgo Y eso si podia asegurarlo...

Demas recuerdos borrosos la invadian...

demas dolor era el que sentia y demas descargaba la fueria que tenia.

_"Me vengaré de ellos y de ti . Vamos vegeta . Si quieres atacar a raditz, tendrás que dispararme a mí. ¡Hazlo si te atreves! ¡Vamos, atácanos!. Tú también volarás en pedazos te lo juro no tendre compasion de ti –le advirtió con una mueca de odio..._

–_Lo sabia, solo quieres humillarnos, No tienes valor. ¡Eres un cobarde! –le acusó ella..._

Su expresion era tetrica pero demas perturbadora en una guerrera reteniendose ante la gravedad en la que entrenaba y sobre todo ante las imagenes que la perturbaban, debez en cuando ejercia golpes cargados de furia, destruyendo de un solo movimiento entrecerrando las barreras y demas robots, dagas de energia, provocando explosiones que luego eran absorbidas por la maquinaria de la nave. Hanasia habia logrado utilizar incluso su propia energia. La cual valia a meses de combustible para su nave casi igual ala energia tomada de los soles de distinta galaxias, no le asia gracia utilizarla de esa manera, cuando no tenia otra opcion, demas tambien les evitaba acudir frecuentemente al mercado y tener que tolerar demas cazarecompensas buscando sus cabezas.

Maquina, Robot ACK-Man. L67 en forma circular a modo operandi "artificial independiente" se habia activado y ataco ala saiyajins con una esfera de energia a modo maximus, lo unico y al cabo de unos segundos que habia quedado de aquella maquina eran engranajes delos prototipos utilizados para construirlas y que en menos de 20 minutos volvian a reconstruirse. Las barreras nuevamente la atacaron pero arta de burocracia quebro la faceta de acero datio y cubica de estas provocando que en su mayoria se juntasen y le bloquearan sus movimientos.

Gruño y grito al sentir que los restos la apretaban y quemaban, pero se mantuvo firme y en terreno, de alzar vuelo la ventaja seria menor entonces creo una barrera por encima de las placas y estas se fueron desintegrando poco a poco hasta que la guerrera derrocho un poco mas de energia un recuerdo vano se apodero de si al sentirse un tanto descolocada y distraida definitivamente el sueño la habia perturbado...

_**Flash back En las montañas y region del sur de vegeta-sei ...**_

_Hora :20:00 (Del año 724)_

"Atardeceres de rosas marchitas por nuestras inmundicias "

—_Recuerda hanasia, tu no eres__una saiyajins demasiado pequeña para realidades tan grandes ..._

_Nuestros soldados son nuestras armas, Nuestras colas son nuestra insigna y escudo..._

_Nuestra sangre y imperio fortalezen y agigantan nuestro poder..._

_Y El Honor de ser quienes somos, pero nuestro orgullo y pasion al pelear ... _

_Esa es nuestra verdadera libertad ..._

_Antes que ser un esclavo preferiras la muerte, por que un saiyans que pelea es libre y eso lo escucharas por la eternidad que sera de este cielo y las estrellas de nuestro firmamento. _

_"Inclusive cruzara los limites de cada galaxia y el universo"..._

_Ellos nunca podran hacernos desaparecer del mundo..._

_Somos guerreros natos, El poder lo es todo. Los fuertes mandan a los débiles. Los fuertes sobreviven, los débiles mueren…_

_Arden en las hogueras soldados y reyes como iguales._

_¡Qué no hay gloria en la guerra, pues la guerra es la gloria!_

_Canta por los que han muerto, que tú habrás de morir._

_¡Pero qué sea en la guerra, antes de partir al combate interminable!"_

_Y eso hacemos, Peleamos entre los mas fuertes, en las calles, en los planetas vacíos que nos rodean..._

_En los torneos organizados por mi tu rey y mi Reina. La _nueva era de la auto-superación_ he civilizacion ha traído prosperidad y renovada sed de poder y combate a nuestra raza._

_Ya no hay tiempo ni deseo de aburrirse, nisiquiera por debajo de los tsufurs ante nuestra nueva organizacion. _

_Y así seguimos: aún somos nosotros mismos, lo somos más que nunca. Somos guerreros entregados a los designios de nuestra sangre; somos las más profundas y verdaderas cicatrices del universo._

_Somos los saiyajins._

_Los más poderosos._

_Los elegidos. _

_Ahora y par la eternidad._

_Hanasia lo memoriza pero ¿Que honor habia en la guerra que nuestras propias armas desatan el khaos Y apagan mil soles en el firmamento que no apaga luz y solo vida que brilla con menos frecuencia dia a dia? ..._

—Si lo se, juro que siempre le sere leal_—_Se dirigio la pequeña guerrera de 8 años. La princesa hanasia asu soberano quien se encontraba asu lado acostado en las rocas de aquella colina descansando despues de su entrenamiento observando el horizonte para molestia del soberano al haber sedido incluso extrañamente para el, por la cria .

—Pero aveces creo que esta guerra y sus razones es mas complicada y demas contradictoria para todos, que una pelea por diversion. El se removio entre las pequeñas rocas que los rodeaban algo tenso.

—¿De que hablas ahora?—Le pregunto indiferente. Esta rodo los ojos he hizo un gesto de tension con los hombros.

—Vera, Es como si todos nuestros pasos estuvieran impuesto una batalla por cada pulgada he distancia en el firmamento y aveces me pregunto si nuestra raza nacio para la misma destruccion y el poder.

—Hmp, ¿Era eso?, Sin duda alguna chiquilla, pero nosotros hemos avanzado mas que solo eso, Y lo sabes perfectamentre, Pues para nosotros nunca, existio ni el bien ni el mal, sólo el poder y aquellos demasiado debiles para ejercerlo de ser de otra forma no ubieramos avanzado—Concluyo el soberano con desden, hanasia voltio a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Con los años Hanasia supo aun en su escasa edad que siempre hay quien se cree...

No importa por donde lo veas, aun por mas que sea una persona ala que estimes, La vanidad por ser quienes eran aveces le hacian olvidar que ellos tambien habian comenzado desde abajo incluso su rey.

Por eso solo los indulgaban con el poder de subordinar, oprimir, obligar, discriminar, despreciar, marginar, intimidar, engañar, insultar, menospreciar, subestimar, olvidar, maltratar...

Y al mismo tiempo justificarse, enorgullecerse, adinerarse, ensancharse, alegrarse, quererse, subestimarse, elevarse, creerse, pavonearse, recomendarse, perdonarse,

_Explicarse..._

Incluso los que se creen juez, mucho antes de haberse juzgado. Y ella no era la esepcion dadas aun sus enseñanzas no tenia mas que apegarse y hacerse ala idea de la mayoria de sus reglas, no habia programacion subconciente en esa epoca, Era un soldado a voluntad, pero aun cuando le agradara ser una soldado al servicio de su rey, con los años ella sabia y podia decirle que por mas y fuera el mismo soberano. Le gustaria que una vez en su vida mirara con detenimiento y tolerancia asia su alrededor. Y asi ella poder decirle y hacerle ver que...

_"Si queria saber lo que verdaderamente es el poder que has indulgado, era mejor que observara lo que le rodeaba, y cuanto mas humilde se sientiera ante lo que viera, mas lo entenderia". Hizo un clique en su ensoñacion ahora se daba cuenta en lo inocente y ingenua que aun era, asu escasa edad pues no creia sutilmente que su rey accediera de buena manera y de inmediato a cualquier cosa que le planteara y que vaya mas haya de sus intereses. _

_Pero tenia curiosidad de saber hasta que punto le toleraba. No era por fastidiarlo pues nisiquera ella asu corta edad aun comprendia algunas actitudes de su rey con ella, o por el hecho de como la trataba siendo una tercera y sobre todo haciendo la diferencia de su heredero. _

—Pero ¿No cree que nuestra indiferencia y racionalidad hacia la comunidad guerrera podria incluso hacer mas debil la union y lealtad de muchas familias y demas clases hacia la realeza?, Incluso incentivar la dureza de los tsufurs contra nuestra especie ala que consideran belincuda, ignorante y demas primitiva, ¿Tanto como alos demas clanes de guerreros antiguos, otros esclavos de la comunidad la que no a sido incorporada alas fuerzas? o ¿piensa que ello que dara mas poder? —Le expreso con clara preocupacion en su voz. El soberano apreto los puños.

Pero incluso escucharla fue, Algo que llamo la atencion de su maestro, se levanto del suelo rocoso y miro ala niña con desden, no creyo que se planteara ese tipo de controversias para nada eficientes y demas que aun no eran de su suma importancia, pero le agradaba que no fuera una maldita ingenua.

_Lo sublime del poder depende de las virtudes de quien lo tenga..._

_No me dieron mas poder me dieron mas trabajo, Y Para tener poder, primero hay que engendrarlo. Era incoherente alo que juzgaba. Quien no abusa del poder no tiene autoridad. Pero debia dejarle claro una cosa_

_No habia nada que lo redimiera nisiquiera ella..._

—Y sin mas con todo esto hanasia te refieres ala ascienda de la clase baja en el imperio a nuestras filas ¿Verdad ?—Le pregunto con una sonrisa de lado y altanera frunciendo el ceño.

Hanasia sudo una gotita de nerviosismo, Y de no ser por que desvio su mirada y rostro, el soberano podria haber visto claramente como la pequeña se habia sonrrojado pateticamentre hasta las nubes, permanecio inmutable por unos segundos, al darse cuenta que la habia pillado. Pero no sintio amenaza alguna, años de entrenar con el guerrero que consideraba su padre y demas maestros ademas de que ya de por si era su rey, le habia tenido la suficiente confianza para saber que no le haria daño de esa manera traicionera y cobarde.

No era Una novedad para el soberano que la cria tuviera interes por los demas guerreros y demas clases bajas en la comunidad y el imperio,Y auque no lo aprobara, despues de todo, para el y su conciencia la habia sacado de esa escoria, antes que dejarla partir frente a ese destino indigno de la hija de la mujer que el abria deseado mas que a nada, alguna vez en su vida. Le desvio su mirada para apasiguarse.

—"Voy a decirte algo que tú ya sabes hanasia, el mundo no es todo de color de estupidas rosas. El mundo es un lugar terrible, y por muy duro que seas, es capaz de arrodillarte a golpes y tenerte sometido permanentemente si tú no se lo impides.

—¿Impedirselo?. Somos guerreros, Crei que lo haciamos siempre—Le respondio con altaneria, y una sonrisa arrogante intentando descartar alguna disputa mayor. El rey sonrio de lado y se giro asia el horizonte frunciendo el ceño antes de dirigirse con sorna ala pequeña. Almenos ambos conservaban algunos ideales despues de todo eran guerreros saiyajins.

—Ni tú hanasia, ni yo, ni nadie golpea más fuerte que la vida, pero no importa lo fuerte que golpeas, sino lo fuerte que pueden golpearte. Y lo aguantas mientras avanzas. Hay que soportar sin dejar de avanzar, así es como gana un lider, un rey Y una guerrera de honor._—Le dijo mirandola fijo. Sus ojos penetrantes y azabaches aquel ceño constantemente fruncido descoloco ala pequeña y eso fue una razon que no la digno a seder._

—_¿De verdad podria ser asi su alteza?, muchos dicen que los de mi clase solo somos un estorbo y que jamas llegariamos a nada, incluso usted me lo ha dicho alguna vez alteza—Le pregunto un tanto indiferente pues bien ella sabia que el le responderia con sinceridad lo que sea que le preguntara. Pero el intercambio de palabras innecesaria de aquella cria lo estaba dejando un tanto descolocado. Fruncio el ceño antes de responderle sin saber que decirle exactamente..._

—_Eso es cierto, pero se que tu eres diferente y se que seras increiblemente fuerte..._

—_¿Como lo sabe?, Podria ser algo muy dificil de lograr sabe—Le cuestiono la niña con la mano en la nuca y rascandose, fastidiandolo con aquel gesto ingenuo he infantil por reconocerlo de alguna manera ya que almenos se habia figurado que la cria no tuviera piojos y demas plagas conservando su higiene personal intacta y sin mas aquel gesto digno y al reconcerlo como herencia de su madre lo fastidiaba de sobremanera al descubrir un dia aun ante el orgullo que se daba por el nerviosismo de la mujer cuando no estaba segura y sobre todo cuando se encontraban junto con el supuesto padre de la mocosa en su presencia la mayoria del tiempo. Su cara enrojecio un poco pero de molestia._

—_¡Coño hanasia!, _Si tú sabes lo que vales ve y consigue lo que mereces, pero tendrás que soportar los golpes por aquellos que te clasificaran como escoria. Y no podrás estar diciendo que no estas donde querías llegar por culpa de él, de ella ni de nadie, eso lo hacen los cobardes y tú no lo eres hanasia. ¡Tú eres mejor que eso!."

—¿Lo soy?¿Realmente cree que lo soy señor? ¿ Aun siendo una tercera?...El soberano la miro serio encontrandose con las gemas de aquella pequeña de 8 años un poco desconcertado se poso altanero ...

—Te pareces demasiado atu madre y haces preguntas que no van al caso, No entiendo

¿Por que tu..._—_le pregunto pero pronto gruño apretando un puño antes de apartarse de la pequeña.

Realmente Con escasa indiferencia, cruzado de brazos camino en direccion opuesta, era muy vulnerable y algo accesible, incluso podia decir sensible, ante la pequeña que veia como su hija la cual nunca pudo con remordimiento tener o dejar convida, su pequeña princesa pero no podia caer nuevamente en el sintementalismo, pero antes de que este se marchara la boca de la pequeña hanasia de 8 años no pudo permanecer cerrada ...

—¿Mi rey ?_—_Lo llamo en un susurro pero no lo suficiente para que no la escuchara.

—¿Que ?_—_Le pregunto con suma extrañesa

—_¿la clase baja ?_¿Cree que Algun dia usted podria per... ?_—_Le pregunto pero no pudo terminar, aun mirando el atardecer de su planeta embelezada por las tantas fases de colores calidos y rojos frios como la sangre, recordandole cada dia sus crimenes y la sangre derramada de sus enemigos con remordimiento, las palabras de su segundo maestro, sin inmutarse en la reaccion de su soberano y primero quien reculaba en lo que habia y estaba apunto de oir decir asu discipula ¿acaso era verdad lo que le diria?...

_Permitirles conservar su vida..._

_permitirles continuar..._

_permitirles marcharse incluso alos esclavos..._

_¿Que era lo que pretendia esta cria? _

En aquella montaña en la que el soberano se tomaba el trabajo de entrenarla como lo habia hecho con su primogenito hasta sus 9años de edad. Sin embargo nunca habia llevado un tema, una pregunta demasiado ingenua y descolocada para una saiyans en particular ...

¿Como pensarlo siquiera? ¿En que se habia equivocado? Ella solo era la esepcion...

Entonces el rey se dio cuenta que quizas abria estado siendo demasiado tolerable e sumiso con la mocosa. Con su hijo y heredero jamas se habia mostrado de ninguna forma blando o accesible. Entonces se sintio nuevamente descolocado en aquella posicion con la chiquilla.

El era un ser despiadado. Sabio en cuestiones que ameritaban tomar medidas mas civilizadas y menos propias de su raza asi habia sido por decadas con la federacion de comercio, los tsufurus y todas las otras razas que tenian que tolerar almenos hasta que la tecnologia llegara de buenas manos de los tsufurs asu imperio que hasta entonces no habian podido hacer mucho, sin el conocimiento he apoyo absoluto de estos .

Sin embargo su raza era demasiado orgullosa, ni mucho menos toleraba el sentimentalismo, no habia tiempo para tomar demasiado en cuenta esas cosas con un reyno y imperio por manejar he llevar ala prosperidad Y la gloria de ser quienes eran "Los Saiyajins" ...

—¿Que estupida pregunta es esa mocosa? ¿Y permitirlo?¿ de terminar con nuestro reynado? ¿preferirias que terminara con nuestro imperio hechado ala basura he degradado por rectiles con el trasero de hielo y corazon envuelto en escoria ?, somos saiyans hanasia, un imperio la guerra, las batallas y el honor es lo nuestro...

_Nacimos para esto pero no para servir ... _

_Tanto como lo es nuestra supremacia hacia ellos que tu llamas con esto "pobres infelices_"_—_Le contradijo ala pequeña saiyans quien abrio los ojos desmesuradamente.

_Se voltio a mirarlo con estupefaccion se acerco asu soberano a una distancia cauteloza, lo miro de una manera ilegible pero este no se enmuto..._

_"Niña El poder intoxicará a los mejores corazones; así como el vino a las mejores mentes" por eso es imposible no destruirnos incluso mutuamente._

Tras mirarse largo y tendido. La niña sonrio de lado su mirada se torno mas pasiva y ala vez altiva, el rey sonrio y por impulso poso su mano en su alborotada cabellera en la que en sus palmas sintio extrañamente muy sedosa y suave en un gesto que el mismo se sorprendio de llevar incluso a hanasia pero no duro mucho antes de que apartara su mano he hiciera amage de marcharse...

Tras un carraspeo ella hablo como si lo ocurrido entre ellos fuera otra disputa por olvidar. Eso sorprendio al soberano pero ese caracter era comun en su relacion casi paternal sin saber cual era exactamente, lo tomaban incluso en gracia algo contradictorio pero que solo era viable entre ellos.

—_Lo entiendo su alteza—Solto al ver su intension..._

—_¿Entiendes que?—Le pregunto aun un tanto descolocado. Pretendia marcharse para poner en orden sus ideales pero le fue imposible dar un paso mas, no podia hacerlo esa niña era su debilidad._

—_Que un Rey no tiene amigos, _La destrucción y reconstrucción de todo.?,Hmp Claro Es cierto la destrucción es necesaria para una reconstrucción. Si mis sentimientos se vuelven una molestia en el proceso, es mejor que los eliminé. _Lo tendre muy en cuenta, por eso olvide lo que dije alteza—Sentencio la niña, el soberano la miro serio, pero alzo vuelo tras undirse en sus pensamientos antes de desaparecer de su campo de vision... _

_Ella permanecio alli no tenia la intension de volver tan rapido ala fortaleza a soportar atal principe mono cascarabias y auque al soberano no le hacia gracia dejarla por cuenta y dejarla volver ala hora que quisiera...esta vez habia acedido ya habia pasado mucho rato con ella y necesita despejarse de aquello que lo perturbaba._

—_Eso espero hanasia...Fue su unico pensamiento._

_La niña permanecio inmutable no importaba por donde lo viera hasta despues de años, por que nada cambiaria si ellos no cambiaban primero..._

_Gruño para si.._

_Que estupida soy ...se reprimio asi misma no queria mostrarle su debilidad pero el orgullo ante el sacrificio y lo que ello inplicaba la escolarizaba eran un futuro imperio y asi debian ser las cosas y su rey se lo habia dejado claro..._

_El poder es tomar el miedo de otros en nuestras manos y mostrárselos_

_Es la capacidad de pocos de hacerles creer a muchos lo poco que importan._

_Poderoso es el pobre con un poco de dinero, el marginado con un poco de amor y el tonto con un poco de ayuda._

_Es lo más puro y codiciado que existe, pero sólo el hombre correcto puede llevarlo bien en su veneficio._

_Tener poder es justificativo de conseguir aún más poder._

_Es responsabilidad incluso imposición_

_El poder debilita a quien lo tiene y no lo usa_

_Tratar de comprender al mundo es sufrir, no intentarlo es morir; el poder está en nosotros, arriesguemos todo por lo que pertenecemos._

_Es creer que se puede hacer posible lo imposible_

_Radica en uno mismo, la dificultad es saber encontrarlo. Lo sublime del poder depende de las virtudes de quien lo tenga_

_Quien no abusa del poder no tiene autoridad._

_Para su rey seria la maldicion años despues, Mirar muy bien antes de entregar el poder a alguien, esa acción puede volverse contra ti._

_Cuando el poder te arrastra te vuelves arrastrado._

_Pues Es del mundo y nosotros pertenecemos a él._

_El verdadero poder no se compra, ni se roba, ni se gana; el verdadero poder, se comparte, se admira y se teme.._

_Pero Lo que más teme el poderoso es no tener a nadie a quien dominar._

_El poder, lo poderoso, lo inalcanzable, está en nosotros mismos, encontrarlo te hará humilde. Patrañas te hara temible_

_El poder es la llave que abre más puertas podridas._

_El poder es el arma más letal que existe..._

_Más poder tiene un árbol que un hombre, más poder tiene un río que un hombre, más poder tiene una roca que un hombre. Pobre hombre aquel se crea con el poder ante un saiyajins_

Hanasia fruncio el entrecejo los fuertes vientos de la estacion mecieron su cabello cansada antes de figurarse en el horizonte que se volvia mas oscuro casa segundo transcurrido. Tras las fuerte y solitaria imagen de su rey al que apreciaba una sola idea rodo su cabeza intentando desecharla pero le fue imposible tras el negro manto de corrompismo en el que se undia cada dia.

_Si dispusiera de buena manera por un día y solo ese dia del poder en mis manos. _

_Lo extinguiría para siempre..._

_**Fin flash back**_...

—_Arg...un grito de alarido fue lo que surgio..._

La habían convertido en alguien que no reconocía. Como si quisieran destruir toda su vida en mil pedazos y condenarle a una existencia miserable.

Aun asi sabia que Tenía que prepararse. Hoy no era un día como otro cualquiera. Era el primer día de la cuenta atrás. Casi podía degustar la horrible situación que debía pasar, pero estaba dispuesta a tragarse su irritación. Todo estaba calculado y no iba a hacharse atrás por lo que sea que se encontrara en el planeta tierra. Podía controlarse, había trabajado y su hijo tambien mucho en ello. Pero tuvo que recordárselo para comenzar a creer en ello. Y acceder a tal humillacion. Era una mujer si mas dura y eso aveces la hacia cabezona e intratable.

No habia paz para ellos, incluso todavia en la guerra, Habían contado alrededor de siete millones de muertos en el ultimo atentado de parte de esos saiyans en Burata galaxia sur sin mencionar aquellos no liquidados durante la explosión...

Aquellos asesinados por sus propias manos.

Malditos monos del demonio...

Habían pasado meses desde que habían vuelto del campo de batalla su hijo no habia participado, y ella, aunque había tenido tiempo, todavía no se había quitado de encima o almenos aun los sentia, el olor a quemado, a sangre y cenizas de todo aquella masacre en la lucha territorial y de recuperacion de ambos bandos.

A saber de cuántos cadáveres eran los restos chamuscados que manchaban su ropa tras los escasos rescates. Hanasia tenía el estómago revuelto de solo pensarlo, pero por otra parte no se sentía excesivamente mal por ello. Era una sensación incómoda, de remordimientos por no tener remordimientos. Probablemente, si su hijo no ubiera estado asu lado en su regreso nunca tendría reparos por lo que había hecho con aquellos monos del demonio salvando aquellas familias y sobre todo crios y crias, no fue conciente como era la personalidad a la que ya no distinguía de sí misma aveces incluso lo sentia en su interior.

Si Broly jr no volvía y le recordaba aun ante su controversia por que aun continuaba en la guerra seguramente aquella sombra se apoderaria completamente de ella .

Sintio un crepitar en su cabeza luego de haber dirigido un puñetazo auna de las maquinas que ella y su segundo aprendiz confeccionaban y fabricaban para entrenar . Dirigio su mirada alos demas robots pero la sensacion la atajo con los dientes apretados, en contención de lo inminente.

Su autocontrol tambien la irritaba hasta el extremo, pero ella tenía puestos los cinco sentidos, pero lo que rondaba su cabeza así lo precisaba. Aun en la guerra era necesario siempre dormir con un ojo abierto por si alguien le atacaba de improviso. Era incómodo, pero no podía confiar en relajarse en ningun sitio nisiquiera en su nave auque su sueño resultaba demas pesado, en absoluto. Tampoco se fiaba de la comida que les ofrecian incluso el ejercito al que colaboraba, por lo que había vuelto a la caza de animales que intentaba devorar a cuestas en una buena fogata antes del rescate en cada mision ala que acudia en otros sectores de la galaxia como normalmente asia en las filas de su rey en el pasado.

Decir que era difícil localizarlos era quedarse corta, porque pese a su unión por horas a esos planetas casi purgados y mas de esclavos por las quelas sedes de neo vegeta-sei y otras habian conquistado años atras incluso en ese mismo periodo, Hanasia seguía llevando su vida como antaño no tenia compasion de cuanto soldado y mercenario desgraciado se le apareciera.

Luego de encontrarse un poco mas segura, empesaba con el conteo y la espera con la diferencia de que recurría para descansar luego de atender y bendar algunos heridos en una que otra choza siempre solitaria no lo suficiente como para que pudieran pillarla desprevenida, pero sí como para sentirlos a todos desde la lejanía de la habitación, sí como para analizar la situación tranquilamente. Hasta que las naves de recuperacion vinieran...

Se desperto de la ensoñacion al perscatarse de otro robot atacandola...Sí para seguir el ki de broly jr y el niño yendo de un sitio a otro viendo y serciorandose de que no se movieran y que permanecieran en el mismo sitio como se los ordeno, a veces en su búsqueda, otras en la del otro niño. tenia que distraerse antes de los robots captaran esa señal en su programacion y la ataquen en desventaja. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar al ataque...

Fue tan potente y atronador, que se encogió sobre sí misma.

Por la gravedad y el no poder mantenerse estable ante las convulsiones de su cuerpo casi se derrumbó sobre el suelo. Sus manos tomaron su cabeza y se cerraron alrededor de ella. El chillido, los gritos, los sollozos eran tan agudos que, momentáneamente, se vio privada del sentido del oído y perdió el equilibrio. Chochó contra la pared y Las maquinas tras encontrar un signo de desventaja que no era valida en su programacion se desactivaron asu alrededor. Esa habia sido obra del niño genio quien abria programado alos robots con la tesis de un luchador que respetara las normas en un combate y distintos operandis, pero al ver la menor mejoria en su atacante estas se activaban momentaneamente asu oponente, claro siempre y cuando los sensores no encontraran signos de desvalidez o en si, el guerrero se encontraba postrado he inerte incluso muerto ya que era un entrenamiento riguroso. De no ser por su capacidad y el hecho de ser una saiyans ubiera muerto tras cualquier ataque.

Sorprendida por los caóticos movimientos que el dolor le provocaban y la palidez en su rostro.

La saiyan cayó al suelo de rodillas, aturdida por los gritos. Una serie de imágenes difusas atacaron su conciencia y entonces todo se oscureció. Alzó la cabeza, confundida, tétricamente asustada.

Las venas de su cuello se marcaban por el dolor de cabeza que, por suerte, remitió lo suficiente como para ser capaz de desdoblarse y observar lo que vehia...

Los chillidos se apagaron y dejaron un hueco estremecedor.

Hanasia se quedó quieta, paralizada, sin comprender absolutamente nada. Giró sobre sí misma buscando a Broly jr y ackman, pero no los sintió. Su mente parecía estar embotada, mareada, y las imágenes eran distorsionadas. Si alguna vez se hubiera emborrachado o drogado o incluso comido algun alucinogeno, sabría que la visión no se diferenciaba demasiado de esas escenas desorientadas.

¿Que demonios es esto? Y entonces apareció la primera muestra de vida. Oyó risas y gruñidos. Y de allí en primera surgió un cuerpo moreno con el uniforme de un comandante de las fuerzas especiales vegeta, prácticamente de espaldas, se postraba sobre el suelo. Hanasia lo reconoció al momento.

**Vegeta-sei ...Planeta Kanassa Año 737...**

—_**Oye, Bardock, fue mucho el entusiasmo que tuvimos al destruir el planeta, Y solo para celebrar el nacimiento de tu hijo.**_

—_**¿Qué lo hice para celebrar el nacimiento de mi hijo? ¡Ja! Ya deja de decir estupideces.**_

—_**¿Por que no vas a ver a tu hijo una vez acabada la mision ?**_—Pregunto una morena de ojos violaceos, severa.

—hmp..._**No tengo porque ir a ver a un guerrero de clase baja, no soy un retrasado mental como para ir.**_—Declaro levantandose del suelo rocoso—_** ¡A lo que me refiero es que no me interesa!**_—Agrego con indiferencia ala guerrera mirandola de reojo.

—hmp...ya veo—Dijo desviandole la mirada.

—_**¡Ja! bueno Espero que el gran freezer nos dé las gracias, todo el tiempo estamos a su servicio vendiendo planetas.**_—Agrego panpukin.

—_**Lo que no entiendo es por qué el gran Freezer quiere apoderarse de este planeta tan pequeño e inútil**_—Pregunto el jefe de escuadron extrañado y desconfiado.

—Lo que sucede es que el gran freezer se entero que aqui hay un gran poder especial y en cuando vio la oportunidad decidio finalmente despues de pensarlo mucho apoderarse de este planeta ...

Se dijeron despreocupados antes de alertarse al ver.

_**Un habitante del planeta kannasa que habia quedado convida, quien con sus ultimas fuerzas, ataco al compañero he jefe de ese escuadron el cual le dio un golpe en la nuca que al parecer un Don le otorgo. Antes de que uno de sus compañeros le lanzara una bola de energia al guerrero casi moribundo. Que se estaba calcinando por las llamas.**_

_**El grito desgarrador proveniente del guerrero lo obligo a redoblarse, pero aun asi su clera aumento al haberse descuidado. **_

—_**¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pude confiarme? ¡Ahora veras!—Le amenazo con furia, pero el guerrero lo interrumpio. **_

—_**En este momento, acabo de darte un golpe especial por el cual podrás tener premoniciones.**_

—_**¿Tendré premoniciones?—le pregunto bardock confundido ...**_

—_**Poco a poco veras el aterrador fin de tu raza dentro de tu mente.**_

—_**Pero, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?**_

—_**Les advierto que ustedes tendrán un futuro catastrófico, tal y como le sucedió a nuestra raza de guerreros, espero que sufras con esas terribles premoniciones dentro de tus sueños…**_

_**Unas visiones de premonición, que revelaban un nefasto destino , el de su planeta y raza ... **_

_**Hanasia gruño por lo bajo he se arrodillo un poco por el dolor y la conmocion ...**_

—_**Grr…¡No!, ¡Ya cállate!—El jefe de escuadron de la elite de la baja mato a aquel ser extraño con una ráfaga de energía. **_

_**He sin embargo este al poco tiempo de calinar al guerrero kanassa, el jefe de escuadron, callo casi moribundo al suelo preocupando asus compañeros he subordinados de escuadron quienes luego de dejarlo en recuperacion partieron a otra mision que los llevaria a su fin..**_

_**Al desperar de aquella vision se dirigio en busca de sus subordinados ...**_

—Tus subordinados , fueron en una mision al planeta mith...

—Maldicion , esos inutiles se fueron a divertir sin mi ...

En el camino decidio ver al pequeño niño que atormentaba sus sueños pero nuevamente otra vision lo ataco y por un momento creyo comprenderlo, pero el rechazo, la traicion y el orgullo logro convencerlo ...

—Sólo tiene un poder de 2 bah "—Se dirigio al planeta mith en donde casi todos yacian muertos ...

—_**Pero…¿Qué paso?—se pregunto mirando los cuerpos de sus amigos desconcertado. **_

—_**B-Bardock…—lo llamo una voz moribunda **_

—_**¿Eh?-Se pregunto a sí mismo el guerrero de clase baja.-¡Toma!-Corrió hacia su compañero y levanto su cabeza.-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? Dime ¿¡Quien les hizo esto!?—le pregunto mientras lo acomodaba en sus brazos para que no se ahogara ...**_

Este sonrio ironico —_**Cabeza hueca, te hubieras quedado dormido en la capsula de recuperación—**_

—_**¿Quién fue el canalla, toma?**_

—_**Fue freezer, ese maldito nos traiciono después de haberle servido**_

—_**¡No lo creo! ¿¡Por que lo haría!?**_

—_**Ese inútil de freezer solo nos ha estado utilizando. No podre sobrevivir después de esto, pero, estoy seguro que freezer acabara con todos los saiyajin para no tener ningún problema. Así que quiero que me pongas mucha atención: Regresa al planeta de vegeta-sei de inmediato. Reúne a todos nuestros camaradas y juntos derroten a freezer. Quiero que le demuestren cual es la verdadera fuerza de los guerreros saiyajin. **_

—_**Ga-Ganen la pelea**_—Dijo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Pronto, toma, miembro del escuadrón de Bardock cerró sus ojos, dejando ir la luz de la vida.

Sin embargo bardock se di cuenta de que no habia estado solo, he los secuaces de dodoria atacaron al guerrero moreno de banda roja y cicatriz.

El Cruel plan por parte de los lagartos mientras todo eso ocurria frente alas fuerzas freeza sus amigos pelearon he alli con sus vidas acabaron, la vil traición de esos seres frios asus amigos su frente el cubrió con la sangre derramada para enfrentar sus inmundicias y recuperar el honor perdido de su raza y sin embargo lo habian dado por muerto por aquel raizan de pinchos, otro hijito, he los lagartos...

''_Eso es imposible, compañero, ¡Es un guerrero de clase baja!''_

''_No importa el nivel, el sigue siendo un saiyajin, no te vayas a confiar''_

¡kaio ken !

(...)

—_**Este es el hijo de bardock, es un guerrero de clase baja su poder de pelea es de 2 , quiero que lo envies aun planeta llamado tierra en la region norte de la galaxia. **_

_**Eso desconcerto a hanasia al ver la posibilidad de que su hijo este vivo pero aquella voz se le hizo muy familiar olvidanddo todo requicio ...**_

_Sin embargo su hombre, habia sobrevivido gracias a los cuerpos de sus amigos, unas de las personas mas importantes de su vida..._

_De vuelta su planeta fue localizado por el lagarto he entregado al mismo destino que los suyos. Casi moribundo y en camino a su planeta, se pudo cruzar con aquel hijo que despreciaba no solo por su nivel pero eso no le importaba en ese momento _

_Y mas visiones del futuro aparecieron atormenandolo con lo inevitable al igual que hanasia quien ya casi no resistia el dolor en su cabeza era descomunal tanto como aquella oprecion en su pecho y la culpa, demas era desconcertante al mismo tiempo ver lo que atormentaba a bardock en su mente ..._

—_Oye bardock, tu hijo fue enviado ala tierra ..._

—_¿Que sera enviado ala tierra?, se dijo exausto recordando sus visiones ...—Es ese planeta azul , no puedo equivocarme , entonces eso quiere decir que —Se dijo viendo lo inevitable._

—_"¡No puede ser no, no!" —gruño exasperado hechandoze a correr. en direccion ala base Y al centro del cuartel dejando alos subordinados de freezer desconcertados, pero las demas clases guerreras se encontraban en la barra de descanso ..._

—_¿Pero que le sucede?—le pregunto asu compañero extrañado, el otro miro la nave un tanto preocupado._

—_Oye mira parece que perdio mucha sangre ..._

—_Entonces debe estar muy mal herido ..._

_Decidio unir alos suyos y contarles de su traicion, pero su pueblo no lo escucho, y cegados, nadie le creyó al fin de cuentas para todos seguiria siendo un tercera ..._

—_Todos ustedes tienen que venir con migo, debemos reunirnos para atacar a freezer_

—_¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

—_Tienen que creerme. Toma y los demás han sido exterminados. Freezer y sus hombres acabaran con todos junto con el planeta vegeta-sei para que ya no le causemos más problemas, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!—pero sin embargo solo obtuvo sus burlas ante la incredubilidad de su desesperado planteo ..._

—_¡Jajaja! ¿Ya vieron? Dice que freezer piensa eliminar este planeta…_

—_¿De verdad te encuentras bien? Jajajaja—Se escucharon las burlas por todo el lugar. Cosa que no le extraño a hanasia despues de todo freezer se habia encargado de convencerlos he casi reemplazar el espiritu con promesas de gloria he fortuna envuelta en codicia para aquellos que nunca tuvieron nada, como lo habia sido su pueblo he sin embargo la desepcion de su parte era mutua ala de su compañero ._

—_Agh! , SON UNO ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS!—El mutismo se hizo presente en la sala y bardock chasqueo y se arrastro agitado apoyandose en una de las paredes mirandolos con resignacion._

— _¡Ya no se los pediré! Ojala que todos ustedes se vayan al infierno, por incrédulos.—Les solto antes de marcharse dejandolos indignados y desconcertados_

_Al salir otra vision lo ataco ..._

—_¿Eres tu, Kakarotto?—Dijo bardock encontrandoselo en su vision. _

_Eso desconcerto a hanasia aun ante las nulas imagenes, pero ver asu propio hijo convertido en un hombre y de cierta manera ver asu compañero asi de moribundo y que para el ojo de otro un loco al no ver la desesperacion de lo que el vehia y el terror ante la impotencia de saber que eso podia verdaderamente pasar, la sangre, su dolor, su desesperacion, la traicion,la fuerza . La habian dejado en un estado de mutismo y desasociego no podia dejar de mirar al hombre y grabarse cada punzada y demas actitud de este ante la situacion, su hijo, su primogenito, entregado alos engranajes de la organizacion interplanetaria de comercio al igual que muchos otros crios convertidos en las ratas y demas esclavos de aquel lagarto infeliz, su hombre buscando una esperanza que jamas tuvieron sino fue ante la arrogancia de algun guerrero aspirante a clase alta su rey tambien lo habia sido y habia fallado y caido en su propia ley ..._

—_No, yo cambiare el destino, preparate freezer por que acabare con tigo ..._

_Nadie conoce su destino. Solo el pudo verlo he habia elegido cambiarlo aun Malherido y sangrando, convencido de su decisión tomo impulso y despego hacia el espacio. para cambiar su destino y el de todos ..._

—_Yo cambiare el destino, cambiare sus destinos y sobre todo el tuyo hijo_

Hanasia observaba aquel recuerdo ageno de su compañero aun dolorida he desconcertada. Pues habia visto lo muy equivocada que estaba, todo su pueblo habian entregado sus vidas al tirano. Auque ella y su compañero ciertamente jamas se habian dignado hacer sus sirvientes y su compañero habia hecho lo impensable por el y todos.

Y la verdad era una novedad por que el guerrero siempre aparento y le hizo saber que odiaba a todos, nunca habia confiado en nadie mas que aquellas personas cercanas, no habia sido bueno en relacionarse de buena manera con otros de su raza.

Detestaba a cualquiera que estuviera fuera de su vida o escuadron, que aun siendo asi habia luchado por todos, habia luchado por sus amigos, habia luchado por sus hijos aun ante el rechazo he naturaleza entregandolos para su pesar aun destino diferente salvando su vida. Aun ante el orgullo, bardock lo habia hecho.

El destino le habia entregado la verdad, aquel golpe le habia dejado ver el futuro, un futuro que eligio cambiar...

—¡Nunca esclavos!, ¡nunca mas! , ¡nunca mas!... Se decia hanasia con angustia mientras retenia las lagrimas y su cabeza con ambas manos...

—_¡AGH! ¡FREEZER! ¡AGH! ¡FREEZER, SAL DE TU NAVE, MALDITOOO! ¡COBARDE, JAMAS TE PERDONARE! ...decia al acabar con varias de las tropas de la O.I.C para estar al frente del traidor de aquel pirata infeliz ._

—_Ese bastardo —gruño antes de que las puertas se abrieran._

_Hasta que ese desgraciado se digno a salir ..._

_Hanasia gruño por lo bajo pues, el era otra de sus aspiraciones he venganza la cual nunca pudo cobrarse por la muerte de su protector ..._

—_¿Tu debes ser bardock ?—dijo el tirano con desden Y burla ante la figura del guerrero moribundo_

—_Bueno ten cuidado con lo que dices y dirigete ami como el gran freezer —Le exigio, el afeminado lagarto con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios rojos he frios como la sangre de un cadaver al saiyans escolarizado ..._

—_Ahora ¿Entonces hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?—Le pregunto con osadia el cinico tirano ..._

_Bardock temblaba por la hemorragia y la colera. El terror lo invadia de apoco pero hablo con la mayor indignacion de la que fue capaz..._

—_¡Estabamos trabajando juntos, Eramos parte del mismo equipo. ¿Por que ? ¿por que nos atacaste ? ¡maldito ! —grito el lider de escuadron indignado, traicionado._

_Obteniendo solo unas sonrisas perversas y burlonas del tirano y sus subordinados hijitos ..._

—_¿Trabajando juntos dices? jajaja Agrego zarbon con cinismo—Antes de girarse con un gesto altanero y afeminado._

—_Invecil, simplemente nuestro lord os estaba utilizando saiyans, concluyo sin mas dodoria desdeñoso, Al igual que zarbon sonriendo, divertido._

—_¡Bastardo ! ¿Que dijiste ?—Le pregunto bardock, apretando los puños y temblando tambien por la falta de aire y hemorragia..._

—_Exacto, por supuesto tambien al planeta vegeta-sei,y recientemente los saiyans se han vuelto una molestia asi que he decidido eliminarlos_

—_¡Maldito no te perdonare !—dijo mientras formaba una esfera de energia y el lagarto levantaba su dedo menique formando una pequeña canica de energia he los demas subordinados lo miraban con terror aceptando su destino. Bardock sonrio con desden pues estaba contento por darle el golpe final aquella lagartija inmunda ..._

—_Esta será una oportunidad para cambiar el destino del planeta vegeta-sei…y también cambiar mi destino…el destino de kakarotto…y obviamente, también tu miserable destino. —le dijo mientras aumentaba el tamaños de su esfera de energia azul .._

_Entonces el lagarto formo en su dedo menique una esfera de poder, A hanasia esa situacion le era inconfundible, se le hizo muy familiar sobre todo por que recordaba haberse encontrado en una situacion similar con cierto lagarto decadas atras en su adolescencia y sin embargo el sentimiento fue el mismo era el miedo y el intenso desden luego de saber que desde ese momento lo habia perdido todo en ese mundo..._

—_Agh…¡SERA TU FIN!—le oyo gritar antes de lanzarle la esfera de energia un Cañon espiritual final que no se igualaba al poder del que el lagarto era capaz, al poco tiempo freezer, sonrio de manera perversa y aumento la pequeña esfera a una gigantezca y poderosa supernova. La esfera de poder de su compañero se desintegro en conjunto con la de freezer dejandolo desconcertado..._

—_¡NO PUEDE SER !—Dijo bardock, no lo podia creer._

_Había lanzado su ataque de energía más mortífero, pero habia sido insignificante con la enorme supernova del lagarto sujeta aun en su dedo indice, los soldados de freezer estaban aterrados Y paralizados, mientras el lagarto les lanzaba la enorme esfera asu direccion, bardock al igual que los soldados permanecieron en la misma posicion, mientras la supernova era lanzada asu posicion y la de bardock quien No tuvo oportunidad de hacer otra cosa más que aguardar el impacto sobre su cuerpo, con un grito de indignación. La Supernova ingresó en la atmósfera de Vegeta-sei, y poco después alcanzó al padre de Goku, que miraba al frente sin poder creerlo _

—_¡Bardock ! grito hanasia por dentro... _

—_¡" KAKAROTTOOOO"!—Fue lo ultimo que le escucho decirle antes las imagenes que invadian su cabeza fueran mas claras ante el dolor y el orgullo alcanzara_

_El completo mutismo y fuera alcanzado por esta. Hanasia no pudo decir o hacer nada, quedo petrificada mientras escuchaba la risa de aquel desgraciado infeliz ..._

—_jajajaja ¡Miren eso Soldado Zarbon! ¡Soldado Dodoria! ¡estos fuegos artificiales son maravillosos! —Decía Freezer mientras se reía a carcajadas y obserbava la destrucción del planeta Vegeta-sei._

_Aun ante la terrible conmocion y su leve estado de desasociego hanasia reculo intentando recuperar la razon y por fin Entonces medito lo que bardock habia visto ..._

—''_Por todos los guerreros saiyajin que asesinaste, y también por todos los namekusei que mataste… ¡JURO QUE TE EXTERMINARE!''_

_"Tu sangre, tu legado cambiara el destino''_

—_ba...ba...bardock , ¿no eres?_

_¿Eras tu, eras tu ?... —decia hanasia al ver las visiones que lo llevaron a ese final o el principio de todo ._

— _Esto no es cierto,¿Cómo no pude? El joven que bardock vio en esa visión,era...era ... es Kakarotto...dijo hanasia en un susurro entendiendo todo quedando atonita sin meditar que kakarotto era aquel guerrero llamado goku al que se referian en la galaxia sur y los nameks quienes no le abrian dicho nnca la verdad desconocida... _

''_Kakarotto tú serás quien vengara la muerte de los saiyajin y la desaparición del planeta vegeta-sei''lo escucho decirle asu hijo antes de que las llamas desaparecieran con aquel guerrero legendario ..._

...

Hanasia apesar de el intenso dolor tanto fisico como mental. Sobre todo en su corazon por su perdida y dolor, despues de mucho sonrio con sorna he dejo salir pequeñas pero sonoras carcajadas al igual que su mirada cristalina y brillosa ahora si que podia recordar las palabras de sus maestros muertos como casi lo estaba su alma ...

_Alos que ya no veria en un futuro cercano._

_Pero despues de todo podria darles cierta razon ... _

_Siempre le dijeron que los milagros no existen, tan solo son desgracias que nos ocurren y lo que somos capaces de hacer frente a ellas..._

Sin embargo aveces el resultado de nuestras acciones resulta impredecible, y estas superan a los accidentes y nuestros deseos terminan por cumplirse inesperadamente. Ella no sabia si realmente los milagros existian, pero lo que si sabia es que nada sucede si no lo deseas.

He hanasia habia deseado con el corazon que eso fuera cierto y que aquel niño que vehia viajar en la nave de las fuerzas freeza que era enviado a dar muerte para terminar dando vida, podria haber tenido ese destino ...

Y no fuera como el suyo...

Antes que las falsas Y inconcientes palabras de su padre platt por años ...

En los que fue una esclava sin saber si por manos de este o solo el maldito de paragus, sin embargo nunca se habia rendido ...

Lo malo con ella, es que no supo cuando hacerlo ...

Por que no, nunca se digno hasta que la habian desgraciado Y deshonrrado a manos del mismo guerrero, cientificos, experimentos, torturas ...

Los que un futuro lejano perteneceria sin usar el conocimiento para el mal de nadie. Pero estos habian sido igual de perversos que los tsufurs cuando de venganza supervivencia o tegnologia se trataba, pero sin embargo una decision por compasion he ingenua con su padre, cuando deberia haberlo matado la llevo a meterse sola en la boca del lobo ...

_**"Las fichas de domino de mis desgracias han empezado a caer, y he sido yo la que ha tirado la primer pieza"**_

_**Flash Back año 739..**_

_**Flash Back año 739 Dos años despues de la destruccion de Vegeta-sei ...**_

_**Hora :18:00 pm**_

_**715 Dias despues de la explosion**_

_**Region :cuadrante sur de la galaxia coordenadas 500.000...**_

_**Base : vegga -34 "planeta bleet " Laboratorio sector 3 ...**_

_**Datos , registro : Tachado he borrado de los discos rigidos de conquista en vegeta-sei Y el clan cold .**_

_Varios sujetos con batas blancas y el rostro cubierto por barbijos y demas mascaras cubridoras, manejaban los tableros de control que monitoreaban el estado de su paciente. _

_Habian desconectado despues de dos años su respirador por el periodo de una larga espera al ver algun signo de reanimacion favorable en la paciente. Por la inpaciencia de el capitan he jefe de la fortaleza ubicada en el planeta bleet del sector sur de la galaxia._

_Un saiyajins mayor se figuraba de ella con extrema atencion al igual que impaciente como casi inevidente emocion. El saiyans Tenia cabello alborotado, largo con flequillo en puntas y vigote corto hasta la punta de sus labios, de tez bronceada y altura he proporciones medianas._

_Su cola era color marron la mantenia amarrada asu cintura, con un uniforme de las fuerzas freeza o almenos muy similar al que el rey vegeta habia sedido asus fuerzas especiales con la insignia del pirata espacialy realeza. Y capa roja o almenos era muy similar aquel traje de pelea mas duro que el acero y mas flexible que una goma, de color dorado Y negro._

_Este se encontraba de espaldas frente a la camilla en donde yacia la silueta de una mujer saiyajins, pero practicamente no habia podido verle el rostro en todo ese periodo, despues de dos años de espera y trabajo por mantenerla convida con varios tuvos compuestos de narcóticos a través de una línea central conectada a una de las venas de su cuello los cuales se lo quitarian una vez pueda despertar, respirar o moverse._

_El lugar era una especie de laboratorio en un centro médico de ese sector, manejado por aquel saiyajins._

_La mantenian protegida y examinada a diario con varios instrumentos Y maquinaria jirurgica alrededor manejada tambien por aquellos sujetos, esclavos medicos cubiertos con batas blancas en su frente tras una pared de cristal monitoreaban a sus concientes espaldas la situacion ..._

—_¿Cual es el diagnostico ? —pregunto el saiyajins aparentemente mayor intimidante. Uno de los sujetos con bata y el rostro cubierto se dirigio al saiyans de espaldas, se acerco al saiyans quedando a cierta distancia dada la tension que ejercia en ellos..._

_El sujeto hablo nervioso—La...la ... hembra ha mostrado signos de reanimacion a las 15 horas del quinto día pero vuelto a dormitar alas 6. _

_Sus constantes vitales y temperatura corporal son normales para los estándares de la raza saiyajins. Encontramos desarrollo neuronal. Esto último será confirmado a través de escaneos cerebrales posteriores .Concluyo el cientifico._

—_¿Que hay de su incapacidad?—pregunto el comandante con sorna. El cientifico parpadeo varias veces trago saliva antes de figurase nuevamente en los datos correspondientes._

—_Tambien Será ingresada en observación médica nuevamente en dos dias para poder encontrar una intervencion y solucion a su sistema neurologico que comenzara a estabilizarse apartir de las proximas semanas dado, el periodo vegetal e inactivo de cuartro años._

_Y se suspenderán los experimento dado desde el daño intenso del aparente dificultad cardiaca ._

—_¿Dificultad cardiaca?—Pregunto el saiyans regalandole una mirada penetrante al cientifico. Quien temblo instantaneamente intentando mantenerse tranquilo._

—_La...la causa aun es desconocida señor, almenos hasta nuevo aviso comandante platt:, la hembra saiyajins demuestra tener un alto desarrollo en el avanze Y habilito de la psiquis y ondas cerebrales, su alto grado de nivel permanece inconcluso hasta que podamos ver buenos avanzes en su capacidad motora Y sus capacidades instintivas, lo catalizaremos al ver los resultados, no sera en mucho tiempo, el sistema inmuneologico de recuperacion de la saiyans a ascendido de un nivel de velocidad Rate-T.10, Por eso. _

_No tiene de que preocuparse no creo que a la saiyans en un momento critico le importe demasiado el no poder pelear por el momento— concluyo el sujeto. _

_El saiyajins temblo y apreto los puños al oirlo. El medico no supo en que momento estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tenerlo ante la punta de su nariz, Encontrandose con aquella expresion aterradora de aquel saiyans mayor en el rostro y sientiendo la enorme presion en su garganta cortandole la respiracion, quien lo sujeto del cuello por sorpresa con una fuerza descomunal mirandolo de una manera asesina Y sintiendose frustrado, impotente._

—_¡Escucha bien basura insignificante ! ¡ yo también te voy a enseñar algo! por que por lo visto yo mismo podria hacer mejor trabajo que tu cuidando ami hija pero—y agrego con altaneria y desprecio._

—_Comprenderas insecto que no esta en mi liga hacerlo he actuar como un fenomeno y vulgar esclavo. asi que escucha..._

_Un saiyans no puede estar orgulloso de que su cuerpo nunca haya tenido una herida. Para un saiyajins, las heridas son una prueba de valentía. Es decir, ¡son sus medallas! ¡Una basura y insecto que nunca conoció el dolor como tú escondido bajo esa bata ridicula de autosuficiencia, le será imposible obtener la victoria he poder !_

_Asi que repiteme con mucha coherencia lo que te voy a preguntar ¡¿Acaso Me estas diciendo que mi hija, se quedara como un maldito vegetal paralitico y ademas como un maldito y debil insecto conciente ? !—Sentencio escolarizado._

_El sujeto no podia respirar pero intento hablar para salvar su vida._

—_Le...le...le...—dijo el sujeto sin poder articular palabra, los otros quisieron intervenir pero el miedo les impidio moverse o interferir en vano -¡rayos!-se dijo el saiyans cuando solto al sujeto dejandolo jadeante en el suelo puesto que sabia que aun los necesitaba, de cualquier forma no se dignaba a atenderla aun con su profecion en el pasado por mano propia puesto que temia volverse blando con ella y lo peor era no tenerlos en el estado critico de su hija._

—_Habla de una vez escoria antes de que te mate-— El conmandante se cruzo de brazos ignorando su dolor ..._

_Lo miro con repugnacia, Y se voltio a mirar asu supuesta hija, el sujeto en el suelo intento hablar._

—_cof... cof...le... he ...he...hemos emitído una descarga través de una línea central conectada a su cuello como precaucion. _

—_¿Precausion de que? Esta inconciente maldita sea—Su expresion cambio aun mas serena—¿Acasos os ha atacado?—les pregunto escondiendo una sonrisa soncarrona, estos no se enmutaron. _

—_No exactamente señor. Solo ha sido Una prueba por si recuperaba el conocimiento...Solto otro de los medicos._

_Platt arrugo la nariz y verifico sus brazos era evidente que la abrian examinado quizas mas de lo permitido. El otro medico intento corresponder al problema_

— _Cof ...cof..., esto provoco presencia de daño neurológico en la medula a nivel del lóbulo parietal Y trayendo consecuencias reparables tanto verbales como fisicas..._

_Es por eso que quizas ha perdido el control por el momento de algunas partes Y funciones de su cuerpo pero pronto se recuperara es por eso que suspenderemos el tratamiento y analasis de su estado de aparente debilidad cardiaca..._

_Pero no hay signos de un virus que se este propagando en su cuerpo, la saiyajins recobrara todos sus sentidos de una manera acelerada dada su capacidad ahora mismo tiene conciencia puede hablarle inclusive y ella de seguro podria responder —concluyo para luego levantarse del suelo y alejarse del saiyans._

_El saiyajins fruncio el seño por la desagradable escena pero intento tranquilizarse he meditar otra solucion auque sea arriesgada ..._

_Se cruzo de brazos aun ante su beborrea, intento acercarsele asu hija pensativo y precavido, esta aun estaba dormida o eso creia segun los sujetos cuando le quitaron los tuvos en señal de independencia al comprobar que sus pulmones empezaron a funcionar horas atras a voluntad al igual que su conciente. Platt se acerco Y intento ver algun signo de conciencia._

_Pero nada, la absoluta nada envuelta en un profundo sueño Y silencio..._

_Esto lo dejo hecho una fiera ante la posibilidad de que nunca lo haga era una razon para estar de los mil demonios sobre todo por que retrazaba sus planes que ya habian comenzado decadas atras_

—_"Maldicion , maldita mocosa y lleva dos años asi"—se dijo colerico._

—_¡ Insecto aun no despierta ¿no puedas hacer algo para acelerar el maldito proceso?._

—_Pero señor..._

—_Intenta con un maldito exteroide, me has dicho que ha reaccionado hace horas asi que supongo que no tendras problemas con eso ¿verdad?! — le dijo a uno de los medicos, Hubo un breve silencio antes de que estos._

_Asintieran ese dirigieran ala guerrera para supuestamente ellos inyectarle una especie de exteroide, de esa manera se reanimaria su conciente..._

_Ese dia apesar de que sabian que no debian dado su estado y dificultad en uno de sus mas importantes organos, prefirieron hacerlo antes de que el guerrero los aniquile si ya no les servian para auxiliarla, estos prepararon una enorme jeringa ._

_Los medicos se acercaron ala guerrera tomaron sus brazos he le inyectaron el liquido en su brazo izquierdo Y luego al derecho. _

_La joven saiyans no movio ni un musculo en señal de molestia al resivir la perforación de la aguja en la carne._

_Algo que no podia ser favorable, una mala señal de falta de sensibilidad en el sistema de las paredes inmuneologicas, lipotalatamo y meiz, El sistema nervioso dados los fuertes narcoticos que utilizaban para mantenerla convida Y controlada. _

_Para los sujetos sino despertaba pronto era demasiado contradictorio si planeaban conservar su vida de aqui a futuro._

_Ojos negros Y mirada calculadora se abrieron de golpe al no ver ninguna reaccion su cabreo aumento mas..._

—_¡Grrr, maldita sea!, sabandijas inutiles, si mi hija no despierta tengan por seguro que los matare —Expreso tensandolos, el saiyans mayor escolarizado por la impotencia._

—_Tranquilo comandante platt, el estimulante hara efecto, no se preocupe la saiyans despertara —Fue lo ultimo, uno de los sujetos que al ver la reaccion del saiyans mayor aumento la dosis._

_Platt fruncio el entrecejo tenia un mal presentimiento pero el no era superticioso, sin embargo su instinto por alguna razon lo mantenian en un estado de defensa..._

_Aun asi se acerco asu hija, la observo y sonrio de manera perversa al ver en su rastreador y siglas que su ki aumentaba. Pero se sorprendio al ver el tremendo poder de pelea algo que lo obligo a alejarse con clara expresion tetrica, un poco por la impresion mientras las pulgadas crecian y crecian._

_El sujeto continuaba inyectando la dosis de manera cuidadosa y catalizando la medida, pero entonces esta desperto._

_Platt fue el primer conciente de ello, pero lo confirmo al verla abrir lo ojos, pero lo que vino luego no lo previno..._

_La guerrera sujeto el brazo del sujeto con bata Y abrio los ojos cubierto de un rojo intenso, Una mirada asesina Y perturbadora era lo unico que mantenia la mirada fija del doctor, pero solo su padre pudo verlo he fue conciente al ver aquella escena que se estaba volviendo una masacre. El cuerpo de la guerrera se cubrio de una energia color rojo he aura pesada, era tan intensa que le era dificil al guerrero mantenerse en equilibrio, los demas ya se habian retractado a continuar mantenerse de pie._

_Aquel rojo intenso, aquella figura enigmatica se levanto de manera prescipitada y exasperada de la camilla. Tomo bruscamente al sujeto del cuello quien se encontraba aterrado viendo como la misma muerte habia despertado ._

_Platt se alejo con una sonrisa perversa. La guerrera presiono el cuello del sujeto hasta quebrarlo por completo sin ningun miramento... _

_Quedo atonito, su mirada Y semblante era demasiado perturbador, no parecia la de una saiyans no parecia la de su hija._

_Auque no la habia visto por años sin embargo siempre creyo que no seria muy diferente asu madre, practicamente era su viva imagen he la misma ferocidad, esta miro alos otros sujetos, estos la miraron aterrados, aquella mirada cubierta de un rojo no parecia de ese mundo parecia un demonio._

_El demonio se levanto de la camilla sorprendentemente sin dificultad con una carcajada perversa he diabolica, luego de arrojar al sujeto sin vida al suelo. El charco de sangre que este espelio de su boca surgido de los desquebrajados huesos y la traquea formo el primer baño de sangre._

_Se dirigio alos sujetos aun sonriendo mientras formaba una esfera de ki en su mano izquierda. Y no tardo mucho en arrojarla alos sujetos, provocando una explosion en la habitacion que los quemo por completo, el saiyans mayor se cubrio he lanzo afuera del cuarto golpeandose la espalda contra la pared de metal del pasillo._

_Explosion que no fue alarmada a nadie por ordenes de platt de no interferir en ese sector ._

—_¡MALDICION ! —Dijo en el suelo cubriendose de los escombros pero mientras el humo se dispersaba se figuro en el interior de la habitacion, entonces distinguio ala figura de la guerrera que tenia el rostro cubierto con su cabellos suelto largo e alborotado sonriendo de manera macabra. _

_Se acerco a el Y lo introdujo nuevamente ala habitacion sujetando a su padre del cuello y levantandolo, presionandolo con una fuerza descomunal, platt estaba desconcertado, aterrado sin poder respirar ante incluso el hedor de la carne calcinada y la desesperacion que se apoderaba de el segundo a segundo._

—_¡Espera no lo hagas hanasia ! —grito el saiyans con dificultad, pero esta no respondia ..._

_Platt ya no lo resistia Y su hija parecia no seder, quedo petrificado sin poder reaccionar ante su fuerza, mientras esta acavaba con su vida. Pero entonces una energia azul cubrio su mirada trayendola a la razon ..._

_Desconcertada esta detuvo su amarre recuperando todo sentido, su mirada se torno esmeralda desapareciendo aquel destello rojo en sus ojos he cuerpo, y dejo caer asu padre al suelo, encontrandose debil, casi sin poder mantenerse de pie, no miro al saiyajins solo se alejo ocultandose en la oscuridad al lado de los controles y los cuerpos sin vida._

_Carbonizados de los sujetos, se hecho en el suelo perdiendo por completo cualquier facilidad Y control de movimiento en su cuerpo, con la mirada perdida, desorientada y confundida._

_Platt quedo atonito, jadeante, miro ala guerrera, miro asu hija oculta y confundida era como si no ubiera sido conciente de lo que habia hecho he donde estaba, fruncio el seño contrariado, mientras se levantaba jadeante del suelo, sobando su cuello intentando recuperar la respiracion y voz. _

_Miro asu hija, habia sabido que se habia vuelto muy fuerte como habia planeado dejandola al cuidado de la realeza pues el mismo sabia del poder que era capaz fingiendo haberla rechazado por su poder en su momento acordando por años con su camarada paragus quien fue desterrado junto con su hijo, sus dos armas dando ese plan por terminada he fracasado, al igual que los planes que tenian para ellos dos._

_He sin embargo el retorno milagroso del guerrero mayor y el guerrero legendario de cuatro años y tener de nuevo asu hija fue el comienzo del hilar de otra telaraña macabra he sangrienta dando por consiguiente los planes de estos dos guerreros despreciados contra los lords en los clanes de aquellos que osaran enfrentarlos ..._

_He sin embargo el la habia abandonado para que fuera entrenada y protegida por el mismisimo rey su maestro para no hacerla sospechosa en cuanto al rey supremo su ex camarada al que lo dejo sorprendido por ese acto de aprecio tan debil ante su mujer muerta... _

_Pero no creyo que su poder llegaria al extremo de inestabilidad Y desiquilibrio, sin embargo no le dio importancia creyo que habia sido producto de la droga aun cuando le parecia muy tipico que un o una saiyans mate asu propio padre por instinto ._

_Hanasia miro su brazo, encontrandose con un cable que daba una conexion mientras intentaba levantarse nuevamente intento quitarselo. La guerrera tuvo éxito en quitarse la conexión al suero he otros narcoticos, pero su incapacidad motora no le permitia recuperar el control de sus esfínteres por el insoportable dolor, debilidad y la hizo caer de rodillas Intentó mover sus extremidades una por una, estaba segura de que su brazo derecho no estaba tan mal, después de todo había podido sujetar al tipo que se encontraba con ella._

_Ahora se concentró para mover los dedos del pie derecho, lentamente estos se movieron, el dolor fue leve en el dedo más gordo de los cinco. Intentó doblar la rodilla y hasta ahí llegaron sus intentos con aquella extremidad de su cuerpo. En cuando pensó en moverla, el dolor se extendió como un latigazo por toda la pierna y parte del abdomen. No volvería a intentarlo._

_La pierna izquierda no reaccionó siquiera al intento de mover los dedos, estaban tan hinchados que las articulaciones no tenían espacio para donde moverse. La mano izquierda presentó problemas semejantes a la pierna derecha. Cuando se repuso del dolor, movió cuanto pudo la mano derecha, la llevó hasta su cabeza y la devolvió a su lugar, al parecer era esa la parte de su cuerpo que había resultado menos dañada he dormida ._

_Aguardó unos minutos, jadeando y sin moverse._

Platt la miro con desden. Sonrio de manera perversa pero orgullosa ala vez comenzando con sus monologos manipuladores con los cuales lo llevaron a donde se encontraba resguardando la posicion de paragus y su hijo de los otros saiyans y los lagartos.

—¡jajaja bien al fin has despertado! hanasia!, ¡Es increible aun sigues siendo una guerrera, asesina y mortal!, eres igual de feroz que tu madre —y al no ver respuesta alguna de su hija prosigio—quizas no me recuerdas, me presento ahora... —dijo platt

—¿La presa presentándose ala cazadora? —dijo élla por fin, en tono burlón, perverso dejando salir una sonrisa demensial Y aun jadeante, pronto emitio un gruñido mientras sus brazos se sujetaban de los controles de las maquinas de pulsacion junto con un gemido muestra del dolor y frustracion pero nada era comparado con la indignacion que sentia al pensar en lo que podrian haberle hecho mientras dormia, al ver las multiples marcas en sus brazos y piernas aun oculta en aquella media sombra.

Podia inclusive sentirlas aun un tantos abiertas quizas producto de pinchazos de geringuas Y quemaduras alrededor de su cuello, su cuerpo y vision tambaleaba era casi imposible para ella moverse con toda la facilidad, control de años.

Entonces reacciono ¿que le habia pasado? ¿en donde estaba su famila? solo esas preguntas podia plantearse, se negaba a mirar todavia al maldito que la pagaria, otro rostro que tendria que desaparecer pero el mismo que le haria sufrir antes de mandarlo al infierno de la peor manera, su respiracion se agito pero se dirigio al saiyans mayor con toda la rabia e indignacion de la que fue capaz .

— ¡Maldito ! ¡Apenas logre levantarme de esta mugre, lo primero que haré será asesinarte de la peor forma que se me ocurra para cobrarme todo lo que debiste haberme hecho cuando estaba dormida!-le dijo perturbada y colerica.

Auque en su semblante, se podia sentir un atizmo de miedo y remordimientos...

Eso era preocupante, auque ahora actuara de esa manera, era aun peor por que se ponia a cuestionar Y contradecir la matanza que causo al darse cuenta de los cuerpos sucumbidos he carbonizados aun extremo suyo.

Se alejo con repugnancia mirando al saiyans de una manera asesina he calculadora ...

Platt abrio los ojos de par en par un tanto perplejo asus reacciones he comportamiento casi irracivo pero pronto se tranquilizo.

—hmp ...no te hice nada mas que sanarte, cuidarte, Y ahora soportar tus insolencias, pero está bien, como desees no me acercare —respondió con tranquilidad —Pero que quede claro que no estás en condiciones de amenazarme, soy el unico que puede ayudarte ahora en el estado lamentable en el que te encuentras Y el informe que me dieron hace un rato sobre tu supuesto estado físico no es nada alentador si no te tratas mocosa —concluyo con osadia .

Esta sonrio perversa ocultando su frustracion —¿Me ofreces tu ayuda? —explotó la guerrera indignada cabisbaja jadeante y sin mirarlo, su cabello alborotado cubrian su rostro, estaba alterada, sudaba y temblaba a centenares sin comprender que habia pasado y en donde se encontraba .

La guerrera nuevamente gimio de dolor al querer levantarse Y callo rotundamente al suelo. Platt fruncio el entrecejo pues ahora podia ver que aquellos medicos no se equivocaron he su hija estaba debil. Gruno con desepcion.

— ¿Tienes idea de con quién estás tratando?—le pregunto ella jadeante sacandolo de su corto trance .

Platt sonrio arrogante—Por supuesto princesa, ¿crees que no reconoceria a mi propia prole?, ami hija —eso la dejo atonita, pero no levanto su mirada para mirarlo...

—jajajaja...— rio sarastica al escuchar lo que el maldito le confirmaba —¿mi padre?...¿y piensas que eso cambia algo? Si te atreves a confiar en que no te asesinaré a la primera oportunidad, estas muy equivocado monton de porqueria, ¿si eres tu platt?

_¡Mi maldito padre!, _ten por seguro que te haré pedazos, creeme que no hay nada en estos momentos que desee mas que matarte —A regañadientes intentaba recuperar el control en su cuerpo que le era imposible cosa que no agradecia en ese momento, las palabras de la guerrera sorprendieron a Platt ...

Quien se acerco cautelozo y quedo a una distancia precavida —ya deja de decir estupideces ¿despues de años aun me guardas rencor ?, ademas ten por seguro que ahora necesitaras de mi ayuda has permanecido en coma por cuatro años ...

Hanasia abrio los ojos desmesuradamente he lo miro perpleja finalmente con aquellas gemas que le trajeron recuerdos al saiyans mayor de su compañera haciendo una mueca de molestia pues no queria recordarla como un debil

—cuatro … —balbuceó sorprendida hanasia —. cuatro años ...

—Así es — le confirmó, mientras dejaba a un lado el scotter hackeado para evitar ser detectados por los rectilianos y volvía a dirigir su atención a su hija...

—Nos encontramos en la base del planeta vegga-34 "bleet" en el año 740...tambien tengo que decirte otra cosa el planeta vegeta-sei a sido destruido por freezer princesa,

_Toda la familia real ha muerto al igual que los saiyans a esepcion de 6 soldados de la elitte incluyendo algunos de sus hijos, tu eres la unica hembra de nuestra especie y raza que ha quedado convida es por eso que te he ocultado de ellos. _

_Ahora estan siendo comandados por un comandante de la elitte llamado Bozart he ha estado reuniendo por cuatro años aliados sin embargo el muy cabron a roto cualquier muestra de lealtad he se ha convertido en sus lideres y por consiguiente en nuestro lider pero no accedere ante ellos, nosotros somos sobrevivientes, y un colega saiyano nos ayudara en tu recuperacion ... _

Pero no es lo importante ahora, escucha nosotros pudimos salir vivos por que el rey vegeta, tu hermanastro nos ha permitido huir antes de que eso pasara, nuestro deber es volvernos fuertes para vencer a los lagartos y continuar con el legado en la memoria de nuestros reyes y tu como la ultima saiyans seras la reyna como nuestro rey supremo siempre quizo hanasia ...

La incredubiludad asus propias palabras no hicieron merito ante el guerrero pues el mismo solo buscaba salir bien parado he veneficiado de todo aquello y con su talentoza hija quien representaba un arma poderosa podria llevarla a cabo, Sin embargo las probavilidades de conseguir su meta eran casi nulas ante freezer quien controlaba ademas varias de las masas mercenarias y demas cazarecompensas exparcidas en el universo si no lograban obtener, los prototipos de guerrero faltantes. Penso mientras apretaba los puños, aun ante la rabia hacia los lagartos pero hanasia estaba atonita ...

Se tenso, Se turbo al instante quedando en shock, recordaba haber quedado inconciente despues del nacimiento de su hijo, que no pudo ver con toda claridad pero era casi identico asu padre recordando su mirada tierna calida y azabache antes de que la luz se apagara...

Eso debia ser mentira, el estaba mintiendole, otra vez lo hacian, tenia que creerlo de esa manera, no podia hacerse ala idea de haberlos perdido a todos aun cuando no debia importarle ¡Aun carajo con lo que ellos pudieran pensar! se negaba a aceptarlo y queria respuestas.

—¡Mientes!, ¿Que hay de mi familia ? ¿que hay de mi hijo ? ¿que hay de bardock y raditz ? ¿que hay del principe ?¡Habla cabron !—Le dijo perturbada y escolarizada ...

Pues cuando hablan de ciegos ignorantes hanasia no lo era y no tenia razones para confiar en el sino solo serle indiferente por su abandono y rechazo pero ahora _lo odiaba con el alma no tendria miramentos con el auque este fuera su verdadero padre, los habia tenido por su rey y aun asi la habian traicionado..._

—¿Que no me oiste muchacha? Todos murieron. Tu compañero y el rey junto con su escuadron fueron los unicos saiyans capaces de enfrentarlo pero todos murieron en el estupido intento...

Auque debo decir y me desagrade haberme enterado que tu compañero habria sido un baja debo decir que el muy cabron tenia agallas pues el solo se dirigio a matar al lagarto como un maldito loco, tu chiquillo debilucho tambien ha muerto.

Fueron eliminados por ser débiles, en el campo de batalla no debes tener compasión ni de tu ser mas querido. Ellos merecian morir, no son dignos de pertenecer a nuestra raza, y mucho menos eran dignos de ser tu compañero y hijo ..

_Debes aceptarlo ..._

_Es asi hanasia todos sucumbieron como nuestro planeta ..._

He freezer se ha encargado por años en liquidar aquellos saiyanos faltantes pero aun no ha podido encontrarnos es por eso que hemos estado reuniendo aliados he manejando tegnologia para formar un imperio he hacerles frente. Para poder ser los verdaderos emperadores ...

Concluyo con desden ocultando. La verdad pues el sabia mejor que nadie que no todo habia sido cierto. He sobre todo con el principe vegeta y la pulga tarble que permanecia esclavo del lagarto y otro exiliado segun informantes pero la verdad era que no tenia idea de que habia pasado verdaderamente con su nieto. Pues el rey se habia encargado del insecto antes de ordenarles que se fueran.

—_No te mereces este favor, de ser por mi te ubiera matado hace años, pero almenos quiero que cumplas esta voluntad, manten atu hija viva me oiste junto con los demas guerreros, que ellos no sepan de su existencia, de fallarme al terminar todo esto y acabar con freezer, te juro que te perseguire por toda la galaxia para cazarte como una maldita alimania! ¡ahora largate!_

_Platt asintio ilegible, antes de marcharse hacia las bases para partir despues de unas diez horas, antes del incidente, pero una curiosidad lo ataco y el rey no habia hecho meritos sobre aquello._

_¿Su alteza espere?, Este se voltio antes de retirarse._

_¿Que quieres? Te he dicho que te largaras._

_¿Que hay de kakarotto? Ella preguntara por el y eso si logra despertar y incluso sobre el principe ¿Que sucedera con ellos?..._

_Hubo un leve momento de silencio antes de que este continuara._

_Ya no seran un problema...fue lo ultimo que le dijo sin mas antes de marcharse._

Sin embargo era evidente que su nieto abria muerto, a manos de este las posibilidades de que estuviera vivo eran casi nulas en su posicion antes de la destruccion de su planeta pues no lo creia capaz de perdonarle la vida despues de enterarse quien era su madre y sobre todo su padre o eso creia el desconciendo y ignorando por completo la verdad detras de todo aquella insignificante historia, datos alos que haria agena a hanasia o almenos de momento antes de poder manejarla junto con su camarada ...

_Auque su mente parecia ser muy dificil de manipular ..._

Pero Hanasia sonrio con sorna puesto que aun coservaba algo de su orgullo...

Y no iva a llorar ahora frente al maldito no le daria ese gusto a ningun hombre y vegeta habia pretendido que asi fuera. Por años no queria que derramara ninguna lagrima por otro hombre, ante nadie, ni que este la rebajara mas por sobre un destino injusto pues su hermanastro frente a todo asi lo queria, queria que ella y su hijo fueran fuertes aun si tuviera que someterla a una esclavitud y su negado amor, eso era algo que solo se lo debia a el y que solo llego a comprender cuando las miradas dijeron mas que las palabras y el sentimentalismo ya no era una barrera que evitaran ala verdad y el sano aprecio y respeto que su tuvieron como guerreros aun ante aquellas tormentas.

Aun ante la perdida de su hombre, aun ante la perdida de sus hijos, aun ante la deshonrra permaneceria con la cabeza en alto.

Era verdad que estaba destrozada y su cuerpo no reaccionaba de otra forma sino era ironizando el desasociego que ella estuviera viva ya que no era la primera vez que le pasaba parecia una broma y una maldicion que todos desaparecieran con honor y ella quedara viva para el entretenimiento de alguien mas ...

Su desconfianza, Su mirada de recelo, su repugnancia mal disimulada de su parte se negaba ha seder al maldito que tenia enfrente permanecio inmutable como era la digna reyna de vegeta-sei...

_Su padre la miro extrañado _..

.—¿De que demonios te ries ?...hanasia sonrio mas fuerte escolarizando a platt de esas risas cinicas solo para fastidiar al maldito que se creia la habia derrotado...

—Pareces una demente, hasta pensaria que la noticia te volvio loca —le dijo desviando la mirada escolarizado, esta dejo de sonreir. Lo miro de una manera amenazante y penetrante ...

—No me interesa lo que piense un maldito viejo asqueroso y debil de mi mucho menos un padre que nunca tuve, al que no necesito y no soporto enfermandome con su existencia.

...

Asi que escucha bien escoria, no vuelvas a hablar de bardock de esa manera el tuvo mas pelotas que tu maldita babosa cobarde no serias ni la mitad del hombre que el fue, no vuelvas a referirte ami hijo, ni de la clase baja otra vez por que te juro que te sacare el corazon he me lo servire en bandeja ...

Hmp cuando hablan de ignorantes y cobardes debiles se refieren a personas como tú, ¡tu y los malditos lagartos! ...

Tu Recién al momento de tu muerte conocerás lo temibles que son los guerreros que luchan por sobre aquellos que creen haber llegado al mundo solo para apresar a otros, no eres mas que escoria de los que le arrebatan la libertad a guerreros de honor como lo fue bardock, incluso mi rey y nuestro pueblo ...dijo mientras intentaba levantarse con desden reteniendo gemidos punzantes de dolor. En sus extremidades ..

_Platt se sorprendio al oirla pero sonrio perverso al presenciar semejante desacato de una guerrera de la realeza._

—Je... bueno, creo que estás delirando a punto de morir hanasia, ¿Acaso no lo ves ?, estas tan debil que no puedes mantenerte de pie y eso dudara mucho asi que no tienes muchas opciones princesa ...

Yo te ofrezco estas en tu posicion ... Y agrego señalandola con exagerada acusacion como si estuviera en algun estupido teatro. Hanasia chasqueo la lengua pero sonrio altanera ante la patetica pose de su supuesto padre.

_Has traicionado a la realeza por sobre la baja y tu pueblo ante tu rey he aun asi te dejo convida en misericordia o por lo que sea, pero no para mi y debes pagar por este desacato. Se hacerco duditativo y se detuvo al verla cambiar su semblante a uno mas amenazante._

—Recompensanos con tu servicio he yo te pagare con mi ayuda, si no aceptas puedo darte dos opciones: O te matas tu, o te mato yo… ala mujer no se le movio ni un pelo de tension ni de nerviosismo por lo que este pretendio continuar aun insistiendo ante su muerte.

—De cualquier forma vas a morir, sino te tratas —hanasia no emitio expresion alguna pero se detuvo he lo miro caculadora reteniendo sus impulsos pues bien sabia que aun estaba devil pero no por eso se dejaria manipular, ni matar sin pelear y mucho menos por la escoria de su padre ...

—hmp—sonrio de lado altanera y mirada arrogante al ver su semblante calculo la situacion ...

—¿Entonces puedes decirme por que aun despues de cuatro años no lo has hecho anciano ?—La pregunta colo al guerrero que la miraba y apretaba los puños a regañadientes...

Yo te dire por que escoria ...

Con tu estatus inmundo te fue facil abandonar a una tercera para dejarla como esclava aun con toda la libertad y mas privilegios que otros solo por algunas decadas antes de la llegada de frezeer rebajandonos ala muerte bruta y injusta ...

Pero no se te sera facil matarla por sobre tus aspiraciones y canalladas, de atreverte a enfrentarme en mi estado, peleare y de seguro morire con el honor de ser libre ¡por lo menos yo quiero morir por algo en lo cual confío! ¡asi que vamos pelea ! ...—le dijo dejando salir una mueca de repugnancia intentando levantarse reprimiendo cualquier signo de dolor, platt sonrio arrogante ...

—_¿Pelea?. Je… debes estarle agradecida al rey que te salvara la vida muchacha incluso antes que asu hijo ¡el presumido hijo de papi y bueno para nada !, bah mas mierda real, seguro fue el primero en morir por el maldito lagarto._—Al oir eso salir de la repugnante boca del anciano la expresion de hanasia fue mas dura apretando los dientes.

—¡Si vuelves a decir algo del joven principe! ¡voy ahacer que te tragues tu propia mierda anciano asqueroso...solto con un gruñido feroz. Este sonrio con altivez

—_Si quieres desafiarme ven a buscarme... entonces aceptaré tu desafío._

_Pero recuerda tu guerra no es con migo, yo solo soy tu padre y segundo salvador ademas No seas tan melodramatica princesa._

_Por lo visto eres mas lista de lo que creia, pero sin embargo es verdad no puedo seguir con mis planes sino tengo tu apoyo en esta guerra y no te atreverias a matar a tu padre seria algo muy vulgar de tu parte princesa aun en tu grata naturaleza —le dijo con una mirada expectante y ambiciosa._

_Hanasia le dedico una mirada calculadora y desdeñosa..._

—_En la guerra tampoco he visto que otra raza de lagartos o los mismos saiyajins no lanzen las bombas evadiendo a las mujeres y los niños idiota , ¿no es así? Esto es lo mismo anciano solo que yo no tengo vendas en los ojos y no tengo que aclarar mi vista para no verlo._

_Se que mientes. Y En verdad anciano siento lastima por ti eres tan debil que incluso te ganaras los cielos por no poder matar a tu propia hija..._

_Es mas, para colmo y tu patetica posicion una hija que te desprecia .Creeme algo sabandija los dioses no les hacen nada alos muertos he solo perjudican alos vivos, no hay infierno y no hay un final mas que un largo camino en la muerte._

_Tanto que Me harias un tremendo favor de acabar con mi vida._

_Pero nunca acabaras con mi espiritu y nunca me dignare a hacer tu esclava ni de nadie, pero es cierto siguo siendo una asesina pero no solo tengo poder para destruir, sino tambien para salvar vidas al igual que lo hare con la mia . _

_Ahora dejaras sangrar mis heridas por que no pienso cambiar mi palabra eso que me ofreces es y sera siempre injusto ...—Le sentencio mientras gruñia frustrada el ambiente se lleno de resentimientos que nisiquiera ellos mismos sabian que guardaban para si, hanasia no se enmutaba en quemarse aun cuando se encontraba debil._

_Platt sonrio orgulloso era increible como eran aquellas sensaciones cuando la misma sangre, llamaba hablaba y nunca mentia almenos para su conciencia asi lo era de saber que el mismo habia hecho posible la existencia de esa cria maravillosa de esa arma poderosa No le importaba cuanto pudiera negarse no se resignaria ante la oportunidad de llavara a cabo sus planes. Se poso por sobre sus hombros per no se hacerco a ella y hizo un gesto disimuladamente con las manos hasia los cristales en señal de aprobacion, gesto que hanasia vio claramente y ya habia caido en cuenta que no estaban solos, La pregunta que ella se hacia ¿era que tramaban? _

_Mientras una figura conocida aparecia cautelozo desde las sombras teniendo la atencion perpleja de hanasia..._

—_Tu no sabes lo que es justicia y injusto, las dos cambian según sea el momento adecuado, tanto así... _

_Que nuestra historia siempre lo ha probado hanasia, lo que intentamos hacer ahora puede parecer maligno y bajo no es nada nuevo para nosotros, pero si llegamos a ganar podríamos parecer un acto de justicia para otros. _

_En otras palabras, el poder lo hace justo a la vista de los demás, si tu pierdes como una saiyans sin honor mientras ellos siguen convida entonces tu serás aquello que llamas injusto princesa..._

_Tal y asi como lo fue el hecho de que nos desterraran ami hijo y ami sin otra opcion como basura mostrandonos el verdadero infierno ..._—_le dijo el mismo paragus apareciendo en la sala de ese sector recibiendo una mirada de desagrado de parte de platt y perpleja de hanasia ..._

—_pa...paragus_—_Solto inevitablemente desconcertada ..._

_dejó de moverse como una demente. Se quedó quieta y pensativa, con los ojos casi clavados en el suelo, como si hubiera perdido toda su energía de repente la razon era desconocida para los saiyans mayores pero para hanasia era completa culpa y solo ella sabia por que, y la razon se llamaban, broly y rey vegeta ..._

_Puñalada..._

_Su pequeño cuerpo desangrandose en la basura..._

_Solo esa imagen se aparecia en su cabeza pues ella lo habia visto, no sabia como estando en coma pero lo sabia, alguien se lo mostro y ahora solo se lo confirmaba con sus palabras que aquel hecho habia pasado el mismo dia del nacimiento de su hijo por la mano del mismo hombre que los condeno ..._

_Platt suspiró, más relajado al ver que la locura transitoria de su hija había remitido... de momento. Pero la presencia de paragus le incomodaba rotundamente._

—_Te dije que no intervinieras en este sector paragus ahora estoy muy ocupado como para ponerme a discutir—Dijo platt interponiendose en su camino para ponerle la distancia entre su hija y el" puesto que aun que tuvieran cierto trato, no queria que la situacion se vuelva mas peliaguda ya que necesitaba convencerla y estaba dispuesto a sacarla convida para sus planes..._

—_Hanasia, pequeña cada vez te estas acercando más al Abismo de la Muerte. Pero no te preocupes: gracias ala ayuda de mi camarada aqui presente, podras recuperarte. _

_El tiene trato y yo tambien con cientificos quienes Dentro de unos momentos te limpiarán las heridas y te colocarán la nueva sonda para alivianar tus extremidades he dolencias ..._

_Eso definitivamente colo a hanasia, fue el valde de agua fria ahora el invecil planeaba y pretendia sedarla para mantenerla controlada y de recuperarse seria asus condiciones y no estaba dispuesta a que eso pase aun ante sus contradicciones, desde un principio habia caido en cuenta que su padre queria manipularla pero la debilidad estaba haciendo imposible impidiendole actuar como verdaderamente quisiera, quizas nisiquiera se ubiera, molestado en burcracias y lo ubiera matado alli mismo pero su poder no estaba del todo de su parte en esos momentos ..._

_Hanasia reacciono y tronó, sus ojos desviándose hacia las paredes que los rodeaban, y la salida. Puso su mirada en los agujeros que, seguramente, gravaban lo que allí sucedía. _

_Entonces supo que no seria facil salir en su estado sin ser detectada auque desconocia la razon por la que los grababan. _

_El saiyajins mayor, su padre esperó a que hanasia volviera en si para volver a hablar auque esta solo estaba calculando la manera de salir de alli ._

—_Supongo que no te ha ido muy bien con ella ¿verdad platt?, La reyna virgen _—_pregunto paragus con osadia y burla al ver los cuerpos carbonizados de los otros doctores al alrededor de la guerrera, ignorando ala mirada despectiva de platt que le impedia el paso. Hanasia no se enmuto tras ese seudonimo de aquel invecil, estaba completamente perdida en sus cavilaciones como para prestarle siquiera atencion. _

—_Bueno Nunca te fue bien con su madre tampoco. No sé si vos tenéis bolas o no, ¡pero una ultima hembra y ademas siendo tu maldita hija nos esta complicando jodidamente la situ..._

—_Cierra la boca hombre, No habeis venido aquí a hablar de eso. asi que habla ¿que es lo que quieres? este no es un buen momento pero ya que estas aqui supungonque no tengo opcion —habló con calma, como si con ese tono pudiera estabilizar la fiera que tenia asus espaldas en ese momento que los miraba tal cual fiereza que intimidaba . Y, curiosamente, funcionó. _

_Ella se calmó calculando alos saiyans que tenia en frente. Paragus sonrio y no tardo en solo dirigirse a hanasia con sorna._

—_Sabes que podrías hacer algo más que esto, ¿verdad?—le dijo llamando la poca atencion de hanasia quien solo se figuraba en opciones y deventajas siendo frustrada ante esas palabras con un significado diferente ante el reseptor... _

_Por un pasado lejano que intentaba olvidar ...—No me interesa nada de lo que me digan —contestó élla con rapidez, casi inevitablemente cabisbaja por el cansancio mientras lograba levantarse y sujetarse de los controles._

—_Me cuidare... sola—.dijo dejando ver la tristeza en sus mirada cahoba, sus gemas esmeraldas se cubrian de una infinito llanto, o mas bien sus ojos se undian por retener las lagrimas ante el saiyans mayor y paragus quien no prestaron atencion asus reaccines mas que solo asu movimientos bruscos era extraño que ellos siendo unos sadicos malditos estrategas y manipuladores no utilizaran todo lo que tuvieran asu alcanze solo para perjudicarla..._

— _Tu poder es increíble y no para de crecer hanasia. Podrias incrementarlos a grado sumo con entrenamiento..._

_Podrias ayudarme tambien a entrenar a un pequeño mounstro que lo necesita quien tambien quiere vencer alos lagartos y sacar su poder al extremo...El silencio y especulacion no tardo en llenar la sala de tension._

—_Se que ocultas un secreto y se que es que has disponido de mas de un solo maestro sabios y poderosos he practicamente muy dificiles de localizar, por que dudo que nuestro rey supremo vegeta te haya enseñado todas esas tecnicas y esa manera tan extraña de manejar tu poder de pelea..._

_Incluso me he dado cuenta que puedes de alguna forma ocultarlo tras los rastreadores ¿no es asi ?...le pregunto, dejando perplejo al padre de hanasia, quien la miraba desconcertado, pero esta solo los miraba acusadora sin poder utilizar sus ondas telepaticas con ellos ..._

_Pero no era muy dificil ver de lo que esos dos eran capaces de hacer como si ellos ubieran escrito que las cosas llegaran a ese punto de deconcierto y no se equivocaba ambos lo habian hecho por sobre la realeza, por sobre sus hijos, por sobre su raza, ellos ambos manipuladores, he ambisiosos, querian tener el poder absoluto y venganza por parte del progenitor del guerrero legendario y una parte de ella lo entendia pero la otra luchaba por no caer en la misma mala hierva o almenos no de esa manera._

_Pero ¿por qué había sido así para ella ? ¿y su raza ? ¿por que habia sido asi para su familia? se sintio una ingenua y idiota por solo plantearselo pero asi lo sentia reprimiendose solo para si._

_Quien solo habia querido el bien de su pueblo y familia en contra de su grata naturaleza despiadada ¿ Por que ella habia nacido asi ? ¿por ser de esa manera ? ..._

_La habian esclavizado y humillado por años resguardandose de los lagartos entrenando sin compasion para una causa que no la diferenciaba de ellos, habia llegado a seder he tenido un compañero y a tres crios que consideraba sus hijos en su peor momento que la habrian llegado a convencer de cambiar su cometido reprimiendose por caer en ese bajo sentimentalismo denuevo... _

_Uno de su corazon, otro de su amor y otro de su cuerpo y alma, era una guerrera fuerte quizas la mas fuerte y creia que despues de la guerra podria dar lo mejor de si y su raza._

_Aun era muy joven Aun Tenía mucho para dar, y de no haber ocurrido todo eso, lo habría dado. No se habría convertido en lo que era ahora, lo que sabía que era. _

_Lo que ese maestro y otros junto con aquellos alos que llamo sus amigos trataron de evitar dándole un voto de confianza y propio razonamiento he opinion, el derecho de elegir sanamente a quien amar y confiar . Eran los únicos que le habían dado algo, aunque luego se lo habían quitado envuelta ala misma calaña por amor asus seres queridos que habian hecho mas o incluso el mismo daño que ella alos otros . _

_Ya no tenia a nadie que le importara ..._

_Se lo quitaron todo sin pedir permiso, sin más., sin sentimentalismos, los acabaron a todos, la acabaron internamente casi fisica y mental ,y la tortura recien comenzaba... _

_No importo solo lo hicieron lentamente quitandole ese unico sentimiento que la habia salvado y ahora le ofrecian lo mismo que desde un principio sin saber si por algun momento por mas pequeño sea habia llegado ahacer libre ¡dame tu fuerza y tu poder, dame tu cuerpo !, dame todo lo que pueda utilizar para mi gracia ¿Sentimientos? no valen nada en la guerra, no valen para nuestra raza ..._

_Pero ya no tenía nada que entregar, nada util. Nisiquiera la poca voluntad que tenia le alcanzaba, la ferocidad frente a aquello que estaba igual de equivocada que ella no arreglaria nada mas que traer mas muerte que no le importaba quitar asu espalda ..._

_No valia buscar otra razon otro camino, que la impulse a seguir con aquella fiebre estupida, ya no serian los intereses de otros solo serian los suyos asi serian , asi seria y aun seria su venganza pero no involucraria a nadie mas en eso lo haria sola en la soledad que la condenaba, sederia al maldito que no daba la cara he se atrevia a juzgarla de esa manera tan cruel evitandole irse al infierno con ls suyos, pero aun no dejaria que la venciera..._

_Logro levantarse con desden ..._

_Y asi cuando estaba apunto de sacar el esfuerzo, el poder suficiente y salir de alli otra realidad golpeo en su brazo izquierdo sin que se ubiera perscatado ..._

_Otra coneccion, un dispositivo que titilaba por debajo de su piel y mano, lo miro figurandose, lo examino lo acaricio estirando la piel y pudo ver que estaba bien incrustada bajo la carne incluso quizas agarrado algun que otro hueso de su mano y extremidad. Estuvo tentada a arrancarselo con los dentes pero una hemorragia o desventaja cualquiera mas que esa no le convenia en su estado de debilidad. _

_Los saiyans mayores la vieron extrañados pero paragus gruño por lo bajo al darse cuenta que se habia dado cuenta del chip de rastreo que habian colocado en caso de que huyera aquel mismo que platt momentos antes habia indicado activarse para probarlo en la guerrera..._

_Hanasia sonrio al mirarlos con cierta perversidad, aun luego de aquella vulnerabilidad que queria doblegarla._

—_"¿Qué es lo que ocurre ancianos ?"— Les pregunto ella aun sonriendo ante la mirada calculadora de ambos, pero facilmente reculo su mirada en los cristales que tenia en frente he sonrio actuando indiferente asu paranoia la adrenalina y exitacion lograban recuperar algunos de sus mas gratos sentidos instintivos _

_Asi que entró mentalmente en la sala a través de la que lo observaban, tras el cristal y pudo leer cada unos de sus pensamientos, fue extraño por un momento pero pudo escucharlos con claridad y sonrio por la ironia lo que deberia traerlos a todos ala muerte en su busqueda la condenaban a ella a una segura si escapaba, Los datos habian sido precisos y ciertos su nivel psiquico habia avanzado mas de la cuenta. _

_Giro su cabeza y los miro con desden ese simple acto le devolvio la ferocidad ..._

—_¿Por qué no me lo habéis avisado antes platt ? de manera que este chip que me han incrustado puede neutralizarme en cualquier momento ¿esa es la razon por la que se encontrais tan tranquilos en mi presencia?, ¿no es asi ? — exclamó hanasia a los saiyans perdida por la rabia disimulada en arrogancia._

_Quienes temblaban. estaban allí, y ambos se mostraron alterados mientras paragus buscaba la manera de hacerse cargo de la situación. Estaba desesperado Y por mas que intentara activarlo no podria asegurar que la guerrera no fuera inmune asus efectos. El chip, la imitacion pequeña y primer prototipo de las diademas de braummuro que tenía entre sus manos y que estaba dispuesto a probar en la hembra saiyans para en un futuro casi inevitable utilizarlas con su hijo que dados los estudios y calculos de algunos cientificos se podria volver incontrolable con la crecida y aumento de poder casi innato ..._

_Hanasia hizo una mueca de disgusto al seguir escuchando mas voces que confirmaban sus sospechas en aquellos cientificos que permanecian tras el vidrio y algo de su padre pero no de paragus, se agacho cauteloza agarró el cadáver que había a sus pies y lo lanzó contra el cristal. Este retumbó y rompio al instante ... _

_Los doctores y cientificos del otro lado dieron un salto, exaltados por el ruido emitido. La sangre empapó su visión cuando el cuerpo sin vida y carbonizado cayó al suelo, escurriéndose por la ventana de los observadores y vidrios rotos dejando ver claramente a esas criaturas repugnantes mas parecidas a gatos, muercielagos y perros cn cuernos algunas incluso no estaban completamente definidas y muy pocas tenian forma humanoide._

—_¡OLVIDALO !,¡mira huir a esas escorias cobardes como ustedes! se lo que planean y no lo conseguiran ... _

_Prefiero morir o mejor aun creo que prefiero matarlos ... _

_Y comenzo a elevar el poco poder que tenia cosa que no paso desapercibida por platt al escuchar un titileo y alarma en su rastredor que se encontraba justo en frente de la guerrera, cosa que la escolarizo al instante ..._

_Platt sonrio altanero al darse cuenta de sus intenciones ..._

—_"¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces yo también elevaré mi poder hasta el máximo para lanzarte Mi bendicion antes de verte apagar los ojos niña !._

_Nunca me hubiera imaginado que lo tuviese que usar en las mismas manos para entregarte y llevarte ala misma entrada al mundo de los muertos..._

_Auque Probablemente tu espíritu asesino quede despedazado y volando hacia una dimensión desconocida_.

_¡Nunca podrás reencarnar en nuestro mundo de nuevo hanasia ! ni como una guerrera ni como un insecto el dia y el infierno siempre nos llega a todos _

_"Aunque en mi opinión, eso es tan solo una forma elegante de morir. El vivir en un paraíso con el alma de un saiyajins gobernado, es lo mismo que ser un muerto en vida, esperando despertar cada día..._

—_¡Callate anciano asqueroso !— empezó a gritar. Seguidamente, las maldiciones e improperios les provocaron temblores. De su boca salían tantas cosas, que hasta el demonio podía avergonzarse de ellas pero paragus permanecio inmovil al igual que platt mientras los demas huian despaboridos de la sala vecina._

—_Paragus maldito cabron antes de que te mate, quiero que me digas algo ...Este la miro inmutable._

—_Nose porque querría saberlo, yo he recordado que todo pasó hace tanto tiempo, que ya no me importa...No entendia ala mujer ni su actitud casi irraciva, pero sabia que no pretendia seder en ningun momento, tenia curiosidad y no podia actuar ante su amenaza estaba paralizado igual que el padre de la aludida. _

—_Pero aun asi dimelo anciano por que lo he visto sin razon aparente ...Eso desconcerto alos guerreros. Pero la expresion en el rostro de la mujer cambio rotundamente auna de repugnancia y chasqueo la lengua antes de proseguir._

—¡_Por eso me repugna que estes vivo y solo lo lamento por tu hijo!, asi que dime ¿el lo mato? — Hanasia no estaba segura de que eso fuera exactamente así. si le importaba y no sabia por que aun ante ese crimen queria creer que no fue cierto, que fue solo una pesadilla le costaba imaginarse a ese hombre apuñalando aun despues de varias de sus atrocidades, al pequeño crio._

_Pero Se reía de una manera amarga y hueca, de esas risas que salían porque sí, sin ningún motivo aparente la verdad era que estaba devastada , desepcionada de si, habia cambiado pero aun asi se habia vuelto a equivocar, undirse en el mismo camino pero ya no le importaba condenar su alma, nunca le habia importado realmente siempre estuvo sola no tenia a nadie que la esperara realmente en el otro mundo y su hermanastro abria condenado su conciencia aun despues de apreciarle y salvarla, la abria matado a ella en vida y lo abria matado a el. _

_Matar por miedo, por inercia, por respeto ya no cabia en su cabeza y menos hacia un crio de su raza, lo vehia barbaro aun despues de sus crimenes sin opcion y ha voluntad con otras especies inocentes. La esperanza se desvanecia con cada pensamiento si lo creia y si habia sido capaz de ello, Pero nada había acabado ahí. Fue el quien puso a prueba su locura y le descubrieron un nuevo grado de crueldad que, seguramente, merecía después de todo lo que había hecho, pero que era imperdonable daba igual por donde lo mirara. Imperdonable respecto a ellos. Imperdonable respecto a Kakarotto y su rey Vegeta incluso bardock, pero sobre todo imperdonable para sí misma. _

_Solo quizas por desprecio, odio y resentimiento de ese hombre habia matado asu pequeño kakarotto Y asu hijastro raditz la respuesta que buscaba era otra pero sencillamente no sabia a ciencia exacta aun ante la fuerza de un corazon si podia estar en la verdad..._

_Vegeta si has sido tu, jamas te lo perdonare..._

Paragus la miro sin entender, pero nada fue contestado por el saiyans...Por instinto ella persivio otra presencia, Y no tardo en desviar su mirada...

_El asombro de la guerrera no se hizo de esperar _

_Una figura tranquila he fria. serena ala vez como su mirada azabache entro en la sala mirando ala guerrera con cierta curiosidad y temor quizas dirigido asu padre._

_Temor bien disimulado que lo obligo a permanecer a esa distancia de los tres saiyans en esa sala completamente destruida, el olor de la sangre y los cuerpos carbonizados no tardo en colarze mas profundamente en las fosas del pequeño._

_Hanasia quedo atonita pero eso detuvo cualquier signo de ataque—¿que es esto?— solo se alejo llevandose un que otro recipiente girurgico que abria quedado casi volatizado Y desplomo en el suelo de rodillas. observandolo completamente perpleja ..._

_Paragus sonrio entendiendo vagamente aque venia su pregunta ..._

—_Broly no te habia dicho que permanecieras en la sala del sector 9 para entrenar , aveces eres un muchacho muy desobediente y no querras ¿que te castigue denuevo verdad?—le solto sereno y recto ala vez pretendiendo actuar naturalmente y no despertar ala fiera que habia en ambos, pero disfrutaba el desconcierto de esta al encontrarlo convida._

_Este fruncio el entrecejo pero no le recrimino nada asu padre y miro ala guerrera saiyajins desplomada en el suelo._

_Quien lo miraba con una expresion de mezcla de sorpresa, desconcierto y ala vez dolor, eso lo extraño aun asus casi cinco años de edad habia podido entender y vivido varias situaciones similares en sus enemigos o almenos alos que los considero como tales inclusive ante su padre pero ella lo miraba diferente podia decir incluso con cierta dicha de encontranselo como si no temiera de el, lo sintio normal y su impresion no fue desepcionante al ser aquellas guerreras que su padre alababa con cantos de astucia, honor y respeto y muchas otras incoherencias y que asu escasa edad aun no comprendia._

_Habia experimentado mucho incluso El asesinato pero jamas habia visto o presenciado a una hembra de su raza actuar con la misma ferocidad de la que su padre intentaba desarrollar y manejar en el", dia a dia ._

_Ella era la primera que vehia y su curiosidad al aumento de su poder se hizo mayor cuando la detecto con su rastreador he aquella energia pesada que comenzaba a sentir y alterarlo, en realidad nisiquiera habia reculado en entrenar como su padre le enseño, mas precisamente ordeno, se habia ido a comer y dormir quizas por que era demasiado perozoso para hacerlo o apegarse auna verdadera rutina, no queria eccederse con su poder, por cada batalla su poder aumentaba de sobremanera y no queria obtenerlo precipitadamente haciendosele mas dificil manejarlo al igual que su cuerpo desarrollandose al mismo tiempo, _

_Con aquel escandalo no pudo evitar acercarse y ver lo que habia pasado como si se ubiera encontrado con el otro lado, ella la miro, hanasia._

_Respirando de manera dificultoza y cortadamente..._

_El niño estaba vivo, el hijo de su camarada guerrera estaba vivo ... _

_Su cuerpo se había desarrollado increíblemente en comparación a la primera y ultima vez que tuvo una visión de él y la terrible desgracia que asolo su alma . Ya era un pequeño demas alto de cuatro años, lo que significaba que aun pasaria mucho antes de volverse y undirse en ese calvario en la mente maquiavelica de su padre quien quisiera someterlo al igual que cualquier guerrero que se es formado para la lucha en su antiguo planeta pero era evidente que esa no era la intecion del viejo padre del crio legendario. y ella desconocia las verdaderas razones_

_Aun así, sus ojos no estaban plenamente definidos como los que veía ahora, era tan alto asu escasa edad que eso la hizo pensar que habia pasado mas tiempo que el que le dijeron. Asi lo miro como si mirara aun fantasma que la atormentaba sin razon pero no era asi todavia, solo era un cachorro antes y al paso de convertirse en mounstro..._

_Los brazos del pequeño estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, con una especie de tunica marron y unos pantalones blancos enrollando fuertemente su cola en la cintura..._

_Miro asu alrededor y miro serio ala guerrera —Padre, ¿una guerrera saiyajins provoco todo este escadalo ?—le pregunto con indiferencia en su rostro y voz pero enrealidad era curiosidad. _

_Podia decir sorpresa, era un niño demas perturbador asu naturaleza en cualquier saiyans, pero siempre hablaba con sinceridad y algo de sobervia ante cualquiera que osara compararse o enfrentarle y ciertamente no queria aparentar frente a los saiyans mayores debilidad que podria sacarlo pagando de alli aun ante su poder que asu escasa edad ya alcanzaba los cerca de miles de unidades y poco tiempo de haberlo comenzado a moldear creciendo a grandes pulgadas, haciendosele cada dia mas dificil de manejar, luego de haber nacido con un poder de pelea sobrepasando las diez mil unidades de poder, que habian perturbado y casi segun ellos condenado asu planeta o quizas solo ala realeza._

_Las extrañas canicas de cristales esmeralda que ella poseia lo desconcertaron creyendo que ella debia de alguna manera sentirse avergonzada de si misma por esa atrocidad y demas renegada apariencia pero ella no ocultaba su rostro de si sin desviar la mirada de los suyos, eso lo descoloco un poco, no pretendia ser directo con ella o almenos no mostrarse demasiado interesado por su curiosidad practicamente infantil. _

_No hace mucho habia comenzado a plantearse hacerca de su madre, quien ya abria muerto en la destruccion de vegeta-sei segun su padre, no recordaba mucho antes de la destruccion eso no le dolia del todo, de ser de otra manera quizas nisiquiera le apreciaria o el mismo susodicho a esta y lo trataria con el mismo impetu que su padre, pero habia intentado que su padre le hiciera conocer almenos un minimo dato de ella. Habia conocido antes de destruir cualquier vida enemiga y sabido que en las familias de los demas que se encontraba en otro planetas de purga y demas bases que su padre manejaba._

_Que los crios incluso esclavos tenian asus madres para cuidar de ellos, incluso muchos que la habian perdido a manos delos susodichos pero que estas las apreciaban de sobremanera. El tenia otra perspectiva de una madre, mas cierto lo que su padre podia decir de cualquier hembra en su antiguo planeta menos algo de ella eso lo irritaba de sobremanera auque no le hiciera saber su descontento no pretendia permanecer indiferente. Pero asus casi fallidos intentos lo unico que optuvo de su padre fue almenos el nombre de la preogenitora del guerrero legendario La guerrera de clase media alta segun su padre Llamada Rea_

_Podian estar en la cuerda floja y en la voluntad de lo que sera para aquellos saiyans mayores. Pero broly no se movio de su sitio para verlo de alguna manera, simplemente lo miraba fijamente y ella continuaba alli inerte algo que comenzaba a impacientarlo._

_Paragus sonrio finalmente mas calmado ante su pregunta .._

—_Definitivamente pequeño no has conocido ni podras conocer nunca la ferocidad de la que eran capaces las hembras saiyajins en nuestro antiguo planeta, en nuestra raza y precisamente la que tienes aqui en frente..._

_Es la guerrera mas fuerte que ha quedado de nuestra tierra natal ... _

_Y no solo eso quizas tambien tenga el privilegio de que pueda llegar a ser tu maestra por un tiempo ...dijo con altivez sacando hanasia de su ensoñacion._

_Eso sorprendio a broly al igual que lo hizo sonreir con cierta expresion arrogante, Y los saiyans mayores sonrieron con sorna..._

_Pero hanasia no podia decir lo mismo chasquio la lengua infantilmente irritandolo de sobremanera, no se esperaban tal reaccion intolerable de parte de una guerrera de la realeza auque esta fuera una tercera ¿acaso se habia atrevido a despreciar semejante muestra digna de piedad? Eso habia encogido el orgullo del pequeño que tanto se habia hecho ala idea de formar contra su padre quien siempre lo nombro como un digno y futuro amo y señor del universo pero de alguna manera doblegandole la libertad y demas siempre evitandole obtener lo que quisiera ..._

_Ella lo miro de una manera ilegible lo que hizo tensar sorprendentemente al pequeño.._

_No queria, ella definitivamente no queria ser la responsable de formar y corromper para llevar Y convertir aquel guerrero en el arma mas poderosa del universo, si es que ya no lo era desde su nacimiento. He mucho menos frente al maldito paragus que de seguro no le traheria nada bueno al hijo de su camarada ..._

_La expresion de broly fue inmediata no tenia un buen autocontrol podia decir que en eso la guerrera y el se parecian y siempre actuaban ante su ira. Ella podia persivirlo si soltara una sola contradiccion ante el pequeño de seguro este vendria en su ataque pero no le temia, solo sentia pena mas de la que pudiera sentir por ella misma lo que hacia mas patetica y humillante su situacion. _

_Sin embargo no podia hacerlo, no podia dejar por mucho a ese pequeño en manos de aquellos granujas no ahora que sabia que estaba vivo, ya le habia fallado a bra cuando le prometio cuidar asu hijo el principe, nisiquiera pudo salvar al suyo, ni a raditz ... _

_No le fallaria a ella, era una cuestion de honor._

_Rea su unica verdadera camarada despues de Bra, Orika y fasha habia muerto consediendo aquel pequeño llamado broly, paragus la progenitora del guerrero legendario..._

_Las mujeres con el impetu implacable suficiente con el honor de engendrar guerreros de verdad los unicos pura raza de su especie, las unicas con el destino de hacerlo sin considerarse una maldita hibrida transmutacion alienigena, las unicas dignas... _

_Las guerreras y madres saiyajins, auque ella no se enmutara en lo contrario, Broly pertencia aun destino a una profecia, un privilegio que le fue arrebatado, una leyenda despreciada y humillada ante el rechazo..._

_Era logico y inevitable que en esa figura digna pero aun de un crio completamente arrogante y desmoralizado como rencoroso. No tuviera el deseo de masacrarla por completo en ese momento y podia juzgar ala influencia de su padre por tal atrevimiento o solo asu naturaleza... _

_Y auque a ella le diera por los cuernos quien se creyera tambien estaba por lo justo que la idea de que el pobre crio haya sido traicionado de esa manera despreciable frente a una amenaza que quizas nunca existio incluso antes que darle opciones antes de siquiera haber conocido la verdadera maldad..._

_O quizas por el propio miedo de su hermanastro al dejarlo convida y poner en peligro asu linaje, corona y familia._

_¡Coño !¡No, no debia juntificarlos! habian sido unos reverendos hijos de puta, Se merecian la muerte ante tal indignacion por la mano del maldito crio legendario sin mas la venganza. Ella lo sabia el no depararia en los demas y su padre no era el consuelo de sacarlo de ese camino lleno de sombras que el mismo habia creado._

_Solo traia soledad ambos la habian experimentado de sobremanera, el aun en su infancia, pero ella cada dia el odio aumentaba mas y mas ella aun sin conseguir nada y no cumplir con ello ya lo sentia desde un principio pero era demasiado tozuda como para redimirse._

_No tardo mucho en verlo en la mirada de broly que podria decirle ocultarle poco ante su descontento y decirle mucho ante su odio. Compararse con el y asu misma altura la hacia sentirse miserable, el un crio invadido por el odio, el poder y interes ageno y ella envuelta en mas mierda, y dolor quizas incluso el podria sentirlos de igual forma.._

_La pregunta que ella hipocritamente se planteaba al ver la reaccion inmutable y casi bipolar esquizofrenica en la cara del niño le hizo entender y ver el resentimiento en su mirada ella no era la unica que habia perdido algo en su planeta broly habia perdido todo sin antes haber tenido nada._

_No podia dejar de ver al crio y eso lo escolarizaba aun mas. No abria manera de doblegarlo si permitia que el permaneciera alli para lo que sea que paragus lo retuviera frente al universo... su principe ya no estaba, su rey tampoco, aquellos que lo humillaron al mismo padre he hijo se abrian ido ¿o eso es lo que ellos querian hacerle creer ? desecho rapido esa idea pues el solo saber de la guerra contra freezer podria saber que ya no abria una sola ceniza de la familia real y si es que el principe tarble aun continuara convida pero jamas supo aque planeta su rey lo abria enviado pero estaba segura que habia sido aun sector pacifico._

_Dudaba si ¿El querria marcharse para alejarse del granuja de su padre y salir de alli o aceptaria ese destino ?. La espera aguardaba y el destino le hizo comprender que eso seria imposible el no queria alejarse ni volver a ridimirse. Si era como su sobrino vegeta, el joven principe incluso ante el lagarto y la falsa admiracion y respeto que fingia ante todos estaba segura que cumpliria con lo que sea que ambos planeaban en contra de las federaciones y los engranajes de una nueva organizacion influenciada ante la sadica fechoria de piratas interplenatarios en el clan cold y definitivamente no eran tan diferentes ala suyas quizas por ello pretendian mantenerla involucrada y sobre todo su padre que conocia muy bien la razon por la cual odiaba de sobre manera a freezer y toda esa maldita organizacion interplanetaria..._

_Una parte de ella lo creia y lo vehia completamente absurdo que se lo planteara pues era un maldito mocoso y por mas despiadada sea su raza y naturaleza el seguia siendo un crio corrompible y completamente influencible no era un demonio maldita sea..._

_Dudar ante que debia ser rescatado de la mano de aquellos mounstros la descolocaba de todo razonamiento si estaba en lo cierto quizas podria salvarlo de aquello..._

_Pero primero debia convencer al pequeño y solo tenia una forma de hacerlo ..._

—_"Pero qué pedazo de cabrón."—penso hanasia con rencor a paragus he sin embargo eso no evito que riera con insolencia ante ahora un confundido broly._

—_jajaja yo no he dicho nada de eso aun anciano "...Concluyo con osadia obteniendo miradas gelidas de parte de paragus y platt._

—_¿Tu Dijiste que viste el Infierno? ¡Muy bien ! ¡Voy a mostrarles y hablarles de el verdadero Infierno! siempre creyeron que La bondad y la misericordia del universo no emana en la piel de una guerrera saiyajins pero tampoco creyeron en la fuerza oscura de ningun demonio podia asolar a nuestra raza..._

—_¿Que quiere decir con eso?— Pregunto broly igual de indignado. Pero hanasia no reculo ante su pregunta y eso irrito al pequeño que pronto se vio apretando los puños y con el terrible impulso de hacerla hablar a golpes pero a el le valia que no tenia nada verdaderamente en contra de ella y no se rebajaria ante aquella mujer loca._

—¿_Eso es lo que intentas crear ahora paragus?_—_Agrego al saiyans mayor con recelo quien la fulmino al instante, despertando la curiosidad del menor quien lo miro de manera desconfiada._

—_Tu no tienes ni una puta idea de lo que es el infierno maldita zorra de tercera. el escupio con sorna. Hanasia no se enmuto ante su insulto apreto los puños intentando mantenerse cuerda._

—_¿Es lo que planeas hacerle atu hijo verdad ? ¿No podras controlarlo y ese es el problema ? ¿no es asi? pero..._—_Y agrego con una sonrisa cinica ante un escolarizado paragus. Quien hizo apice de llevarse al crio de alli antes de que la cosa se pusiera realmente peligrosa. Eso hizo sonreir a hanasia y miro de arriba a abajo con altivez alos guerreros desviando su mirada asu supuesto padre._

—hmp, _Y ati ¿Te preocupa tanto eso tambien platt ? cuando siempre estuvimos en manos de todos los demonios, en la sombra de la muerte, como el miedo y respeto que nos enfundaron ..._

_Broly es el guerrero legendario lo que me pides en que cierre y encadene todas las barreras que tu no podras controlar ni cruzar, ni nadie lo hara por que una vez su espiritu arrasador sea libre no necesitara a nadie para que le enseñe que Solo necesita esperar aun guerrero de verdad que puede aspirar a matar a un dios o solo aun monstruo."..._

_Broly desvio su mirada completamente indignado temblaba, fruncio mas el entrecejo hasta que una gota de sangre se escurio por su parpado hasta su mejilla ante la presion emergida de su piel._

_Miro asu padre un tanto contrariado al igual que este y platt la miraron de una manera casi fulminante_

—_¿Monstruo? Mi padre me lo dice muy a menudo... ¿pero eso qué te hace a ti entonces ? tambien eres de mi raza ...—contraataco contrariado el pequeño pues jamas le habia tolerado que su padre o cualquier otro insolente lo llamara asi el era un candidato a hacer un rey y hacer un dios no un mounstro aun ante la retorica de cualquier insignificante insecto._

_El no juzgo a nadie los demas lo hicieron antes de que supiera que el mundo lo apuñalaria primero y sin embargo para todos habia sido la misma alimania y su padre parecia ser el unico que aduras lo entendia de esa manera pero no por eso le apreciaba ..._

_Hanasia miro fijo al pequeño y su cinica sonrisa no desaparecia de su rostro escolarizando mas al pequeño amo y señor. _

—_Es cierto pero solo la inmundicia y ceniza de otra raza auto etiquetada como barbara pequeño pero Voy a enseñaros la verdad y cómo se mata a un dios como te mataran ati. Y Elevando su dedo indice lo señalo por unica vez. luego de desviar su mirada alos mayores._

—_**Un dios de la vida y la muerte. El secreto está en no temerle. Y Cuando vas a matar a un dios, deja que otro haga el trabajo sucio...luego miro nuevamente al crio y se dirigio con sorna.**_

—_Si miras atus espaldas sabras que eso es lo que quiere tu padre de ti, covertirte en una marioneta, capaz de destronar a un lagarto infeliz, eres puro chiste para el, quiere explotar tus poderes, no se doblegara ante tu dolor y por sobre una mente vacia, quiere convertirte en arma, quiere que seas un amo asu merced, su majestad, su fatalidad._

_Broly miro estupefato asu padre quien se encontraba casi ala defensiva a alguna de sus reacciones violentas o ante el miedo de que este mismo se fuera sobre el para deborarle el rostro por la inercia. Antes de dirigirle una mirada cavilativa a hanasia. Quien parecia no tener compacion del pequeño pero que ala misma vez el sabia que le estaba siendo sincera de una manera demasiado descarada._

—_Aceptalo niño el solo busca controlarte y tu se lo estas concediendo en bandeja...le sentencio en tono despectivo, paragus fruncio el entrecejo reacciono casi al mismo iempo he tomo a broly del brazo para llevarselo, pero este se retubo y solto de su amarre volviendo ala sala mirando a hanasia de una manera recelosa ..._

_Hanasia sonrio pero pronto cambio su mirada a una calculdora Y seria ..._

—_Ya basta broly, vamonos debes entrenar ahora mocoso —Expreso impaciente paragus al igual que nervioso pero este no le hizo ningun caso he avanzo con la intension de golpearla pero se detuvo en seco perturbado ante la mirada cahoba de la guerrera que no se movio arrogante de su sitio y hanasia miro a paragus triunfal ..._

—_Ya veo que lo estas consiguiendo paragus, lo convertís en un diablo vengativo y ahora pretendéis alimentar más odio, ahora veo que debil eres anciano—Le dijo con desden._

_Broly temblaba pues una parte de el empezaba a sentir el intenso deseo de acabarla pero el temor y una sensacion extraña parecida ala desdicha y desepcion por lo que su padre siempre planeo algo que solo comprendia de la manera que su padre se lo hacia ver, lo impulsaba a quedarse en donde estaba, quizas por puro resentimiento y orgullo herido pero la verdad era un sentimiento mas complejo uno que no podia catalogar con su mente aun infantil por decir la de un cachorro ..._

—_No escuches a esa mujer broly es una idiota, su rango de princesa y estupida reyna de tercera se la ha subido ala cabeza, para ella no eres nada, yo te defendi, yo te cuide, di inclusive mi vida cuando nadie te quizo._

_¡Carajo! ¡me sacrifique por ti broly!._

_Lo que ella dice solo es la mirada de aquel rey de mierda, de aquel imperio y pueblo que te rechazo y temio de aquellos que te condenaron por que tu deberias ser el verdadero Amo del universo ellos enviaron tu destino ala basura les dio por las bolas lo que tu querrias o sufrieras no se doblegaron ni tuvieron misericordia por nosotros solo por que fueras un crio._

_Ella no sabe lo que es estar al borde de la desesperacion, al borde de la muerte — Eso dejo deconcertado a broly pero su padre lograba convencerlo sin mucho esfuerzo._

_Hanasia sonrio por lo bajo sacando a broly de su trance, pues aun era muy pequeño como para entender muchas cosas pero definitivamente ese momento era demasiado significativo y perturbador como para no restarle importancia ..._

—_jajaja de verdad ambos lo han hecho bastante bien envenenando a ese pequeño Y Tú serías idiota aunque fueses mujer paragus . La vida es sufrimiento y dificultades, el mundo y el hombre, al igual que un saiyans están malditos, pero aún así insistimos en vivir.— Dijo para mirar a broly con altruismo fingido..._

—_Escucha niño ..._

_Los saiyajins son los únicos seres jodidos que se entretienen matando a los de su misma especie por eso no confies ni en tu padre, si no mira al maldito que esta ahi parado ese es mi maldito padre seguido de una asquerosa cadena de sangre no habia visto esa repugnate cara en años y aun hasta ahora..._

_No lo es para mi y nunca lo sera... "y no me importa quienes sean estos parasitos" no me importa quien te hicieron creer que eres y no sere la responsable de construirte y formarte como un arma mucho menos al hijo de __**Rea**__ "..._

_Escuchar el nombre de su madre salir de la boca de ella lo descoloco pero facilmente reculo en su expresion casi indulgandola al hacerlo, provoco en el la curiosidad de escucharla incluso ante la retorica de cualquiera de los saiyans mayores. Quien no sabian exactamente como actuar ante una implacable hanasia que continuo indignando alos saiyans mayores con sus acusaciones. _

—_Ella murio dandote una vida que casi se te es arrebatada por un maldito cabeza dura hijo de su madre, tu no la conociste pero yo si y merece tu respeto por que estoy segura que preferiria la muerte a permanecer o entregarte a ese jodido plan del cabron de mierda y gilipoya de tu padre..._

_Eso provoco un remordimiento extraño en su estomago y el pequeño saiyans trago una cantidad enorme de saliva, tras sudar centenares de gotas saladas por su frente sintindose frustrado. Pero aun no sedia ante la insolencia de esa mujer, A esa altura ya podia caer en cuenta de que incluso ella podria estar mintiendole, Y su madre nisiquiera la ubiera conocido._

_Tambien le importaba una mierda lo que pudieran ordenarle o hacerle creer el no era un tonto sin mas habia sido criado por alguien que quizas nunca ubiera conocido la inocencia o misericordia y broly no era la esepcion, Tras nacer ante la leyenda mas temida de su planeta y antes de que todo se fuera al carajo, Habia desarrollado un unico interes, las imagenes eran nulas y siempre se presentaban ante sus sueños, lo perturbaban de sobremanera, casi no podia, no podia permanecer tranquilo..._

_La programacion subconciente y demas pesadillas en su etapa en la incubadora quizas habria sido completamente perturbadora, por que para broly solo un nombre se cruzaba por su cabeza ... _

_kakar... _

—_Y no me esclavizaran otra vez ..Solto de repente sacanadolo de sus cavilaciones ante la mirada de sorpresa de broly y paragus ..._

—_hmp...no me interesa cuanto lo intenten no lo voy a permitir Voy a derrotar a todos los enemigos que vengan hacia mi... _

_Los aludidos no entendian la que posaba por la cabeza de aquella mujer pero definitivamente ella tampoco estaba para burocracias con nadie y mucho menos con los lagartos o cualquiera que quisiera doblegarla ya se contradecia pero solo asi misma eso a broly le parecio una hipocrecia de su parte ya que aun no lo diferenciaba asu posion siendo solo un crio y ella casi una adulta joven. El niño solo la observaba de una manera tetrica con muchas especulaciones contradictorias y sin saber como actuar exactamente. Sediendo como un invecil ante esa mujer loca que deberia de haberla masacrado por tal insolencia. Cuando continuo atacando verbalmente asu padre pero esa jodida mujer almenos podia hacerlo reir ante ese acto vulgar hacia su padre._

—_No me importa si estoy privada de mis sentidos por el momento viejo asqueroso, nunca dejaré de luchar hasta que muera por que tengo un motivo, ya no mas Golpear y matar sin razon alguna lacras ... _

—_¿Ya no matar? ¿lacras? ¿quien te has creido? La muerte del mas debil y la superacion ante el mas fuerte o solo el servirles es la que nos ha matenido convida —Paragus apreto los puños indignado._

—_Ya no consigo hacer eso si no es por una causa, me he dado cuenta tarde de ello —se aseguro asi misma al recordar alos cuerpos que la rodeaban—Auque me apasione pelear aun hasta la muerte ..._

—_Eso no es algo nuevo para mi, y no le hables de muerte a alguien que la ha enfrentado toda su vida ¡anciano hipocrita! No me hables de muerte cuando tengo que asimilar la muerte de mi hijo y un padre a manos del reverendo cabron que es freezer...le dijo con una voz cascada llena de rencor._

_Auque le doliera debia hacerle ver la realidad, pero el pequeño la miraba desconcertado, temeroso, miro asu padre con cierto recelo intentando disimularlo y salio casi corriendo de esa sala con millones de preguntas sin respuestas en su mente ..._

_Paragus no hizo nada para detenerlo pues bien sabia que no huiria y ya solucionaria ese problema ahora debia deshacerse de otro problema importante ..._

_Platt permanecio en el mismo sitio sin saber que decir o como actuar por primera vez en su vida pues estaba claro que su hija no seria de fiar para formar a broly aun siquiera encadenada. _

_Esta los miro con recelo y cambio su semblante._

—_Ahora escuchenme, ancianos no me interesan sus planes, no formare a ese muchacho de serle util de alguna manera solo lo sacaria de esta mierda, me cuidare y sanare sola, Me hare mas fuerte y cuando el dia llegue... —dijo quedando recta ante un pequeño dolor en su pierna..._

_"Entonces voy a usar ese poder para vengarme del que verdaderamente lo merece ... _

_Si ese lagarto repugnante ya no está en este mundo, entonces voy a matar a todos quienes posean su sangre toda la familia cold pedesera al igual que cualquier rectiliano que se me cruze en el camino jamas se los perdonare . _

_¡ voy a hacer que todo desaparezca sin dejar una huella!, por todos ..._

_"Por kakarotto, Por bardock , Por raditz y por vegeta" por mis reyes por nuestro pueblo ¡por nuestro honor! pero eso lo hare sola no los necesito —dijo solo para si, mientras lograba levantarse nuevamente. _

_Y La saiyajin chasqueó la lengua, asqueada al sentir el intenso dolor en sus musculos. _

_Pero no iva a resignarse a quedar De todas las opciones en el mundo, al cuidado de un maldito granuja como su supuesto padre segun su protector durante su encierro, resguardo y rehabilitacion. No era lo más deseable ni tampoco sederia por que si ..._

_No sabiendo lo que tramaban a cuestas de ese crio._

_Platt la miro extrañado al igual que el otro y broly permanecia escuchando detras de las paredes de otra sala desconcertado y receloso sintiendose un cobarde por permanecer alli sin que paragus se persacate de ello._

_Quizas, demasiado desepcionado, meditativo, cautelozo, preocupado con aquella escena pues bien todo estaba terminando en fracaso y sea cual sea el verdadero interes de la saiyans en el mocoso solo le importaban otros intereses..._

_Los suyos y estaba claro que ya no podia contar con ella o almenos de momento aun con ese prototipo de braumuro seria casi imposible controlar los impulsos de la saiyans y lo que buscaba es que lo aceptara a voluntad para poder formar a broly como lo hicieron de alguna manera a veneficio con ella. Y tomar las medidas necesarias para que este no se vuelva en su contra, pero estaba claro que esa ayuda traeria mas consecuencias al saiyans desterrado ..._

—_¡En resumidas cuentas, ambos siempre han sido un par de malditos fenómenos siempre lo has sido hanasia, y siempre lo has sido platt !—sentenció el guerrero saiyajins mayor paragus indignado teniendo la atencion perpleja de ambos._

—_Ese maldito habito de pensar tanto los esta enfermando ..._

_Asi que metance esto en la cabeza. Un saiyajin sólo entrena su físico para la batalla, no se mete en estas cosas. Esto es trabajo de esclavos y broly, no sera un esclavo sera un dios, no necesita aprender, ni conocer nada de esa mierda, ni ese tipo de cosas solo te ablandaran y volveran patetico como los tsusfurs antes de que los mandaramos al otro mundo como los pateticos enanos debiles que fueron._

_Asi que esta bien hanasia ya no te lo pedire has lo que quieras, vengate de los lagartos como una idiota en ese estado y desaparece y has lo que quieras platt esta en tu decision dejarla convida ..._

_Ambos lo miraron perplejos pero hanasia auque no confie en ellos debia permanecer lo mas cerca posible o almenos lo suficiente para poder sacar a ese chiquillo de alli cuando lo disponga por que estaba segura que una parte de broly lo deseaba, por que si el anelaba la libertad mas que a nada estaba segura de que no tardaria en acudir a ella._

_Entonces calculo las posibilidades y estaba segura que podria sacarse ese dispositivo en unas semanas si se rehabilitaba y encontraba el tiempo suficiente como para extraerlo tomando las precauciones y sin ser detectada, lo unico que temia era que su padre y el maldito aprovecharan alguna ensoñacion para mantenerla controlada._

_Pero dudaba que su padre la quisiera inconciente despues de esperarla cuatro años a que llegara a recuperar la razon, era evidente que la necesitaban orientada y despierta..._

_Lo malo era que ella misma aun creia estar dormida ..._

—_"¿La única opción que tienen y me ofrecen es este trato de mierda?"_—_Solto de repente hanasia colerica, fingiendo algo de tolerencia hacia los ancianos guerreros. Dejando perplejos alos presentes._

—_"¡Maldito cabron!" —penso contrariada luego de un rato de silencio sin mirar a los malditos que tenia en frente Y sonrio con desden al mirar el rostro de aquellos ancianos perplejos pues se habia caido en cunta que habia dado nuevamente en el blanco _

—_Eres un tipo bastante fastidioso¿Ah si que esa fue tu intension desde un principio? ahora veo por que accediste a mantenerme convida y estupido de mi rey por creer que tu le eras leal —Y lo miró, burlona y recelosa —. Ahora entiendo lo idiotas y duros de cabeza que fue toda nuestra raza _—_se dijo altruista. Platt sonrio de lado pero paragus la miro sin mucho interes y algo desconfiado ante el cambio repentino de la saiyans..._

—_Eso ya me lo imaginaba, sabia que aceptarias por eso heredaste mi inteligencia, paragus se equivoca, eso es lo que te ha llevado a donde estas ahora —sonrió de lado platt al igual que paragus con ironia ante sus palabras, y su padre se acercó ala joven para hablarle con gesto serio, esta sonrio altruista y un tanto perversa ante su aproximacion..._

—_¿Que herede tu inteligencia? ¡no me hagas reir, y no te atrevaz a compararme con tigo, eso que estas por hacer no es nada inteligente sabandija ! — le dijo con cierto grado de perversidad_

_Platt se detuvo en seco muy cerca de su hija —Soy tu padre y tu mi hija no tienes que aceptar mas que eso hanasia. No te doy la mano para que puedas caminar solo para evitar que me la arranques, pero si quieres podemos dejar nuestro pacto sellado ahora y yo cumpliré mi parte al igual que paragus ..._

—_Escuchame te he cuidado por años a pedido del rey que nos undio en esta mierda._

_Y salvo de nuestra muerte a gracia de mis aspiraciones, tu cuerpo aun no se ha recuperado y si queremos que las cosas nos salgan bien a nuestro favor deberas de comportarte._

_No me entrometere en tu camino, nunca te he cuidado y te abandone ala primera oportunidad, eso lo se, se que no tengo el derecho que quisiera sobre ti._

—_Hmp ¿de verdad? creo que voy a ponerme a llorar—Expreso ella con sarcasmo y repugnancia la princesa saiyana ante la sonrisa cinica de el._

—_Es mas, me arrepiento ahora veo que todo se paga en esta vida por que de haber sabido del poder Y honor del que eras capaz sin la necesidad del rey, nunca te ubiera rechazado como mia...Escucharlo hablar de su protector aumentaban su necesidad de hacerlo pedazos pero se mantuvo inerte ante sus reacciones._

— _Te ayudare a aumentar tus poderes tu conseguiras la venganza por todos los tuyos y yo la supremasia ante nuestros enemigos —Y elevó una ceja, divertido al ver que estaba logrando convencerla ... _

_Mientras paragus los miraba calculador pues bien, el tambien tenia sus planes por sobre platt y ninguno concordaba con mantenerlo convida una vez haya cumplido con broly. Ademas de resguardar sus posiciones, consiguiendo alianzas y tegnologia con otras razas cientificas he alienigenas ... _

_Debia completar el entrenamiento de su hijo, debia apreder a controlar y manejar ese poder de alguna forma, debia de controlarlo antes de que su poder lo controle a el mismo para cumplir su venganza en la cual tambien estaba involucrada la guerrera pero ala que utilizaria para otra vision y espectativa cosa que broly aun no era conciente de nada ... _

_Esta los miro retadora con sus gemas esmeralda..._

— _Cada uno de nosotros obtendrá algo beneficioso, ¿no te parece ..?— le dijo su padre .._

_Entonces hanasia le sonrio con fingida tolerancia de oreja a oreja, pronto cambio su expresion a una con dureza, alcanzo y tomo asu padre del brazo retorciendolo mientras este gruñia de dolor en el suelo._

_Paragus se sorprendio pero no retrocedio y eso llamo su atencion el trato de hanasia para con su padre le hizo darse cuenta que llegaria un dia en que broly no le tendria mas miedo y podria hacer lo que quisiera inclusive matarlo y eso lo hizo recapacitar ante la intervencion de la saiyans en la vida del mocoso, pero sonreia perverso pues bien sus planes con aquella guerrera ivan a flote en las espectativas ..._

—_"Oh... me impresionas anciano al detener esta insignificante bara con una sola mano. Supuestamente tendría que haberte hecho pedazos ese brazo..._

_Es cierto tenian razon no tengo todas mis fuerzas en estado pero, escucha anciano no soy tu esclava._

_No te atrevaz a llamarme hija otra vez..._

_No soy tu sirviente, soy tu socia y ten en cuenta esto. _

_Ahora ya no te vas a poder deshacer de mí sin que te mate primero anciano decrepito. _

_Si cruzo esta línea lo que me espera es la muerte, pero lo mismo va para ti y el otro anciano ante una traicion . _

_¡Si te atreves a cruzarla para este lado eres historia!"—le dijo solo recibiendo la mirada rencorosa de su padre pero al final asintiendo y sediendo ante la guerrera jurando que la pagaria ..._

—_**hmp ...muy bien anciano es un trato**__ —Dijo sonriendo altanera ..._

—_Que asi sea entonces— concluyo paragus mientras se retiraba. _

_Hanasia lo miro con dureza desconfiada ante paragus soltando asu padre quien se alejo de ella jadeante, sudando Y gruñendo maldiciones. _

_Pero ella estaba duditativa quizas ese sujeto deberia preocuparle mas que su mismo padre._

_Despues de todo el habia sido desterrado sin piedad por su hermanastro y rey junto con su pequeño hijo ante cualquier cosa podia ver el odio en su mirada carente de compasion Y solo ambicion, pero sobre todo rencor..._

_Tras los minutos, tras las horas tras los dias pasaran conseguiria sus propositos por mas absurdos fueran..._

_**Fin flash back continuara capitulo 5...**_

Quedo perdida y en shock con todas esas imagenes que ivan, venian con rapidez al igual de desparramadas que hacian convulsionar sus nervios, arder su cabeza y pecho...

Callo al suelo arrodillada gruñiendo como nunca. Cerro sus ojos Y las imagenes se apoderaron de si con cierto bebe de cabellos alborotados. No distinguia su rostro pero definitivamente sus sollozos Y llantos se le hacian familiares y no tardo mucho en reconocerlo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando se encontro con su hijo ...

He sin embargo no se habia puesto a meditar que aquel niño que marcaba el comienzo de un designio lleno de adversidades habia sido escrito y hecho desde un principio por la mano de dioses oscuros..

_"El más allá no ha querido recibirme, ha mantenido sus puertas cerradas"_

—_Kakarotto— dijo en un susurro escuchando unas voces extrañas ..._

_La tierra meses despues de la destruccion de Vegeta-sei ..._

_"("Entre julio y agosto Kakarotto es encontrado por el abuelo Gohan y es nombrado Son Gokū. Año 738 Gokū se golpea la cabeza al caer, la personalidad feroz característica de los Saiyajin cambia completamente)._

_En ese preciso momento la imagen de un anciano que se encontraba entrenando se habia perscatado de la llegada del niño a ese planeta ..._

_Oyó algo de gran magnitud estrellarse contra la tierra y como esta se estremecia, fue corriendo hacia el sitio del impacto que estaba a unos kilómetros,_

—_No dejalo ahi mocoso, el anciano alli lo encontro ...—Le escucho decir a alguien antes de que el anciano llegara._

_Al llegar el anciano vio un niño cerca del cráter llorando, se acerco al niño saiyajins a grandes zancadas._

—_Vaya pequeño veo que te han abandonado—Dijo el anciano mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo del niño por si estaba herido y los alrededores._

—_Vaya pero si tienes una cola—dijo sorprendido al encontrarse con la herencia saiyans del pequeño ..._

_Miro al cráter y vio una especie de nave con la puerta abierta, supuso que el niño vendría de ella. El anciano que no sabia mucho de tecnología ya que vivía aislado, penso seguramente que sus padres lo abandonaron. _

_El pensó que sería eso en su momento encontrandose sanamente anonadado con el niño._

_Pero hanasia pensaba que era un ingenuo por no ponerse a pensar en ningún momento que seria un extraterrestre saiyano. Sin embargo una idea se formaba en su cabeza con un gran pesar hasta que vio que ..._

_El anciano Alzo al niño, su hijo. al aire y miro al cielo por unos instantes, estaba despejado, sin ninguna nube en el y brillando con su espectacular color azul, tras unos segundos, descendio su mirada hacia el pequeño._

—_Te llamare Goku como mi apellido ¿que te parece ? -—Dijo son Gohan con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras elevaba al pequeño saiyans por los aires._

—_Son Goku, seras mi pequeño nieto..._

—_¿Son goku?—Se dijo hanasia atonita al oirlo, con un sensacion extraña en su pecho antes de que esa imagen terminara Y junto a ella otra oleada de imagenes aparecian pero esta vez la coneccion era demasiado intensa y el dolor era cada vez mas insoportable. Tanto que apenas podia mantenerse de pie, en las imagenes reflejaban la niñez de su hijo con aquel anciano. En una muy particular crianza cuando parecia haber con su tan digno instinto parecer incontrolable._

_Un dia el anciano y su hijo por un descuido de este dejo sus ensoñaciones de repente cuando, su nieto saiyano travieso como siempre intentaba ver mejor el acantilado, salio accidentalmente del fardo en busca de una manzana que figuro en un arbol, en su trayecto muy cerca de este cayendo al fondo del acantilado, Son Gohan no tuvo tiempo de agarrarlo a tiempo y vio como caía... _

_Mientras con cara de angustia gritaba el nombre de su nieto el pequeño saiyano de cabellos alborotados al que hanasia ya no resistia ver en aquella vision o recuerdo, en realidad no lo sabia pero esa vida no era suya, y auque la curiosidad he emocion de ver lo que supuestamente habia sido de su hijo la mataba no soportaba el dolor fisico..._

_Kakarotto...El niño saiyano parecia haber sobrevivido pero estaba inconciente, herido en el suelo de aquel acantilado ..._

_Atal caida por la que ella misma abria tenido que pasar a voluntad en uno de sus primeros intentos de entrenamientos con su protector junto con el principe cuando era una pequeña cachorra. He abria tenido que lanzarse desde esa misma altura de la cual gracias asu instinto pudo manejar la tecnica de vuelo por sobre un entrenamiento que descubrio años mas tarde, pero esa unica vez ... _

_Su protector se disponia enseñarle de esa manera tan estupida Y cruel dada su naturaleza bruta. _

_Sin embargo Y aun en el terror, habia funcionado ala perfeccion, he su protector le habia puesto la escusa de que en momentos criticos nuestro instinto sobrepasaba Y desafia los limites de nuestro poder al punto de manejarlo Y expulsarlo con moderacion para alcanzar el vuelo..._

_Hanasia no recordaba muy bien como habia llegado hacerlo pero despues de años pudo reformar ese metodo en su planeta como una peticion asu protector la razon habia sido, que muchas vidas de aquellos saiyanos habian sucumbido en corta edad por ese mismo metodo por la dicha debilidad de estos, por lo que el soberano habia accedido a hacerlo al perscatarse en la caida de las tazas._

_Pero no abria esepciones para aquellos con la debilidad que consideraban una deshonrra ..._

_Con eso hanasia no habia vuelto a meter sus narices en el sistema sin embargo cada vez que podia en esos años de guerra se encargaba de mantener en los pueblos bajos y degradados a urtadillas de su rey Y entrenar en las calles bajas del imperio a pequeños saiyanos de clase baja aspirantes a soldados en la base vegga que ella y thara manejaban. Los centros de entrenamiento y barracas de la baja aun despues de que freezer habia tomado el poder afiliando esa costumbre de su protector el cual murio por la misma mano de rectil. Dejando luego de las pocas pero desafortunadas reformas en el imperio. _

_Pequeños saiyanos en la miseria, desechados y rechazados por su familia por esa misma razon se encargaba de formarlos comforme asu experiencia, traerles comida he dinero o demas tambien a mantenerse convida por cuenta propia ayudandolos tambien a incrementar su fuerza y hacerse valer por si mismos para eso habia obtenido gran informacion para molestia de su compañero saiyajins quien abria crecido como un soldado y huerfano mas entre esas filas aspirantes antes de que toma se hiciera cargo de el en una de las filas._

_Ademas de con la promesa de honor de que no dirian nada. Quizas mas de un pequeño saiyano sabia mas de ella y el, que cualquier otro saiyans de alto estatus y egoista en el pueblo y la elite al igual que con los rectilianos siempre supo como pasar desapercibida._

_Las visiones continuaban y hanasia pudo ver que su hijo. El niño saiyano Por culpa de aquella caida parecia haber entrado en un shock de olvido por sobre su mision que era uno de los más poderosos luchadores de la raza mas poderosa del universo pudo ver que al niño le sangraba la cabeza he la contucion era grave ..._

_Velozmente vio que el anciano se acerco y le tomo el pulso con la tonta esperanza de que reaccinara, se sorprendió que aun tuviera pulso, lo cogió en brazos y volvió a la casa donde le trató y curo sus heridas de la mejor manera que pudo y con miedo de perderlo ya que aun estaba muy débil._

_Sorprendentemente su hijo se recupero y cambió, pero ya no era ni la mitad de fiero y travieso, era mucho mas tranquilo. Eso definitivamente sorprendio a hanasia..._

— _¡arg!—grito de dolor igual de incredula en aquella vision que continuaba..._

—_kakarotto es...diferente, ¿Un saiyans tranquilo ? imposible ¡arg!— Hanasia sabia muy bien que aquel sistema ademas de ser injusto en el propio ego de su rey traia muchas consecuencias. Inclusive para los mismos pequeños he la productividad sobre todo con niños que dependerian de protectores hasta que se iniciara la cadena de informacion subconciente._

_Y mision dada desde los laboratorios del clan cold en su planeta. Esas eran las consecuencias de mandar a niños a conquistar otros planetas he tener la desdicha en ese periodo de guerra de tomarles cariño asu protectores ..._

_He por lo visto su pequeño no habia sido la esepcion Y sin embargo sonrio adolorida reteniendo su ki ..._

_Despues de las multiples imagenes que aparecieron de su pequeño. todo parecia haber terminado alli inconcluso y sin ningun sentido o mas del que podia darle despues de todo ..._

_Sino era mas que ver a su hijo una y otra vez en aquella situacion como la suya una parte de su raza cometiendo aquello por lo que la degradarian mas que por ser una tercera en su planeta._

_Vivir como querian sin el instinto ni el deber de servir a nadie mas que en ayuda de aquellos a los que amaba. Aun con su instinto Y tegnologia._

_Pero su pequeño saiyano, parecia haber vivido sin conocer sus origenes Y su instinto, inclusive rechazando cierta naturaleza. La cual ella aun conservaba, poseia Y no se dignaba a usar almenos que no sea en una batalla. Que esperaba llegase pero al final quizas nunca llegaria..._

_Y eso era precisamente lo que vehia en aquel pequeño saiyano amnesico, auque este sea su hijo. Y cierta parte de su instinto en aquellas visiones de peleas ganadas Y perdidas parecia conservar lo mejor de su instinto en su raza de guerrero saiyajins._

_Era la lucha, la astucia y el poder aun siendo un clase baja por lo que vehia aun conservaba algo de orgullo o almenos vehia todas sus ensoñaciones en el, vehia a bardock en el ._

_Sonrio pero fue poca su dicha al resivir otras imagenes mas aparecieron, que la atormentaron en la creciente dicha. En el camino de su hijo sobre todo la desaparicion Y muerte de auquel anciano. Vio como su hijo se convertia por primera vez en el ozaru Y como el anciano intento detenerlo._

_Pero sobre todo habia visto lo mal que eso habia terminado ..._

_**Flash Back Son goku y el abuelo son gohan para hanasia ...**_

_Una noche el aterrorizado anciano noto que el temblor había sido general en los montes paoz y que habia caido en el suelo, se levanto gruñiedo mientras miraba a su alrededor con pánico buscando asu nieto..._

—_¿Qué…que fue eso? —No parecía un terremoto normal. Son Gohan solo hablo preocupado por que bien sabia que su nieto no era normal ._

—_Oh Goku…—Son gohan se aterrorizo ante aquello, si algo le pasaba a Goku su pequeño nieto el jamás se lo perdonaria aun cuando su vida corriera peligro ._

—_¡Oh no, mi nieto esta allá fuera! debo ayudarlo Y mantenerlo en el bosque-—Dos fuertes sacudidas azotaron la tierra mientras unos terribles gruñidos llenaban el ambiente, eran gruñidos infernales con sed de sangre y matanza, el anciano jamás había estado tan aterrado en toda su vida._

_-—¡ demonios goku no !, No huire debo ayudar ami nieto —Son gohan tembló, una mitad de su cerebro le decía que se fuera a su tiempo y la otra que ayudara al pequeño que amaba, que protegiera asu familia ante todo aun ante la estupidez de ir a buscar su propia muerte._

_El no habia podido tener hijos, No habia la memoria ni el consuelo en tal legendario guerrero de la tierra, de una gran familia y esposa hechando raices en el mundo. La llegada de son goku habia sido un regalo de los dioses para el anciano. Aun con aquel problema bajo la luna llena no podia abandonarlo si era detectado quizas podria arriesgar mas vidas que la suya, los sonidos de lo que fuese que estuviese haya afuera eran constantes y parecían cada vez más cercanos._

—_¡Por supuesto que no, No dejare que eso pase!, ahora voy a buscarlo...—se dijo decidido ... _

_Y con una seriedad tan grande, salio corriendo asu direccion escuchando el sonidos de arboles quebrándose, el suelo cimbrándose y los animales huyendo en todas direcciones, entonces al mirar en todas dirección buscando hacia donde se encontraba su nieto. Encontro ala criatura inmensa y aterradora, un mono gigante con colmillos enormes y mirada roja y diabólica, era una mirada asesina y enfurecida, el mono estaba acabando con todo a su paso. Son gohan no pudo evitar retroceder aterrorizado pero aun asi no se acobardo no por nada era un maestro he guerrero mas fuerte de la tierra. Intento distraerlo he mantenerlo en la montaña y el bosque ._

—_¡Oh Kami !, ¡dioses!—Expreso con resignacion.—Si estan escuchandome pase lo que pase, por favor protegan y perdonen a goku._

_Para su mala suerte su nieto convertido en un mounstro parecía tener buen oído porque volteo directo hacia el, Gohan gruño sosteniendo un bastón que había tomado del suelo, luego lo miro reprimiendose por no llevar mas que eso con sigo aun y ya habia caido en que seria en vano utilizar su fuerza con tal poderosa bestia._

—_¡Rayos ! Pero...—balbusio serio..._

—_Yo puedo encargarme de esto y Goku no morirá por mi culpa, no lo permitire, el es muy fuerte como para morir—Se dijo el anciano decidido pensando y reculando en las debilidades de su nieto, sobre todo callendo en cuenta en la debilidad de su cola, para tomarlas de ventaja y poder sacar a goku de esta._

_Lo miro lleno de miedo. En la mirada pero le dio un intento de sonrisa—No importa lo que pase goku siempre te querre hijo —Dijo con el extraño sentimiento de la mentira, como si supiese que algo malo pasaría pero aun asi su desicion no cambiaria._

_Miro como el enorme mounstro se acercaba abriendo sus fauces desmesuradamente y este le lanzo un puñetazo a su abuelo pero Son gohan lo esquivo con gran dificultad y se aparto rapidamente con agilidad he incapie de su nieto. corrió en dirección al centro del bosque muy cerca de donde acostumbraban a cazar volteando de cuando en cuando, llamando a goku, aquel maldito sentimiento de terror aparecia pero no se dignaria a dejarlo solo ._

—_No puedo dejarle solo, tengo que ayudarlo al menos a distraerlo hasta que la luna desaparezca — No habia sido demasiado omiso y se habia figurado de hace mucho que el humor del crio cambiaba rotundamente tras la siguiente luna llena o a visperas de la creciente en dos dias antes de que esta se completara. _

_Desconocia esas razones demas siempre trataban de conciliar el sueño a tempranas horas de la noche. Pero nunca antes habia presenciado su transformacion ni mucho menos habia pensado ver tal metamorfosis en un simple y poderoso crio como lo era goku, Aun en la extrañeza de las circustancias en las que lo encontro perdido y solo en el bosque he al lado de una enorme y desquebrajada esfera de metal de la cual no volvio a hacer merito simplemente la oculto y alejo de su vida y la de su nieto con muchas preguntas en su cabeza de las cuales siempre actuaba indiferente. _

_Aun en la descabellada existencia y posecion de su cola su origen era todo un enigma para el anciano maestro y creia que solo los mismos dioses podrian darles las respuestas de todo algun dia despues de su muerte o ante la llegada del destino y el final. _

_Intentaba traquilizarse pensando en la figura angelical de su nieto. Su pequeño son goku, su hijo, siempre tan amable, o almenos desde aquel incidente en el acantilado regalandole frecuentemente dichas asu viejo corazon ,inocente. Curioso, no era reservado y le costaba mucho mentir en si no conocia la maldad y al mismo tiempo el bien de la mentira, tan gloton todavia se sorprendia por el apetito del pequeño. En ciertas ocasiones ingenuo y desconfiado, asu corta edad alcanzaba un nivel que el por mucho y años de entrenamiento jamas creeria poder haber obtenido aun en sus arduos entrenamientos con su antiguo maestro Mutten roshi._

_Adoraba tanto las artes marciales intentando siempre superarse con un espiritu tan fuerte de pelea y decidido ante todo que no pudo negarse al convertirlo en su discipulo ademas de su hijo. La idea de cortar su cola su unica debilidad que conocia de momento de ademas de ser muy credulo lo tentaban a llevar a cabo esa estrategia pero era demasiado controversial a sabiendas de que el pequeño casi caia desvalido con tan solo un apreton y jalon de esta, Son gohan desecho rapidamente esa idea temia que podria pasar al hacerlo, no queria, correria el riesgo de matarlo por su inprodencia demas tampoco contaba con una tecnica favorable y lo suficientemente efectiva para poder neutralizar su defensa sin mas su nieto no solo parecia haber aumentado jodidamente de tamaño sino que habia aumentado su poder de una manera mounstrosa, por lo tanto la velocidad y fuerza no estaban asu favor perdido en sus ensoñaciones. _

_Y Decidido regreso dispuesto a distraerlo continuando con la misma estrategia paso varios golpes y demas arboles de cuendo en cuando pero al hacerlo y tocar suelo pudo ver como la bestia que era su nieto sorpresivamente lo sujeto con una velocidad que no pudo prevenir entre sus manos y lo apretaba fuertemente mientras gritaba.._

_Los ojos de hanasia se abrieron como platos mientras negaba dentro de sí, pues sabia que una vez su hijo luego de conocer a distancia su aprecio por el anciano, Y se enterara de la verdad que mato a su protector, asu abuelo se sintiria miserable ._

_El terrible ozaru el mounstro en el que se convertia su hijo ante su protector ignoro todo demostrando su verdadero instinto por un tiempo apretando el débil cuerpo de son Gohan hasta crujir sus huesos haciendo que hanasia gruñera de impotencia, dolor furiosa sin una verdadera razon peor incluso en la ensoñacion podia sentir y compartir por alguna razon como sus musculos eran levemente estrujados como el anciano, al igual que este la angustia la invadia quien miraba fijamente los terribles y destellantes charcos de sangre y odio en la mirada de la bestia que se habia convertido su nieto y el dolor, el dolor la consumia ambos poco a poco quitandoles el alma quitandoles la vida y haciendo aun mas terrible, y pesada la existencia de la madre de aquel pequeño quien no podia deja de mirar asu hijo._

_El lo apreto mas finalmente acabando con la vida de su abuelo, la tortura habia terminado en el mundo de los vivos. el se habia ido y la pena perduraria en el mas alla._

_Hanasia cerro los ojos cuando la imagen se alejo dejando ver la verdad de sus palabras su hijo lo habia hecho ... _

_Lo habia asesinado y habia quedado solo ..._

_El terrible ozaru dejo caer extrañamente el inerte cuerpo del anciano sin miramentos y se alejo gruñendo a sonoros rugidos en el bosque, tras un tiempo hanasia bajo su mirada dejando salir un suspiro pero sus capacidades instintivas la obligaron a figurarse en el sonido crepitante de una espada entrechocar con la carroñea de una estremidad fuera de lugar. El destello plateado colo ala guerrera y una sombra negra y de cabello corto y ala vez de un extraño color pelilila con una gran capa en tono marron y beige o tapado se presento en la oscuridad, No era completamente visible y la saiyans no supo distinguir que sucedia aun buscandolo con su ki era abrsurdo hacerlo aun en la ensoñacion pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta gracias alos rugidos de su hijo hacia la luna que este mismo sujeto aquella sombra le habia cortado la cola y este habia vuelto luego de un rugido hacer el niño que era antes. _

_Busco ala sombra pero esta ya no estaba._

_**Flash back de son goku al dia siguiente para hanasia ...**_

_El día en que este murió él despertó en medio del bosque. Había unos arboles tirados y destruidos en una extenso follaje corrompido de destruccion, pero no le dio importancia. _

_Creyó que un Animal frecuente en la montaña, rescatando aun posible pansaurus pasó por esa zona y fue quien causo ese desastre. Aunque no entendía porque se encontraba ahí y la razón de encontrarse desnudo al igual que un tanto adolorido . _

_Rápidamente regreso a su casa en la colina . Esperaba ver ahí a su abuelo preocupado por no estar en su hogar, pero aun así esperándolo con un gran y rico desayuno con unas de sus comidas favorita y sobre todo ranas y demas pescado que acostumbraban cazar frecuentemente en el lago paoz. Y haciendo un gesto de gustacion con su lengua se acaricio el estomago sonriendo aun desnudo pensando en los futuros platillos..._

—_Umm, hay que comer mucho, para crecer sano y fuerte me gusta el pan, la carne y el queso.—Cantaba en una entonadilla infantil, aun ancioso por llegar a asu hogar que no se habia persacatado aun ante el desequilibrio con el que caminaba y la leve debilidad que sufria culpando rotundamente asu estomago, que su cola habia desaparecido._

_No tardo mucho en llegar ala pequeña cabaña que compartia con el anciano, al entrar Se sorprendió de no encontrarlo en la cabaña. pero Mientras se vestía pensó ¿ En donde podría estar?. Salió a buscarlo mientras lo llamaba a gritos y un tanto preocupado pero conociendolo creyo que abria ido a buscar algunas frutas y a pescar para la cena de esa noche ._

—_¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito! ¿Dónde estas abuelito?—lo llamo el niño ansioso la pena de hanasia se agiganto al verlo en esa misma situacion pues ella sabia lo que era perder aun ser querido he sobre todo la soledad ..._

_Son goku Camino y camino hasta el centro del bosque, que después de buscarlo mucho lo encontró tirado en el suelo de espaldas a él a casi solo metros. El pequeño Goku en su inocencia creyó que se había quedado dormido en medio del bosque. Río divertido por esto. Pero se acerco sigiloso—Despierta abuelito—lo llamo acercándose a él._

_Lo movió, Su ceño se fruncio notando algo extraño que lo puso nervioso sin razón. Ver su rostro fue como recibir un golpe al chocar en su corazón. Se alejo estupefacto Sus ojos estaban cerrados y de su boca salía un hilo de sangre._

—_¡Abuelito!—Susurro angustiado, con un gran dolor en el pecho, jamas habia estado tan asustado en su vida, las lagrimas se retenian pero las fuerzas por conservarse cuerdo aun asu edad llegarian hacer en vano se abalanzo nuevamente acercandose y golpenadolo con desesperacion —¿qué te pasa abuelito?—dijo apenas con un hilo de voz. Revisándolo se dio cuenta que tenía los huesos rotos y su piel se sentía fría._

—_¡Abuelito! ¡Despierta!—grito al darse cuenta de su triste realidad rompiendo a llorar en el cuerpo sin vida de la única persona que había conocido durante su vida._

_Aquella que lo abria criado y aceptado como parte de la suya, amandolo como tal su pequeño nieto recordo, la primera vez que lo vio despues de su incidente nunca le abria confesado realmente de su verdadero origen y mucho menos de sus padres para el mismo y ante todos aun ante las pequeñas diferencias incluso ante el mundo fuera de esas montañas que no conocia. _

_El era y se sentia un terricola como los otros y el su abuelito su ser mas querido, _

_Solo sentia dolor, Solo angustia y impotencia ahora se encontraba solo en el mundo ._

_Lloró hasta que no pudo más. Quedando dormido del cansancio._

_Cuando despertó por un momento pensó que era un mal sueño. Pero al sentir la piel fría del cuerpo sucumbido de su abuelo se dio cuenta que no lo era. _

_Entonces Antes de que nuevas lágrimas brotaran se limpio el rastro de las anteriores y empezó a cavar lo mejor que pudo a unos quilomentros de la colina. Coloco con el mayor cuidado el cuerpo de su abuelo dentro. _

_Sumido en la tristeza fue cubriéndolo con la tierra. Al terminar busco tres piedras, una más grande que la anterior, que apilo una sobre la otra ante la tumba de su abuelo Gohan. _

_Hizo una oración como su abuelito le enseño. Después se quedo ahí todo el dia meditativo y casi perdido sin saber exactamente que hacer como continuar. Su abuelito le habia dicho una vez que llegaria el dia en que el debiera de partir todo el mundo lo hacia en el gran ciclo de la vida todo tenia un final para que algo nuevo renazca, pero al mismo tiempo estan personas jamas los abandonaban encontrandose y presentandose en formas que ellos no reconocerian pero que siempre permanecerian asu lado y corazon un recuerdo vano se apodero de su ensoñacion aun en su inocencia al mirar nuevamente las estrellas solo pudo pensar en una cosa._

—_Abuelito quizas...dijo en un susurro... _

_Hasta que se dio cuenta que empezó anochecer friamente. Las estrellas de apoderaron del mar oscuro de la noche y con ellas la angustia se iluminaba tras una tenuaz pared de optimismo pero que al mismo tiempo todo al fin de cuentas una tristeza que ya no queria sentir._

_Era el momento de volver a casa se levanto de su plegaria. Ahora debía seguir adelante. Ser feliz. Es lo que hubiera querido su abuelito, no le habría gustado verlo triste. _

_Pero mientras lo hacia recordo nuevamente algo que le habia contado su abuelito y solo eso basto para que sonriera de una manera tetrica pero esperanzada. Corrio rapido asu cabaña al llegar busco y busco hasta que finalmente la encontro._

—_Abuelito aqui estas—Dijo sujetando un objeto ovalado con sus manos._

_La esfera de cuatro estrellas, aquel legado legendario de su abuelito que le habia prometido regalarsela para su cumpleaños casualmente, la muerte de su abuelito al parecer se habia dado ese mismo dia pero el no se enmuto en ello seguramente incluso con el tiempo no veneraria ese dia como algo suyo sino como algo que solo era para ambos padre he hijo._

_Resguardandola entre sus manos como el mayor de sus tesoros, pues el creia en su inocencia que mientras tuviera aquel recuerdo el espiritu de su abuelito continuaria y perduraria vivo en la esfera, Era su esencia vital de vida, la coloco en un almuadon color bordo y se arrodillo dando una oracion con una gran sonrisa ..._

_(...)_

_Hanasia gruñendo y manteniendo su ki controlado por lo bajo tuvo que ver la primera desgracia de su hijo, ubiera sido mas facil que ubiera completado su mision he evitarse aquel dolor pero fue imposible pues lo hecho hecho estaba y el anciano lo habia decidido asi._

_Rogaba que su hijo nunca tuviera que enterarse que habia cometido el mismo crimen que su raza. "Matar alo que mas queremos" Pero eso habia sido otro inicio en un camino de lucha ..._

_Otra oleada de imagenes cada vez mas rapidas aparecian dejandola escolarizada por el dolor..._

_Ahora vehia que su hijo tendria otro comienzo empezando con ..._

_¿Las esferas del dragon ?..._

_Hanasia quedo sorprendida auque ya habia visto la de cuatro estrellas que poseia su pequeño Y sin embargo ahora vehia a otra niña de un color de cabello azulado y bastante agraciada que poseia una, alentandolo a salir de aquel canal de soledad. Pero las imagenes fueron casi nulas y el dolor fue cada vez mas intenso, sin embargo la realidad era que su hijo habia podido continuar con su vida formandose de gente nueva y amigos..._

_Era extraño ver la fortaleza que poseia a tan temprana edad aun en la tragedia encaminandose en la lado de la aventura y la lucha ..._

_Pues las esferas del dragon habian jugado un gran papel en la vida de todos esos rostros que se fueron volviendo mas claros segundo a segundo, no sabia si tomarlo como el inicio de todo ese disignio y castigo casi irrelebante..._

_Pues las esferas tambien influyeron en su vida frente al mayor sacrificio que fue renunciar ala la vejez y la muerte, Por que para ella apesar de lo dicho en el pasado la muerte es y siempre sera un descanso ... _

_Pues cuando la caja de la diosa curiosa fue abierta en la desobediencia tambien induljo un gran sacrificio para los vivos, pero nunca para el olvido de la esperanza y la razon habia sido que ellas habian marcado el inicio de sus desgracias pero no las de su hijo pues su destino habia cambiado para bien o para mal, y su hijo era la prueba infinita de la esperanza, pero no la suya pues ya no habia esperanza para el condenado al verdadero infierno ..._

_Las imagenes desconcertaban cada vez mas a hanasia pues por alguna cuestion tratada de los dioses con los que se encontraba rencorosa y una anciana llamada Uranai Baba ..._

_Su hijo habia vuelto a ver a ese anciano, quien prefirio mentirle he ocultar la misma verdad que asolaba la vida de kakarotto, pero almenos pudo ver que aquel anciano lo habia cuidado Y valorizado en el camino de la humildad y naturaleza humana..._

_Pues su hijo kakarotto, aquien ellos llamaban Son goku, era he seria aquel verdadero guerrero, que marco la esperanza inclusive ante la muerte y vision de su compañero antes de ser masacrado por aquel lagarto infeliz ..._

_El anciano lo habia valorizado de una forma que ella no podria entender y aceptar de la misma manera pues ante todo su hijo frente a todas esas peleas siempre habia reculado por sobre las enseñanzas de aquel casi angel Y figura paterna que fue su abuelito y eso podia verlo aun ante el peor enemigo. incluyendo algunos humanos..._

_Aun ante la maldad del corazon de todos ellos, aun en su niñez y adolescencia el niño jamas habia abandonado aquella humildad y ingenuidad que podria destruirlo, y asi habia sido con su mismo padre pero el era distinto, kakarotto simplemente era diferente kakarotto simplemente a diferencia de ella y sus enemigos podia perdonar ..._

_Una oportunidad "Todos en esta vida la merecen. Concédeselas y veras florecer todo lo bueno que en ellos habita."_

_Lo que le dijo una vez ese anciano asu hijo se grabó en su esencia, y perduró en su alma, en el alma limpia y pura de un saiyans envuelto en la naturaleza humana ._

_Y quizas esa era la razon de encontrarse rodeado de gente quizas mejor o peor que otras no iva al caso tras un largo camino recorrido en donde lo primero que descubrimos en el mundo es ello..._

_Hanasia lo sabia aun sin conocerlo verdaderamente ..._

_Pero verlo de esa manera le hacia llenar de gracia, pues quizas cualquier otra madre estaria orgullosa de presenciar la vida de sus hijos aun asus espaldas pero no para hanasia eso solo era otro martirio y resentimiento para con cualquier maldito que lo haya escrito..._

_Pues no habia podido compartirla con el auque quisiera, aquel niño al que lloro dia y noche solo para si, habia estado vivo llenando de felicidad y alargando la vida de aquellos que debio condenar..._

_He sin embargo eso no le molestaba ni mucho menos le despcionaba, Por extraño que pareciera incluso para ella eso la hacia sentirse feliz adoraba a ese ser en que su hijo se habia convertido Adoraba lo que el lograba en convertir ala gente..._

_Por que Las hojas del bambú caen y renacen anunciando el nuevo ciclo, el cual nunca por mas lo habia intentado ubiera llegado para su raza ..._

_Cuanta gente en este mundo envuelto en oscuridad Y basura puede hacerte sentir pura y especial cuando tu sabes que dificilmente lo eres ..._

_Cuanta gente puede hacerte sentir extraordinaria si no es por tu poder para la guerra y aquellos que te temen, definitivamente el lo habia hecho por sobre sus amigos he los mismos malditos que los condenaron..._

_Su hijo no utilizaba armas que no fueran mas alla del corazon y pureza aun ante su egoismo por una buena pelea, dada su naturaleza, simplemente se creia un terricola Y aun sin rechazar cualquier pelea el las habia gozado por sobre la muerte y el los cambio y llevo la esperanza a aquellos que les causaban el mal ..._

_Aquello que por años intento no retomar sin exito ..._

_La verdad es que la vida de su pequeño de 8 años y la suya habia sido un infierno aun ante teniendo alas personas que apreciaba y queria pues el pasado nunca fue olvidado ..._

_Y hanasia no pretendia hacerlo, ni en ese mundo ni otro aun en la inmortalidad o sin esta pues asi lo habia eligido por mas todos lo que se cruzaron en su camino le preguntasen ¿El por que ?, solo asi lo queria, solo asi podria estar en paz, sin tener que remediar mas que su corazon y el de su hijo aquel que en su infinita alma maldita no podria cicatrizar, Era una malaria..._

_A hanasia no le importaba condenarse sola al infierno de manera genocida cuando inclusive habia cometido pecados antes de que los demas lo hicieran con ella, condenandola y condenandose ala esclavitud..._

_La verdad era que siempre habia remitido sin consuelo mas que ese, el saber que salvar asu hijo de ese destino, aquel y unico grano de esperanza que ilumino su vida despues de la muerte sin muerte. Pero no fue suficiente aun cuando debia serlo ante todo, pues el habia nacido por sobre las desgracias..._

_Y hanasia lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, pero la verdad es que hace mucho y desde un principio supo que llegaria el dia en que este seria condenado por las mismas cadenas que la retenian en la desdicha de la soledad ..._

_Algun dia ella desapareceria sin remedio y si el no podia aceptar un camino diferente en el que ella no existiera mas que en su memoria pues no abria esperanza en el mundo que lo salvaran de sus propias inmundicias y desconsuelos ..._

_Pero aquellos amigos de su hijo despues de todas esas batallas aun permanecian juntos..._

_Su hijo se habia vuelto tenaz con los años aun siendo un pequeño habia enfrentado inclusive infinidad de batallas, al parecer su grata naturaleza siempre las provocaba y atraia pues no habia vido un solo dia en el que su hijo no haya tenido que dejar de pelear ..._

_En su niñez por el y por los demas inclusive ante la muerte, hasta despues de años de entrenamiento ya sea de aquella forma tan extraña no tan diferente a como ella se entreno ..._

_Y sin embargo despues de la ultima batalla con aquel demonio namek reencarnado ese tal maa jr piccolo..._

_Otra etapa, otro nuevo comienzo otro ciclo habia iniciado en la vida de su hijo..._

_Una union y el nacimiento de otro grano de esperanza en el mundo..._

_El nacimiento del fruto de aquella union que para su raza seria una deshonrra y hibrida mutacion pero A hanasia despues de años no le interesaban esas cuestiones, más bien se le hacían propias de un sistema de valores inadecuados y anacrónicos al que no pensaba prestar atención y mucho menos. Atreverse a juzgar asus hijos siendo la ultima hembra de su raza no interferiria en el corazon y camino de estos . _

_Sus enemigos habían opinado lo mismo y habían actuado en consecuencia ante su rechazo y habian formado por años con sus hijos de neo vegeta-sei otra raza hibrida para continuar con el legado de aquellos tiranos emperadores y realeza que ahora se negaban a dejarlos en paz, pero ella había luchado contra viento y marea en una época en la que el rol de liderazgo de esos opresores terminara, para sumarle el desprecio de esos carcamanes por más sangre pura que tuvieran._

_Sin embargo para ambos padres he incluyendola, era el nacimiento de otro angel para el mundo ..._

_El nacimiento de su nieto, Son gohan, el legado y honor de aquel anciano en el otro mundo ..._

_Pero sin embargo algo habia pasado ese mismo año ..._

_El 21 de octubre, algo que no habia imaginado y ahora saberlo solo aumentaba su pena..._

_**Flash back planeta tierra ...**_

_**Gohan: ¡Mira papá! ¡Ballenas!**_

_**Goku: Lo sé, ¿no son preciosas? ¿Te gustaría tocar una, Gohan?**_

_**Gohan: ¡SI!**_

_**...**_

_**Goku: ¡Oh, mira Gohan! ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Nube voladora, desciende!**_

_**La nube voladora llega en la pequeña playa de Kame House, Goku se baja de la nube con Gohan en sus brazos.**_

_**Goku: ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡¿Bulma?! ¡¿Maestro Roshi?! ...**_

_**En cuestión de segundos, tres personas salieron de la casa, inclusive una enorme tortuga. La primera persona es un hombre de mediana estatura, con seis lunares en su frente y vestía la misma ropa que Goku; la siguiente era una joven mujer, con el cabello corto y vestía con ropa casual. Y por último, salió un anciano que se sostenía con su singular bastón, y tenía puesto unos fantásticos lentes solares.**_

_**¿?: ¿Goku? ¿En verdad eres tú?**_

_**Goku: Si Krilin, soy yo.**_

_**Krilin: ¡Hey Goku! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡No te había visto desde que te casaste con Milk!**_

_**Goku: ¡Lo sé! ¿Cómo has estado Bulma?**_

_**Bulma: Estoy muy bien Goku.**_

_**Goku: ¿Cómo le ha ido Maestro Roshi?**_

_**Maestro Roshi: He estado bien Goku.**_

_**Bulma ve al pequeño niño que Goku tenía en sus brazos.**_

_**Bulma: Goku, ¿quién es ese niño?**_

_**Maestro Roshi: Lo mismo iba a preguntar.**_

_**Krilin: ¿No me digas de que trabajas como niñero para traer dinero extra?**_

_**Goku: Él es mi hijo…- Lo decía con una sonrisa.**_

_**Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ES TU HIJO?!**_

_**Goku: Lindo en verdad. Su nombre es Gohan.**_

_**Maestro Roshi: ¿Gohan? Ya veo. Lo llamaste como tu abuelo.**_

_**Bulma: ¡Oh Goku! ¡Él se ve adorable!**_

_**Goku coloca a Gohan en la arena. El hijo de Goku se puso detrás de las piernas de su padre, ya que se siente avergonzado por las personas desconocidas para él.**_

_**Goku: Gohan, diles hola.**_

_**Gohan sale detrás de las piernas de Goku, muy penosamente sale y los saluda.**_

_**Gohan: Hola a todos.**_

_**Bulma, Krilin y el Maestro Roshi se le acercaron para saludarlo.**_

_**Krilin: ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!**_

_**Bulma: Hola.**_

_**Maestro Roshi: Bienvenido.**_

_**Bulma: ¿Cuántos años tienes, Gohan?**_

_**Gohan: mmm…- Empezó a contar con sus deditos.- 2, 3, 4, 4 y medio.**_

_**Bulma: ¿De veras? Vaya, cuando crezcas, ¿serás luchador de artes marciales como tu papá?**_

_**Goku: Pues, Milk no quiere que lo entrene.**_

_**Bulma: ¿Oh? ¿No más artes marciales, eh? ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando crezcas, Gohan?**_

_**Gohan: Un investigador.**_

_**Bulma: ¿Un investigador?**_

_**Gohan: Si.**_

_**Maestro Roshi: Nada mal para un niño que toma sus propias decisiones cuando crezca.**_

_**Goku: Actualmente, Milk influyó a Gohan en ser un investigador, pero ahora a Gohan le gusta.**_

_**Krilin: ¿De verás?**_

_**Goku: Si.**_

_**Cuando la tortuga se acerca para saludar, Gohan se aleja y se oculta detrás de su padre, tenía miedo que lo iba a morder. Goku se dio cuenta de la reacción de su hijo.**_

_**Goku: Yo creo que quiere saludarte Gohan.- Lo dice muy sonriente.**_

_**Gohan se le acercó para saludarlo para tratar de perderle el miedo, la tortuga lo saluda amistosamente, entonces, Gohan se sube encima de él, la tortuga le dio un pequeño paseo al inocente hijo de Goku.**_

_**Bulma: … ¿Una cola?- Dice al ver a Gohan montado en la tortuga.**_

_**Goku: Si, nació con una cola, como yo.**_

_**Bulma: ¡Cielos! Goku, ¿No le ha pasado algo raro con él por las noches?**_

_**Goku: ¿A qué te refieres?**_

_**Entonces, el maestro Roshi decidió intervenir.**_

_**Maestro Roshi: Ella se refiere, si ¿Gohan ha visto la luna llena?**_

_**Goku: Bueno en realidad no… De hecho, Nosotros nos vamos a dormir temprano. ¿Porqué?**_

_**Todos: ¡Por nada!**_

_**Goku:… ¡Qué raro!**_

_**Krilin: Bueno, él se ve muy diferente a ti cuando eras niño Goku.**_

_**Goku: Si, lo sé. Milk se volvió sobre protectora con Gohan. Ella lo hace que estudie todo el tiempo y dice que las artes marciales son una perdida de tiempo.**_

_**Krilin: ¿A sí? Entonces ¿qué nos hace a nosotros?**_

_**Maestro Roshi: Ahora relájense muchachos. No pueden forzar a nadie que deben de hacer. Así será las cosas más fáciles para ustedes.**_

_**Goku observa a Gohan que regresaba con la tortuga de su pequeño paseo, luego bajó de él y se acercó a su papá. Bulma detectó algo en el sombrerito de Gohan.**_

_**Bulma: ¡Vaya! Eso es una esfera de dragón, ¿cierto?**_

_**Goku: Si, la esfera de cuatro estrellas. Me tomó tiempo en encontrarla, pero quería dársela a Gohan como lo hizo mi abuelito conmigo. Estuve recolectando las esferas de dragón por diversión. Tengo las esferas de tres y seis estrellas también, están en mi casa.**_

_**Bulma: Vaya. Aún sigo recordando todas nuestras locas aventuras para trata de conseguirlas.**_

_**Krilin: Si es cierto.**_

_**Krilin toma una piedra.**_

_**Krilin: Goku, ¿qué deseo quieres pedir cuando obtengas las siete?- Y arroja la roca en contra las olas.**_

_**Goku: Esa es una buena pregunta. No estoy seguro, Krilin.- También toma una roca.- No lo había pensado, creo que nada, ya que tengo todo lo que necesito.- También lo arroja, pero la de él era más veloz e intensa que la de Krilin, cual captó su atención.**_

_**Krilin: ¡Vaya! Aún sigues siendo fuerte Goku.**_

_**Goku: ¡A si! No lo puedo creer.**_

_**Maestro Roshi: Al parecer, Goku aún sigue entrenando… Se está volviendo fuerte.- Pensaba el maestro Roshi al ver la fuerza de Goku. De repente una ráfaga de viento paso sobre de ellos por lo que hanasi persivio en su inconciente un ki muy familiar .**_

_**Goku: Pero ¿qué…?**_

_**Bulma: ¿Qué pasa Goku?**_

_**Goku comenzó a sudar tembloroso por lo que acababa de sentir.**_

_**Goku: ¿Sienten… Ese enorme Ki?**_

_**Krilin: Si… Puedo sentirlo también.**_

_**Maestro Roshi: Yo también lo siento….**_

_**Bulma: Vamos muchachos, no se preocupen, tal vez se traten de Ten Shin Ha, Chaos y tal vez a Yamcha… Pensándolo bien, tal vez viene por mi… O quizás no. La última vez que nos vimos, me engañó con una chica. No quiero volverlo a ver.**_

_**Goku: No… No son ellos…**_

_**Bulma: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Goku?**_

_**Goku: Este ki que se siente… Es tan… Violento.**_

_**Krilin: Te refieres a que…**_

_**Goku: ¡Un enemigo se aproxima!**_

_**Gohan: Papi… Tengo miedo…**_

_**Goku: Solo quédate conmigo, Gohan…**_

_**El ki crece y se vuelve más y más fuerte cada segundo. Se volvía más violento y más cruel.**_

_**Goku: Nunca he sentido esto antes…- Pensaba.**_

_**Eso definitivamente la estaba desconcertando gruño por lo bajo ante el dolor en su cuerpo y cabeza culquiera en su posicion se ubiera desmallado pero no ella era tenaz ante cualquier dolor fisico y no seria la esepcion ahora ...**_

_**Pero inclusive aun vehia al guerrero y padre en el que se habia convertido su hijo por años teniendo una familia Y "amigos" aquello que tambien poseia de manera para nada sumisa Y tolerable por lo que tardo en aceptar ...**_

_**Trabajo por años en resignarse a aceptarlo como parte de su vida junto con su hijo aun cuando se habia vuelto muy desconfiada he casi imposible de poder relacionarse y controlarse de buena manera con nadie y ella tenia sus razones y no eran para nada agradables a la vista de nadie marcandose como manchas en su memoria.**_

_**Las visiones volvieron por lo visto ya habian sucedido en esos años de ausencia, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrarse con alguien en particular en sus recuerdos no propios de ella pero si aquel rostro al que ahora consideraria como angelical ahora lo vehia lleno de maldad y penetrante mirada asesina, sedienta como corrompida...**_

_**¿Ra...ra ...raditz ?-dijo en un susurro en el suelo ...**_

_**FLASH BACK Vegeta-sei año 737, 7 meses antes de su destruccion ...**_

_Continuara..._

**Detras de Camara "Borrachera y viendo llegar ala cigueña "primera parte **

_Hola lectores espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, los detras de camara digamos que son como mi firma jeje y estaran en todos mis fics algunos me dicen Por mensajeria, que deberia incluirlos en los capitulos ,y no se preocupen puede que aqui en este capitulo y los anteriores haya drama pero tambien abra mucha comedia en la caracterizacion Tori, por algo akira les dio esa caracterizacion casi inmutable he inspiradora para cada pesonaje de Dragon ball jeje a esepcion de ese guapo de vegeta me encanta no tanto como Goku y Bardock, Siempre me peleo con el, es tierno asu manera y tambien lo quiero auque me odie y es que aveces es muy cabron con migo, que ya me pone jodidamente ..._

_Vegeta : —¿Que... has... dicho terricola ?hip.._

_seshu:—yoooo?...Nada yo no he dicho nada vegeta..._

_vegeta :—Si... claro como no, no cantes vi...victoria terricola..hip la proxima vez no fallare como en tu antiguo fic y no estara el insecto de kakarotto para sal...var...te hip ..._

_seshu:—mh...si tienes razon pero ese tio de kakarotto del que hablas no me salvaria es un idiota perturbado, lo conoci en el universo 10 y es un cabron golpeador de mujeres, pero en cambio mi Son Goku aqui si lo haria, No hay un dia en que no agradezca que se haya golpeado la cabeza para ser el hombre que es hoy, bueno apesar de que le dolio mucho jeje...dije con expresion soñadora_

_vegeta:—oo ...¿ De... que de...monios es...tas hablando mujer ? ¿universo 10 ? hip..._

_seshu:—Eso lo sabras en algun capitulo de mi fic...pero mmmm...digo pensativa _

_vegeta:—bah !...¡ Eres guapa pero eres molesta y hablas mucho ! hip..._

_seshu:—Hay Gracias vegeta pero...¿que ? ¡Oye!..._

_vegeta :—Solo digo la verdad terricola hip...Asi no le gustaras ala sabandija de bardock para foll...hip ..._

_Voy y le tapo la boca y vegeta me fulmina con la mirada ...callate , tonto que vulgar resultaste ser ! que pasara si te escucha! ..._

_vegeta:—maldixxxta Mujekkkk..njjnxjnjsdx foll...xjdkncjxkdnx...hip_

_seshu:—¿que? ¿que dices vegeta ?¡ ha! la mano claro jeje_

_vegeta:—Bah! hembra tonta hip... _

_Nisiquiera bulma le dio tantas vueltas como tu, para atraerme, tu te complicas demasiado la vida hip ..._

_seshu:—Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas una perra facil de conquistar ..._

_vegeta:—Grrr ¡ retira tus palabras terricola !hip ..._

_seshu:—HMP ...Olvidalo guapo ...¿Ademas de que te molestas si es tu pareja vegeta? aveces eres un tipo demasiado egosentrico y curate el hipo ¿quieres? ..._

_vegeta:—Tu ami no me das ordenes mujer hip ...Mira mocosa o mujer terricola o lo que seas, hoy no tengo humor ni ganas para aguantar niñerías. Así que tú y tu gemela ya pueden irse por dónde han venido o..._

_Hubo un momento de mutismo turbador bastante bochornoso, hasta que me di cuenta de que pasaba al ver a vegeta, cuya cara palideció lentamente al darse cuenta que se había delatado a sí mismo_

_"ya se me asia ami que estaba muy confianzudo y amable al hablar con migo jaja ...¿vegeta acaso estas ?..._

_goku:—¡ hola lectores y jefesita soy Goku!_

_vegeta:—¡Con un demonio que estas haciendo AQUI! HIP ..."demonios ahora veo dos kakarottos, hip y ahora tres " ..penso_

_goku:—hui ¿que te sucede vegeta? , ¿acaso tienes hipo ?_

_vegeta:—¡Eso a ustedes no les importa kakarottos no me jodan y tu terricola llevate atu gemela ! ..._

_Goku:—a bueno vegeta pero ¿eh? ¿Que? ¿oiga jefa de que esta hablando vegeta con kakarottos ? y ¿cual gemela?¿acaso esta mareado?...me pregunto murmurando con una mano cubriendo su boca y agachas._

_Seshu:—No, Goku , Es que está algo bebido y ve doble y creo que hasta triple. Le susurre con gracia ._

_goku.—¡Que vergüenza: Ya decía yo que le cantaba mucho el aliento… Por cierto, que mal le huele la boca, ¿te has fijado jefesita ? si yo lo hiciera milk me mataria ..._

_Seshu:—Si, y no es por el alcohol. Éste no se lava los dientes goku jajaja ...murmuramos y sonreimos ._

_Vegeta:—¡Os estoy oyendo insectos !_

_Goku:—Hai perdonanos vegeta jeje, ademas ven te llevaremos a tu casa, asi que lo lamentamos lectores pero tenemos que marcharnos jeje._

_Goku quizo tomar a vegeta pero este lo corre y se aleja con fingida repugnancia y molestia tipico del principe ..._

_Goku:—Oh vamos vegeta solo queremos ayudar ..._

_Vegeta:—¡Dejame en paz kakarotto!, y tu ven aqui terricola aun no hemos terminado y me toma del brazo sonriendo de lado y perverso ..._

_Seshu:—¡No te atrevaz vegeta y sueltame tonto ! ¿quien te has creido ? ..._

_Goku:—Oye vegeta espera debes ir a tu casa estas muy mareado..._

_Le exigio pero este seguia igual de altanero y presiono mas mi brazo sonriendo con malicia y diversion. _

_"Malditos borrachos "_

_Seshu —¡Ya basta vegeta ! _

_Y lo enpuje lo mas fuerte que pude hacia en donde se encontraba Son goku milagrosamente logre safarme._

_Pero vegeta y goku caen desprevenidos encima del otro debido auna cascara de banana que deseche en el suelo esa tarde en el set de grabacion._

_(mala accion de mi parte y eso que soy ecologista jeje por eso aqui hago algunas cosas que nunca haria si estuviera conciente de ello )_

_Vegeta ante el incidente le da un beso a goku yo quede con los ojos como plato al persactarme de que alli abria un asesinato seguro por parte del principe auque quien sabe como se lo tomara goku es muy bueno como para enfadarse por eso. _

_Al rato me heche a reir a carcajadas pero al final como lo entrometida que soy empeze a indagar ._

_Goku siempre perdona a vegeta... _

_Vegeta de alguna forma y rivalidad estima goku..._

_En la pelea con freezer y en una vision de son goku...¡Vegeta aparecia desnudo!..._

_¿Alguna razon para aparecerse desnudo? ¿Que pensaban los dioses y sus padres cuando lo permitieron?_

_Hey ya lose se no se enojen con migo se han vuelto buenos y fuertes no gays auque no hay nada en contra de esto es decir no hay problema por mi..._

_¿Reprimidos? No claro que no, si hasta tienen familias y todo, auque siempre las dejan algo de lado asus mujeres y hay quienes les ha ocurrido..._

_Pero quien sabe vegeta es algo coqueto digno principe de los saiyans y a goku le gusta comer a montones pero no le gusta engordar..._

_¿Que esta pasando aqui?..._

_Oviamente solo estoy indagando pero que inmaduro de mi parte..._

_Pero aun asi "Lo que hace el alcohol ¿no ? quizas yo tambien estoy un poquito bebida..._

_Ambos hombres al reacionar rugen del asco y se separan escupiendo y vegeta casi bomitando ..._

_Goku.—¡buac !vegeta te huele la boca, esto no era necesario, yo se que me quieres ¿pero besarme ? ¡eso es asqueroso ! ...Ademas que suerte que milk no lo vio o me mataria "o quizas tambien a vegeta" ...penso aliviado el heroe ..._

_Vegeta :—Con una vena en la frente —cof ...buac ¡Que asco! ¡callate kakarotto eso fue tu culpa y de la terricola !_

_Y me miro de reojo a sabiendas de mi mirada altanera y el verlos haber cerrado los ojos tras el acto no dejaba mucho ami imaginacion..._

_Ni una palabra terricola...me dijo en tono directo el principe señalandome con un dedo acusador, seria muy tonto de mi parte no burlarme por cualquier cosa del principe al que quiero tanto. _

_Seshu:—jajaja Si claro vegeta, yo misma vi como que le hechastes lenguitas y tus ojos estaban cerrados, no seria raro que te gustara yo he leido cositas por ahi ademas los borrachos siempre dicen y actuan con la verdad ..._

_Vegeta :—Grrr ¡cierra la boca! hip! seguramente son unas sicoticas pervertidas que se la pasan escribiendo ese tipo de cosas sobre mi y kakarotto, ¡¿ustedes las escritoras no tienen limites?! son unas malditas hilipoyas hijas de su ..._

_Pero Goku le tapa la boca antes de que termine la frase ..._

_Goku:—No digas eso vegeta, no puedes insultar asi alos autores, no seas grosero pero ademas, que esto no salga de aqui por favor jefesita ..._

_Seshu:—jeje claro y Muy bien dicho Goku jaja, por cierto vegeta ¿Hay alguna razon por la que estes bebido ?_

_Vegeta :-luego de que goku lo soltara —¿Eso ati que te importa mujer ?_

_Seshu:—Si me importa tonto, no me gusta verte asi ¿ya me diras ? ¿cuantas copas tomaste ?ademas es muy raro que andes borracho te dije que los _gilipollas_ de la toei en Gt te hicieron adorador de la cerveza y a son goku del vino no sois unos niños para que yo los juzgue asi pero, ¿ Que luchador que se respete y ademas principe se deja que se le pasen las copitas ?, Y No lo digo por gohan vegeta eso fue un desliz pero tu ya estas hecho un mayorcito bien puesto ¿No crees?, _

_Le dije acercandome para mirarle la cara enrojecida ._

_vegeta:—Escucha terricola vulgar, Igual no lo sabes, pero los guerreros tenemos cosas más fascinantes que hacer que ponernos a empinar el codo._

_goku:—Eso es verdad jefesita como ...luchar con tipos fuertes ...dijo goku apretando un puño entusiasmado._

_Seshu: No obstante un brillo reflejado en mi iris , equivalente al reproche, provocó la respuesta afirmativa en uno de los peleadores más poderosos del universo_

_Vegeta :—Bueno, igual llevo unas cuántas copas de más. ¡Pero eso no es un crimen!-dijo mientras son goku caia al estilo anime._

—_Vaya y yo que lo defendia...—se dijo son goku pensativo en el suelo rascandose la cabeza. _

_Seshu:—¿Copas? le dije alzando una ceja desdeñosa y los pómulos prominentes de vegeta casi se tiñeron mas de la cuenta ._

_vegeta:—Vale, ¡botellas! ahora ya dejame en paz hembra estupida ! chilló vegeta, empezando a dar muestras de irritabilidad. Propenso a los cambios de humor._

_Seshu :—Aja si entonces ¿por que estas asi ? ¡casi ahogado de borracho!..._

_Bulma ...solto finalmente melancolico ..._

_Bulma ¿Bulma ?..¿que le sucedio a bulma vegeta ? Le pregunte preocupada ._

_goku:—¿Si vegeta que sucedio?_

_Esta ..._

_¿Si ?, le preguntamos los dos_

_Esta...Esta ..._

_Si, Si, ¡habla vegeta! ...le exigimos impacientes al uniosono_

_Esta pre..ña..da otra vez hip ..._

_¿Premiada ?¿Acaso gano algun torneo o algo asi vegeta ? Pregunto goku inocente yo me golpee la mano en la frente_

_vegeta:—Hay te odio Invecil ...susurro..._

_¡Cierra la boca kakarotto! ..._

**Continuara ...En el proximo capitulo**

_**N/A: **__Noticion! Ya la mayoria de debe saberlo y no puedo asegurarlo pero solo saco este tema a colision por el personaje en si que estoy utilizando aqui y de seguro me traera muchas controversias._

**Nace Gine, la madre de Son Goku**

**En abril Akira Toriyama desvelará su aspecto en el tomo recopilatorio de Jaco.**

**Akira Toriyama** desvela un nuevo personaje de la franquicia de _**Dragon Ball**_ en el próximo _Super Kanzenban_ del _**Episodio de Bardock**_ para la _Saikyō Jump _de marzo. Se trata nada más y nada menos que de **Gine** (ギネ)*, la madre de **Son Goku**.

Este _Super Kanzenban_ de **Bardock** contendrá lo siguiente:

-3 capítulos del especial de 51 páginas del_** Episodio de Bardock**_, creado por **Naho Ooishi**.

-El especial _**Dragon Ball SD**_ de 6 páginas

-Una entrevista a **Akira Toriyama** de 4 páginas en la que se explica todo lo referente a **Gine** y **Bardock**.

A continuación, se explican al detalle algunos de los nuevos datos expuestos en la entrevista a **Akira Toriyama**:

1- **Gine**, la madre de **Goku**, no estaba hecha para combatir al ser una persona demasiado pacífica.

2- **Gine** empezó a sentir algo muy fuerte por **Bardock **después de que éste la salvara en varias ocasiones.

3- Su relación era bastante especial, pues las parejas saiya-jins sólo se querían para la reproducción. El sentimiento que experimentaron **Gine **y **Bardock **fue totalmente diferente.

4- **Akira Toriyama** dibujará a **Gine** en las páginas extras del tomo recopilatorio de _**Jaco, the Galactic Patrolman**_. Como anunciamos en **Misión Tokyo**, este tomo saldrá el **4 de abril** en Japón.

5- **Gine** formó parte del escuadrón de **Bardock **(constituido por 4 saiya-jins) y lucharon juntos.

6- En aquella época, **Bardock** y la mayor parte de los guerreros pertenecían al rango inferior. Por otra parte, había 10 guerreros de un rango mediano y 2 más (**Vegeta** y su padre), de nivel superior.

7- La esperanza de vida de los saiya-jins es superior a la de los humanos.

8- **Akira Toriyama** afirma que el personaje de **Bardock** fue creado por **Toei Animation**. Él tan solo se limitó a cambiar un poco el diseño.

9- **Akira Toriyama** confiesa que si se lanzara una nueva película de _**Dragon Ball**_, le gustaría que el protagonista fuera **Vegeta**.

_*_Nota personal referente a la etimología de **Gine**_:_ algunos se preguntarán de dónde viene el nombre de **Gine** para la madre de **Son Goku**. Como sabéis, los saiya-jins tienen nombres relacionados con verduras y hortalizas.

Partiendo de que _giné _en griego significa mujer, hay dos teorías sobre la mesa. Por un lado, **Gine** procedería, ni más ni menos, que de la palabra _aubergine_ (berenjena), en inglés. También se puede encontrar encontrar el sinónimo _eggplant_, pero este no tiene relación alguna con el juego de palabras. Por otro lado, en Japón existe una hortaliza denominada _negi_. Ordenando las letras resultaría el nombre de la saiya-jin.

La razon por la que lo saco es muy oviada debido al tema que plateo en el fic esto no hara merito en mi fic ya que aqui en si el personaje esta basado en el manga Multiverse de salagir y dragon ball online que tambien hare merito en aquella segunda ova de bardock...por lo tanto, hanasia seguira siendo la madre de son goku si estos rumores son hacertados mas a futuro entonces quizas se me de por hacer una version basado en ello pero mientras tanto la continuare asi.

_**Con respeto al fic...**_

**N/A **_**Hola **__de nuevo _¿_Que os ha parecido este detras de camara jeje ? Al principio no queria publicarlo por que se me hizo muy insultante para el personaje ponerlo en ese estado cuando para mis adentros no me agrada casi nada la saga de Gt en que vegeta atina a gustarle el alcohol ademas de lo ovio ya conocido con dragon ball ante las demas controversias de nosotros mismos fanaticos, pero bue en si todo lo que tenga que ver con dragon ball me encanta asi que en ese aspecto respeto y admiro mucho al creador aun con mis desepciones respecto alas ultimas novedades en estos años, que no pienso ponerme a quejar aqui para eso hay otras paginas y ademas no le veo el caso por que los adoro jaja. Pero bue volviendo..._

_Tambien con respecto alos detras de camara, Espero no ofender a nadie con esto ni mucho menos alos autores de los diversos generos que se han creado con el tiempo por las fans, principalmente alas autoras/res de yaoi no pretendo ofenderlos con esto._

_Simplemente era para hacerlos reir un poco ojala puedan tomarselo con humor y no llenarme de insultos verdaderos, y no tengo nada en contra ni mucho menos me pongo a poner a opinar de la sexualidad de las demas personas, no soy juez de nadie simplemente no es mi asunto y no me molesta en ningun sentido jaja el humor en si es no tener que pedir perdon pero hoy en dia esa barrera es muy fragil, y no pretendo insultar a nadie al contrario, esa no es mi intension simplemente son chistes para hacerlos reir un poco ademas de que generalmente y personalmente nunca escribi un yaoi o demas no es por que me desagrade simplemente es por no es mi estilo escribirlos pienso que de hacerlo alguna vez deberia de alcanzar una madurez mas profunda apesar de ser bastante mente abierta, que ahora para poder ofrecer un lindo relato algun dia al respecto sobre todo en esta ficcion o otro manga..._

_Tengo que hacerles una confesion sobre este capitulo un personaje extra que aparecio aqui pertenece a un manga de uno de los personajes mas graciosos y oscuros del maestro japonés. Akira Toriyama pero esta camuflado en otra caracterizacion solo por ahora antes de entrelazarse bien en la historia, pero os advierto que su caracter cambiara drasticamente de aqui a futuro y ya veran por que, sobre todo el por que se volvera en verdad en un tipo muy cabrón jaja auque aun no he aclarado exactamente por que esta alli ni como llego al camino de los guerreros el siguiente capitulo les aclarara todo y abra una sorpresa..._

_Me parecio buena idea hacerlo para el fic mas a futuro, en si akira tambien utilizo y reunio a varios personajes ya sea desde dragon ball con muchos otros como con Arale la niña robot, basado en el dr. slump creo se llamaba asi, en el cual hay un capitulo en el que se encuentran con son goku de pequeño, si han tenido la oportunidad de leer las demas obras de akira descartando esta ultima y la cual lo saco ala fama antes de dragon ball os invito aque me digan que personaje sacaron y recuerdan ver aqui luego explicare las razones y el ¿como? por las cuales se encuentran aqui bueno ademas de la oviedad en el titulo Multiverse, pero por ahora solo el tiempo dira todo._

_En cuanto alos flash back sobre todo el de broly y paragus desde el punto de vista mio y hanasia quize conjugar un poco en la teoria de las fans hacerca de la programacion subconciente auque no esta terminada aun falta mucho que agregare en el futuro, sobre todo desde el nacimiento de broly y son goku(kakatotto) pero eso lo tocare mas profundamente en otro capitulo esta bastante influenciada. en las peliculas del guerrero legendario que que lastima que akira no le dio una saga completa pero bue para la mayoria el pobre broly esta un poquitin tocado, Pero para mi el guerrero tenia mas y solo la capacidad casi humanizada podria decir ya que incluso se figuraba en la tristeza de los esclavos en neo vegeta-sei y su anelo de libertad o almenos me dio una inpresion parecida descartando por el momento la locura transitoria en el personaje auque me sorprendio bastante que tomara mas importancia pelear simplemente con goku y a vegeta que pobre se estaba retorciendo de la impotencia y el miedo que no haya querido vengarse del hijo del rey entonces supuse que de cierta manera a broly no le importaba tanto su conflicto con la realeza y su padre bueno o quizas solo desde otra mirada lo estaba guardando para lo ultimo ¿no creen? pobre vegeta... realmente tengo algo preparado para ellos pero mas a futuro lo veran._

_Comenten por fis quisiera saber que opinan del fic, como les habia dicho comenze con otros fic pero debo comprometerme a seguirlos de a poco respetando los tiempos de todos y los mios, por eso los turnare conforme ala inspiracion para cada uno espero puedan entenderme. _

_Muchas gracias por los mensajes privados __**Luly Cat22 (jeje si **_**pero como aclarare aqui no es exactamente eso jeje ¡un saludo!) DR. Goku03( Yo tambien te quiero yang amigazo perdon por no responder en tus otros comentarios de la otra pagina, y mi respuesta atu pregunta es si, puede que aparezaca despues de todo es Multiverse un abrazo cuidate) **_y a __**Luis Carlos **__por su reviews gracias por tu paciencia al leer y la ultima vez no te habia dejado reviews en tus historias por que me habia quedado sin credito en el modems pero os prometo que lo hare al finalizar la publicacion ante todo ami tambien me encanta lo miraba mas a menudo cuando era mas pequeña ahora sin mas de seguro leere en su mayoria ¡un saludo! bueno agradezco a todos incluso alos silenciosos._

_Como veran los respondo a cualquier pregunta jaja ojala tambien se animen a dejarme mas reviews eso me apoyaria mucho a continuar la historia ademas de que intentare acortar un poco mas los capitulos a futuro de este primero y segundo ya que me han dicho que eran jodidamente largos jaja nah fue asi, pero intentare acortar las paginas ademas de que creo el primero me habia costado unas 46 pag y habeis cansado a varios pero que bueno que almenos lo hayais terminado jeje._

_¡Un saludo y hasta el proximo capitulo!_

_Nos vemos prontito !_

_Ackman-Multiverse. Dragon ball Z Akira toriyama, Fanfiction 2013/2014, Fans, insp, Manga/comic/Anime, Salagir, Gogetto. "Dragon ball Multiverse"._


End file.
